A Bella e o Barão
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: o Barão Edward cullen volta da guerra com o rosto antes lindo, desfigurado. e decide viver recluso mas após saber da iminente morte do avô Ele pede a ajuda de Bella Swan para fingir um noivado para manter o avô feliz antes de morrer
1. Chapter 1

Está é uma obra adaptada do romance de deborah hale, e os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

CAPÍTULO I

Northamptonshire, Inglaterra, 1818

— Quem foi que fechou as cortinas em um dia tão lindo? — Isabella Swan irrompeu na sala de estar de Netherstowe, já sem o capuz e segurando um par de luvas em uma das mãos. — Isto está mais parecendo um túmulo!

Ela se encontrava trabalhando no jardim iluminado pelo sol generoso do fim de maio, quando o mordomo lhe anunciara um visitante inesperado. Bella não imaginava por que alguém viria a Netherstowe durante a ausência da família, que viajava pelo continente. Aliás, era uma interrupção bastante desagradável.

Esperava resolver o assunto o mais depressa possível e, em seguida, voltar à sua privacidade.

Com os olhos ainda não acostumados à obscuridade, Bella atravessou o cômodo para descerrar as peças de seda grossa. No mesmo instante foi interrompida por uma voz masculina e profunda que saiu das sombras.

— Deixe-as como estão! Eu as fechei e quero que fiquem assim até ir embora.

Espantada pela ordem brusca, Bella deixou cair as luvas, deu um passo à frente, tropeçou no banquinho baixo, para descanso dos pés de sua tia, e foi lançada para a frente.

E teria se estatelado no chão se um par de braços fortes não houvessem saído da escuridão para agarrá-la.

— Perdão, eu não pretendia assustar a senhorita. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para descobrir que a manifestação verbal fora emitida pelo dono dos membros superiores musculosos. A frase soara muito próxima da orelha esquerda de Bella, e com tal intimidade que seria possível pressupor que um beijo viria em seguida. Mas aquela voz grave, suave e algo divertida seria a mesma que a assustara com rudeza e fora responsável pela humilhação de perder o equilíbrio?

Porém as duas tinham algo em comum, Bella concluiu. Ambas fizeram seu coração disparar e sua respiração tornar-se arfante... embora por motivos inteiramente diversos.

— Q... quem é o se... senhor e pó... por que vê... veio a Ne... Netherstowe? — Bella gaguejou e em seguida deduziu a resposta à primeira pergunta com o pulso acelerado de medo. Ou o pavor seria por outro motivo?

Ela sentiu na nuca a carícia úmida da respiração do visitante, antes de ele endireitá-la com firmeza. Por um instante, Bella percebeu no cavalheiro uma ponta de hesitação para soltá-la. Ou seria a própria relutância em desvencilhar-se? Afinal, aquela era a primeira vez que era abraçada por um homem.

Embora ele pudesse ser o diabo em pessoa.

— Lorde Edward Cullen, srta. Swan. — Ele fez uma mesura rígida sobre a mão dela. — Às suas ordens.

Talvez não fosse o demónio, mas devia ser um parente próximo que viera esconder-se na sonolenta região rural de Northamptonshire. Embora estivesse isolada da sociedade

londrina, Bella sabia que o recém-chegado, segundo as más-línguas, fora apelidado de Lord Lúcifer. Nos últimos tempos, os habitantes do povoado começaram a usar aquele nome, embora, logicamente, sempre fora do alcance dos ouvidos de milorde.

— Peço-lhe desculpas por havê-la assustado e por tomar a liberdade de interferir em seus arranjos domésticos. — Ele apontou a janela. — Meus olhos são sensíveis ao brilho da luz.

Seria aquela a razão por ele deixar tão raramente a própria residência? Os boatos creditavam motivos bem mais sinistros aos hábitos noturnos de lorde Cullen.

Depois que sua visão se habituou à penumbra, Bella descobriu que Edward Cullen usava uma máscara curiosa que o deixava com um aspecto diabólico bem de acordo com a sua fama. Uma faixa larga de couro preto escondia metade superior de sua fisionomia, das maçãs do rosto à testa, com uma fenda estreita que deixava exposta uma ínfima parte do olho esquerdo.

Seria apenas o órgão visual que não suportava a luz?, Angela perguntou-se. Ou também o seu orgulho? Antes da batalha de Waterloo, lorde Cullen tinha a reputação de ser o cavalheiro mais bonito da Grã-Bretanha. Não obstante a pouca experiência de Bella não lhe permitir fazer comparações, ela pensou que a notoriedade nem de longe lhe fazia justiça.

— Milorde, a que devo a honra de sua visita? Lorde e lady Stanley partiram há uma quinzena, junto com minhas primas, para uma viagem ao continente. Eles demorarão alguns meses para voltar.

Bella não conseguiu disfarçar a satisfação. Várias semanas de primavera e verão com a casa inteira só para ela, sem ninguém para criticá-la ou dar-lhe conselhos ridículos. Um verdadeiro paraíso.

— E meu irmão está no colégio — ela apressou-se a acrescentar, depois de uma reflexão tardia.

Em geral, pensar em Emmet era uma prioridade em sua mente, mas naquele dia Bella desviara a atenção para a jardinagem. Não adiantava preocupar-se com o futuro do irmão, sendo que não possuía meios de ajudá-lo.

Lorde Cullen sacudiu a cabeça.

— Srta. Swan, minha intenção é falar com a senhorita.

— Comigo? E para quê?

Tarde demais Bella tentou disfarçar a pergunta descortês, pressionando os lábios com os dedos. Na verdade, ela fizera duas inquirições semelhantes e milorde não esclarecera nenhuma delas.

E nem a terceira.

— Podemos sentar-nos? — ele perguntou.

— Claro. — Bella afundou na poltrona predileta da tia e demorou um pouco para lembrar-se das boas maneiras. — Milorde gostaria de tomar alguma coisa? Peço que perdoe a minha desastrosa hospitalidade. Nunca tive ocasião de recepcionar ninguém.

— Não quero nada, obrigado. — Lorde Cullen deu alguns passos e sentou-se em um lugar mais escuro. — Esta não é exatamente uma visita social.

Milorde começava a irritá-la. Primeiro interrompera-lhe a tarde alegre no jardim. Depois a assustara. E, como se não bastasse, despertava-lhe todo tipo de sentimentos confusos, muitos dos quais não lhe agradavam.

— Então, milorde, do que se trata "exatamente"?

Tia Lauren teria uma síncope se a ouvisse falar daquela maneira com um lorde e, ainda por cima, rico. No entanto lorde Cullen não demonstrou irritação.

Bella imaginou se ele alguma vez perdera a pose.

— Tudo a seu tempo, srta. Swan, se tiver a paciência de aguardar o que tenho para dizer, em consideração a meu avô — Edward afirmou, sem conseguir ocultar uma emoção ainda maior do que a raiva com que lhe ordenara para não abrir as cortinas.

— Seu avô? — Bella deu um pulo do assento. — Aconteceu alguma coisa com o conde?

O visitante fez sinal para ela tornar a sentar-se.

— Nos últimos anos, ambos tornaram-se grandes amigos, não é mesmo?

Será que ele nunca dava uma resposta direta a uma questão? Bella perguntou a si mesma. Talvez ela devesse ensinar-lhe como realizar a tarefa.

— Não posso responder por seu avô, mas gosto dele mais do que qualquer outra pessoa... exceto de meu irmão.

O querido conde de Forks tinha a habilidade de fazê-la sentir-se capaz, encantadora e inteligente. Coisas que Bella já perdera as esperanças de ser.

— Pode ter certeza, srta. Swan, de que meu avô também a tem na mais alta consideração. Foi muito bom ter-lhe feito companhia com tanta freqüência, enquanto eu estive... fora.

No continente, servindo sob as ordens do reverenciado duque de Voltun, Bella pensou. Lorde Cullen estaria ciente do que ela sabia a respeito de suas atividades na cavalaria? Bella lera alto para o conde todas as cartas do neto e maravilhara-se com as peripécias que ele insistira em desvalorizar.

— Eu detestava a ideia de pensar em seu avô naquela casa enorme, sem nenhuma companhia, a não ser os criados.

— Meu avô ocupa apenas uma parte de seu projeto, não é, srta. Swan? Suponho que deve ter inúmeras outras pessoas sob seus cuidados.

Embora milorde não houvesse erguido a voz sonora e nem falado com rispidez, Bella sentiu um certo melindre no comentário. Ele teria suposto uma insinuação de crítica por ter preferido prestar serviço ao rei e à pátria, em detrimento do dever filial para com o avô que o criara?

— Além de seu avô, há outros que precisam de um pouco de carinho. E eu procuro dar o melhor de mim para confortá-los, já que não posso dispensar-lhes um tipo de assistência mais prática. — Com que freqüência Bella lastimava aquela lacuna... — A solidão é independente da posição social ou da riqueza. — Irritou-se, embora contra a vontade. — Mas está enganado se por "projeto" o senhor pretende sugerir que eu trato meus amigos com superioridade, ou que fico cheia de orgulho pelo pouco que faço por eles.

Por que ela se preocupava em justificar seus motivos diante da arrogância de milorde? A sua tendência em acalentar os "abandonados de Bella", como dizia tia Lauren, havia muito se tornara motivo de pilhéria na sua família. Tinha de admitir que nem ela mesma entendia bem o que a levara a cuidar de pessoas solitárias.

Seria por ela própria nunca ter sido objeto de muitos cuidados, e por isso aproximava-se dos que estavam reduzidos à solidão?

Lorde Cullen sorriu.

— Mas o que é isso, srta. Swan? Parece ter mais espinhos do que um ouriço. Na verdade, não pretendi desfazer da sua bondade. A senhorita tem todo o direito de orgulhar-se, da mesma maneira como outros se ufanam de ter nascido belos ou ricos, o que não lhes confere mérito algum.

Fora um elogio simples, sem excessos ou lirismos, como se fosse uma recriminação contra si mesmo. E a natureza frugal do elogio de milorde agradou-a. Se houvesse sido um pouco mais extravagante, Bella teria imaginado que ele pretendia caçoar.

— Milorde, se eu lhe pareço espinhosa, é por estar desnorteada. — Bella lutou para amarrar as fitas da touca. — O senhor chegou inesperadamente para ver-me e eu nunca recebo visitantes. Afirmou que não se tratava de uma visita social e, em vez de revelar seus propósitos, questionou minha amizade com seu avô. Sinto-me em meio a um jogo de cabra-cega.

Lorde Cullen juntou as mãos grandes, entrelaçou os dedos longos e descansou neles o queixo.

— Alguns o consideram um jogo divertido, srta. Swan.

— Certamente não os que são obrigados a fingir-se de cegos. — Bella tinha motivos para afirmar isso.

Para seu espanto, milorde caiu na risada.

Uma vez, Bella passara a mão em uma gola de zibelina que a prima Tania recebera de presente no Natal. Ela nunca esquecera a textura luxuriante. A risada de milorde lembrou-a da pele. Quente e suave. Provocante. Misteriosa.

— Touché, srta. Swan! Começo a perceber por que meu avô afeiçoou-se tanto à senhorita.

"Afeição".

Bella conhecia o significado abstrato da palavra e já a ouvira antes, mas nos lábios de Edward Cullen era como ouvi-la pela primeira vez.

Um calafrio percorreu-a, em parte por temor e em parte por uma estranha antecipação. Acabara de entender o motivo da visita de Lorde Lúcifer. Tal como seu homônimo fizera com outros mortais ao longo dos tempos, ele viera propor-lhe uma troca. E roubar-lhe a alma.

Edward Cullen irritou-se. Estava fazendo uma trapalhada, embora mantivesse as emoções ocultas, como era seu hábito. Poucas coisas aborreciam-no mais do que um desempenho pálido. E justamente em uma situação emergencial que necessitava de seu sucesso.

A jovem queria saber o motivo de sua visita. Quanto mais ele demorasse para falar, menos ela ficaria disposta a condescender com seu pedido. E ele precisava muito da colaboração da srta. Swan.

Se ao menos ele pudesse assegurar a própria!

Edward Cullen não estava acostumado a hesitar a respeito de nada. Sempre se orgulhara em mirar os mais altos objetivos e reunir todas as suas energias para consegui-los... até aquele dia.

O problema era a srta. Swan. Ele esperava encontrar em Netherstowe a pobre criança com cara de lua cheia transformada em uma mulher corpulenta e mal-arrumada. Tal criatura certamente ficaria mais ansiosa para aceitar a oferta, sem prejudicá-lo.

Em vez disso, encontrara a gorda lagarta transformada em uma borboleta de extraordinária formosura. Quando caíra em seus braços, a srta. Swan o fez lembrar-se de que havia muito tempo não segurava nada tão fragrante e suave. A beleza estonteante e a natureza caridosa eram uma ameaça grave à paz arduamente conseguida por ele. Não obstante se envergonhasse em admitir, a jovem apavorava-o mais do que o ataque de uma unidade da cavalaria francesa.

Para o bem-estar de seu avô, Edward estava preparado para enfrentar seus piores receios. Mas será que não teria de...

— Srta. Swan, sem dúvida há cavalheiros muito mais jovens do que meu avô que também devem valorizá-la. Perdoe-me a curiosidade da pergunta. Existe alguém em particular que esteja lhe dirigindo atenções?

Bella não respondeu de imediato. Edward refletiu se não invadira demais a privacidade da jovem.

Se a resposta não trouxe a indignação com que ele esperava ser repelido, a srta. Swan usou de uma reprovação tranqüila que lhe minou as defesas.

— Milorde deve estar zombando de mim.

— De jeito nenhum!

Edward levantou-se de supetão, foi até a parte mais sombreada da sala e começou a andar de um lado para outro, como uma fera enjaulada.

— Qual o motivo para eu zombar da senhorita?

— E por que milorde supõe que devo ter um admirador? Bella tirou a touca e jogou-a sobre o banquinho baixo que a havia atirado nos braços do barão. Depois ergueu-se e foi até o lado oposto da sala, onde as cortinas estavam pintalgadas com a luz dos raios de sol. Um deles iluminoulhe o alto da cabeça, como a vara de condão de uma fada madrinha, e refletiu-se na cascata de cachos Castanhos.

A réplica à questão de Bella era tão óbvia que Edward quedou-se imóvel e mudo.

Uma dádiva divina. Era o que descreveria bem a aparência da srta. Swan. Olhos castanhos, grandes e luminosos. Lábios carnudos que pediam para ser beijados. Feições suaves que lembravam pêssegos maduros.

A beleza e a graça de Bella encantaram-no e destruíram a severidade com que ele pretendia governar a língua.

— Na verdade, eu imaginava se não teria centenas deles — Edward murmurou, com tom divertido.

Bella fitou-o com intensidade, e Edward foi invadido por uma força poderosa que o fez temer por seu autocontrole.

— Se me parecesse que milorde é dado a lisonjas, eu poderia dizer que está me adulando. A menos que o senhor esteja pretendendo alguma coisa de mim.

A prudência de Bella incentivou a de Edward, sussurrando promessas vãs de simpatia nas quais ele não ousava confiar.

— Sua dedução está correta, srta. Swan.

O barão erguera uma muralha de censura ao redor de si mesmo. Nenhuma palavra ou inflexão de voz, nenhum gesto ou olhar, poderiam transmitir mais do que ele queria demonstrar. Os pensamentos que lhe endureciam a vontade e as emoções aninhadas em seu coração seriam de seu conhecimento exclusivo.

— E eu lhe darei uma régia recompensa por isso.

— É mesmo? — Bella estava tensa. — Eu já suspeitava. O que deseja?

O medo de Bella era quase palpável, embora tentasse esquivar-se atrás de uma máscara de coragem.

E qual mulher não teria medo dele?

"Melhor o medo do que a piedade." Desde Waterloo, esse era o credo de Edward Cullen.

— Vamos falar primeiro do que eu lhe darei em troca.

— Como queira. — Bella aproximou-se da janela. Se ele a atacasse, poderia cegá-lo abrindo as cortinas. — Todavia é melhor que o avise. Minha situação pode ser modesta, mas minhas necessidades também são simples. Duvido que milorde possa tentar-me com algo.

"Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo da senhorita." A frase teve gosto de suco de limão, tamanha era a vontade de cuspi-la. Mas, com grande força de vontade, Edward conseguiu engoli-la. E descobriu que era muito doce.

— Julgue por si mesma, minha querida. — A última palavra mostrou-se ainda mais saborosa. Se não exercitasse logo seu comedimento, poderia tornar-se um apreciador de tais delícias. — Eu soube que seu irmão deseja adquirir uma patente na cavalaria.

O tremor de Bella pareceu ao barão ser do mesmo tipo que vira nos soldados quando experimentavam o aço gelado no ventre.

— Sua informação está correta, milorde — Bella respondeu com voz firme que causou admiração em Edward. — Desde garoto, Emmet desejava voltar para a índia como oficial do velho regimento de nosso pai.

— Patentes são custosas. — Edward inclinou-se no encosto da poltrona na qual estivera sentado antes. — Assim como a indumentária apropriada para um oficial servir na índia.

— Foi o que descobri, milorde.

— Lorde Crowley não patrocinará as ambições de seu irmão? — Edward perguntou apenas para valorizar a proposta que iria fazer. Ele já tivera conhecimento da resposta.

— Milorde tem conosco apenas um parentesco pelo matrimónio. — Era óbvio que a srta. Swan repetia a resposta que recebera do tio. — Ele acredita que já fez sua obrigação em acolher a mim e a meu irmão em seu lar, depois da morte de nossos pais. Ele deseja que Emmet encontre uma colocação na cidade.

Edward anuiu. Não esperava outra coisa do odioso lorde Crowley — Comprarei uma patente para seu irmão e cuidaremos dos trajes adequados para o cargo.

— E o que milorde espera de mim em troca? — Bella Swan endireitou as costas.

Edward desejou admirar-lhe o contorno dos ombros desnudos, pois tinha certeza de que deviam ser tão graciosos como o pescoço.

Como a srta. Swan reagiria se ele se aproximasse devagar e puxasse para baixo as mangas do vestido?, Edward perguntou-se.

Desmaiaria? Sairia correndo aos gritos?

Era perigoso entregar-se a tais fantasias, ele se advertiu.

Entretanto uma vez ele enfrentara o perigo e fora seduzido por seus encantos mortais.

— Apenas um favor, minha querida. — O barão abandonou a peça do mobiliário que lhe servia de fortaleza e deu alguns passos na direção da srta. Swan. — Uma ninharia.

Um desvio ligeiro da postura e um afastamento rápido lateral fez Edward deduzir que a jovem desejava evitar o avanço dele. Ainda assim, ela continuou de queixo erguido.

— Uma "ninharia" para um homem pode ser um tesouro para outro.

— É verdade. — Edward deteve os passos.

A distância entre eles diminuíra muito. Se ambos estendessem as mãos, poderiam tocar-se.

— Suas palavras, senhorita, aplicam-se muito bem a este caso — ele acrescentou. — O que eu pretendo não lhe custará mais do que um pouco de tempo e um mínimo esforço de sua parte. E trará um prazer semelhante a um tesouro para uma pessoa.

— Para o senhor?

— Não.

— Então para quem?

— Talvez a senhorita mesma descubra quando eu lhe disser do que se trata.

— Bem, até que enfim ficarei sabendo do assunto.

Lentamente, Edward ajoelhou-se. Era uma parte desnecessária e ridícula do ritual, mas ele sentiu-se obrigado a cumpri-la.

— Srta. Swan, venho pedir-lhe para que se torne minha noiva.

Bella não se moveu, não falou e nem piscou. Ela permaneceu imóvel como uma estátua dourada, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Nos olhos dela, Bella percebeu aversão, cautela e muitas outras coisas difíceis de identificar. Foi preciso reunir todas as migalhas de sua considerável força de vontade para lançar-lhe um desafio mudo que a fizesse aceitar seu pedido.

Depois de alguns momentos que pareceram séculos, Bella umedeceu os lábios tentadores com a ponta da língua, e Edward teve de lutar contra as sensações que fingia ignorar.

— Fico sensibilizada pela honra da sua proposta, milorde, mas eu não posso casar com o senhor.

Edward ouviu o próprio riso pela segunda vez em meia hora. Devia ser uma espécie de recorde. Por um instante, todas as preocupações que pesavam em seus ombros ficaram mais leves.

— Entendo, srta. Swan. — O barão ergueu-se tão devagar quanto se abaixara e encarou-a. — Escute, não é isso o que estou lhe pedindo.

Eu li este livro e o amei, quem puder lê-lo, eu indico, esse livro é fantastico principalmente o final, foi emocionante.

beijos.


	2. Capitulo dois

obrigado a todos.

divitam-se

**CAPITULO II**

Bella não definiu se ficava aliviada ou pesarosa pelo fato de não estar com as luvas à mão. Se ainda as estivesse segurando, certamente não teria resistido à vontade de atingir lorde Daventry com elas, depois de que ele ousara atraí-la com outro enigma. Ele estava mesmo brincando de cabra-cega! Esconder suas intenções e seus sentimentos! Provocar, chegar perto a ponto de quase revelar-se e depois afastar-se estrategicamente, deixando-a tão longe de descobrir o objetivo quanto antes.

— Milorde, será que, ao acordar, decidiu que o dia de hoje seria maravilhoso para irritar seus vizinhos?

Edward Cullen riu novamente, sem se dar conta do perigo que corria de ser estrangulado.

— srta. Swan, se eu houvesse pensado nisso, a senhorita ficaria na última linha da minha lista de vítimas em potencial. Perdoe-me por não ter usado de maior franqueza desde o início. Meus anos de convivência com a sociedade não fomentaram muito esse tipo de aptidão digna de louvores.

Edward pareceu estranhamente pesaroso. O olhar verde, antes frio e impenetrável como o jade, suavizou-se como um gramado em um amanhecer orvalhado de verão

A irritação de Bella cedeu, contra a sua vontade.

— Eu deveria ter imaginado que milorde não iria propor casamento a alguém como eu.

— Ao contrário. — A voz hipnótica mostrou-se um pouco áspera. — "Alguém como eu" é que não deveria fazer lhe semelhante proposta.

— Mas o senhor disse...

— Eu lhe pedi para que aceitasse ser minha noiva, não minha esposa. E antes que a senhorita me acuse novamente de tentar irritá-la, imploro sua atenção para o fato de que um não precisaria estar sempre junto com o outro.

Na verdade, apenas 99 em cada cem oportunidades, a menos que o casal desejasse provocar um escândalo.

Mais de uma vez, Bella acalentara fantasias infantis de casar-se com um homem como Edward Cullen. Nobre, rico e muito atraente. Sempre com o sentido de um conto de fadas em que ela deixava Netherstowe, onde não se sentia em nível muito superior ao de uma criada.

Atualmente, sua visão do mundo permitia-lhe entender que nenhum homem casar-se-ia com uma jovem do campo sem dote, sem preparo e que nunca freqüentara a sociedade. Também já concluíra que o matrimónio poderia não ser a tábua de salvação que ela imaginara. Por tudo isso, resignara-se a uma vida tranqüila de celibato e procurava ser prestativa para seus parentes, para que eles não se ressentissem de prover-lhe casa e comida.

Bella ficaria feliz enquanto houvesse sol, ar fresco, música e amizade.

Por que lorde Cullen tivera de vir com aquela proposta absurda que só servira para revolver as cinzas das aspirações tolas de sua infância e fazê-la desejar o impossível?

— Embora possa não ter sido essa a sua intenção, devo dizer-lhe que milorde deixou-me ainda mais confusa.

Não apenas com as palavras.

Era uma situação totalmente inusitada. A mesma pessoa que a irritava em um momento, em seguida a atraía de uma maneira irresistível. Aquilo poderia levar uma jovem à loucura ou... direto para a cozinha. Como seria agradável sufocar a ansiedade com uma fatia grossa de bolo inglês tão substancioso quanto indigesto!

— Lorde Cullen, não consigo imaginar o que o senhor quer de mim. — Bella teve de engolir a salivação conseqüente à ideia da guloseima, antes de continuar. — Não tenho a menor dúvida de que muitas outras jovens estariam dispostas a agradar-lhe.

O barão abriu a boca para responder, mas Angela o interrompeu:

— Eu lhe desejo um bom dia, milorde. Recomendações afetuosas a seu avô.

Bella virou-se, pronta para fugir dali, porém, no mesmo instante, milorde segurou-lhe a mão com firmeza e demoveu-a de suas intenções. Ela estranhou a sensação que lhe percorreu o braço. Fria e quente ao mesmo tempo. Parecida com a que experimentava só pela presença de lorde Cullen.

— Por favor, srta. Swan, espere um pouco. Escute o que tenho a lhe dizer. Meu avô está morrendo — Edward afirmou o que Bella não lhe permitira dizer havia instantes.

Aquelas palavras atingiram-na como um soco bem dado no estômago. Bella estremeceu e suas pernas fraquejaram. Se lorde Cullen não a estivesse segurando com força pela mão, ela teria caído.

— Morrendo? — Ela passou a mão livre na testa em uma tentativa vã de refrear o redemoinho caótico de pensamentos que a acometera. — Não pode ser. Eu estive ontem em Helmhurst e ele me pareceu tão bem como não o via há tempos.

Embora fosse obrigada a admitir que o conde de Cullen não era mais nenhum jovem e estava enfermo havia anos.

— Preciso vê-lo imediatamente!

Nisso, uma outra ideia a fez reagir com violência.

— E por que o senhor não me disse logo? — Bella desvencilhou-se com um puxão e surpreendeu-se ao constatar que o ambiente cálido da sala de estar parecia gelado em contraste com a parte da pele que Edward estivera segurando. — É uma grande insensibilidade de sua parte sujeitar-me a uma ladainha de paradoxos enquanto me mantinha na ignorância do estado de seu avô!

O barão cerrou os dentes e um movimento ligeiro de suas sobrancelhas traiu o desconforto causado pela reprimenda.

Bella sufocou um acesso de culpa que a deixou desconcertada e preparou-se mais uma vez para sair correndo.

Não chegou a dar três passos. Lorde Cullen interpôs-se entre ela e a porta.

— Srta. Swan, não posso deixá-la ir.

— Pois tente impedir-me, milorde.

Bella tentou passar por ele, mas Edward segurou-a entre os braços.

— Solte-me imediatamente! — ela gritou, ignorando o desejo ridículo de ficar presa naquela espécie de abraço.

— Não posso fazer isso — lorde Cullen insistiu —, pelo menos até a senhorita acalmar-se. Ouça bem. Meu avô não corre perigo imediato e eu não quero que ele suspeite do que os médicos me contaram.

Bella parou de contorcer-se para escapar. Arfante, parecia ter lutado contra Edward com toda sua força.

— Como o senhor pode afirmar que o conde está morrendo e no minuto seguinte dizer-me que ele não corre perigo?

— "Perigo imediato" — lorde Cullen corrigiu-a, também com a respiração acelerada. — Seria interessante se prestasse mais atenção às minhas palavras, srta. Swan. Embora meu avô não aparente nenhuma piora em relação ao seu estado geral, os médicos garantiram que ele terá, no máximo, três meses de vida.

Bella não pôde impedir a nuvem de lágrimas que a impossibilitava de enxergar o menor raio de luz.

Lorde Cullen afrouxou o aperto com que a segurava.

— Não quero que o prazo a ele destinado seja obscurecido com o conhecimento da gravidade de sua condição. Se a senhorita pretende continuar a vê-lo, terá de dar-me sua palavra de que honrará meus desejos.

Bella gostaria de sentir um pouco de simpatia pelo barão, mas ele tornava a meta impossível de ser alcançada. Apoiou a palma das mãos de encontro ao peito largo do barão, que estava coberto por um casaco bem-talhado, e empurrou-o. Soltou-se daqueles braços musculosos e desprezou a pincelada de desapontamento pelo fato de milorde deixá-la sair sem a menor resistência. E não pôde deixar de recriminar-se pelas ideias absurdas que teimavam em não abandoná-la.

— Se o conde não sabe de nada disso, milorde, pode ter certeza de que eu jamais diria alguma palavra a respeito do assunto, mesmo se o senhor nada me houvesse ordenado.

— Srta. Swan, é preciso muito cuidado para não se trair e nem deixar escapar a menor indiscrição. Seu rosto, senhorita, é um livro aberto para qualquer um que tenha a curiosidade de interpretar-lhe as expressões fisionômicas.

E seus olhos conseguem ser ainda mais transparentes.

Uma onda fria de desânimo desabou sobre Bella.

Lorde Cullen estaria dizendo a verdade ou pretendia apenas atirar mais uma vez a isca? No primeiro caso, o barão seria capaz de decifrar os sentimentos contraditórios e intensos que provocava nela?

Edward Cullen vinha concentrando suas emoções dentro de uma caldeira bem fechada e mantinha sob controle constante um caldo em ebulição. Bella swan destampara o vasilhame e remexera o conteúdo várias vezes durante o transcorrer do encontro. E sempre que ela erguia a tampa, deixava escapar um maldito vapor escaldante. Por mais que Edward odiasse ver alguém ameaçar lhe a capa aparente de serenidade, teve de admitir que os momentos de descarga de pressão provavelmente evitaram que o conteúdo explodisse.

Se ao menos o fato de ter a srta. Swan nos braços não o houvesse feito arder em chamas!

Bella abaixou as pálpebras, talvez para proteger a si mesma do olhar perscrutador de Edward.

— Milorde, sou capaz de demonstrar alegria mesmo que não a sinta, se for preciso e quando eu quiser. Além disso, a visão de seu avô já não é mais a mesma de antes. E eu também jamais tomaria alguma atitude que pudesse aborrecê-lo.

— Eu acredito nisso, minha querida.

As duas últimas palavras escaparam da censura de lorde Cullen. Ele se recriminou, esperando que Bella não houvesse reparado. Se fosse bem-sucedido e a convencesse, o que lhe parecia improvável no momento, teria de acostumar-se a empregar tais palavras carinhosas.

Um espasmo alarmante tomou conta do coração de Edward.

— Eu preciso saber até que ponto a senhorita esta disposta a fingir para alegrar os últimos meses de vida de meu avô.

O que acabava de dizer queimou-lhe a garganta, tinham sido necessárias muitas noites insones, as quais ele passara contemplando o céu estrelado e frio, para cultivar uma aquiescência estóica da situação. Talvez o estratagema que pretendia montar junto com a srta. Swan pudesse providenciar-lhe uma distração bem-vinda nas semanas vindouras.

Se ele conseguisse convencê-la.

Bella arregalou os olhos e Edward percebeu, pela cintilação das íris castanhas e imensas, que ela finalmente montara o quebra-cabeça e entendera a contradição da estranha proposta.

— Milorde deseja que montemos uma encenação, como se pretendêssemos casar-nos, para agradar ao conde?

— Isso mesmo. Vovô tem sido bastante eloqüente no que se refere à sua vontade para que nos aproximemos e fiquemos juntos no futuro.

Um sorriso encantador e maroto perpassou pelos lábios carnudos de Bella. Com toda certeza, o conde também já fizera alarde de seus propósitos casamenteiros perante ela

— Não há nada que ele ambicione mais em sua vida — Edward continuou. — Até agora eu vinha fazendo ouvidos moucos diante do desfiar constante das virtudes da srta. Bella Swan, pois não tenho a menor intenção de casar-me. Nem mesmo para satisfazer meu avô.

— Ah, bom! — Bella não escondeu o alívio. — Mas então, como milorde pretende assumir um compromisso comigo?

Com a promessa de que a senhorita anulará o acordo assim que... ele tiver servido aos nossos propósitos. Em troca de sua cooperação inestimável, eu ajudarei seu irmão a obter a patente que ele tanto deseja.

Bella fitou-o em silêncio por um longo momento. Apesar do que dissera antes, Edward não pôde adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos e nem o que ela responderia.

— Não se preocupe, milorde. Eu também não pretendo casar-me. Se resolver fazer o que me pede, será porque também desejo fazer o conde feliz.

— Contudo, eu insisto nesse aspecto.

Edward não quis ofendê-la, por isso não declarou que se sentiria mais seguro se ela se obrigasse a romper o noivado assim que fosse necessário.

Afinal, mulheres mudavam de opinião, em assuntos dessa natureza, com a mesma facilidade com que trocavam de roupa. Nada aconteceria além de um pequeno escândalo local. Por outro lado, se um cavalheiro rejeitasse uma dama, o burburinho seria generalizado e o caso poderia terminar no tribunal e, pior, nos jornais.

Se o que o avô lhe contara sobre Bella fosse verdade, Edward duvidava que ela o traísse e insistisse em manter um noivado que ele não desejava. Entretanto a cautela era imprescindível para um nobre dotado de uma fortuna tão grande. Ele se sentiria mais à vontade naquela relação se tivesse certeza de que poderia exercer algum tipo de influência no tempo certo.

Agora que entendeu minhas intenções, a senhorita Poderia colaborar comigo?

A espera trouxe uma grande angústia para Edward. Era como se houvesse se formado dentro dele uma pesada bola de canhão que estava a ponto de estourar. Ao perceber que suas mãos começavam a suar, escondeu-as atrás das costas.

— É possível, milorde — ela respondeu, depois de uma demora de séculos.

Edward soltou a respiração, sem perceber que a estava segurando.

— Eu preciso de mais algumas informações para decidir-me. Por exemplo, no que consistirá precisamente nosso compromisso?

— Como se eu soubesse! — Edward desabafou.

O problema o afetara demais e tornava-se quase imposível manter uma fachada de impassibilidade. E criticou a si mesmo por ter falhado em planejar além daquela entrevista que, afinal, não decorrera como o esperado

— Suponho que deve ser tudo o que leve meu avô crer que iremos nos casar.

Edward percebeu que Bella girava sem parar o anel delicado no dedo mínimo.

— Teremos de freqüentar eventos sociais? Quero dizer, mesmo os que acontecem neste lugar longínquo

— Não vejo motivos para tanto. Raramente recebo convites e, quando isso acontece, quase sempre os recuso. Não tenciono mudar de atitude só por ter ficado noivo.

Edward achou que Bella se descontraíra um pouco, como se aprovasse a decisão anti-social. Apesar de tudo, talvez eles viessem a entender-se.

— Eu poderei visitar Helmhurst com maior freqüência.

Embora não lhe agradasse dividir os preciosos últimos meses do avô com alguém, Edward teve de concordar, diante da expectativa mais do que evidente de Bella.

— Quanto quiser.

Bella não ocultou seu contentamento, apesar das circunstâncias, e Edward começou a acreditar na cooperação dela, o que o deixou até espantado.

— Alguma coisa mais? — ele perguntou, com um sorriso que gostaria de ter evitado.

E de repente, Bella corou com tal intensidade que Edward percebeu o fato, apesar da pouca luz do ambiente.

Beijos? — O murmúrio trêmulo deixou Edward atordoado.

Ele ordenou a si mesmo para não fitar os lábios convidativos de Bella. Não queria imaginar como seria beijá-la. E nem especular se ela já fora beijada por outro homem.

De imediato, Edward ouviu cornetas a distância que o aconselharam a retroceder.

— Eu nunca deveria ter vindo até aqui. — Edward virou-se, foi até a porta da sala, pegou a capa e o chapéu de abas largas de cima da cadeira onde os deixara. — Foi uma idéia absurda. Jamais daria certo. Sinto tê-la incomodado, srta. Swan. Eu darei outro jeito.

Enquanto se encaminhava para o hall de entrada, Edward jogou a capa ao redor dos ombros, pôs o chapéu e abaixou a aba para esconder o rosto. E ouviu-a correr atrás dele.

Por favor, lorde Cullen, poderia esperar um momento?

Edward não diminuiu o passo, embora lhe parecesse estar ouvindo os berros do Duque de Ferro: "Uma jovem desenvolta foi capaz de afugentá-lo, Edward? Fique e assuma o que se propôs, como homem que é!".

Edward alcançou a entrada e virou-se para encarar a perseguidora.

Na certa, Bella não esperava por isso, pois não conseguiu deter-se a tempo e foi de encontro a ele. Se não houvesse uma porta as costas de Edward, eles poderiam ter caído um sobre o outro. E, pela terceira vez naquela tarde, Edward abraçou-a.

Os cachos castanhos fizeram-lhe cócegas no nariz, exalando aromas doces e de ar fresco do jardim onde ela estivera antes de ser chamada. Se os raios de sol tivessem substância e textura, com certeza seriam semelhantes às tranças da srta. Swan.

Ela ergueu o rosto e, em um instante de insanidade total, Edward desejou tocar os lábios que pediam para ser beijados. Conforme ela perguntara.

Mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo, os lábios se entreabriram, provocantes e... deixaram escapar duas palavras.

— Perdão, milorde.

Aquilo teve o efeito de um choque com água gelada em Edward.

— Desculpe-me por ter colidido com o senhor. — Bella mostrou-se confusa. — E também por tê-lo aborrecido com a minha pergunta.

Bella levou a mão ao rosto de Edward, que estremeceu diante da carícia piedosa e suave daqueles dedos.

— Sinto muito — ela sussurrou, quando passou a mão perto da máscara.

Edward sentiu os tecidos desfigurados arderem como brasas e, embora desejasse empurrar a srta. Swan para longe, usou de toda sua força de vontade para não se desvencilhar dela.

— Este, minha querida, é precisamente o problema.

Sentia muito mesmo!, Bella considerou, enquanto lorde Cullen cavalgava rumo à estrada, com o chapéu enterrado na cabeça e a capa ondulando atrás dele.

Pelo fato de aquele homem intolerável ter vindo trazer-lhe notícias perturbadoras, uma proposta desnorteante e por ele ter partido de maneira tão abrupta


	3. capitulo três

Hoje eu finalmente consegui um tempo para publicar. Obrigado a todos que adicionaram a fic como historia favorita autor favorito e autor e historia alert. Eu realmente apreciei, mas vamos lá cliquem e comentem. Obrigada a todos que comentaram .

Beijos e obrigada.

Capitulo três

Quando mi lorde desapareceu ao longe, ela entrou e bateu a porta pesada, o que não costumava fazer. Bella nunca fora dada a demonstrar sentimentos. Na verdade, passara a maior parte da vida tentando evitar estímulos fortes de qualquer natureza. Eles só serviam para causar-lhe uma variedade de sensações físicas desagradáveis. Coração disparado falta de ar, queimação no estômago e dor de cabeça.

Lorde Cullen conseguira fustigar-lhe as emoções ao extremo. Ela ficou admirada de não ter se fragmentado da cabeça aos pés.

Lá de baixo, vinha um aroma delicioso de pão de mel. Bella inspirou-o e imediatamente sentiu a agitação começar a diminuir. Determinada a esquecer lorde Cullen, ela seguiu o cheiro tentador e desceu os degraus até a cozinha.

Ali, descobriu duas assadeiras grandes em cima do balcão, à espera que os bolos esfriassem. A cozinheira, uma mulher magra e miúda, lutava para enfiar um assado enorme no forno.

— Espere Carmen, deixe-me ajudá-la. — Ângela apressou-se em carregar uma parte do peso. — O que temos para jantar?

— Carneiro assado e pudim de legumes — a Sra. Denali respondeu, fechou a porta do forno e enfiou para dentro da touca alguns fios de cabelos grisalhos. — Ainda vai demorar um pouco. Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá e comer um pedacinho de pão de mel para enganar seu estômago até lá?

Bella anuiu e imaginou Edward Cullen escondido atrás de uma montanha doce feita de pães de mel, bolos de sementes aromáticas e tortas de limão. Pegou chávenas e pires, enquanto Carmen cortava um "pedacinho" de

Bolo morno que daria para saciar o apetite de um trabalhador esfomeado.

— Ouvi dizer que Lorde Lúcifer aventurou-se a sair à luz do dia para fazer-lhe uma visita — Carmen comentou, ao servir o chá. — Eu disse ao Garret que montasse guarda do lado de fora da sala, para ter certeza de que nada aconteceria à senhorita. O velho tolo limitou-se a sorrir. Não admite que se fale nada contra mi lorde.

— Por falar nisso, a senhora nunca tem uma boa palavra a respeito dele — Bella recordou-a de maneira inútil e mudou de assunto. — Ah, este bolo está delicioso! Era do que eu estava precisando, depois de abrir meu apetite com a jardinagem.

Ela jamais admitiria, e muito menos para a tagarela de Carmen, que não tinham sido as horas no jardim que a levaram até a cozinha, mas sim a visita inesperada de mi lorde.

— O que Lorde Lúcifer desejava? — A cozinheira espiou por cima da xícara, com os olhos negros, pequenos e brilhantes de curiosidade.

— Eu gostaria que não o chamasse dessa maneira — Bella protestou, sabendo que Carmen não se contentaria com explicações vagas sobre o assunto favorito de seus mexericos. Aquela região tranqüila de Northamptonshire não oferecia nada de muito picante sobre o que se pudesse tagarelar. — O pobre homem foi ferido a serviço da pátria. Deveríamos ter pena dele, em vez de dar ouvidos a essas conversas ridículas sobre bruxaria.

Bella nunca conseguira harmonizar os dois extremos. O neto respeitoso e cumpridor de seus deveres presente nos inúmeros relatos do conde era o mesmo corajoso oficial de cavalaria, sempre irônico nas cartas por ele escritas, mas não combinava com a reputação sinistra Que lorde Cullen adquirira desde que voltara reformado, para Helmhurst.

O encontro daquela tarde frustrara ainda mais seu entendimento.

A senhorita não as chamaria de ridículas se o tivesse visto perambulando após o escurecer. — Carmen estremeceu. A Sra. Kate Marshall jura que ele rogou uma praga no poço deles, e os Yorke afirmam que dois porcos sumiram sem deixar nenhum rastro.

Bella cuspiu o chá em uma chuva fina sobre o bolo.

Carmen! A senhora não está acusando o herdeiro de um condado de ser um simples ladrão de porcos, além de todo o resto, está?

A cozinheira ergueu os ombros ossudos até quase alcançarem as orelhas.

— Não digo nem que sim e nem que não — ela sussurrou com ares fantasmagóricos e estreitou os olhos. — Mas ouvi dizer que as entranhas e o sangue de porcos são usados para... Sacrifícios.

Bella sentiu arrepios na nuca, mas se apressou a escarnecer das suposições.

— Absurdo! Mi lorde não sai muito durante o dia, pois seus olhos são muito sensíveis à luz.

Carmen digeriu a informação com pouco-caso.

— Bella, ainda não me disse o que ele queria aqui. Se não dissesse qualquer coisa para Carmen, era quase certo que no dia seguinte, logo cedo, toda a vizinhança saberia que lorde Cullen viera convocá-la para as suas bruxarias ou qualquer outra maldade semelhante. E embora Bella houvesse pressentido uma faceta escura e talvez perigosa de mi lorde, sabia muito bem que nele não havia nada do ser demoníaco que os boatos ignorantes insistiam em pintar.

— Eu não lhe contei? — Bella usou o tom mais casual que pôde encontrar. — Mi lorde veio pedir minha mão.

Carmen ficou boquiaberta. O queixo pontudo caiu de vez e os globos oculares ficaram em risco de pular para fora das órbitas e rolar por cima da mesa.

Bella esforçou-se para manter a seriedade, enquanto comia mais um pedaço do bolo umedecido. O sabor doce na língua e o calor da massa no estômago tiveram o efeito costumeiro e desejado de conforto. Talvez fosse as suspeitas exageradas de Carmen a respeito de lorde Cullen que fizessem as próprias desconfianças anteriores sobre ele parecerem tão tolas.

Independente de qual fosse o motivo, Bella descobria-se mais disposta a defender lorde Cullen a cada momento que passava.

— Misericórdia! — A cozinheira fez o sinal-da-cruz no peito magro. — E o que ele disse, quando a senhorita recusou seu pedido? Eu o ouvi sair pisando duro e bater a porta. Será que ele amaldiçoou Netherstowe? Deus nos livre!

— Acalme-se, Carmen. — Bella engoliu o último pedaço do pão de mel com um gole de chá. — Mi lorde não disse uma só palavra que lembrasse uma praga.

A Sra. Carmen liberou a respiração que estivera segurando.

— E o que a faz imaginar que eu recusei? — Bella não resistiu à maldade da pergunta.

— Será que a senhorita poderia pensar em casar-se com uma criatura daquelas?

— E por que não? — Estaria tentando convencer Carmen ou a si mesma? — Nunca tive e nem terei pretendentes. Não sou dona de um único pêni. Não sou inteligente nem preparada e muito menos bonita. Essa poderia ser minha única oportunidade de ter um lar.

Por que falava como se lorde Cullen a houvesse pedido mesmo em casamento? Bella admirou-se. Bem, não ousaria contar a verdade para Carmen. Seria como arriscar-se a permitir que as palavras chegassem aos ouvidos do conde.

— Não é bonita? — Foi à vez de a cozinheira cuspir o gole de chá que tomara para acalmar-se. — Nunca se olhou num espelho, minha filha? Além disso, tem inteligência para satisfazer a maioria dos homens, e ainda por cima possui o coração mais bondoso deste mundo. Se milady a levasse a Londres ou a Brighton, como seria seu dever, a senhorita teria à sua volta uma legião de pretendentes para escolher.

— Bobagem, Carmen, não seja tão parcial. Conheço muito bem minhas deficiências. — A tia e as primas haviam se esmerado em apontá-las durante aqueles anos de convivência. — Tenho certeza de que qualquer jovem adoraria tolerar as excentricidades de lorde Cullen para tornar-se a senhora de Helmhurst.

— Um bando de tolas — Carmen murmurou.

— Pois eu acredito que mi lorde seria o marido ideal — Bella ironizou. — Dorme durante a maior parte do dia e perambula à noite.

A consciência advertiu-a para não provocar a pobre Carmen, que fora para ela uma substituta de mãe muito melhor do que a tia Lauren. Todavia teve de admitir que fosse incapaz de não defender alguém que fosse atacado. Nem mesmo quando se tratava do poderoso lorde Cullen e muito menos de falatórios absurdos.

— Não se preocupe Carmen. Eu não aceitei. De qualquer maneira, não tenho certeza se ele ainda persiste na idéia. Devo ter dito alguma coisa que o ofendeu, pois mi lorde afirmou que o pedido havia sido uma idéia absurda. Depois disso, ele saiu.

O que o provocara daquele modo? Bella cismou. Ela somente perguntara se o noivado deles incluiria... Beijos. Será que ele considerava a possibilidade tão desagradável?

— Então está bem. — Carmen deixou de lado o assunto com um aceno de mão. — A senhorita não o aceitou e não houve maldição. Agora me conte tudo o que ele disse.

Bella mal ouviu o que Carmen dizia, sob o rugir de seus próprios pensamentos. Lorde Cullen teria imaginado que ela não iria querer beijá-lo por causa de sua reputação ou de seus ferimentos?

— Oh, céus! — Bella levantou-se de repente. — Preciso falar com ele agora!

— Não precisa nada! — Carmen gritou. — Não me disse que ele mudou de idéia? Não vai arriscar-se a ofendê-lo ainda mais, vai?

— Voltarei a tempo para o jantar — Bella avisou a cozinheira por sobre o ombro e subiu correndo a escada.

— Não faça nenhuma tolice só porque tem pena dele! — Carmen gritou. — Seu coração é bondoso demais para o meu gosto!

Onde estivera a bondade durante a conversa com lorde Cullen?

Bella precipitou-se para dentro da sala de estar, à procura da touca e das luvas.

Esconder o sofrimento atrás de uma fachada impassível de ironia não significava que mi lorde nada sentisse ou que merecesse menor compaixão do que outros que o exibiam sem pudor. Ela, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso.

Precisava convencer mi lorde a conceder-lhe outra oportunidade.


	4. capitulo quatro

**CAPITULO Quatro **

— Droga de orgulho idiota!, Edward recriminou-se e procurou ignorar a luz de esperança nos olhos do avô, que acabava de fechar um livro.

— Billy disse-me que o viu sair cavalgando esta tarde em direção a casa dos Crowley em Netherstowe.

Edward franziu o cenho para o idoso criado pessoal que estava em pé, atrás da poltrona do conde.

— Netherstowe não é o único lugar a leste daqui.

— É verdade. — O conde deu um sorriso débil e ergueu uma sobrancelha grisalha. — Mas era para lá que se dirigia, não é, filho?

— E se fosse? — Edward virou-se e olhou para fora de uma das janelas estreitas da biblioteca de Helmhurst. Nuvens espessas tinham vindo do oeste e escondiam o brilho do sol. — Eu poderia estar curioso para saber se a srta. Swan tinha alguma semelhança com a perfeição que o senhor vem descrevendo.

E descobrira que Bella Swan lembrava muito o sol do qual ele se escondia. Muito quente e com excesso de brilho para uma criatura noturna.

— E qual foi o seu veredicto, meu filho? — O conde não escondeu uma nota de triunfo na voz bondosa e cortês.

— O senhor dificilmente lhe faria justiça — Edward murmurou, depois de desistir de um gracejo irônico! menosprezo.

— O que disse?

O neto suspeitou de que o avô ouvira muito bem e aproximou-se dele.

— Ela é agradável, admito, para quem aprecia o gênero — Edward respondeu, em voz alta.

— E não faz o seu?

Edward conhecia muito bem o avô para ler os sutis sinais de desapontamento na fisionomia nobre.

— Antigamente, talvez. — Edward ordenou com o olhar para que Billy os deixasse a sós.

— Se precisar de alguma coisa, milorde, é só tocar — o criado murmurou, antes de sair.

Edward sentou-se no escabelo ao lado da poltrona favorita do conde. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes sentara ali na sua infância, enquanto o avô lia para ele.

Sentiu um aperto no coração. Depois da partida do avô, ficaria sozinho no mundo. Por sua vontade, era certo, mas solitário de qualquer maneira.

— Acredito que o senhor não vá parar de perguntar até que eu lhe conte o que houve. — Edward deu um suspiro melancólico. — A verdade é que fui a Netherstowe pedir a sua adorável srta. Swan em casamento.

Se admitisse o que ocorrera, ou pelo menos uma versão censurada dos fatos, as expectativas casamenteiras do conde seriam enterradas para sempre. E Edward faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para tornar felizes os últimos meses de vida do avô.

— Muito bem, filho! Verá que não se arrependerá da escolha. Minha jovem amiga é uma jóia rara.

Edward lamentou ter de extinguir o brilho de felicidade no olhar do avô.

Não diria que já se arrependera da entrevista com Isabella Swan. Ela provocara nele uma vaga sensação de desagrado que não lhe fora possível reverter.

— Na verdade, ela melhorou bem desde que a vi pela última vez. — Edward não sabia como faria para desiludir o avô quanto à ideia ridícula de que a srta. Swan aceitara o pedido. — Ela me lembrava um coelho gordo com seu rosto redondo e os dentes compridos.

— Os coelhos são animaizinhos encantadores — o conde afirmou. — Suaves e tímidos.

— Contudo não tão indefesos quanto parecem. — Edward lembrou-se de um que tivera quando criança. — As pernas traseiras podem arranhar bastante, se não tivermos cuidado ao pegá-los.

O avô deu uma risada arfante.

— Até mesmo o mais doce dos seres precisa defender-se quando é encurralado. — O conde bateu carinhosamente na mão do neto. — Ela recusou, não é mesmo? Não importa. Eu pedi a sua avó em casamento quatro vezes, antes de ela cansar-se de dizer não. Ainda bem que os Cullen são homens pacientes.

Edward espiou a pintura da avó em cima do consolo da lareira. Embora não fosse especialmente bonita, o artista conseguira capturar-lhe os brilhos de bondade, simpatia e suavidade.

— O senhor ficou muito pouco tempo com ela... Nunca pensou em casar-se com uma lady de constituição mais robusta?

Edward refletiu se o conde responderia a uma pergunta tão íntima, pois jamais haviam discutido tais assuntos. E não pôde deixar de agradecer a Bella Swan por haver aberto uma porta que estivera fechada para eles.

— No começo, sim, filho. Mas com o passar do tempo, a vontade diminuiu muito. Certas pessoas ficam enterradas no fundo do coração e sua partida deixa um vácuo impossível de ser preenchido. Acredito que é melhor governar um coração vazio do que tê-lo intacto, porém intocado.

O avô tornava tudo simples demais. Quando o coração de um homem estava prestes a tornar-se uma coleção de buracos, não seria necessário proteger os retalhos remanescentes?

— Vovô, a respeito da srta. Swan...

Teria de contar tudo e admitir que fugira como um covarde antes que Bella Swan tivesse a oportunidade de recusá-lo pela segunda vez. Precisava fazer o avô entender que não poderia ficar implorando para o resto da vida!

Mas suas intenções foram interrompidas por uma batida discreta na porta. O criado pôs o rosto para dentro e espiou o conde.

— A srta. Swan insiste em vê-los, Milordes.

O conde deixou o livro de lado e levantou-se, cambaleante.

— Traga-a até aqui, Billy. A querida menina não precisa de cerimónias, depois de tantos anos.

Isabella Swan entrou rapidamente na biblioteca, um pouco despenteada pelo vento e, por isso mesmo, ainda mais atraente.

— Milorde, espero que não Se incomode por eu ter vindo sem avisar, mas hoje parece ser o dia de visitas inesperadas.

O conde levou aos lábios os dedos delicados da mão estendida.

— Minha querida, a única coisa mais Agradável do que antecipar uma de suas visitas regulares é receber uma inesperada.

Enquanto brindava o conde com um sorriso irresistível, Bella lançou um olhar fugaz na direção de Edward, que percebeu a tristeza represada. Então, como afirmara, Bella era capaz de mascarar suas emoções.

Edward ficou satisfeito de ver que a felicidade fingida parecia ter convencido o avô.Billy trouxe uma cadeira e deixou-a perto do conde. Bella agradeceu com um calor muito maior de que um serviçal merecia. O homem magro, quase esquálido, sorriu de orelha a orelha, antes de sair da sala.

Edward não gostou do aperto que sentiu no estômago. Na certa, não poderia ser nada tão absurdo como... ciúme. Ou seria?

— Sente-se, minha querida. — O conde indicou a cadeira que o criado trouxera. — Parece que o vento a descompôs um pouco.

Bella atravessara correndo a maior parte do trajeto desde Netherstowe. Mas ficara ofegante somente ao deparar com Edward Cullen.

— Obrigada, milorde. — Ela sentou-se, enquanto o conde voltava à sua poltrona favorita. — O senhor é sempre um anfitrião atencioso.

Edward Cullen não voltara a ocupar o banco baixo. Ele se levantara depressa, assim que vira Bella entrar. Esquivou-se e parou a uma certa distância, com as mãos cruzadas às costas. Observou a visitante com cautela disfarçada.

Bella percebeu que sua chegada repentina o deixara na defensiva, assim como acontecera com ela ao vê-lo aparecer em Netherstowe de repente. Esqueceu por um instante seu intento de demonstrar compaixão e imaginou o que ele pensava do gosto do próprio remédio.

Lorde Cullen poderia recear que ela fraquejasse acabasse por contar ao conde a previsão terrível do médico. Nesse caso, Lucius Cullen subestimava-a de uma maneira lamentável. Contudo as palavras seguintes do barão fizeram-na entender que ele, de uma certa forma, confiava nela.

Devo deixá-los a sós para que a senhorita tenha a privacidade que deseja e possa aproveitar sua visita?

Apesar de irritada com a atitude formalista da pergunta, Bella decidiu não importar-se. Afinal, ela interrompera o momento de paz que lorde Cullen estava desfrutando ao lado do avô querido. Quantas ocasiões iguais àquela eles teriam nas próximas semanas?

Por favor, milorde, não vá!

Não é necessário sair, filho — o conde disse com sua voz fraca e vacilante. — A srta. Swan não veio fazer-me a corte. Eu é que deveria retirar-me e dar aos dois um momento de intimidade. — O conde sacudiu a cabeça e casquinou umas risadinhas. — Mas não é o que pretendo fazer.

Bella perdeu a batalha contra o rubor intenso que lhe subiu ao rosto, ao mesmo tempo que um vazio tomava conta de seu coração. Aquilo nada mais era do que uma amostra do vácuo enorme que se implantaria quando o seu querido amigo a deixasse.

— Deixo as sutilezas para os jovens — o conde continuou. — Eles têm tempo para isso. Na minha idade, deve-se usar de franqueza, mesmo que indelicada, se esperamos atingir um objetivo. Minha querida — Ele apontou o indicador para Bella —, não se sinta envergonhada quanto ao motivo que a trouxe a Helmhurst. Espero que sejam boas novas para o meu neto, pois ele me contou que a pediu em casamento.

— Vovô! — lorde cullen deu um grito.

O conde acenou ligeiramente com a mão, em sinal de pouco-caso diante do protesto de Edward.

— Minha querida, pode ter certeza de que Billy e eu extraímos a confissão sob tortura.

Por algum motivo, o gracejo fez os olhos de Bella arderem com lágrimas que ela não pôde esconder.

Lorde Cullen sentiu-lhe o constrangimento e tratou de intervir.

— Por favor, vovô, o senhor está criando embaraços para a srta. Swan.

Bella levou a mão à testa, em um momento necessário para se recompor.

— Isso é verdade, minha querida? — O conde pareceu arrependido e surpreso. — Por favor, perdoe este velho tolo que também é seu grande amigo. Sabe muito bem que eu jamais faria nada que pudesse aborrecê-la.

Bella segurou-lhe a mão. Não permitiria que os derradeiros meses do conde fossem maculados com a menor sombra, se estivesse em seu poder dispersá-la.

— Senhor, nunca duvidei de suas melhores intenções a meu respeito. — Bella esperava que o conde interpretasse a umidade de seus olhos como resultado de uma modéstia excessiva. — E que tudo isso foi uma grata surpresa. Eu não imaginava que lorde Cullen sequer soubesse da minha existência. E muito menos que nutrisse... sentimentos ternos a meu respeito.

Bella arriscou uma espiada na direção de Edward, mas ele estava com o rosto virado. A conduta do barão continuava imperturbável como sempre. Ela lembrou-se da superfície da água no exato momento anterior ao da fervura.

Era como se pudesse ouvi-lo pensar: "Sentimentos ternos... francamente!". Acreditar que o deixava perturbado, mesmo que fosse só um pouco, restaurou-lhe a serenidade que ele destruíra.

— Devo dizer-lhe também, minha querida, que tenho feito a meu neto os melhores comentários a seu respeito.

— Espero que seus elogios não tenham sido muito exagerados. Senão lorde Cullen poderá deduzir que não estou à altura deles.

— Ao contrário — o conde retrucou com evidente satisfação. — Ele disse que eu falhei em não lhe fazer justiça, minha querida,

— Vovô, francamente! — lorde Cullen tornou a gritar, confirmando a suspeita de Bella sobre água prestes a entrar em ebulição. — Se o senhor pretende continuar a falar desse jeito, então, talvez um de nós deva sair.

— Bobagem. — O conde não mostrava nenhum sinal de arrependimento. — Não vejo nada de mal em dizer algumas palavras elogiosas a uma jovem merecedora de muitas outras além dessas.

O conde dirigiu-se a Bella.

— Não é para se admirar, minha querida, que o tenha recusado, diante de tais atitudes. Eu pensei que o pedido de casamento tivesse todos os jaezes românticos costumeiros.

— Para mim chega. — Lorde Cullen caminhou em direção à porta. — Deixarei ambos à vontade para que se divirtam em insultar-me.

Uma onda de vergonha fez Bella pular da cadeira e interpor-se entre Edward e a saída.

— Por favor, milorde, não vá. — Ela sabia que iria aborrecê-lo se prosseguisse, mas não se importou. Precisava falar. — Sinto muito. Não pretendíamos atormentá-lo, acredite.

— Está falando por si mesma, minha filha. — O conde recostou-se ainda mais na cadeira e segurou o queixo com as mãos fechadas. — Tenho zombado de meu neto desde que ele tinha a metade do tamanho atual. Ele nunca ficou ressentido por isso... até hoje. O que pode trair a inclinação dele pela senhorita.

Bella fitou o conde com fingida severidade.

— Acho preferível o senhor parar com isso, antes que mude a opinião dele a meu respeito. — Bella fitou Edward. — Devemos punir seu avô e sair para conversarmos em particular?

Edward deu um leve sorriso irónico.

— Seria bem merecido para esse vellho intrometido.

— Então, podem ir embora. — O conde fez uma grande encenação para pegar um outro livro de cima de uma mesa lateral. — Mas estejam avisados. Estou mesmo aborrecido.

Bella sabia que o conde estava apenas caçoando. E como tudo aquilo reverteria em benefício dele, não queria que o conde perdesse nada da representação deles.

— Lorde Cullen, preciso lhe dizer uma verdade. Espero que não tenha interpretado erroneamente minha hesitação em aceitar seu pedido, como um sinal de que eu pretendia recusar. Pelo que seu avô acaba de dizer, foi isso o que o senhor pensou.

— Eu não poderia culpá-la — o barão respondeu. — Meu avô está certo. Foi uma atitude inoportuna de minha parte, além de extremamente precipitada. Eu... peço-lhe desculpas.

— Isso significa que o senhor pretende retirar seu pedido? — Bella perguntou, sem muita certeza sobre o que lhe agradaria mais ouvir como refutação.

Mas foi o conde quem retorquiu, antes que Edward o fizesse.

— Ele não fará isso, a menos que esteja preparado para receber este livro na cabeça.

O barão devia ter percebido a alegria implícita na voz do avô, pois fitou Bella intensamente com os incríveis olhos verdes. E fez uma indagação muda: se ela poderia tolerar aqueles dois metidos em uma eterna disputa... por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

Bella esperava que ele pudesse ler-lhe a resposta na fisionomia, já que afirmara ser o seu rosto um livro aberto. De repente, ela soube o que desejava ouvir.

— Meu oferecimento permanece, srta. Swan. — Milorde estendeu a mão. — E não é porque tenho medo de que meu avô atire em mim aquele livro.

Assim que Bella deixou a mão sobre a dele, Edward curvou-se e roçou-lhe os dedos com os lábios. O gesto casto fez Bella sentir-se como se fosse um prato cheio de creme batido com sidra, açúcar e canela. Espumosa e inebriante.

— Nesse caso, lorde Cullen, eu aceito. — Antes de perceber o que estava fazendo, Bella levou a mão dele até os próprios lábios, para selar o acordo.

— Maravilhoso! — O conde aplaudiu o desempenho convincente deles.

Era isso mesmo que ocorrera, Bella disse a si mesma. Uma atuação destinada a entreter e inspirar uma platéia muito especial.

Durante as semanas seguintes, era do que deveria lembrar-se. Não poderia entregar-se à ilusão perigosa de que Lorde Lúcifer seria capaz de gostar dela.

Ou ela de gostar dele.

A sensação dos lábios divinos de Bella roçando as costas de seus dedos trouxe a Edward memórias indesejáveis, mas provocantes. Quando era mais jovem e sua aparência fazia as mulheres desmaiarem, ele se Comportava como um libertino. Fartava-se em banquetes de prazeres permitidos por sua riqueza, seu título e sua aparência atraente.

Depois da guerra, quando as deformações faziam as mulheres perderem os sentidos por motivos opostos, ele se tornara um celibatário tão devotado quanto havia sido um libertino. Até aquele momento, Edward não entendera o pouco que sentia falta das diversões frívolas de sua juventude.

E aquela sua adorável "noiva" ameaçava despertar a fome adormecida dentro dele. Mas que droga!

O conde estendeu as mãos para Bella epara Edward.

— Isso merece um brinde!

Edward esforçou-se tanto para não largar a mão de Bella com brusquidez, como para não tornar a beijar-lhe os dedos.

Um brinde! À sua-paz de espírito, que parecia ter sido jogada em cima das brasas incandescentes de seu desejo reacendido.

— Edward, peça a Billy para pegar na adega uma garrafa do nosso melhor champanha. Aliás, diga-lhe que traga três ou quatro. Assim os criados também poderão brindar à nossa felicidade.

O brilho de satisfação nos olhos do avô contrastava com a reserva que não abandonava Edward. Três meses passariam muito depressa. Além do mais, uma dádiva conseguida sem um pouco de sacrifício tinha pouco valor.

— O senhor não vai querer que a cozinheira fique bêbada e deixe queimar o nosso jantar — Edward provocou o avô, antes de sair para cumprir-lhe as ordens.

— Depois de beber uma meia dúzia de doses, nem mesmo sentiremos o gosto. — O conde chamou Bella com um gesto de mão.

Edward hesitou antes de abrir a porta, ao ouvi-la perguntar:

— Posso chamá-lo de vovô daqui para a frente.— O conde abraçou-a, emocionado.

— Minha querida menina, nada me faria mais feliz!

Por um instante, Edward observou-os juntos. Uma ânsia tola e triste envolveu-lhe o coração. Munido de um esforço pertinaz, conseguiu controlar-se e foi providenciar a bebida, com a fisionomia impassível de sempre.

E voltou à biblioteca a tempo de ouvir a indagação que o avô fazia para Bella:

— Podemos marcar a data para quando? Junho é sempre um mês agradável para casamentos.

"Marcar a data?" Uma sensação estranha envolveu Edward. Teve a impressão de que o piso de parque da biblioteca houvesse se aberto a seus pés.

Antes de que ele dissesse uma bobagem que pudesse desvendar a artimanha deles para o conde, além de fazer o papel de palhaço, Bella veio em seu socorro.

— Não ousaríamos fazer planos até que meus tios voltem do continente. Na verdade, eu nem deveria ter aceitado o pedido de milorde sem o consentimento deles.

Edward admirou o raciocínio rápido.

— O velho Crowley? — ironizou o conde, mais velho do que o outro pelo menos em vinte anos. — Bobagem. A senhorita já não atingiu a maioridade?

— É claro. E também acredito que meus tios ficarão maravilhados com o anúncio de um casamento tão refinado. Todavia eles podem ficar um pouco enciumados... de seus privilégios.

— Tem razão — o conde resmungou. — E como a senhorita continuará nas proximidades, acho que não deveríamos melindrá-los com um enlace feito durante a ausência deles.

Billy apareceu com três taças altas e uma garrafa de champanha em cima de uma bandeja. Edward murmurou um agradecimento, tirou a rolha e serviu o vinho espumante.

— Minha querida Bella, vamos beber à saúde do mais belo acréscimo à família Cullen em muitos anos. — O conde ergueu a taça. — Suponho que posso ter a liberdade de chamá-la pelo nome, desde que propôs chamar-me de vovô.

Ela anuiu, abaixou os olhos e sorriu, um tanto inibida.

— A Bella. — Edward ergueu a taça e acompanhou o brinde do avô. Pronunciar o nome dela trouxe-lhe uma sensação doce e embriagadora que rivalizava com a da bebida.

O conde tomou um gole e fez um gesto de aprovação.

— Talvez um noivado longo seja até desejável. Os dois precisam de um tempo para se conhecer, antes do casamento.

Edward não teve oportunidade de concordar.

— Claro, meus filhos, eu sei por que resolveram ficar noivos.

Edward ficou boquiaberto, enquanto sua "noiva" cuspia o champanha.


	5. capitulo cinco

**Estava com tempo livre e decide postar o capitulo mais cedo e gostaria de que soubessem que agora que um mosqueteriro ao luar foi terminado pretendo adaptar para os personagens de crepusculo o romance a Bela e a fera de Amy j fretzer é realmente divino eu li a alguns dias e é maravilhoso.**

**CAPÍTULO V**

Bella jamais experimentara uma sensação tão deliciosa como champanha borbuIhante deslizando pela garganta. Mas sentir as bolhas molharem o nariz e escorrer pelo queixo era um assunto bem diferente!

Ao ouvir o conde declarar que sabia do verdadeiro motivo do noivado deles, Bella engasgara e lançara borrifos de vinho pela boca. Com os olhos lacrimejantes, ela lutou para recuperar o fôlego, entre acessos violentos de tosse.

Bella procurou não derrubar a taça até que dedos fortes tomaram a peça de cristal de sua mão. Dali a pouco, ela sentiu Edward batendo-lhe gentilmente nas costas.

— Tudo bem, Bella? — ele indagou. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

Se estivesse em condições de responder, ela diria a milorde que não era de bom-tom fazer perguntas a alguém que mal podia respirar de tanto tossir. Apesar disso, a preocupação evidente serviu para acalmá-la, e a respiração começou a normalizar-se.

— Pobre criança! — O conde apavorou-se. — Espero que não tenha pensado que eu me referi a algo sinistro como motivo do seu noivado. Só quis dizer que estava ciente do propósito de ambos em agradar-me e posso assegurar-lhes que foram muito bem-sucedidos.

Bella sentiu-se tola em dose dupla. Deveria ter imaginado que o conde não se referia às previsões do médico. Por outro lado, sua reação inoportuna poderia despertar suspeitas no velho lorde.

No entanto Bella tinha experiência em disfarçar Os próprios erros.

— Milorde, isso nada teve a ver com o que o senhor disse. É que nunca tomei champanha antes. As borbulhas fizeram cócegas na minha garganta.

— Primeira vez que sentiu o gosto do champanha? — O conde fitou o neto e sacudiu a cabeça. — E Crowley gaba-se de ser um cavalheiro!

Edward demorou-se um pouco mais na última pancadinha nas costas, o que poderia significar um gesto camarada de quem aprovara seu raciocínio rápido.

Porém a reação de Bella àquele toque inocente foi tumultuosa. Uma energia profunda e voraz invadiu-a, perambulando por todo seu corpo. E seus pensamentos fervilharam de curiosidade sobre os ritos misteriosos dos amantes.

Felizmente, tais fantasias ousadas não transpareciam em seu rosto, ela disse a si mesma.

— Beba devagar, em pequenos goles, se não está acostumada — o conde avisou-a, solícito, antes de prosseguir com o próprio drinque.

Edward afastou-se um pouco para completarlhe a dose. Quando ele voltou para entregar-lhe a taça, Bella fez um movimento deliberado para roçar-lhe os dedos.

Seria possível que milorde também sentia algo semelhante à estranha força que a excitara?, Bella perguntou-se quando Edward ergueu o olhar, em um instante de expectativa.

— Talvez eu devesse ficar envergonhado por meter-me em suas vidas. — A voz do conde interrompeu aquele momento fugaz de intimidade, fitando Bella e o neto com satisfação. — Mas não estou nem um pouco. Se querem saber, essa noção moderna de casamento por amor é uma tolice. Eu diria que se deve deixar um jovem escolher sua amante, mas que ele deve ser guiado pelos mais velhos na eleição de uma esposa.

— Não precisa passar sermões, vovô, eu concordo inteiramente — Edward fez o comentário em tom casual, encostado no consolo da lareira.

Bella concluiu que fora imaginação sua supor que houvera um instante de percepção entre milorde e ela. E com esperança de sepultar a preocupação fútil a respeito de milorde, ela saboreou um gole de champanha e depois outro.

— Menino inteligente — o conde elogiou o neto. — Ocorreu-me um detalhe. Como teremos de adiar a feliz tarefa de planejar um casamento, poderemos ao menos celebrar condignamente o noivado.

— Perdoe-me, vovô. — Edward ergueu a taça, da qual mal bebera um gole. — Pensei que já era o que estivéssemos fazendo.

O conde não ouviu ou preferiu ignorar o comentário do neto.

— Um baile! — ele gritou e tornou a brindar, dessa vez à ideia. — Nos últimos anos, tornei-me um horrível velho recluso. Recuso qualquer convite e não vou a lugar algum. Ainda está em tempo de reparar o erro e receber convidados para uma reunião.

Um baile? Para ela?

Em circunstâncias normais, a possibilidade teria alarmado Bella. No momento, pareceu-lhe uma ideia auspiciosa. Ocorreu-lhe que devia ser pela taça de champanha que esvaziara tão rapidamente, mas nem isso lhe importou.

Um baile.

Aquela simples palavra trazia imagens apenas de contos de fadas, pois Bella não tinha a menor experiência no assunto.

Os convites para suas primas, jessica e Tanya, jamais lhe tinham sido extensivos. Como tia Lauren considerava Assembly Hall um local indigno para os familiares dela, Bella não tinha permissão para frequentar o salão de festas. O tio às vezes organizava reuniões nas quais até se dançava um pouco. Mas aquilo não era nada em comparação a um baile de verdade em uma residência enorme como Helmhurst.

E ela mesma como convidada de honra.

— Um baile? — a voz cortante de Edward despedaçou o arco-íris de suas fantasias e estourou todas as bolhas de sabão que o sustentavam. — Perdeu o juízo, vovô?

Mas que homem miserável! Bella projetou para a frente o lábio inferior. Ele não estava disposto a permitir-lhe nenhuma diversão fora daquele noivado ridículo! Irada, nem mesmo deixou o conde retrucar.

— Onde está sua compostura, Sr, Cullen? — ela o admoestou como uma noiva de verdade. — Isso não são modos de falar com seu avô. E poderia dizer-me o que há de errado com um baile? O senhor fala como se estivéssemos discutindo sobre devassidão.

Bella foi discreta o suficiente para não chamá-lo de Lorde Lúcifer às claras ou para sugerir que uma noite de libertinagem iria bem de acordo com a desagradável reputação dele.

E se Carmen estivesse certa a respeito de Lorde Lúcifer?, Bella indagou-se ao perceber-lhe o olhar maléfico. Será que ele amaldiçoava as pessoas?

Deus Todo-Poderoso! O barão praguejou em silêncio. Aquela jovem petulante ficara embriagada com alguns goles de champanha?

Edward não pôde impedir-se de gemer, ainda mais que o avô endossava as palavras vacilantes da jovem ébria.

— Bella está certa, meu filho. Antes de mais nada, eu lhe ensinei modos melhores do que esses. Além disso, acho que esse noivado merece uma pequena festa.

E todos os velhos amigos... e inimigos invadindo aquele santuário, olhando seu rosto mascarado, murmurando comentários sobre o que lhe acontecera: "Pobre Edward. Que vergonha. E ele que era tão atraente e se destacava entre todos".

Por que aquele velho não mandava amputar-lhe uma das pernas para divertir-se?, Edward refletiu, irado. Talvez a sua noiva saliente pudesse usar o serrote do cirurgião. Droga!

Bella levantou-se da cadeira e aproximou-se de Edward, um pouco cambaleante.

— Se um baile para celebrar o nosso noivado vai agradar a seu avô, não seria motivo suficiente para concordarmos com ele? — Os grandes olhos castanhos e o sorriso oblíquo imploravam de uma maneira difícil de resistir. — Afinal, não era para isso que... Edward precisava calar aquela jovem embriagada, antes que ela soltasse qualquer bobagem.

Puxou Bella pela mão, abraçou-a e beijou-a com vontade.

Teria de ensinar àquela tolinha como segurar a língua!

Para sua felicidade, Edward descobriu que ainda sabia beijar uma mulher. E saborear lábios tão apetitosos. O que ele esquecera, ou pelo menos tentara esquecer, era a sensação que o ato provocava.

Ou Bella era diferente de todas as outras.

O sabor de champanha dos lábios carnudos tinha um buquê delicado, muito doce e... faiscante. Edward sentiu a cabeça girar, como se houvesse tomado a garrafa inteira. Foi com muita relutância que finalmente se afastou da "noiva".

O beijo teve o efeito desejado não só em Bella, que parou de falar, mas sobretudo nele mesmo.

Nesse meio-tempo, o conde continuou sentado de costas para eles. Bebericava o vinho espumante e fingia-se de surdo para as ousadias que os noivos pudessem estar tomando.

— Por... por acaso já lhe ocorreu — Edward perguntou, quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar o uso das cordas vocais — que eu poderia preferir manter meu compromisso como um assunto reservado?

Embora falasse com o avô, Edward desferiu um olhar fulminante para Bella. Esperava poder atravessar a névoa alcoólica e o ultraje chocante do beijo repentino.

Quanto mais público se tornasse o noivado deles, mais difícil seria rompê-lo quando fosse necessário. Na verdade, Edward não se preocupava muito com ele próprio. Mas o escândalo poderia arruinar as oportunidades de Bella contrair, mais tarde, um casamento adequado.

Por que a idéia de Bella desposar outra pessoa lhe trazia um gosto tão amargo na boca?

— Privacidade é uma coisa, meu filho — o conde retrucou —,mas isso está parecendo algo furtivo. Não vai me dizer que deseja incitar algum boato ridículo de que está envergonhado dessa união, vai?

— Claro que não!

Edward foi até a mesa lateral onde deixara a garrafa e serviu-se. Precisava muito de outro drinque. E também distanciar-se de Bella, antes que a vontade de beijá-la se apoderasse dele de novo.

— Vovô, duvido que alguém pensará isso só porque o senhor não promoveu um baile. É um fato bem conhecido por todos que eu me retirei da vida social.

O conde revirou os olhos e fitou o teto.

— O que vem desencadeando boatos injuriosos suficientes para manchar o nome da nossa família durante gerações. Eu, por minha vez, estou ansioso para abafar esses rumores. Uma celebração pródiga de seu noivado com uma jovem bela e doce como Bella seria um bom início para reabilitar sua reputação.

Para um homem idoso e frágil, seu avô tinha uma vontade de ferro!, Edward cismou, aborrecido, mas também admirado. O conde não admitia objeções e rebateria qualquer uma que lhe fosse apresentada. Dia apôs dia, até que desse o assunto por encerrado e o neto por derrotado. E o fato de seu avô ter encontrado na srta. Bella Swan uma aliada piorava ainda mais a sua situação.

No meio do recinto amplo, esperançosa e persuasiva, Bella fitava Edward com o poder e a precisão de uma barragem de artilharia bem apontada.

Bella seria capaz de acreditar que ele se envergonhava de desposar uma beldade daquelas?

Edward entornou mais um grande gole da bebida. Ainda lhe restava uma última bala na cartucheira. Era de grosso calibre, sobretudo contra o coração bondoso «de Bella, e o orgulho constrangia-o de empregá-la. Mas não poderia descartar uma chance.

— Será que ambos sabem o que estão exigindo de mim? passar uma noite inteira sob a luz de inúmeros candelabros?

Os olhares daqueles dois deixaram evidente para Edward que ele não precisava mencionar o brilho dos olhares curiosos.

— Perdão, meu filho — o conde murmurou. — Eu não havia considerado esse aspecto.

O avô parecia tão desapontado que Edward lamentou não ter segurado a língua. E como Bella estivera a ponto de dizer, antes de ele silenciá-la com um beijo, o único objetivo daquele noivado vergonhoso era trazer felicidade aos últimos meses de vida do avô. Comparado com o que ele já comprometera naquela causa, o que era um simples baile?

— Já sei! — Bella gritou. — E se nós não fizéssemos a festa aqui dentro, sob as luzes brilhantes?

Mais uma vez, Bella se aproximou com passos incertos. Ela não teria medo de que ele pudesse beijá-la de novo?

— Helmhurst tem uma das mais belas áreas da região, por que não fazer o baile ao ar livre, sob o luar? Edward soube que estava perdido quando imaginou o reflexo suave da luz das estrelas no olhar de Bella.

— Por Deus! — O conde bateu palmas com a alegria de uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo. — Mas que ideia estupenda, minha querida!

— Este vinho espumante deve ser o responsável por trazê-las à minha cabeça. — Bella sustentou o olhar de Edward. — E se fizéssemos um baile de máscaras?

O que ele poderia argumentar contra isso? A sua aparência não despertaria nem um simples olhar de curiosidade em meio à multidão de mascarados.

— Bem, se ambos estão resolvidos a levar isso adiante — Edward fitou o avô e depois Bella. — Suponho que não tenho outra saída a não ser render-me. Querem um baile, pois terão esse baile. E tão magnífico e singular que dará às pessoas motivos de mexericos agradáveis, para variar.

— Milorde acha isso mesmo?

Bella parecia disposta a atirar-se nos braços dele. Mas, apesar da mente um tanto confusa, desistiu no último momento. Apenas apertou a mão do noivo.

Edward quase teve sucesso em convencer a si mesmo de que aprovava o reflexo tardio de Bella em demonstrar discrição.

Era a bebida que a fazia atirar a precaução ao vento Bella perguntou-se em um estado curioso de desconexão com ela mesma, enquanto apertava a mão de Edward cullen. Ou seria o efeito perturbador da presença dele? A postura de milorde e seus modos recomendavam-lhe distância. Ainda assim, uma força contrária e da qual ele parecia não estar consciente a atraía. Tão poderosa quanto confusa, aquela energia deixava-a sem nenhuma outra escolha, a não ser a da rendição.

Milorde cometera um erro de cálculo, se pretendera, com aquele beijo rápido e de tirar o fôlego, puni-la por havê-lo contrariado ou mesmo avisá-la para ser mais dócil no futuro. No momento em que Edward a fizera agarrar-se no consolo da lareira para não cair, ela começou a raciocinar em como faria para que ele a beijasse outra vez.

E quando Edward mudara subitamente de parecer e concordara em servir-lhe de anfitrião, Bella teve vontade de beijá-lo, à revelia.

Mas não poderia fazê-lo, apesar da bebida — uma taça, se tanto — que ingerira. Durante muitos anos, ela cometera o erro de procurar dar afeição onde não era bem recebida. Experiências amargas haviam-na curado daquela tendência.

— Eu sabia que iria aquiescer ao nosso pedido, filho. — O conde não demonstraria mais contentamento se Edward houvesse concordado de imediato.

Lorde Cullen desvencilhou-se do aperto de mão de Bella.

— Se existiu uma lição que aprendi servindo sob o comando do general Volturi, é saber quando a batalha está perdida.

— Não se aborreça — o velho lorde contemporizou. — Tenho certeza de que vai se divertir muito, filho. Aliás, como todos nós faremos.

Edward não chegou a formular nenhuma réplica vigorosa. Uma batida discreta e familiar na porta fez o conde autorizar a entrada de Billy.

— A criadagem deseja agradecer a milorde pelo champanha e estender os cumprimentos a lorde Cullen e à srta. Swan pela feliz notícia de seu noivado. — O único sinal de que Billy tomara parte na celebração era o olhar um tanto vítreo. — A cozinheira também pergunta, milorde, se a srta. Swan ficará para jantar.

— Mas claro que vai ficar! — Surpreso, o conde relanceou um olhar para Bella. — Ficará, não é mesmo, querida? Assim poderemos discutir a lista de convidados para o baile.

Desanimada, Bella teve de esforçar-se para trocar sorrisos carinhosos com o seu amigo mais querido. Por nada deste mundo permitiria que o breve período de vida que restava ao conde fosse obscurecido pela realidade de quão curto o mesmo poderia ser. Todavia estava consciente de que o champanha soltara-lhe a língua e corroera sua reserva habitual.

Seria preferível não arriscar-se a cometer um erro crasso do qual lorde Cullen não pudesse salvá-la.

— Eu bem que gostaria de permanecer aqui. — Bella sacudiu a cabeça e apertou os lábios carnudos. — Mas prometi a Carmen que estaria em casa para o jantar. Ela ficará preocupada se eu não voltar logo. — Ao ver o desapontamento do conde, apressou-se a acrescentar: — Não poderia ser amanhã à noite? Agora que faço parte da família, eu não poderia convidar-me para jantar?

— De hoje em diante, seu lugar à mesa será permanente — o conde assegurou-lhe. — Billy, mande atrelar o cabriole. Lorde Cullen poderá levar a srta. Swan de volta a Netherstowe, a tempo de jantar.

— Não se incomode, milorde. — Bella não confiava em si mesma para ficar a sós com Edward no estado precário em que se encontrava. — Tenho vindo e voltado de Helmhurst a pé durante anos.

— Mas nunca em um horário tão tardio — o conde contestou. — Além disso, parece que vai chover.

O semblante do conde deixou claro que estava tão disposto a ceder nesse caso como estivera na questão do baile.

— Então eu lhe agradeço, milorde. — Ela e lorde Cullen entreolharam-se.

Conquanto não tivesse feito objeções e se mantivesse em atitude de cortês resignação, Bella sabia que ele devia estar tão pouco satisfeito com o arranjo quanto ela.

Na verdade, o silêncio de Edward era bem eloqüente. Ele se limitou a observar Bella despedir-se do conde e anuir aos planos do amigo para o dia seguinte. Com educação, mas sem dizer uma só palavra, lorde Cullen conduziu-a até o pátio, onde uma carruagem de duas rodas, impecável, leve e com capota móvel de couro, esperava por eles.

A distância entre Helmhurst e Netherstowe era maior pela estrada do que fazer o trajeto através dos campos. Edward logo mostrou sua disposição em manter-se calado durante o caminho todo. Enquanto percorriam a estrada deserta, pingos de chuva começaram a bater na capota, acompanhando o ritmo dos cascos do cavalo. Nuvens negras escureciam as últimas luzes do dia. O que deveria agradar sobremaneira ao barão, mas desanimava Bella.

O bom humor conseqüente ao champanha azedara. A fisionomia taciturna de lorde Edward e seu mutismo eram sinais de uma reprovação muito maior do que palavras poderiam expressar. Nos domínios de lorde Crowley, o desagrado era frequentemente demonstrado pelo silêncio.

A reação costumeira de Bella àquelas censuras sem palavras era tornar-se tão apagada quanto fosse possível, até ser tacitamente esquecida. Era quando corria até a despensa de Carmen e procurava acalmar os sentimentos feridos com os doces que a cozinheira fazia. Mas em um pequeno cabriole não havia espaço para esconder-se, e ali nem ao menos havia uma bala de limão ou de menta para consolá-la.

A tempestade fermentou no peito de Bella, até ela não poder conter-se mais.

— Vamos lá, lorde Cullen. Diga logo o que está pensando!

A explosão súbita assustou o cavalo, que agitou a crina e relinchou.

Lucius Cullen continuou a olhar para a frente, vigiando a estrada.

— Srta. Swan, não tenho a menor ideia sobre o que está falando.

Bella admitia que nada mais deveria dizer, mas precisava desafogar as emoções que ameaçavam afundá-la.

— Se milorde espera que eu acredite nisso, deve considerar-me uma estúpida irrecuperável, além de tudo o mais.

— Tudo o mais o quê?

Posto que distinguisse apenas uma metade do rosto mascarado de perfil, Bella pôde ver a outra sobrancelha erguida.

— Milorde sabe — ela insistiu —, amolante, irresponsável e... tão agradável de ser beijada como um cavalo!

Edward contraiu os músculos magros do rosto angular. Seria capaz de reprimir um sorriso?

Edward puxou as rédeas com força. O cavalo parou em uma faixa estreita da estrada que contornava uma colina elevada.

O barão voltou-se para Bella, ameaçador. De imediato, os avisos horrendos de Carmen a respeito de Lorde Lúcifer não pareciam tão ridículos.

— Muito bem, srta. Swan. Desde que a senhorita exige saber o que estou pensando, e visto que parece determinada a atribuir-me todos os tipos de avaliações desagradáveis, sou obrigado a falar francamente.

Bella abraçou-se.

Talvez milorde tivesse uma opinião sobre ela ainda pior do que se poderia imaginar. Ruim o bastante para deixá-la arrasada. Haveria no condado tantos pãezinhos recheados com geléia para mitigar-lhe as feridas que se abririam depois de ela ouvir a verdade rude dos lábios de lorde Cullen?

— Acho que a senhorita é tão intrometida quanto meu avô, cada um à sua maneira — o barão começou. E receio que ambos desejam usar esse noivado para acabar com uma notoriedade que eu gostaria de manter intacta. Isso sem mencionar que pretendem revolucionar minha vida, com a qual estou muito satisfeito, tanto de cabeça para cima como para baixo!

Comparado com o que Bella esperava, aquilo soou quase como um louvor.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedida por lorde Cullen, que se apressou a erguer a mão.

— A senhorita ordenou-me para que eu revelasse meus pensamentos. Agora tenha a bondade de escutar-me com educação.

Ainda havia mais. Bella apertou os lábios e procurou conformar-se. Afinal, ela o provocara.

— Creio que seria preferível evitar qualquer tipo de vinho no futuro, a menos que pretenda cometer algum deslize inominável. E, finalmente, embora sem nunca haver beijado um cavalo, acho que posso dizer, com alguma autoridade e sem medo de errar, que é preferível beijar seus lábios.

Edward voltou-se para a frente e, com tanta brusquidez como detivera o cabriole, estalou as rédeas com força. A seu lado, Bella esperou por uma chicotada que acabou não vindo.

As palavras ríspidas, porém comedidas, acabaram por estimular Bella. Ou poderiam ser os efeitos secundários do champanha que lhe soltaram a língua.

— O senhor já beijou muitas mulheres, não é mesmo?

— Em certa época — Edward respondeu, depois de uma hesitação significativa. — Escute, srta. Swan, sinto muito por havê-la beijado. E não digo isso por ter achado desagradável. Agora, será que poderíamos mudar de assunto?

Então ele gostara de beijá-la? Teria achado tão deleitável quanto ela mesma achara?

Edward virou o cavalo na longa alameda em direção a Netherstowe. Bella nem chegou a pensar em outro assunto para uma conversa. Milorde parou o veículo na frente da casa.

Edward apeou do cabriole, deu a volta e chegou ao lado de Bella para ajudá-la a descer. Apesar da chuva, eles ficaram parados por um momento constrangedor, esquecidos de soltar as mãos um do outro.

Bella fitou o rosto do barão e pensou nos mistérios guardados atrás daqueles olhos verdes impenetráveis.

— Se milorde desejar beijar-me novamente... eu não me importarei.

Um lampejo intenso e selvagem brilhou no olhar de milorde. Bella teve a impressão de ter visto um relâmpago em um céu escuro.

— Esperemos que essa necessidade nunca apareça. Bella não teria se sentido mais mortificada se lorde Cullen houvesse lhe cuspido no rosto. Soltou-se bruscamente das mãos dele, correu para dentro da casa e bateu a porta, pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Aquele insuportável lorde Cullen por acaso pensava que a pobre Bella Swan implorava por algo que ele não poderia lhe conceder?

De maneira alguma!

Seria mesmo? Bella desejou estar certa.


	6. capitulo seis

**CAPITULO VI **

— O que deseja de mim? — Emmet Swan estreitou os olhos dentro do gabinete pouco iluminado que o diretor do colégio interno liberara a pedido de Edward. — E quem é o senhor? Não fora apenas na véspera que ele tinha sido questionado pela irmã do garoto com o mesmo tipo de pergunta em Netherstowe? Suas emoções, sempre tão contidas, haviam sido empurradas e puxadas em tantas direções que Edward tinha a impressão de que já se passara uma quinzena.

— Lorde Edward Cullen, Barão de Helmhurst — Edward apresentou-se. — Um vizinho de seu tio.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos. Era um garoto bonito, muito alto para a idade e com os mesmos cabelos Castanhos da irmã.

— O que o traz ao meu colégio, milorde? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Bella?

Talvez não o tipo de calamidade que Emmet temia.

— Sua irmã se encontra perfeitamente bem, se é o que está querendo saber. Entretanto aconteceu algo que pode beneficiar a ambos. Pelo menos, assim espero. — Como de hábito, Edward escolheu as palavras com cuidado. Não pretendia falar de casamento. — A srta. Bella e eu ficamos noivos ontem.

— Milorde só pode estar brincando.

Edward desconfiou de que a falta de cortesia era motivada pelo choque da novidade.

O jovem Swan deveria aprender a controlar melhor a língua, se pretendia ser bem-sucedido no Exército.

— O que o faz pensar que estou brincando, meu jovem?

— Bem... é que... — O rapazinho esforçou-se para remediar a falta. — Eu não sabia que milorde e Bella se conheciam... tão bem.

— Nos últimos anos, sua irmã tem visitado meu avô em Helmhurst com regularidade.

O garoto encolheu os ombros.

— Ela nunca mencionou tê-lo conhecido durante aquelas visitas.

As dúvidas implícitas sobre uma ligação entre ele e Bella suscitaram uma irritação na mente de Edward.

— Sua irmã sempre faz comentários a respeito de quem ela conhece?

O jovem pensou por um bom tempo, antes de responder.

— Claro que não.

— Bem, então chega — Edward atalhou em tom ríspido. — Eu lhe asseguro que estamos noivos. Pode confirmar o fato com sua irmã, quando melhor lhe aprouver.

Lorde Cullen virou-se para dar a impressão de que alguma coisa lhe chamara a atenção na sala do diretor abarrotada de livros espalhados. Na verdade, Edward sentiu-se perturbado com o olhar direto de Emmet Swan para a máscara. Gostaria de esconder-se da mesma forma como escondia a vista ferida da luz do sol inclemente.

— Seu período letivo neste colégio está terminando — Edward continuou. — Eu fiquei sabendo da sua vontade de fazer parte do velho regimento de seu pai, quando houvesse concluído o curso.

— O 19° Regimento de Cavalaria Ligeira. — Em sua impaciência, o garoto parecia ter esquecido sua surpresa respeito do compromisso súbito da irmã e de suas reservas quanto a lorde Cullen. — Mas se eu conseguisse convencer tio Crowley a comprar-me uma patente. Contudo ele prefere que eu continue na cidade.

Emmet torceu o nariz bem-feito, como se pudesse sentir o cheiro das fossas de drenagem do leste de Londres.

Edward gostaria de que o rapaz não o recordasse tanto de si próprio quando mais jovem.

— Entretanto a sua preferência recai sobre uma viagem até a índia, cavalgar, jogar pólo ou caçar javalis.

— Milorde, sei que há muito mais do que isso. — A fisionomia do rapaz irradiava entusiasmo pela vida militar. — Meu pai morreu em Laswaree, quando eu tinha quatro anos. Ainda me lembro de como ele parecia magnífico em seu uniforme e como costumava levantar-me na sela para darmos um passeio.

Edward invejou as memórias do garoto.

— Agrada-me muito sua ansiedade em seguir os passos dele. Eu me sentia da mesma forma em relação a meu pai. — Alguma coisa o fez prosseguir, depois de uma ligeira hesitação. — Se nossos pais estivessem vivos, acredito que eles nos teriam encorajado a seguir outros caminhos na vida.

Como tantas viúvas de oficiais, desesperadas para santificar suas perdas, incentivavam os filhos a entrarem para o Exército quando cresciam?, Edward ficou intrigado.

A mãe dele, certamente. A sra. Swan também?

— Não importa. — O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça. — Prestar o serviço militar é tudo o que eu sempre quis fazer.

— Nesse caso... — Edward dominou o sentimento de culpa sobre o que iria propor. — Estou pretendendo comprar-lhe uma patente, se isso for do seu agrado, é claro.

— Não!

A reviravolta repentina após a ansiedade anterior pegou Edward de surpresa.

— Mas não acabou de dizer...

— Eu disse que queria entrar no regimento a que meu pai pertenceu. — O desejo era evidente nos olhos castanhos e ingénuos de Emmet que lembravam tanto os de Bella. — Eu não falei que queria vender minha irmã por causa de uma patente.

— Vender quem? — Edward teve a impressão de sentir uma chicotada no rosto. — Esse comentário é uma demonstração cabal de insensibilidade, meu jovem!

— Seja como for, esse foi o motivo por que Bella concordou em casar-se com milorde, não foi? — Embora receoso, o rapaz deu um passo na direção de Edward, recusando-se a ser intimidado. — Ou o senhor fez isso por mim?

Edward virou a cabeça e deparou com o olhar indignado do rapaz. Seu orgulho remoeu-se à sugestão de que nenhuma mulher casar-se-ia com ele se não fosse o atrativo de sua fortuna, embora ele houvesse garantido para si mesmo aquela dedução óbvia várias vezes. Teria sido uma tentativa inútil de endurecer o coração à espera do dia em que ouvisse a acusação de outra pessoa?

— Meu rapaz, percebo que acredita na preocupação da srta. Bella a seu respeito. Contudo quer me parecer que não está levando em conta o bom senso e a integridade dela. — Edward estava agradecido a Bella por permitir-lhe dizer apenas a verdade. — Quaisquer que tenham sido as razões que levaram a srta. Bella a aceitar meu pedido, ela recusou meu oferecimento para comprar-lhe uma patente. Fui eu quem insistiu. Porém se prefere trabalhar como um funcionário glorioso em algum escritório abafado da cidade, fique à vontade.

.— Não! — Emmet Swan gritou pela segunda vez em alguns minutos. Com uma diferença. O tom implorativo substituíra a indignação anterior. — Talvez eu tenha sido muito precipitado. Não quero que Bella assuma um compromisso com o senhor por minha causa. Se milorde tivesse uma irmã, creio que me entenderia.

Edward vira muitos homens ansiosos para sacrificar a felicidade de suas filhas ou irmãs em proveito próprio.

— Eu entendo, meu rapaz, e louvo a sua atitude.

— Se milorde gosta de Bella e ela retribui esse afeto, então eu fico muito agradecido que o senhor tenha feito a ela um pedido tão honroso. — O rapazote deu um sorriso franco e simpático, e estendeu a mão para Edward. — Eu sempre acalentei o desejo secreto de ter um irmão.

Edward também. Ainda assim, hesitou em apertar a mão de Emmet. Sentia-se muito mal em ter de confirmar todas aquelas falsidades inocentes em que o garoto estava ansioso para acreditar.

Lorde Cullen assegurou a si mesmo de que Bella Swan lhe era indiferente, apesar do espaço imenso que ela ocupara em seus pensamentos nas últimas 24 horas. E a jovem dama também não gostava dele, não obstante a oferta caridosa de suportar mais um de seus beijos como um meio de convencer o conde de que havia uma devoção mútua entre eles. E o pior era que não propusera casamento à srta. Swan, como Emmet acreditava.

Ora, mas Bella também jamais aceitaria um pedido seu! E aquele não era um momento adequado para um ataque de escrúpulos!, Edward concluiu. Apelou para seu autodomínio e apertou a mão do rapaz.

— Então, vamos nos sentar e falar um pouco sobre esse negócio das patentes militares.

O garoto considerou o assunto por alguns instantes, com a testa franzida.

— Suponho que não fará mal nenhum em conversarmos, milorde.

Edward Cullen reconhecia de longe um tom de rendição. Sua campanha estava progredindo de acordo com o planejado, com uma exceção pequenina, porém perturbadora. A sua atração inoportuna por Bella.

Se não tomasse bastante cuidado no futuro, sua bela noiva acabaria por exercer uma influência indesejável sobre ele.

Pela primeira vez em vários anos de visitas a Mansão dos Cullen, Bella estava inquieta. Perscrutou a galeria larga, atenta a uma porta entreaberta ou a alguém escondido atrás de uma peça de estatuária. Prestou atenção aos passos e aos rangidos das dobradiças às suas costas.

Quanta tolice!, Bella recriminou-se. Não haveria o menor perigo de encontrar Edward no meio daquela manhã brilhante e com o sol dourado da primavera que derramava seus raios através das janelas altas alinhadas na parede externa da galeria.

Milorde não iria quebrar seus hábitos costumeiros só por ter saído na véspera em plena luz do dia. Desde que ele voltara da guerra, havia três anos, ela somente o vira a distância, uma ou duas vezes.

Durante todo o tempo em que ela ficava com o conde, lorde Cullen permanecia em algum quarto no pavimento superior, com cortinas e venezianas cerradas em plena luz do dia, talvez dormindo.

E se estivesse acordado? Assustava-a a ideia de encontrá-lo tão depressa, após a despedida tempestuosa da noite anterior. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia uma energia poderosa emanar da presença dele naquela casa. Além de uma curiosidade indecorosa.

Milorde dormiria de camisão? Ou ele entraria desnudo por baixo dos lençóis, envolto apenas na máscara de dormir sutil e provocante? No caminho até a biblioteca, a imaginação de Bella pairou sobre o físico adormecido de Lorde Lúcifer.

— Ah, finalmente chegou, minha querida! — o conde gritou, quando ela entrou no recinto. — Eu começava a ficar com medo de que tivesse mudado de ideia a respeito de casar-se com meu neto, e, como conseqüência, de que houvesse me abandonado.

— Jamais! Eu apenas perdi a hora esta manhã. Depois de passar a noite virando-se de um lado para outro, ponderando inúmeras vezes sobre o erro de ter aceitado o acordo com lorde Cullen. Apenas o medo de ter de restringir as visitas a Helmhurst fizera com que abandonasse a ideia de romper aquele noivado heterodoxo.

— O que faremos hoje? — Bella perguntou com alegria, rezando para que o conde não tocasse no nome do barão. — Ler? Jogar xadrez? Escrever alguma carta?

— Nada disso. — O conde apoiou-se nos braços da poltrona e ergueu-se com esforço. — Esqueceu-se, minha querida? Temos um baile para planejar.

— Ah, o baile...

Bella entregou-lhe a bengala e ofereceu-lhe o cotovelo para firmá-lo do outro lado. E procurou convocar a animação, provocada por uma taça de champanha e já perdida, que sentira diante da sugestão do conde apresentada na noite anterior.

O conde deixou a biblioteca com passos bem mais firmes do que antes.

— Esta é uma bela manhã para um passeio e para falarmos de nossos planos.

Bella refletiu que o ar fresco, um pouco de exercício e o sol fariam muito bem ao conde. Aumentariam seu apetite e fariam com que dormisse melhor. Planejar o baile ocuparia sua mente e sua energia sem fatigá-lo.

O entusiasmo do conde pelo casamento provava ser um tónico. E talvez um remédio eficiente para estender os dias de vida previstos pelo médico.

— Suponho que lorde Edward virá fazer-nos companhia — Bella usou um tom casual, enquanto fitava a escada de revés.

Billy surgiu na entrada trazendo o velho chapéu de três pontas do conde.

— Oh, não. — O conde vestiu o chapéu, já do lado de fora. — Meu neto saiu cedo.

Para onde teria ido?, Bella espantou-se. Ele iria demorar? Em vez de alegrar-se como esperava, sentiu uma pontada de decepção. A ausência de milorde zombou das fantasias que ela tivera a respeito do modo como ele dormia.

Bella resistiu à vontade de perguntar, embora soubesse que seu interesse agradaria ao conde, que, entretanto, adiantou-se à curiosidade da jovem amiga.

— Edward deixou nossa residência muito antes de eu me levantar. Não informou aos criados para onde iria, mas eles me disseram que meu neto não levou bagagem. Assim, acredito que ele esteja de volta à noite.

Eles caminharam pela alameda larga de pedras castanho-douradas que entremeavam o jardim simétrico de Helmhurst, que se estendia como um tapete verde e colorido com as flores da primavera.

— Nem quero saber para onde ele foi. Fico contente que tenha saído. Eu gosto de ser um velho ermitão, porém meu neto é muito novo para imitar-me. Ele precisa de alguém ou de alguma coisa que o arraste para fora de novo. — O conde apertou carinhosamente o braço de Bella. — Tenho esperança de que Edward haja encontrado a pessoa certa para estimulá-lo.

Bella desviou o rosto para fingir que observava a perfeição dos gramados e canteiros. Na verdade, seria ótimo se a aba de sua touca fosse bem larga e escondesse o rubor súbito de seu rosto.

— Gostaria de ter algum crédito pela ausência de lorde Edward, vovô. — Ah, como ela adorava chamá-lo assim! — Mas duvido que eu seja responsável pelo fato.

— Bobagem! E quem mais poderia ser? Ontem, pela primeira vez em três anos, meu neto aventurou-se para fora durante o dia. E, ao voltar, já estava noivo. Hoje saiu de novo. A lógica me diz que deve ser por sua causa.

Melhor o conde pensar daquela maneira do que desconfiar de que lorde Edward devia estar conferenciando com seus médicos.

— Pode ser — Bella concordou, relutante.

O conde deteve os passos e inspirou o ar fresco da primavera.

— Sabe, minha filha, não sou um cego idiota para acreditar que exista amor entre ambos. Mas eu espero, Bella querida, que chegará a amar meu neto.

O brilho radioso da esperança tomou conta da fisionomia do conde. Bella não conseguiu encarar o olhar firme do amigo e teve de engolir a vontade de chorar.

Mas o conde tomou a reação como sendo de vergonha.

— Não pense que a estou culpando por aceitar o pedido de meu neto por outros motivos. Minha querida, uma mulher precisa pensar em seu futuro. Não passam de balelas as conversas de hoje em dia de que é preciso escutar o coração.

— Milorde, eu não me interesso pela fortuna de seu neto! — Ah, como gostaria de ter dito isso sem um peso na consciência.

O conde fez um gesto de pouco-caso com a bengala.

— Sei disso, minha filha. Eu a conheço muito bem e seria o último a pensar tal coisa. Mas também confio em seu bom senso para saber que não usaria a fortuna como razão para rejeitá-lo. Como já afirmei ontem, sei que o seu objetivo é o mesmo de Edward. Agradar a um velho que gosta muito de ambos.

O conde acabaria por levá-la às lágrimas!

— Esse seria um mau motivo?

— O melhor do mundo, na minha opinião... parcial. — O conde piscou e ficou novamente sério. — Só lhe peço para que deixe seu coração aberto, está bem?

— Tentarei... se lorde Edward quiser aceitar-me. — Bella arrependeu-se de imediato pela verbalização de seus anseios.

— Não lhe peça permissão. O que uma dama faz com o coração é de inteira responsabilidade dela.

Ele recomeçou a andar com maior vigor e Bella decidiu que teria de distraí-lo de assuntos tão desconcertantes. Talvez o baile...

— Deve ser do seu conhecimento — O conde não lhe deu oportunidade de mudar o rumo da conversa — que há condutas apropriadas para isso. Apesar da sua fortuna e do seu título, meu neto não teve uma vida fácil. Para começar, foi educado por um velho ranzinza como eu.

— Milorde sabe muito bem que está se subestimando.

Então, por que lorde Edward lhe é tão dedicado, mais que muitos filhos a seus pais? O conde pareceu satisfeito, embora um tanto pesaroso.

— Pode ser que esteja certa, mas esse é um valor muito mais dele do que meu. Pelo menos, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso com a sua educação religiosa. Por falar nisso, não acreditou nos boatos sobre o envolvimento de meu neto em práticas profanas, acreditou?

— Não! — Bella esmerou-se em parecer convincente. — Claro que não!

O conde apontou com a bengala uma colina a cerca de seiscentos metros a leste.

— Acredito que é para onde Edward vai muitas noites, depois de eu ter-me retirado para dormir.

Ela e Edward haviam rodeado aquela colina na véspera, quando a levara para casa.

— Já lhe perguntou o que ele vai fazer lá? O conde abaixou a bengala.

— Nunca. Não tenho certeza se suportaria escutar-lhe a resposta. E ele também nunca se dispôs a dar-me uma explicação.

Eles andaram mais um pouco em silêncio e Bella teve a impressão de que a colina distante lançava uma sombra invisível sobre o jardim exuberante.

— Meu neto também nunca me contou o que houve em Waterloo — o conde falou depois de um bom tempo. — É como tem sido sempre entre nós. Temos grande afeto um pelo outro, cada um à sua maneira, mas muitas coisas deixam de ser ditas.

Bella entendia muito mais o que o conde poderia imaginar. Lorde Edward tinha uma postura que desencorajava a qualquer um ultrapassar-lhe a couraça da privacidade. Mesmo quando tinha alguma coisa importante em mente, como no caso do pedido que lhe fizera, milorde usava de enigmas e rodeios que faziam as pessoas desistirem de escutá-lo.

Na certa o conde não esperava que o neto fosse confiar nela. Mas aquela ideia disparou o coração de Bella. Exatamente como o velho lorde, não estava certa se suportaria ouvir os segredos que Lorde Edward teria para revelar-lhe.

— Ah, mas que conversa mais despropositada para um dia lindo como este! — o conde criticou a si mesmo. — Temos um baile para planejar, não é verdade?

A frase pareceu a Bella tão doce quanto um chocolate quente preparado por Carmen ao final de um dia difícil.

— Tem razão, vovô. — Bella olhou ao redor. — Acha que a ideia de fazer a festa aqui fora é praticável? Ontem à noite, quando aventei a possibilidade, eu estava sob o efeito de alguns goles a mais de um bom vinho espumante.

A sugestão foi maravilhosa, minha querida, quer estivesse alegre ou sóbria.

Chegaram a um cruzamento e o conde indicou o gramado ao sul.

— Qual salão de baile do reino pode comparar-se a isto? — Ele girou a bengala em 180 graus.

Bella passara muitas vezes por ali. Havia alguns anos, quando o conde se encontrava em melhores condições de saúde, os dois jogavam palamalho nas noites de verão. Ao olhar para o relvado com nova perspectiva, Bella teve de concordar que serviria perfeitamente ao propósito.

O terraço amplo e pavimentado seria uma área ideal para as danças. Na área de relva, muito plana e uniforme, poderiam ser colocados quantos conjuntos de pequenas mesas e cadeiras fossem necessários para acomodar os convidados. Quanto às árvores ornamentais que rodeavam o relvado...

Foi para onde o conde apontou.

— O que acha de pendurarmos pequenas lamparinas de estanho nos galhos?

— Como se fossem luzes mágicas? Maravilhoso!

Eles continuaram a caminhada. Planejaram onde ficariam os músicos e o bufê do jantar. Discutiram a lista de convidados, embora Bella tivesse apenas ouvido falar da maioria dos nomes mencionados pelo conde. E, de repente, ela ficou satisfeita por ter sugerido um baile de máscaras.

Aqueles personagens ilustres seriam menos intimidativos, vestidos com roupas excêntricas. Fantasiada, ela poderia fingir que era alguém importante. Esqueceria que era uma jovem campestre e solteirona que vivia de favor na casa de parentes ricos. Seria uma lady refinada que se tornaria noiva de um barão. Pelo menos, a máscara serviria para escondemos possíveis sobressaltos a que fosse submetida.

No fundo de seu coração, Bella desejava ter uma afinidade, mesmo que remota, com lorde Cullen, para quem todos os dias deviam ser um baile de máscaras.

No entanto nada era parecido com o evento alegre que ela e o conde estavam planejando.


	7. Capitulo sete

Desculpem por ter sumido pessoal, mas com meu emprego e minhas aulas de pre-vestibular acabaram com o meu tempo, esse cap já estava pronto mais eu estava um pouco desanimada para postá-lo, eu sempre olho o meu tráfeco e vejo que essa fic é razoavelmente lida, tenho indicações de favoritos, alertas mas não tem comentarios e isso desanima muito o autor. Bem eu tambem li os comentarios dos poucos que comentam e eu digo muito obrigado por lerem e principalmente por comentar. eu quase excluí a fic, mas só por vocês eu vou continuar postando os capitulos, com muito carinho

paloma gomes.

Os: acabei de fazer aniversario, tenho oficialmente 19 anos.

**CAPITULO VII**

**Edward Cullen** ergueu um braço para proteger a vista doente da forte luz solar. Com a outra mão, afastou a cortina pesada que vedava a janela da carruagem e espiou para fora. Viu a torre familiar da igreja de St. Owen, em Grafton Renforth, suspirou com satisfação e largou o tecido. Logo estaria em casa, e um dos benefícios daquele dia terrivelmente ensolarado seria uma noite clara, perfeita para seus propósitos.

Ele bocejou.

Nas últimas 48 horas, aventurara-se pelo mundo à luz do dia e descansara à noite. Era uma atividade que lhe parecia anormal, depois de três anos como um notívago.

Sempre dormia de maneira intermitente no período noturno, quando uma quietude fantasmagórica assentava-se sobre a mansão Cullen. Os sons diurnos abafados — criados indo e vindo, vozes distantes — acalentavam-no em um sono tranqüilo e sem sonhos. Depois da guerra de Waterloo, ele imaginara que jamais conseguiria dormir.

Nos próximos meses, teria de esconder-se nas fímbrias ensombreadas do dia, para ficar a maior parte do tempo possível com seu avô. Atingido pelo remorso, Edward lamentou as centenas de horas perdidas durante aqueles três anos. Enquanto ficara dormindo no quarto escurecido, Bella aproveitara a companhia de seu avô.

Edward gostaria de ressentir-se por Bella estar usurpando seu lugar, mas seu senso de honra insistia em que não seria correto. A srta. Swan apenas tomara posse do que ele abdicara. A jovem estaria no direito de reclamar pela intrusão "dele" nas tardes costumeiras de visita ao conde.

Refletia que Bella deveria acostumar-se à nova ordem natural das coisas, quando o coche diminuiu a velocidade e fez uma curva. Todos eles teriam de fazê-lo.

Alguns momentos depois, o veículo parou em frente à entrada da mansão Cullen. Edward puxou para baixo a aba do chapéu, abriu a porta da carruagem, desceu e, a passos largos, entrou no santuário de seu lar.

Entregou o chapéu e o manto a um lacaio de prontidão.

— Onde está meu avô?

— Acredito que na biblioteca, milorde.

Edward iniciou o caminho em direção à galeria leste e parou.

— A srta. Bella ainda se encontra com ele?

— Creio que sim, milorde.

Por que perguntara? Não seria a presença da jovem que haveria de impedi-lo de encontrar-se com seu avô. Estar prevenido sobre o que o esperava talvez fosse uma compulsão remanescente da vida militar.

Naquele horário de fim de tarde, o nível de luz estava bastante suportável na galeria. Edward aguardava ansiosamente a aproximação do solstício de verão, depois do qual as horas do dia começavam a diminuir, permitindo-lhe maior liberdade.

— Veja só, Bella, o nosso filho pródigo voltou — o avô comentou ao vê-lo entrar na biblioteca. — Exatamente como eu lhe disse. Espero que a viagem tenha sido Proveitosa, meu filho.

O avô não se permitiu mais nenhum comentário, nem para saber onde o neto estivera. Em três anos, o conde nunca lhe perguntara para onde Edward ia durante a noite.

— Não foi uma viagem de recreio. — Edward foi até uma mesa alta que ficava ao lado do consolo da lareira. Em cima dela, duas garrafas de cristal lapidado e um arranjo com copos brilhantes. — Tive uma conclusão satisfatória dos meus negócios. A viagem foi tranqüila tanto na ida quanto na volta. O que mais alguém poderia desejar?

Edward serviu-se de uma dose generosa de conhaque. Com sorte, o drinque iria melhorar sua dor de cabeça.

— O senhor me acompanha, vovô? E a srta. Swan?

Por que perguntar a ela? Pelo modo como Bella reagira a uma simples taça de champanha, era de imaginar-se o que aconteceria se ela tomasse um conhaque envelhecido.

— Talvez mais tarde, meu filho.

— Eu não quero, lorde Edward, muito obrigada.

A resposta cortante da srta. Swan fez com que Edward encarasse a noiva, intrigado. Bella estaria imaginando que ele queria deixá-la de novo perturbada para fechar-lhe a. boca com um beijo?

E se ele o fizesse? Não fora ela quem dissera consentir naquela forma de carinho, se fosse preciso? Ou teria afirmado aquilo sob o efeito do álcool?

— Lorde Cullen, gostaria de resolver uma aposta entre nós? — Bella interrompeu-lhe as divagações.

— Aposta? — Edward encorajou-se com mais um gole da bebida. — Vovô, eu não sabia que o senhor era um jogador.

— As pessoas devem arriscar-se de vez em quando, meu filho, ou a vida torna-se tristemente previsível. — O conde fitou Bella e Edward com um sorriso indulgente, como se eles fossem um par de crianças precoces cujas brincadeiras o divertiam. — Se eu ganhar, Bella me permitirá a honra de comprar-lhe um traje para o nosso baile de máscaras.

O olhar de Bella deu a Edward a certeza de que era a primeira vez que ouvia falar nas condições daquele desafio.

— Eu não disse nada! — O grito de Bella confirmou as suspeitas de Edward.

O conde riu com o chiado típico de um asmático.

— Mas aceitaria, não é mesmo? As condições pouco importam se existe a certeza de ganhar.

Bella fitou Edward com cautela.

— Então, está bem. Mas o que será meu prémio, quando eu ganhar?

— Pode dizer o que deseja — o conde desafiou-a. Bella franziu a testa ao analisar as possibilidades.

Edward observou-lhe as mudanças no semblante, à medida que ela considerava e descartava as alternativas em rápida sucessão.

Edward lembrou-se do que ela dissera na tarde anterior, quando ele tentava convencer-lhe a aceitar a farsa do noivado: "Minha situação pode ser modesta, mas as minhas necessidades também são simples".

E ele invejou, em um bom sentido, o contentamento singelo de Bella Swan

— Vamos lá, minha querida — o conde provocou-a. — Deve haver alguma coisa que deseje e que está em meu poder conseguir.

Afinal, Bella descontraiu a testa e deu um sorriso tão luminoso que fez Edward piscar.

— Uma libra de bombons da confeitaria de Rugby...

Um sentimento de culpa idiota tomou conta de Edward. Se ao menos ele soubesse, poderia ter trazido para ela. Seria um gesto de agrado normal para um noivo. E teria proporcionado uma satisfação imensa a seu avô.

— Feito! — O conde bateu no braço da poltrona.

— E... — Bella acrescentou em um tom significativo.

— E? — O conde ergueu as sobrancelhas brancas e hirsutas.

— O senhor e lorde Cullen me acompanharão à igreja no domingo.

Seguiu-se um silêncio sepulcral, como ela já esperava.

— Nas matinas ou nas vésperas, como for mais conveniente para os milordes. Os vitrais das janelas evitam a entrada excessiva de luz, mesmo no mais brilhante dos dias. Eu gostaria de apresentá-los ao nosso novo vigário. Ele é jovem, mas um excelente orador.

— Aceitamos — o conde declarou, com o mesmo entusiasmo afoito que Edward presenciara diversas vezes transformar-se em tristeza.

— Vovô... — Edward tentou protestar, porém o conde o rejeitou com um olhar de pretensa severidade.

— Está bem. — Edward desistiu e tomou mais um gole. — Afinal, que aposta é essa? — Não lhe agradava a ideia de que os dois estivessem especulando sobre ele.

Bella e o conde entreolharam-se.

— Eu e seu avô temos opiniões diferentes sobre o motivo da sua viagem.

— É mesmo? Ela anuiu.

— Seu avô acredita que a sua viagem tem alguma coisa a ver comigo. Eu discordo. Quem está com a razão?

Bella relutou em desapontá-la, embora fosse radicalmente contra a ideia de chamar a atenção sobre si mesmo na igreja.

— Meu avô está certo, srta. Swan. Fui visitar seu irmão no colégio e conversamos a respeito da ideia de comprar-lhe uma patente.

— Esplêndido! — o conde gritou.

Edward não teve certeza por que seu avô se alegrara. Se era pela patente para Emmet Swan ou se por haver ganhado aquela aposta esdrúxula.

Ele ergueu o olhar do copo e viu a noiva aproximar-se. Ela usava um vestido creme pontilhado de flores em tons castanhos que lhe ressaltavam tanto a compleição física quanto os olhos. Os cabelos presos no alto formavam uma espuma de cachos Castanhos.

Bella passou perto da poltrona do conde, e Edward desejou que ela tropeçasse na bengala do avô, para poder ampará-la mais uma vez.

Naquele dia, Bella conservou uma firmeza que acabou por irritá-lo.

— Lorde Cullen, eu lhe disse que "não" era necessário.

Preso em uma teia de emoções descontroladas e poderosas que nem mesmo pareciam pertencer-lhe, Edward não captou de imediato o sentido das palavras de sua noiva.

— A patente, a senhorita quer dizer. — Edward lutou para raciocinar. — Eu lhe disse que insistiria. E, pelo que vi hoje, seu irmão daria um péssimo funcionário da cidade.

— Acredito que tio Crowley verá isso por si mesmo, com o tempo. — Seu tom firme e tranqüilo deixavam claro que ela não desistiria de seu ponto de vista, enquanto tivesse certeza de que o fato não perturbaria o conde.

— A senhorita prefere ser devedora ao marido de sua tia a sê-lo a mim? — Edward murmurou o convencimento.

— Eu suponho... — Bella hesitou. — Estar acostumada a dever favores à família de minha mãe.

Embora Edward achasse ser improvável que o avô tivesse ouvido a troca de palavras, o conde mterveio.

— Bella deixe-o agir como ele deseja. Um cavalheiro tem o dever de ajudar a família da esposa. Haverá muitos falatórios se meu neto falhar nesse pormenor. E não é o que desejamos, e?

Ela se virou para o conde e ergueu a voz.

— Suponho que não.

Depois fitou Edward com a fisionomia impassível.

— Muito bem, lorde Cullen, sou sua devedora. Edward gostaria que as palavras da srta. Swan fossem estimulantes, mesmo duvidando de que fora essa a intenção. A afirmativa de sua noiva tocou em uma corda de amargura que ressoou dentro dele.

A srta Swan podia considerar-se em débito, mas, a não ser que ele mantivesse seu coração protegido, Edward temia acordar um dia e descobrir que caíra sob o poder de Bella Swan.

Antes que lorde Cullen pudesse trair seus sentimentos com um olhar ou uma palavra, Bella recuou e ajoelhou-se ao lado da poltrona de seu amigo.

— Sei que prometi ficar para jantar hoje, milorde, mas acabei de lembrar-me de um compromisso urgente. Espero que o senhor me perdoe.

O conde suspirou com um desalento digno de um ator.

— Eu esperava com ansiedade o prazer de um jantar agradável a três. Mas se for necessário ficar sem a sua presença, é o que teremos de fazer.

— Creio que o senhor está exagerando o valor da minha companhia. — Bella deu uma risadinha. — Mas eu lhe prometo, vovô, que virei amanhã à noite, independente do que possa acontecer.

— Minha filha, saiba que lhe cobraremos a promessa — o conde advertiu-a e fitou o neto. — Mande atrelar o cabriole e leve Bella para casa.

Uma sucessão inconveniente de passeios noturnos a Netherstowe estendeu-se à frente de Edward. Ele pensou em protestar, mas com que argumentos?

Bella **endireitou**-se e apanhou sua touca.

— De maneira nenhuma, vovô. Aceitei ontem o oferecimento porque estava escuro e chovia. A noite de hoje não poderia ser mais bela e estrelada. Não posso permitir que lorde Cullen perca uma hora de seu tempo levando-me de volta a Netherstowe, sendo que, a pé, chego lá em quinze minutos.

Escute, escute!, Edward teve vontade de gritar para o avô.

O conde deve ter sentido o apoio do neto às palavras de Bella, pois fitou-o de cenho franzido.

— Absurdo! No meu tempo, não era considerada nenhuma perda de tempo um cavalheiro escoltar sua dama à noite, de volta para casa.

— Não culpe lorde Cullen pela minha decisão. — Bella veio em socorro dele. — Eu lhe asseguro, gosto muito de andar, e ainda mais nesta época do ano.

E, como prova de sua resolução, Bella encaminhou-se até a porta da biblioteca.

— Descanse em paz. — Ela acenou uma despedida para o conde. — Virei amanhã, na hora de sempre. Se lorde Cullen estiver em casa, poderá ajudar-nos a escolher uma data para o baile.

Depois que Bella saiu, Edward achou que um elemento vital faltava no recinto. Como um céu de inverno sem o brilhante agrupamento de estrelas da constelação de Orion.

Naquela noite, ele e o avô fizeram uma refeição que lhe pareceu sem sabor. A seguir, jogaram uma partida insípida de xadrez, em que Edward, de propósito, deixou o velho lorde ganhar.

Finalmente o relógio de pedestal que ficava em um dos cantos da biblioteca soou onze horas.

— Está na hora de dormir. — O conde levantou-se da poltrona com a dificuldade costumeira e espreguiçou-se. — Meu filho, seu dia hoje foi longo. Vamos subir?

— Acho que antes tomarei outro drinque, meu avô. Ambos sabiam que aquela era uma desculpa para ele ficar na biblioteca até poder deixar a casa. O conde fitou-o com ar cansado e solene.

— Edward, ela é uma jovem maravilhosa. Está disposto a dar-lhe uma oportunidade, não é mesmo?

O apelo foi diferente de tudo aquilo que Edward esperava ouvir. Por isso, não encontrou espaço para nenhuma de suas evasivas habituais. Para sua sorte, o conde não esperou resposta. Dirigiu-se para o quarto, batendo a ponta da bengala no chão com certa impaciência, sem olhar para trás.

Edward começou a andar de um lado para outro, tentando esquecer as palavras do avô. Fitou a garrafa ornamental de conhaque e resistiu ao impulso de tomar a dose que fingira querer. Sem o descanso habitual daquele dia, não precisava embotar os sentidos para poder dormir.

Depois de uma eternidade em que o relógio insistiu em marcar apenas dez minutos, Edward assoprou as velas e saiu da residência.

Do lado de fora, respirou fundo e embriagou-se com o ar frio, doce e úmido da noite. E pensar que havia médicos idiotas que taxavam aquela atmosfera como insalubre!

Durante o dia, ele permanecia engaiolado entre quatro paredes, prisioneiro de um sol impiedoso. Nada como ficar novamente livre, sentir a brisa noturna brincar em seus cabelos e sussurrar carícias sedutoras em seu rosto.

Ergueu as mãos trémulas com a mesma ansiedade de um jovem imberbe que tirava a veste de sua primeira conquista. Arrancou a máscara odiosa que, durante aquele dia, usara muitas horas a mais do que estava acostumado. A peça era abafada, sufocante e provocava coceiras desesperadoras.

O afluxo do alívio delicioso e puro no rosto limpo só rivalizava com os que Edward sentira havia tempos, com os estertores da paixão. Ou era o que ele dizia a si mesmo.

Deixou a cabeça pender para trás e encantou-se com o tremeluzir do céu coalhado de estrelas, onde a lua ausente não empanava o brilho suave e sepulcral. Teve piedade dos pobres tolos que perdiam as noites, embrulhados na escuridão cega do sono. Embora agradecesse que os outros agissem daquela forma.

A beleza silenciosa da noite era apenas um dos encantos. O outro era a promessa da privacidade. Edward Cullen não tinha intenção de dividi-la com ninguém.

O brilho das estrelas e o ar noturno tinham um efeito estimulante sobre ele.

Com passos animados, caminhou em direção à colina que ocupava quase toda a parte oriental da propriedade de seu avô.

Uma coruja piou ao longe. O vento tocava uma cantiga de ninar fantasmagórica por entre as folhas. Na vegetação rasteira, o ruído de algum pequeno animal de hábitos noturnos. Edward prosseguiu no caminho ladeado de árvores que conduzia ao topo do morro.

Nisso, às suas costas, ouviu sons leves e anormais para as circunstâncias. Atento, procurou escutar além dos pró prios passos.

O que seria aquilo?

Um estalo de um graveto sob outro pé que não o seu. A respiração de outra pessoa? Estaria sendo seguido?

Edward diminuiu as passadas e preparou-se Para uma virada repentina. Precisava confrontar-se com qualquer um que fosse o perseguidor.

Ele faria com que se arrependessem de violar a intimidade de Lorde Lúcifer.

O diabo era mesmo ligeiro!, Bella resmungou, lutando para perseguir a Sombra de lorde Cullen, sem que ele percebesse.

Pelo menos a caminhada rápida servira para aquecê-la. Embora a noite não estivesse fria, Bella foi tomada por calafrios, enquanto esperava nas sombras de Helmhurst, para ver se seu noivo saía de casa à noite.

No momento em que ela estava a ponto de abandonar a vigília e voltar para casa, vira a silhueta longilínea destacada contra uma das janelas iluminadas da casa, imediatamente seu coração disparara e ela tornara a duvidar da racionalidade do seu plano.

Mas uma compulsão, tão irresistível quanto temerária, arrastara-a atrás de lorde Cullen. Até a colina e até a incógnita que a aguardava.

No interesse do conde e de seu próprio, Bella estava determinada a descobrir o que o trazia até ali, noite após noite. Se fosse alguma coisa inofensiva, poderia revelar o fato para o conde e tranqüilizá-lo. Ao contrário, se descobrisse algo sinistro, certamente haveria de curá-la dos sentimentos inadequados que lorde Cullen lhe provocara.

Um grito irreal desafiou-a do alto.

Bella sentiu os músculos congelados de medo, antes de entender que se tratava do pio de um mocho. Seria mesmo? Não se dizia que bruxas pegavam corujas, gatos e morcegos sob sua tutela?

Morcegos! Bella ergueu os ombros e passou a mão nos lóbulos das orelhas.

"Deixe de ser tola!", ela ordenou a si mesma. Nenhuma pessoa educada, em pleno século XIX e na Inglaterra, acreditava em bruxas.

Não havia motivos para ficar assustada. Um passeio agradável naquele caminho rodeado por árvores em plena luz do dia permitiria que ouvisse uma serenata entoada por um coro de garriças e tordos. E ainda ficaria encantada ao descobrir uma profusão de violetas silvestres. Mas a aproximação da noite parecia ter lançado um encantamento tenebroso na sua amada e conhecida região rural.

Haveria um par de olhos claros e luminosos observando-a por trás da vegetação rasteira do bosque?, Bella estremeceu, embora sem sentir frio.

Parou por um momento para recuperar o fôlego e escutar o som dos passos de lorde Cullen à sua frente. Mas só percebeu o murmúrio fantasmagórico do vento que passava por entre as folhas.

Ora bolas! Enquanto se impressionava com cada som e se encolhia por causa das sombras, ele havia tomado uma boa dianteira. Apressou-se para a frente, esperando diminuir a distância entre eles.

Mal tinha dado alguns passos, quando uma sombra enorme de uma substância sólida elevou-se no caminho. Bella não pôde impedir o grito de pavor que ecoou no silêncio da noite. A forma ameaçadora e negra agarrou-a com força.

Ela agrediu a coisa a socos e lutou para escapar. Mas quando aquilo a abraçou, Bella sentiu a fragrância suave de sabão de barba e de conhaque.

— Srta Swan? Mas o que diabo está fazendo aqui a esta hora? — A voz potente de Edward Cullen invadiu o ar noturno.

Saber que se tratava apenas do barão não teve efeito calmante Ele a assustava até durante o dia, nas fronteiras civilizadas da biblioteca do conde. Em um caminho deserto, tarde da noite, era mais difícil esquecer a fama sinistra de milorde.

O medo teve um efeito curioso, levado ao extremo. Por algum motivo que Bella ignorava, houve uma descarga potente de raiva.

— Estou tentando descobrir o "que diabo" o senhor esta fazendo aqui a esta hora! — ela gritou, em desacordo com a sua prudência habitual.

Ele afrouxou o aperto e abaixou o tom de voz.

— E o que a senhorita acha que eu poderia estar planejando?

A ira de Bella pareceu dissolver-se diante do murmúrio sobrenatural de lorde Cullen.

— Eu... não sei — as palavras saíram a custo, em forma de um guincho tímido.

— Tem certeza de que deseja descobrir?

Se negasse, milorde a soltaria e ela poderia voltar correndo para casa tão rapidamente quanto lhe permitissem as pernas?, Bella raciocinou. Claro que sim. Era o que ela deveria fazer. Todavia, se fosse embora naquele momento, teria de renunciar a qualquer direito de descobrir alguma coisa sobre essa parte secreta da vida de seu noivo.

Se, ao contrário de todas as suspeitas, as atividades clandestinas de lorde Cullen demonstrassem ser inocentes, Edward poderia tomar sua recusa como prova de que ela pensava o pior sobre ele.

— Bem? — ele tornou a perguntar. — A senhorita quer mesmo saber?

— Eu quero.

Somente depois de ter respondido, Bella deu-se conta do significado daquelas palavras. Palavras que o barão jamais permitiria que ela pronunciasse diante de um vigário.

Milorde não pareceu notar, ou, pelo menos, não se importou.

Lorde Cullen soltou-lhe o corpo, mas continuou a segurar-lhe o antebraço com firmeza. E, com determinação, conduziu-a na direção do alto da colina.

— Muito bem — ele falou, enquanto caminhavam. — Venha comigo e eu lhe mostrarei.

O que encontraria ao chegar ao misterioso local?, Bella apavorou-se. O que milorde faria com a noiva, depois que ela tomasse conhecimento da verdade?

Bella considerou que, dentre todos os enganos e tropeços de sua vida, aquele poderia tornar-se o maior erro que já cometera.


	8. capitulo oito

**Bem aqui está o capitulo Tee dree. Espero que todos gostem e comentem.**

**CAPITULO VIII**

"Mas que loucura acabo de fazer?", Edward criticou a si mesmo. "E agora, o que farei?"

Não poderia ter desafiado Bella Swan. Deixar que ela participasse dos segredos de sua vida seria um desatino tão grande quanto fora envolvê-la na ridícula charada de um noivado.

Desconfiar de que a noiva o espionava não seria difícil. Só não esperava que ela o desmascarasse.

Segurando-a com firmeza pelo antebraço, puxou-a na ladeira que levava ao alto da colina.

— Acompanhe-me, srta. Swan, e já verá o que tanto a intriga!

A srta. Swan deveria estar realmente convencida de que ele não se encontrava envolvido com nenhuma das práticas diabólicas que os boatos lhe atribuíam. Se assim não fosse, ela viraria as costas e desceria a colina correndo, como qualquer jovem sensata.

Edward não imaginava o que poderia ter-lhe infundido aquela segurança, sendo que ele nada fizera para granjear-lhe a confiança. Ao contrário, só tomara atitudes que poderiam tê-la deixado desconfiada.

Edward não sabia como sentir-se a respeito da confiança irrestrita que a srta. Swan depositava nele. De uma certa forma, o fato não influenciaria o relacionamento curioso deles, mas o comovia de uma maneira que ele não podia entender.

Bella tropeçou no solo irregular, porém lorde Cullen, que a segurava com firmeza, impediu-a de cair.

Edward diminuiu o passo quando uma estrutura muito alta assomou diante deles e bloqueou a visão das estrelas que cintilavam.

— Não saia daí — ele ordenou ao soltá-la.

Edward não esperava nenhuma resposta, apenas uma concordância. E espantou-se com a voz trémula, mas desafiadora, que veio das trevas.

— Se eu quisesse ter ido embora, já o teria feito. Edward mexeu na tranca da porta.

— Eu só quis dizer que a senhorita não deveria perambular no escuro sem a minha proteção.

— Ah, sei. O que é isso? Eu não tinha ideia de que havia uma construção— aqui.

— Pelo que eu soube, é uma velha torre de observação. Edward abriu a porta com rapidez. Apanhou uma vela e uma pederneira que ficavam na projeção de um candelabro estreito de parede, do lado interno da base da torre. Com um movimento certeiro, ele acendeu a vela. A chama pequena fez sombras dançarem na parede curva de pedras e na escada em caracol.

— Droga!

A imprecação ressoou pela torre vazia, quando Edward deixou cair a pedra-de-fogo. A chama tremeluziu e apagou-se.

— O que houve? — Bella perguntou com voz ansiosa. — Está tudo bem?

Claro que não!, Edward gostaria de gritar. Ele jamais ficaria "bem" de novo, Mas resmungou qualquer coisa acerca de pessoas que deixavam cair tudo das mãos.

— Não se importe — Bella consolou-o, nem um pouco ansiosa e até com alegria. — Eu vivo fazendo isso.

— Pois eu, não — Edward murmurou.

Fora um sinal de perigo, e não a falta de jeito que o fizera derrubar a vela, ao lembrar-se de que tirara a máscara. Enfiou a mão no bolso, vestiu a peça de couro e amarrou-a no lugar. A seguir, abaixou-se, recuperou a pederneira, a vela e reacendeu-a.

— Venha.

Edward acenou para Bella entrar, aborrecido por ter de usar a vela acesa para iluminar o caminho deles escada acima.

Já era péssimo o suficiente Ouvir-lhe a voz e sentir-lhe a fragrância, enquanto lhe imaginava o aspecto e o rosto. E, naquela altura a luz caprichosa da vela zombava dele com uma verdade. a srta. Swan era ainda mais adorável do que ele imaginara.

O ar noturno e a subida trouxeram um brilho róseo às faces de sua noiva. O vento arrancara para fora da touca fios dos cabelos Marrons que lhe emolduravam o rosto. A escuridão e talvez um pouco de receio deixavam seus olhos ainda maiores e mais escuros. Os lábios... bem, quanto a eles, Edward não queria alongar-se no assunto, pois precisava manter a compostura.

Bella cruzou a soleira e olhou ao redor, alarmada. Talvez devesse realmente tomar juízo e começar a temer lorde Cullen de verdade.

— Existem morcegos aqui? — Bella agarrou-lhe a mão livre e aproximou-se, procurando proteção.

Ora essa! A srta. Swan preocupava-se mais com um insignificante roedor alado do que pelo fato de permanecer sozinha à noite, em um lugar deserto e com um homem cuja fama inspirava terror?

Edward ficou indeciso entre praguejar... ou rir.

— Poucos — ele admitiu. — Mas, no momento, todos devem estar procurando o jantar. E, se estivessem aqui, também não lhe fariam nenhum mal.

— Detesto morcegos! — Bella estremeceu.

— Eles não são piores do que ratos. — Edward segurou a vela no alto e cutucou-a para subir a escada. — O folclore é que os torna ameaçadores.

Bella hesitou, dois degraus à frente.

— Milorde deve saber tudo sobre isso. — Ela o fitou com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Eles estavam parados muito próximos. A respiração de um misturava-se à do outro e Edward receou derrubar a vela mais uma vez naquela noite. Ele nem mesmo chegou a responder à ironia, pois Bella virou-se e continuou a subida.

— Para falar a verdade — ela disse por sobre o ombro —, também não gosto muito de ratos.

Enquanto a seguia, Edward forçou-se a ignorar o balanço delicioso dos quadris e a visão tentadora dos tornozelos.

— O que é aquilo? — Bella perguntou ao chegar ao segundo pavimento da torre.

Edward subiu os últimos degraus, dois a dois. Bella observou a mesa alta e curva que abraçava uma grande porção da parede. Edward a deixara desarrumada, com vários rolos de papel espalhados, livros abertos e diversos instrumentos de desenho e medição. Depois da conversa que tivera com o médico de seu avô, não conseguira trabalhar durante as últimas noites em que estivera ali.

Bella não prometia ser melhor.

— Esta é a minha sala de trabalho.

— É. Dá para notar. — Bella apanhou uma cópia amarelada de Conaissance dês Temps. — Mas que tipo de trabalho milorde faz?

Edward passou por sua noiva e adiantou-se até um conjunto de degraus na parede oposta.

— Venha por aqui.

Por motivos pouco recomendáveis, um senso de expectativa fermentou dentro dele, ante a perspectiva de compartilhar sua paixão secreta com a srta. Swan.

Procurou disfarçar sua reação com um aviso brusco.

— Cuidado onde pisa. Não vou ficar atrás da senhora para segurá-la, se escorregar.

Bella nada respondeu e seguiu-o com cautela. Edward gostaria de ver-lhe o rosto, para descobrir se o comentário a ofendera, como ele temia.

O alçapão apareceu acima da cabeça de Edward, e ele entregou a vela para Bella.

— A senhorita se incomodaria de segurá-la para mim? — perguntou, em tom mais brando.

— Milorde não tem medo de que eu derrube tudo e queime os seus papéis?

Eu gostaria de arriscar.

— Então está bem. — Os dedos de ambos se tocaram quando Bella pegou a vela.

Pela primeira vez, desde que subia aquela escada íngreme e estreita, Edward sentiu uma ameaça de vertigem. Resolvido a ignorar o inconveniente, empurrou a tampa horizontal de madeira e rastejou para fora da abertura. Virou-se, segurou a mão de Bella e ajudou-a a subir atrás dele. Depois da noiva passar em segurança, ele fechou novamente a entrada.

Bella protegeu a vela tremeluzente contra a brisa que soprava pela porta do pequeno abrigo onde se encontravam.

— E agora?

Edward levantou uma caixa comprida de madeira e carregou-a até o meio da cobertura da torre. Desenrolou a lona pesada que cobria um suporte, abriu a caixa e tirou de dentro um telescópio de latão com o carinho de um pai que embalava um recém-nascido. Edward levou-o até a abertura, instalou-o no suporte e o fixou com uma série de fivelas especiais.

Somente então virou-se para Bella, que ficara um pouco atrás, ainda procurando evitar que a luz da vela se apagasse.

— Ora vejam só, Edward Cullen. — A expressão de Bella não poderia traduzir maior desprezo, mesmo se ela o tivesse apanhado em alguma atividade sacrílega. — É mesmo um farsante descarado.

Uma lufada súbita de vento apagou a chama.

O que a levara a dizer uma coisa daquelas? Bella estacou no escuro, amaldiçoando a própria tolice.

Só porque lorde Cullen aparentava ser inocente no caso dos sacrifícios diabólicos com os porcos sumidos dos York não queria dizer que se deveria ironizá-lo. O brilho de seus olhos verdes, um instante antes de a vela se apagar, fez Bella desconfiar de que ele gostaria de jogá-la para fora do parapeito que circundava aquela parte da torre.

Bella não ousou fugir. Se tentasse descer a escada em espiral no escuro, provavelmente chegaria ao final virando cambalhotas. E, na certa, quebraria o pescoço. Alternativa descartada.

Ouviu passos firmes que se aproximavam no escuro.

— Farsante? — A voz aveludada de lorde Cullen soava cavernosa. — Sobre o que a senhorita está falando? Bella advertiu-se para não responder. Infelizmente, não foi possível acatar o próprio aviso.

— O senhor sabe muito bem ao que me refiro... Lorde Lúcifer.

— Ah, isso... — Edward hesitou por um momento. — Escute bem, não sou responsável por aqueles rumores absurdos.

Mesmo duvidando de que ele pudesse vê-la, Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Milorde não tem feito nada para contestá-los.

— E por que eu deveria fazê-lo? — As palavras sussurradas eram distorcidas pelo vento. — As pessoas acreditam no que lhes agrada, sem importar-se com as evidências que lhes sejam fornecidas em contrário. Talvez seja conveniente para mim saber que todos ficarão afastados deste lugar. Não serei perturbado e nem...

A noite pareceu ter engolido o resto da frase.

— Nem o quê? — Bella perguntou, embora soubesse que não deveria fazê-lo.

Lorde Cullen não replicou de imediato. Bella gostaria de distinguir mais do que a silhueta escura e nítida.

— Eu já satisfiz de maneira suficiente a sua curiosidade por esta noite, minha querida — Bella alegou, com equilíbrio, frieza e um traço leve de chacota. — Além disso, já deve ter passado e muito da sua hora de dormir. Permita que eu acenda a vela e a leve de volta para casa?

O convite era tentador. Ainda mais com a beleza do céu estrelado daquela noite. Ou a tentação era por sentir-se atraída por lorde Cullen?

Bella rebateu a dúvida com uma pergunta.

— Por que astronomia?

— Por acaso a senhorita conhece uma ocupação melhor para um homem que precisa cultivar hábitos noturnos?

Bella pensou em uma ou duas. Uma, em particular, causou-lhe bruxuleios internos e quentes. E justo por um homem cujo intelecto ansiava pelo isolamento?

— Acredito que não.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi interrompido somente pelo uivo do vento e pelo piar persistente dos pássaros noturnos. Bella esperava a qualquer momento que lorde Cullen a convidasse para sair, ou mesmo que lhe ordenasse para deixar a torre. Todavia, quanto mais ela ficava ali, menos queria ir embora.

— Já que está aqui — Bella finalmente decidiu-se a falar —, depois de ter subido todos esses degraus, gostaria de dar uma olhada?

Lorde Cullen parecia um tanto inseguro. Desde que ele fora a Casa dos tios para fazer-lhe a estranha proposta, Bella não observara em milorde a menor falta de confiança em si mesmo. A incerteza seria sobre a necessidade de ter feito a pergunta ou sobre a dúvida se ela aceitaria ou não?

Mesmo sem entender o motivo, Bella achou importante assegurar-lhe a sensatez da sugestão.

— Ah, sim. Por favor. Eu nunca pude apreciar a noite, mesmo a olho nu.

— Então eu lhe concederei a oportunidade de ter esse prazer. Venha.

— Eu... milorde se importaria de levar-me... pela mão? — Bella estendeu o braço. — O senhor conhece muito bem os espaços que o rodeiam e provavelmente está mais acostumado e encontrar os obstáculos no escuro. Tenho receio de tropeçar em todo esse aparelhamento e quebrar alguma coisa.

— Ah... sim, lógico.

Lorde Cullen tateou e encontrou rapidamente os dedos de Bella. Nisso, em um movimento brusco que lembrava uma dança country, ele se virou e puxou-a de encontro ao peito, até que o quadril dela pressionasse as coxas dele e, com o braço livre, conseguisse abraçá-la pela cintura.

Embora distinguisse apenas formas indistintas e sombras, enquanto lorde  
Cullena conduzia até o telescópio, Bella sentiu-se mais segura do que andando pelo bosque à luz do dia. O calor de seu toque, a energia e a firmeza de sua postura davam-lhe a certeza de que milorde não a deixaria pisar em peças espalhadas e nem colidir com algum móvel. Era uma sensação inebriante e nova. Bella lamentou perdê-la quando milorde sentou-a em um banco baixo de madeira.

— Espero que a senhorita não ache isso muito desconfortável — Edward murmurou as palavras com algum carinho, e Bella sentiu os lábios dele roçarem-lhe a orelha, através do tecido da touca.

Por instinto, Bella virou-se na direção da voz. E seus lábios roçaram os pêlos macios da costeleta na face do noivo.

— De maneira alguma — Bella respondeu, em um sussurro.

Lorde cullen endireitou a cabeça e depois inclinou-se por cima de Bella para olhar pelo telescópio. Teve de encostar-se levemente nela a fim de ajustar o declive da posição. Partes de seu corpo pressionaram o de Bella e ela se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça.

— Pronto — ele disse, depois de mais um ajuste. — O que a senhorita acha disso?

Sem saber o que a aguardava, Bella inclinou-se de maneira desajeitada em direção à ocular e espiou.

— Oh, Senhor... — ela suspirou, dominada por uma admiração sem limites. — É...

— Saturno.

Lorde Cullen demonstrou tanto prazer pela reação de Bella, como se houvesse esculpido a jóia celeste, uma pérola lustrosa inserida em um círculo de ouro, com as próprias mãos e depois a tivesse erguido até o céu para que a noiva pudesse admirar-lhe a obra.

— Eu sei do que se trata. — Ela ouvira falar do planeta distante e de seus anéis. Até mesmo vira um desenho do astro.

Mas nada disso se comparava à maravilha de verificar a sua presença no Universo.

— Estou procurando uma palavra para descrevê-lo, porém não encontro nenhuma que lhe faça metade da justiça que esse planeta merece.

— Eu entendo. Devo tê-lo observado umas mil vezes e nunca deixo de ficar abismado quando o vejo. E sempre o acho mais maravilhoso do que da última vez que o vi.

Lorde Cullen parecia disposto a prosseguir, mas hesitou. Bella gostaria de possuir aquela habilidade de controlar-se.

— Gostaria de ver uma estrela cadente? — Edward perguntou-lhe.

— Eu poderia?

Bella sentiu-o anuir com um gesto de cabeça. Milorde inclinou-se para ajustar o ângulo do telescópio, roçando lhe o ombro.

— Com um pouco de paciência e alguma sorte.

— Eu nunca me considerei uma pessoa de sorte. — Então, por que se sentia bafejada pela fortuna por estar ali? — Mas a paciência é uma das minhas virtudes.

Lorde Edward ergueu a cabeça e fitou o céu inundado de estrelas.

Esperemos que os céus recompensem sua paciência esta noite.

Bella espiou novamente pela ocular do instrumento. Dessa vez ela viu um agrupamento de estrelas, sendo uma delas bem maior e mais deslumbrante que as demais. Se Saturno parecia uma pérola celeste, aquela estrela fulgurante devia ser um diamante..

— Essa é a constelação de Lira — lorde Cullen explicou, adivinhando-lhe as conjeturas.

Bella esperava que ele não pudesse ler "todas" as ideias que passavam por sua cabeça.

— A estrela mais brilhante é Vega.

— Cada estrela tem um nome?

Oh, céus, não! — Edward pareceu mais encantado pela curiosidade da noiva do que desdenhoso por sua ignorância. — Nós esqueceríamos todos. Somente as mais brilhantes têm nome. Vega, Ceres em Escorpião, Aldebarã em Touro, Rigel e Betelgeuse em Orion.

A resposta pronta e esclarecedora encorajou-a a fazer mais uma pergunta.

— O que quer dizer "em Escorpião" ou "em Orion"?

— São denominações dadas pelos antigos para agrupamentos estelares que formam desenhos no céu. São chamadas de constelações.

Depois de que o barão havia parado de calcular e pesar cada palavra que pronunciava, sua voz assumiu uma qualidade melódica.

— Diziam que Lira, aquela que está vendo agora, era parecida com uma lira. Orion é o caçador. Betelgeuse e Bellatrix são seus ombros, e Rigel, o pé erguido. Mais outras três brilham como pedras preciosas em seu cinto, e uma grande nebulosa forma o punho de sua espada.

Bella considerou aquele assunto tão fascinante que não pôde impedir-se de continuar com as indagações.

— O que é uma nebulosa? Milorde poderia mostrar-me Orion no telescópio?

— No tempo certo, minha querida. Orion é somente visível para nós nos meses de inverno. Não esqueça a sua virtude da...

— Ah! Eu vi uma! — Bella apertou-lhe a mão.

Ela estivera observando, sem muita convicção, o lugar indicado por Edward, quando uma estrela pequenina surgiu onde não havia nenhuma antes. Depois desceu a grande velocidade, deixando no caminho um longo rastro branco e plumoso, para em seguida desaparecer tão rapidamente como surgira.

— Ela é mesmo cadente?

— É, sim — Edward confirmou. — Mas não é uma estrela.

Lorde Cullen continuou a explicar-lhe o que eram meteoritos, cometas e outras maravilhas. Bella jamais suspeitara que tais fenómenos pudessem suceder-se, noite após noite, no céu escuro que pairava sobre Northamptonshire. Cada informação nova deixava-a intrigada e provocava novos comentários ou novas perguntas. Assim foi quando Edward lhe contou que a cauda de um cometa produzia estrelas cadentes.

— Até hoje — Bella confessou —, sempre tive uma espécie de receio do céu noturno.

— E por quê?

— Talvez porque seja tão imenso. Ilimitado. Pior que um oceano. — Bella lembrou-se da imensidão de água assustadora durante a longa e triste viagem de volta da Índia, após a morte do pai, quando fora levada para o deque em uma noite de calmaria. — Isso me faz sentir tão minúscula, tão insignificante.

De alguma forma, o conhecimento que Edward Cullen lhe transmitia naquela noite proporcionou a Bella uma espécie de competência que neutralizou o receio. Ela não saberia expressar o fato em palavras e nem a maneira apropriada de demonstrar sua gratidão.

— Eu sempre achei confortante observar as estrelas. Quando se contempla a precisão extraordinária e vasta do Universo, não se pode deixar de acreditar... em alguma coisa.

Bella percebeu na voz de Edward quanto a astronomia o fascinava.

Não era de admirar que as estrelas o haviam atraído e afastado do mundo diurno. Qual a importância de alguns boatos ou algumas ninharias de vizinhos para um homem que se harmonizava com o imutável e com o infinito?

O costumeiro senso de pequenez diante do mundo ameaçou abater-se de novo sobre Bella. Dessa vez não com medo, mas sim com um pesar suave e desconcertante cujo significado ela não podia decifrar.

— Sinto muito, milorde, por tê-lo feito perder tanto tempo. O senhor nem pôde trabalhar não só por minha causa, mas também por minhas perguntas sem-fim.

Depois de encher-se de admiração pela natureza, Bella notou que estava cansada e com frio. Não conseguiu refrear um bocejo.

— Pelo contrário, srta. Swan — lorde Cullen retrucou, mais uma vez frio e distante como as estrelas que ele amava. — Eu é que deveria desculpar-me por detê-la aqui até tão tarde.

Edward começou a soltar o telescópio de sua montagem,

mas sem passar as mãos por cima de Bella. Ele se afastou sem tocá-la, e o encanto foi quebrado.

Guardou o instrumento na caixa e tornou a envolver o suporte com a lona. Bella tateou à procura da vela. Ao encontrá-la, tentou erguer-se, mas as pernas frias e meio paralisadas a fizeram perder o equilíbrio.

— Espere, deixe-me ajudá-la! — Lorde Cullen estendeu a mão para apoiá-la.

Bella sentiu uma tensão, na postura do noivo e na maneira como a segurava, que estivera ausente enquanto miravam as estrelas. E sua reação foi rápida e semelhante à de milorde, como se estivesse submetida a forças opostas de sua inclinação e de sua vontade. A primeira dizia-lhe para largar-se nos braços de Edward Cullen e erguer os lábios para beijá-lo. A outra, a memória de sua humilhação na noite anterior, incitava Bella a afastar-se dele, antes que cometesse mais um erro idiota.

As duas compulsões intensas de igual poder ameaçavam rasgá-la ao meio. Desejava que lorde Cullen tomasse a decisão por si próprio. Ou para deixá-la ir ou para beijá-la. Mas ele não fez nada disso.

O barão também estaria dividido em direções opostas? Bella estremeceu diante daquela possibilidade.

Lorde Cullen sentiu-lhe o tremor.

— Precisamos ir para casa imediatamente. A senhorita deve estar gelada até os ossos.

Edward soltou-a, como metade de Bella esperava que ele fizesse. Apanhou a caixa que guardava o telescópio e deixou-a sob a pequena marquise que abrigava o alto da escada da torre.

Bella foi atrás dele e desejou, com o coração "inteiro", que Edward a tivesse beijado.


	9. capitulo nove

**O enredo pertence a Deborah hale e os personagens Stephanie Meyer**

**Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, beijo e até sábado**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Edward quase beijara Bella novamente e essa perda de autocontrole deixara-o muito chocado.

Três dias após ter sido surpreendido em seu refúgio por ela, não tivera o menor sucesso nas tentativas de esquecê-la. Deitado na cama virava-se de um lado para outro, como se houvesse urtiga no colchão.

Não conseguia escapar da sensação ridícula de que Bella Swan se encontrava no quarto e o observava. Havia pouco, tivera um sonho alarmante. Bella estava ajoelhada a seu lado e acariciava-lhe o corpo de maneira provocativa com uma mão, enquanto com a outra tentava tirar-lhe a máscara.

Acordara apavorado, com o coração e o pulso disparados, o corpo coberto de suor, ansiando por uma mulher... Mas não por qualquer uma.

Bella Swan estivera perto de seduzi-lo naquela noite na torre. Ela nem precisara empregar a poderosa arma de sua beleza. Em vez disso, construíra uma armadilha começando pelo interesse ávido na vocação dele, apoiada na voz melodiosa e na qualidade estimulante de sua companhia.

Até mesmo a fragrância suave que ela exalava, parecia calculada para atraí-lo. Era um aroma totalmente diverso dos fortes odores florais que outras mulheres costumavam usar para cativar os homens e pelos quais Edward desenvolvera aversão. O perfume da Srta. Swan lembrava baunilha, canela e frescor.

Desde que ele voltara de Waterloo, envolvera-se com o anteparo protetor da escuridão. Além disso, jamais se arriscara a convidar alguém para entrar em seu santuário. E cometera o erro de acreditar que a timidez a impediria de aceitar o convite.

Bella o enganara duas vezes, deixando-o dividido entre o ultraje e a admiração. Exatamente como ele ficara indeciso naquela noite entre o desejo e a prudência.

— Mas que droga!

Edward desistiu da luta insana para dormir e saiu da cama.

Aquilo teria de ter um fim. Em poucos dias, Bella transtornara-lhe a vida. O que aconteceria ao final dos três meses?

O melhor seria persuadi-la a romper o noivado imediatamente. Não havia outra solução.

E, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, a Srta. Swan também ficaria aliviada de ver-se livre dele.

Edward lembrou-se do estremecimento que a acometera quando a segurara nos braços alguns segundos a mais do que o necessário. Aquilo contradissera de maneira cabal a afirmação caridosa de que ela não se importaria de tornar a beijá-lo. A Srta. Swan na certa pretendera dizer que estaria disposta a suportar um amor fingido para a satisfação do conde.

"Meu avô".

Edward praguejou, enquanto vestia o calção de pele de gamo.

O velho lorde não ficaria nada contente com a reviravolta dos acontecimentos. Mas, se o conde acreditasse que a decisão do fim do noivado fora da Srta. Swan acabaria por afastar-se dela. Então, ele e Edward aproveitariam juntos o tempo restante, sem a intromissão de uma estranha.

Edward abotoou a camisa e ignorou a ferroada de vergonha que o acometia. Como estava engajado em uma guerra para manter a sua paz de espírito, não poderia permitir-se ter misericórdia. Uma vez vestido, colocou a máscara e aprontou-se para a batalha.

Edward encheu-se de coragem para enfrentar a luz do dia. Porém quando abriu a porta do quarto e saiu para o amplo corredor cujas paredes eram forradas de retratos, constatou, para sua surpresa, que estava agradavelmente escuro devido ao horário. O brilho implacável do sol já cedera um pouco.

A mudança lhe era favorável.

Nisso, viu o criado do conde dirigir-se para a escada.

— Billy, por acaso sabe se meu avô está sozinho! Na biblioteca?

Se Billy sentiu alguma surpresa por vê-lo acordado no meio do dia, seu rosto solene não o traiu. Nem o seu tom gentil e respeitoso.

— Sozinho sim, mi lorde, mas não na biblioteca. Da última vez que o vi, o conde passeava pela estufa de laranjas.

Mas justo lá?

Durante a sua infância, Edward gostava de passar (tempo naquele espaço iluminado do jardim, com o telhado de vidro e a série de janelas enormes. Raramente, porém, se aventurara até lá, desde seu regresso a mansão Cullen. Em um dia nublado como aquele, o ambiente talvez pudesse ser tolerável.

Agradeceu a Billy pela informação e saiu rumo à estufa, onde encontrou o avô andando entre as árvores cítricas ornamentais e os canteiros de flores excessivamente delicadas para o clima da Inglaterra.

Edward olhou em volta, fingindo procurar por Bella.

— A minha adorável noiva não veio visitá-lo hoje?

O conde fixou-lhe um olhar arguto e longo, antes de responder com outra pergunta.

— Meu filho, por acaso você teria vindo até aqui se ela estivesse?

Edward não tinha a menor intenção de morder aquela isca. Teria preferido enfrentar um esquadrão de infantaria. Para disfarçar, inventou um súbito interesse pelas plantas e curvou-se para cheirar um cacho de flores cujas pétalas eram coradas só de um lado. Elas o lembraram da Srta. Swan, a despeito de sua determinação em contrário.

O conde cansou-se de esperar uma resposta.

— Bella apareceu aqui e logo apresentou uma desculpa por ter de ir embora. Ela foi até a aldeia com o vigário. Acredito que houve um problema com um aldeão. Acho que ela só voltará para o jantar.

Por mais que tentasse, Edward não conseguiu ficar feliz com a ausência da Srta. Swan.

Então, hoje ficaremos só nós dois. — Edward procurou demonstrar uma animação que não sentia. O que o senhor sugere que façamos?

O conde sentou-se com dificuldade em uma poltrona de couro negro.

— Acho que não estou com disposição para fazer nada, meu filho. — Ele suspirou. — Eu disse a Bella que seria melhor ela romper o noivado.

Edward endireitou-se tão depressa que quase bateu a cabeça em um galho do pé de limão que ficava em cima do canteiro de flores.

— O senhor fez o quê?

O conde balançou a cabeça de uma maneira que sugeria determinação e tristeza.

— Tive de tomar essa resolução, apesar da vontade imensa de ter essa querida menina na família e da certeza de que ela seria a mulher ideal para meu neto. Eu gosto muito de Bella para observar, impávido, o péssimo tratamento que ela vem recebendo de seu noivo.

Edward nem chegou a recobrar-se do espanto para perguntar qual o tipo de maus-tratos que a Srta. Swan estaria sofrendo em suas mãos.

— Não — o conde prosseguiu em sua explicação. — Para ela, será muito melhor casar-se com o vigário.

Lorde Cullen sentiu o peito em fogo. Seria um meteoro que caíra em chamas e atingira seu coração? Quanto mais intensa a angústia, maior a determinação em escondê-la.

— É mesmo? — Edward comentou como se a pessoa de quem falavam fosse uma desconhecida, e não a jovem de quem estava noivo. — O vigário pediu-a em casamento? Quando eu falei com a Srta. Swan, ela me assegurou que estava livre para aceitar o meu pedido.

A consciência de lorde Cullen protestou. Bella não fizera nada daquilo. Quando perguntada se possuía algum admirador em particular, primeiro o acusara de estar zombando dela. Depois se espantara pela suposição de que ela teria centenas deles e afirmara que, se ele a lisonjeava devia ser por interesse. A Srta. Swan não lhe dera uma resposta direta, algo que Edward fazia com freqüência.

Mas ele não gostara nem um pouco de receber uma resposta ambígua.

O conde fitou Edward com um olhar perspicaz e bastante desconfortável.

— Não acredito que o Sr. Michael tenha se declarado. Pelo que eu vi hoje, ele parece um rapaz muito tímido, a despeito da sua boa aparência.

— É um camarada bonito? — Edward procurou manter a indiferença, apesar do meteoro dentro dele arder mais do que nunca.

O conde anuiu.

— Um Apoio com colarinho clerical.

— É mesmo? — Edward começou a andar de um lado para outro no piso de tijolos decorativos. — E suponho que a Srta. Swan está enamorada dele, não é?

— Tenho certeza de que a minha querida menina não está sequer desconfiada dos sentimentos do vigário. Talvez nem ele mesmo tenha consciência disso. Sabe, filho, certos homens são assim mesmos.

Pela primeira vez, Edward perguntou-se qual o motivo de sua devoção ao avô. Às vezes o conde mostrava-se um velho exasperante!

— Então, o senhor é de opinião de que o vigário trataria a Srta. Swan melhor do que eu?

O conde deu de ombros.

— Ele está na companhia de Bella agora. Ao passo que o senhor, meu neto, passou os últimos três dias andando a quilômetros de distância para evitá-la. No meu modo de entender, a diferença de tratamento é vital, não é verdade?

— Evitando minha noiva? Mas que absurdo! — Edward percebeu que falara em tom ríspido, apesar do cuidado para parecer imparcial. — Ela se queixou ao senhor do meu abandono?

— Não, mas posso afirmar-lhe que Bella sente seu desagrado da mesma maneira. Diga-me, ficou irritado por ela ter invadido seu espaço privativo? Ou será por ela ter descoberto uma verdade muito simples atrás da lenda sinistra que foi construída ao seu redor e com a sua permissão.

— Eu não estou irritado com ela! — Edward rugiu.

Pelo menos, não deveria estar. Tinha um bom conhecimento de mulheres para entender que Bella não fizera o menor esforço para tentá-lo naquela noite na torre. De fato, fora o oposto. Ele admitia suas próprias inclinações caprichosas e sua absoluta falta de motivos para acusá-la disso.

— Se não está com raiva de Bella — o conde resmungou —, a maneira de demonstrá-lo é bastante pobre. Sua falta de civilidade nos últimos dias tem sido indesculpável. Realmente não consigo entendê-lo. Nem mesmo quando criança era tão mal-humorado.

Edward retraiu-se com a reprovação suave de seu avô. Ele imaginara aquela farsa de noivado, em um esforço para trazer-lhe a maior felicidade possível nos últimos meses de vida. E a encenação surtira efeito contrário. Tudo porque procurava manter a Srta. Swan ao alcance da mão.

Teria sido melhor se ele lhe tivesse feito a corte como seria de esperar e, mais tarde, preocupar-se com o coração ferido?

Nesse caso, estava na hora de um oferecimento de paz. Mas não seria muito tarde?

— Para mim, Emmet? — Bella fitou a bela caixa amarrada com um laço que o irmão lhe entregava, à mesa do café-da-manhã. — Muito obrigada, querido.

Emmet sentou-se ao lado da irmã e observou-a abrir a tampa. Bella ficou boquiaberta. Eram seus bombons prediletos nos mais diversos formatos, e o pacote pesava, no mínimo, meio quilo.

— Não devia ter gasto tanto dinheiro comigo, Emmet — ela o repreendeu já pronta para levar um deles à boca. — Eles são muito caros.

O rapaz devia ter comprado as guloseimas no dia anterior, no caminho do colégio para a Mansão Crowley. Emmet segurou a caneca com expressão compungida.

— Se eu pudesse, gastaria muito mais com a minha querida irmã, mas ainda não tenho crédito para tanto. Os doces são um presente de lorde Cullen. Eu pretendia entregá-los ontem à noite, mas, na confusão de arrumar as minhas coisas, acabei esquecendo.

Lorde Cullen? Bella parou com a mão a milímetros dos lábios. Não havia no reino bombons suficientes para adoçar seus atuais sentimentos em relação a ele!

A julgar pelos últimos dias, era difícil de acreditar que o companheiro encantador daquela noite na torre poderia ser o mesmo homem que a evitava desde então. Até mesmo o conde notara e desaprovara o comportamento do neto. Seu velho amigo chegara ao extremo de adverti-la para reconsiderar o compromisso.

Bella ficara tentada a aceitar o conselho.

E Edward Cullen estava redondamente enganado ao Pensar que poderia comprar-lhe o perdão com uma caixa de suas guloseimas favoritas!

Bella sufocou a vontade de comer o primeiro dos bombons, jogou-o de volta dentro da caixa e empurrou-a para o outro lado da mesa, esperando que a distância diminuísse a tentação.

— Quer dizer que lorde Cullen foi buscá-lo no colégio? Pensei que ele mandaria uma de suas carruagens.

Uma criada entrou na sala e deixou um prato lotado com as iguarias do desjejum na frente de Emmet. Na certa, Carmen planejava engordá-lo antes da sua partida para a índia.

O rapaz deu uma cheirada aprovativa.

— Lá na índia, vou sentir muita falta da comida de Carmen! — Ele fitou Bella com carinho. — E da minha irmã também. Mas, agora, não preciso preocupar-me muito, pois sei que está bem encaminhada. Eu gostaria de estar aqui para o casamento.

Bella encantou-se ao ver o irmão mergulhar na comida com vontade. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tão animado.

Ela tentara recusar a oferta de lorde Cullen para comprar uma patente para Emmet. Em parte, por achar que servir em uma farsa, se bem que meritória, não merecia compensação tão generosa. Mas o principal era odiar a noção de ser-lhe devedora.

Seria capaz de suportar o desapontamento do irmão, se rompesse o compromisso com Edward de maneira prematura, cancelando o acordo?

Bella fitou a caixa de doces, considerou a situação de Emmet e lembrou-se da noite dedicada à astronomia. Edward podia não ser tão diabólico como às vezes gostava de parecer, porém, sem dúvida nenhuma, era um mestre em tentação.

— No começo, Bella, eu não pude aceitar a idéia de que um camarada como ele pudesse despertar-lhe a atenção — Emmet declarou, entre mordidas em tomates grelhados e salsichas —, a não ser pelo título e pela fortuna que, tenho certeza, também não a atraem. Mas quanto mais eu o conheço, mais gosto de mi lorde. Aposto que ele deve ter sido um oficial danado de excelente.

— Emmet, modere a sua linguagem aos sábados!

— Desculpe. — Edward tomou um gole de café. — Entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não entendeu? Cabeça fria em uma crise. Pronto para executar um trabalho, não importa quão desagradável ou perigoso possa ser.

Bella anuiu. Não se poderia negar que lorde Cullen tinha qualidades admiráveis. Ela só gostaria que a cabeça fria não houvesse se estendido ao coração. Também não gostaria de sentir-se como uma tarefa desagradável a ser cumprida.

Os bombons a chamavam de dentro da bela caixa.

Emmet pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos e cutucou-a de leve.

— Pegue um. Não vai lhe estragar o apetite. Já tomou o desjejum... — Emmet esticou o braço e puxou a caixa. — Eu não imaginava que mi lorde fosse do tipo que compra presentes, mesmo estando apaixonado.

Bella sufocou uma negativa áspera. Mordeu um pedaço do doce, para evitar qualquer pronunciamento. Não queria que Emmet desconfiasse do compromisso forjado entre lorde Cullen e ela.

— Ele não é daqueles que gritam o amor aos quatro ventos. Mas se nota alguma coisa diferente na maneira como pronuncia seu nome, e no olhar, quando se refere a "Srta. Bella".

Aquela possibilidade, que já lhe chamara a atenção, despertou em Bella um sabor semelhante à doçura peculiar das guloseimas que ela adorava.

E se Emmet apenas houvesse imaginado o que queria ver e ouvir no discurso e na expressão impassíveis de mi lorde? E ela também?

Bella comeu o resto do bombom.

— Vou trocar de roupa para ir à igreja — ela murmurou. — Você vai comigo?

— Na semana que vem se não se importar. — Emmet exagerou um bocejo. — Ainda estou cansado da viagem, de empacotar e desempacotar coisas.

— Está bem — Bella concordou, embora com um tom de reprovação. — Direi uma oração extra em seu favor.

Bella espiou pela janela para avaliar se a neblina poderia transformar-se em chuva. E o que ela viu quase a fez engasgar com a saliva.

Um cabriole emergiu do nevoeiro, dirigido pessoalmente por lorde Cullen.

Bella subiu a escada correndo, entrou em seu quarto e começou a pentear os cabelos. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Quem é? — Bella perguntou, como se não soubesse.

— Lorde Cullen, senhorita — Embry, o mordomo, explicou com solenidade. — Ele implora o privilégio de levá-la ao culto esta manhã.

— Privilégio? — Bella murmurou. — Mentiroso!

— Perdão, senhorita?

Era uma boa caminhada de Casa até o povoado de Grafton Renforth e a chuva não estava descartada. Além do mais, ela gostaria de dizer lorde Cullen algumas "coisinhas" sem que o conde ou seu irmão ouvissem.

— Diga a mi lorde que descerei em seguida.

— Está bem, senhorita.

Bella olhou para baixo. Aquele vestido também fora refugado pelas primas, como a maioria das roupas que vestia desde que Jessica e Tânia haviam ficado mais altas do que ela. Lorde Cullen acharia o traje muito colorido ou pouco discreto para ir à igreja?

"Ora, a opinião dele pouco me importa!", Bella disse a si mesma enquanto pegava a touca, as luvas e o xale. Além do mais, mi lorde não freqüentava uma igreja havia anos. Não poderia arvorar-se como autoridade em moda conveniente para cultos.

Bella desceu a escada com o estômago embrulhado e as pernas bambas. Na certa, mau efeito de alguma comida. Sentiu um alívio temporário ao ver o hall de entrada vazio. Nisso, ouviu vozes na sala de jantar.

Espiou pela porta entreaberta e viu lorde Cullen conversando com seu irmão.

No instante em que a viu, mi lorde interrompeu o diálogo no meio.

— Minha querida Srta. Swan está encantadora como sempre.

Lorde Cullen tomou-lhe as duas mãos e fez uma mesura sobre elas. Para surpresa de Bella, não havia nem sombra de expressão imperturbável. Os olhos verdes faiscavam de admiração, mesmo com um deles sombreado pela máscara.

Aquele olhar acendeu-lhe uma faísca de curiosidade, o que a deixou aborrecida. Não queria entusiasmar-se pela aprovação de lorde Cullen e nem deixar-se abater por ele a recriminar.

— Mi lorde, fui avisada de que veio para levar-me à igreja. — Bella procurou não trair a onda de prazer que a invadira ao ouvir-lhe a voz. — Ao que devo essa honra?

— Minha querida, a honra é inteiramente minha. — O barão fez uma mesura mais profunda. — Desde que o nosso noivado já é assunto dos jornais, achei que seria de bom tom se aparecêssemos juntos para aceitar os cumprimentos de seus amigos

Ela deveria ter desconfiado. Lorde Cullen fazia tudo aquilo em benefício de uma audiência. Assim como o presente show de cortesia tinha sido, sem dúvida, para impressionar o ingênuo Emmet.

Bella olhou para o relógio que se encontrava sobre o consolo da lareira.

— Acho que não devemos atrasar-nos. O vigário é muito pontual para iniciar o sermão.

— Esse vigário é um cavalheiro muito respeitável.

Embora lorde Cullen houvesse falado com suavidade, Bella perguntou-se qual o motivo do rancor na voz dele. Seria contra o Sr. Michael Newton?

Que idéia ridícula! Os dois homens nem mesmo se conheciam.

Os noivos representaram uma encenação cordial quando saíram rumo à igreja. Bella conservou-se mais retraída e mi lorde, bem mais expansivo.

Assim que saíram das cercanias do Jardim da Casa, Bella resolveu falar.

— Por que foi, exatamente, que o senhor veio até aqui esta manhã? Eu não ganhei a aposta que fiz com seu avô.

— Não. Mas ganhou de mim.

Ela concluiu que o sorriso discreto de mi lorde foi muito mais sincero do que os cumprimentos anteriores.

— Ou talvez eu devesse dizer que perdi um desafio feito a mim mesmo.

— Que... Desafio? Eles se entreolharam.

— Apostei que a senhorita não teria coragem suficiente para aceitar o meu convite e subir à torre comigo.

Se mi lorde soubesse como ela estivera perto de fugir!

— Mas como a senhorita não hesitou — lorde Cullen prosseguiu —, achei que lhe devia algum tipo de recompensa pelo destemer.

— Achei que a oportunidade de ver Saturno valeria qualquer risco.

Bella não queria desculpá-lo, mesmo se ele estivesse pedindo perdão por evasivas. Mas as memórias intensas daquela noite forçavam-na a admitir que se tratara de uma das mais extraordinárias de sua vida.

Lorde Cullen desviou o olhar e deu de ombros.

— Uma caixa de bombons e um trajeto até a igreja dificilmente poderiam servir de compensação, não é mesmo?

— Os doces são deliciosos, obrigada. Mi lorde anuiu ligeiramente.

— Fico contente que tenha gostado.

Bella suspeitou de que tais gestos não eram muito naturais para mi lorde, por mais que ele tentasse esconder o fato. Nem mesmo quando disfarçara as vitórias dela em uma aposta. E mais, a aprovação era muito importante para ele.

Bella encontrou dificuldades para aceitar aquela idéia.

— São dos melhores que já experimentei. E aquela quantidade toda só para mim... Tive de tomar cuidado para não comê-los em demasia.

Quantas atenções ela poderia aceitar de lorde Cullen antes de saciar-se? Bella refletiu. Ou o prazer da presença de mi lorde acabaria por estragar-lhe o gosto por outros homens?

A idéia quase a fez rir alto.

Quais outros?

Como Bella não percebera que o atraente vigário estava atraído por ela?

117

O Sr. Michael Newton nem terminara de chamar os paroquianos para o culto e Edward já tinha certeza do fato. O homem nem mesmo se mantinha atento ao livro de orações!

A cada olhar de puro amor que o vigário dirigia a Bella, Edward fantasiava o zumbido mortal de uma bala passando próximo ao ouvido do pároco. Os instintos de soldado incitavam-no a buscar abrigo e abrir fogo. Ou quem sabe atirar uma lança... Mas aquela era uma batalha para a qual ele não tinha armas e nem munição.

Seu avô não exagerara quanto às qualidades físicas do jovem vigário.

O Sr. Michael possuía cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos que combinavam muito bem com os de Bella. A altura e a compleição física ficariam bem melhor em um uniforme dos hussardos do que em uma sobrepeliz. Edward admitiu que as damas de St. Owen teria muito que admirar. Era mesmo um verdadeiro Apoio... Em trajes clericais.

Se não fosse a parcialidade óbvia do vigário em relação à Bella, Edward poderia até agradecer pelas feições bonitas do jovem. Serviria para desviar as atenções da congregação para longe de sua face mutilada, depois da primeira agitação de olhares curiosos.

Quando o serviço religioso terminou, os olhares voltaram-se para ele com força total.

Como vivera os últimos três anos tentando evitar exames dessa natureza, Edward sentia-se como se estivesse passando entre uma fileira de homens munidos de açoites e cordas. Seu orgulho foi atacado pelos olhares rapidamente desviados assim que ele os encarava, pelos sussurros feitos atrás de mãos erguidas e pela sacudidas piedosas de cabeça.

Nisso sentiu um aperto no braço. Forte e gentil. Edward fitou Bella de esguelha, e a igreja esvaziou-se de repente.

118

— O que mi lorde acha? — ela perguntou. — O vigário não é um ótimo pregador?

— É um homem de muitos talentos.

— Isso mesmo! — Bella animou-se, como se achasse perfeito o comentário dele. — Estou ansiosa para que o conheça.

— E eu estou aflito para conhecê-lo. — Mas da maneira como um guerreiro gostaria de tomar conta de seu adversário.

Mas que idéia mais ridícula! O vigário charmoso não era seu rival!

Edward tentava convencer-se do fato quando alcançaram a porta da igreja, onde o religioso saudava os paroquianos.

— Srta. Swan creio que as congratulações se fazem necessárias. — Um leve pesar fez contraponto à melodia terna de afeição presente na voz do reverendo.

— É... Sim. — Bella empurrou Edward para a frente. — Permita que lhe apresente lorde Cullen.

O vigário estendeu a mão.

— Muito prazer. Eu já tive a alegria e o privilégio de conhecer o conde, quando a Srta. Swan me levou até mansão dos Cullen.

Edward apertou-lhe a mão.

— Eu raramente saio durante o dia.

Uma mulher de meia-idade cutucou o marido, cochichou em seu ouvido e lançou olhares sinistros na direção de Edward.

Com uma sobrancelha erguida, o barão retribuiu com expressão ameaçadora.

— Lorde Cullen é obrigado a dormir, enquanto os outros estão acordados, vigário, pois passa a maior parte das noites estudando astronomia — Bella falou em voz alta, para ser ouvida pelos circundantes. — Ele tem uma vista maravilhosa do céu a partir do mirante de uma torre antiga nos domínios de Cullen.

Edward observou a informação espalhar-se pelos ouvidos atentos como pequenas ondulações em um lago. E em seu coração lamentou a morte de Lorde Lúcifer.

— Astronomia? — O vigário admirou-se. — É um assunto fascinante. — Mi lorde, eu gostaria muito de ouvi-lo falar sobre o assunto.

Edward fitou Bella com devoção.

— Agora que tenho um motivo agradável para manter horários mais regulares, espero que possamos nos conhecer melhor e falar sobre a ciência à qual me dedico com prazer.

— Aguardarei ansioso pela oportunidade, lorde Cullen. Aceite meus cumprimentos por seu noivado. Mi lorde é mesmo um homem de sorte.

Edward cismou que o comentário trazia um componente irônico. Mesmo assim, com Bella a seu lado e todos convencidos de que estavam noivos, ele sentiu-se realmente afortunado.

Enquanto caminhavam até o local onde havia deixado a carruagem, Edward considerou que Bella ficara mais comunicativa no decorrer da manhã e resolveu ser mais objetivo. Olhou ao redor, para ver se estavam a uma boa distância dos demais.

— Meu avô disse-me ter insistido para que a senhorita rompesse comigo.

Bella não o encarou.

— O senhor quer que eu faça isso?

— Não! — O fervor da negativa surpreendeu tanto a ele quanto a Bella.

Edward ajudou-a a subir no veículo.

— Mesmo se a senhorita optar por essa alternativa — "ele falou em voz baixa —, eu não retirarei o apoio que prometi a seu irmão.

Bella considerou a afirmativa de Edward, enquanto ele desamarrava o cavalo e subia no cabriole. Pelo brilho no olhar da noiva, o barão deduziu que ela já se decidira.

— Lorde Cullen, está preparada para continuar, se o senhor estiver preparado para tratar-me como uma aliada, e não como uma inimiga.

Edward hesitou. Ele conhecia muito bem as traições dos ditos "aliados". Pelo menos, do inimigo sabia-se o que esperar e em que terreno se pisava.

— Concordo.

— Isso quer dizer que poderei ver novamente as estrelas com mi lorde?

Edward anuiu.

Alguma coisa etérea, porém essencial, faltara em seu trabalho nos últimos dias. Embora ele odiasse admitir, devia ser o poder contagiante que Bella possuía de maravilhar-se.


	10. capitulo dez

**Obrigada pelos comentários pessoal. Eles significam muito para mim.**

**Obs: tem uma fic no nyah chamada Isaac bella leiam pessoal a fic é muito boa.**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**Lorde cullen não demoraria a arrepender-se pela continuação do noivado, Bella conjeturou, sentada no coche — mantido na penumbra por causa das cortinas cerradas — em frente a Edward. Acompanhados por carmen, que não fazia o menor empenho em esconder a desaprovação, levavam Emmet para Londres. Lá, o jovem iria buscar os equipamentos que haviam sido encomendados e os uniformes que ele já experimentara em uma viagem anterior à cidade. Dali, embarcaria em um navio para a índia, onde receberia a patente.**

**Desde a saída da cidade Grafton Renforth naquela manhã, Emmet atormentava o barão com questões intermináveis sobre a vida regimental. Horas mais tarde, ele ainda não esgotara o assunto e Bella ficava cada vez mais aborrecida.**

— **Será bastante estranho dar ordens a praças com idade para serem meus pais.**

— **O melhor a fazer é deixar a maioria das ordens para o sargento — lorde Cullen avisou-o. — Na certa, ele não deverá lembrar-se de muitas coisas sobre as estratégias modernas. Não o deixe esquecer de que o comando é seu, Emmet, mas faça o possível para apoiá-lo, sobretudo na frente dos homens. Um sargento capaz tem sido o ponto de partida para muitos jovens oficiais.**

**Emmet anuiu com determinação.**

— **Entendi aonde milorde quer chegar. E quanto aos oficiais jovens?**

**Lorde Cullen parecia cansado. Bella sabia que ele estava acostumado a dormir durante o dia. E embora lhe agradasse ouvir a voz insinuante do noivo, cutucou o pé do irmão.**

— **Lorde Cullen tem sido muito paciente e respondeu a todas as perguntas. O que acha de dar-lhe um pouco de descanso?**

**Emmet não chegou a responder.**

— **Eu não me incomodo nem um pouco — Edward retrucou, balançando a cabeça. — Ajuda a passar o tempo. Gostaria que alguém tivesse me dado alguns conselhos, antes de eu ter partido para a luta.**

**Através do pequeno espaço do veículo, Edward fitou Bella com olhar profundo, embora se dirigisse a Emmet.**

— **Durante as refeições com os oficiais, sempre é melhor ouvir mais do que falar. Mantenha-se alerta e dê o melhor de si em qualquer atividade, mesmo que seja apenas uma partida de críquete. É como se conquista uma reputação confiável. Trate seus superiores com o respeito que gostaria de receber dos homens sob o seu comando, mas exponha sua opinião, se tiver algo a dizer.**

**Os conselhos eram sábios para um jovem que se preparava para embarcar na carreira militar. Bella esperava que Emmet os acatasse. E também não pôde deixar de refletir se a circunspeção natural de lorde Cullen não se teria arraigado posteriormente à sua experiência na cavalaria. Tal aspecto, que seria considerado uma virtude na vida militar, poderia ser um impedimento para os assuntos do coração.**

**Ele bem que poderia dar a Emmet uma advertência "fraterna" nesse sentido, antes da partida do jovem.**

**Emmet, extasiado, mirava lorde Cullen com a adoração devida a um herói.**

**Tenho sonhado com isso desde menino. E, agora que chegou a hora, parece que vou estourar de tanta ansiedade. Eu gostaria de ter adiado minha partida até o casamento. Assim, poderia conduzir minha irmã pela nave da igreja.**

**Bella imaginou-se vestida de rendas e sedas, com uma grinalda de flores de laranjeira enfeitando a touca, entrando na igreja de St. Owen apoiada no braço do irmão. O fato de lorde Cullen estar à sua espera no altar não a assustou como deveria.**

**Lorde Cullen, minha irmã será uma noiva linda, não é mesmo?**

**Na verdade, será — o barão respondeu em um murmúrio aveludado que lançou centelhas abrasadoras no íntimo de Bella.**

**E ela sentiu-se corar ao imaginar a mesma voz perturbadora pronunciando os votos matrimoniais.**

**Emmet, pare de dizer bobagens — Bella ficou envergonhada com os elogios. — Além disso, não pode ficar na Inglaterra até a volta de tio Tyler, não é? Se o tio cismar, sabe muito bem o que poderá fazer para impedi-lo de viajar para a índia. Algumas vezes é melhor desculpar-se depois do que pedir permissão antes.**

**Bella fitou lorde Cullen com severidade. Na sua opinião, era ele quem deveria sofrer as conseqüências da ira do tio Tyler.**

**Quanto tempo ainda falta para chegarmos a Londres? Carmen interrompeu-os com um resmungo mal-humorado. — O trajeto fica ainda mais longo quando não se pode nem mesmo olhar pela janela para verificar a localização. Bella recriminou-se por ter opinião idêntica.**

— **Carmen, a insistência em acompanhar-nos foi sua. Eu poderia ter trazido Jane ou Violet.**

**Carmen murmurou qualquer coisa mal audível sobre a absoluta impropriedade de uma dama de companhia ser mais jovem do que sua senhora. Ela deixou implícito acreditar na possibilidade de lorde Cullen entregar-se a orgias tanto com Bella quanto com uma jovem criada, durante o trajeto para aquela cidade corrompida.**

**Se Carmen pudesse imaginar a pouca atração que lorde Cullen sentia pela noiva!**

**Alertado pelas lamúrias de Carmen, lorde Cullen consultou o relógio de bolso.**

— **Deveremos parar em uma hora para tomar um chá. Dito isso, milorde recostou-se no assento e cerrou as pálpebras. Na certa, para escapar do olhar faiscante de Carmen e das perguntas cansativas de Emmet.**

**Só não conseguiu fugir da contemplação de Bella. Enquanto os olhos verdes e penetrantes estavam fechados, ela sentiu segurança para observá-lo à vontade, sem ter de ficar preocupada como ele iria interpretar seu interesse.**

**Já não tinha receio de lorde Cullen... pelo menos não sob o mesmo prisma anterior. O afastamento de milorde depois de tê-la permitido aproximar-se dele para observar as estrelas foi responsável por um tipo diferente de cautela. Para segurança de seu coração, Bella estava consciente de que deveria manter a distância emocional de Edward Cullen.**

**Mas o propósito tornava-se bem difícil de ser executado por causa da generosidade dele para com Emmet e das atenções sem-fim em relação a ela. E nem adiantaram as inúmeras advertências que fizera a si mesma de que a postura de noivo solícito nada mais era do que uma nova vestimenta que milorde adotara por necessidade.**

**As idas a Londres, motivadas pelo engajamento de Emmet Swan na vida militar, deram a Edward a certeza de que acertara em esconder-se na região rural.**

**Em Grafton Renfort, os habitantes acabaram se acostumando com a sua máscara. No decorrer de suas saídas esporádicas ao lado da srta. Swan notava que um menor número de pessoas olhava-o com espanto.**

**Em Londres, era objeto de muita curiosidade.**

**Eles passaram o dia, entre a chegada à cidade e a partida de Emmet, visitando alfaiates e sapateiros, coletando as roupas tropicais que haviam mandado fazer. Em cada estabelecimento comercial que entravam, Edward teve de reunir coragem para enfrentar os escandalizados murmúrios que o seguiam.**

**Seria imaginação ou ele atraía maior interesse quando Bella o acompanhava? Devia ser o contraste chocante entre a beleza divina e uma aparência sinistra.**

**Ao voltarem ao Hotel Clarendon carregados com pacotes, Edward estava a ponto de estourar de tanta dor de cabeça. Tinha a impressão de que um torniquete lhe comprimia as têmporas, aumentando o aperto a cada minuto.**

— **Podemos trocar de roupa e marcar um encontro daqui a uma hora para jantar? — Bella perguntou, enquanto estavam no corredor observando os porteiros do hotel carregarem os novos pertences de Emmet. — Não posso afirmar que Londres me deixou muito impressionada, mas a comida aqui é maravilhosa.**

— **Pesada demais para a minha digestão. — A sra. Carmen franziu o nariz. — Só usam molhos franceses. Além disso, preciso arrumar a bagagem do sr. Emmet com muito cuidado, o que levará boa parte da noite.**

**Decidida, Carmen dirigiu-se ao quarto de Emmet, não sem antes fazer um pedido por sobre o ombro.**

— **Por favor, peça para mim um bule com chá e um prato com carne fria. E sem molho!**

**Por um instante a dor de cabeça de Edward cedeu, enquanto trocava olhares exasperados com os Swan. Em seguida, as pontadas voltaram, piores do que antes.**

— **Lamento, mas terei de recusar. O barulho dos talheres e a luz brilhante do salão de jantar seria muito além do que eu poderia suportar. Isso sem mencionar os olhares curiosos. Senhorita, aproveite o último jantar a sós com seu irmão antes da partida. Apenas a família.**

— **Mas o senhor faz parte da família — Emmet protestou —, ou melhor, logo fará parte dela. Venha conosco, milorde. Tenho pelo menos uma dúzia de perguntas para lhe fazer.**

**Bella fitou o irmão com o cenho franzido.**

— **Emmet, não canse mais milorde! Será tão difícil entender que já o aborreceu à exaustão?**

**A simpatia de Bella irritou Edward, e nem ele mesmo acreditou no que disse a seguir.**

— **Se não se importam, poderíamos jantar em meu quarto.**

— **Uma ideia genial! — Emmet deu um grito. Bella hesitou.**

— **Tem certeza? Não o incomodaríamos?**

**Edward sacudiu devagar a cabeça, que latejava de maneira cruel.**

— **De modo algum. Como Emmet já disse, em breve farei Parte da sua família.**

— **Então, está bem. — Bella não parecia inteiramente convencida. — Mande avisar-nos quando estiver pronto.**

**Estaria ficando louco?, Edward considerou a hipótese ao entrar no quarto e chamar um criado para pedir o jantar. Aquela noite ele precisava de escuridão, privacidade e silêncio. Um pano frio na testa e talvez um cálice de conhaque para aliviar a dor.**

**O conhaque poderia ser uma boa idéia em qualquer caso, Edward concluiu, e serviu-se de uma dose maior do que a costumeira. Medicinal. Depois de haver trocado de roupa e do primeiro prato ter sido servido em uma mesinha ao lado da janela, o barão começou a experimentar um certo alívio.**

**Para sua surpresa, a dor de cabeça continuou a diminuir depois que os Swans chegaram. Ao ouvi-los relatar as reminiscências dos tempos de infância na índia, Edward foi vagarosa e irremediavelmente atraído para o seu círculo mágico.**

**Aqueles tempos tinham sido mais difíceis para os dois irmãos do que para ele. Depois de terem ficado órfãos na mais tenra idade, acabaram sendo enviados a uma terra distante, estranha e fria, para receber a caridade de parentes. Mas a experiência não parecia tê-los amargurado. Edward suspeitou de que Bella se empenhara muito em proteger e apoiar o irmão mais novo durante aqueles anos todos.**

**Naquela altura, enquanto os três comiam, bebiam e conversavam, Bella fitava o rapaz com afeição e orgulho nos olhos expressivos. E sem deixá-lo perceber que em seu sorriso suave havia traços de preocupação e tristeza.**

— **Preciso ir para a cama — Bella comentou, um pouco depois —, ou Carmen virá procurar por mim. E, certamente, fará um estardalhaço.**

**Edward levantou-se da cadeira, sem muito equilíbrio. Além do conhaque, tomara vinho com a refeição. Ao levar Bella até a porta, evitou olhar para o lado, para não imaginá-la deitada na cama.**

— **Vamos, Emmet? — ela chamou. — Amanhã teremos de acordar cedo.**

**Emmet bocejou.**

— **Vou ficar mais um pouco.**

— **Pois eu acho que não deveria — Bella aconselhou o irmão. — Lorde Cullen também precisa descansar. Depois do seu embarque, teremos de fazer uma longa viagem para casa.**

**Emmet levou a mão ao peito.**

— **Prometo não ficar com seu futuro marido na farra até altas horas.**

**Bella fitou Edward.**

— **Não o deixe tomar conta da situação. Obrigada por convidar-nos esta noite. Foi muito mais aconchegante do que se tivéssemos jantando no restaurante do hotel.**

— **O prazer foi todo meu — Edward respondeu, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos castanhos.**

— **Estou de costas — Emmet avisou-os, sentado à mesa. — Se quiserem, fiquem à vontade para trocar um beijo de boa-noite.**

**Deveriam? Com um olhar significativo e um erguer de sobrancelhas, Edward perguntou a Bella.**

**Ele admitiu que não deveria fazê-lo. No estado em que se encontrava, não tinha certeza se poderia parar. Nem mesmo com o irmão de Bella sentado a poucos metros de distância.**

**Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar um sorriso acanhado e foi até a entrada, sacudindo a cabeça.**

**Bella estaria lembrada da afirmação idiota feita por ele de que não seria necessário tornar a beijá-la? Muito desapontado, Edward abriu a porta.**

— **Durma bem, minha querida. Eu a verei pela manhã.**

— **Boa noite — Bella sussurrou ao passar por ele. Edward observou-a caminhar pelo corredor até o quarto que ela dividia com a sra. Carmen.**

**Da mesa, Emmet ergueu uma garrafa quase vazia de vinho.**

— **Vamos repartir o que sobrou? Edward suspirou aos fechar a porta.**

— **Não se incomode. Pode terminá-lo.**

**Enquanto Edward voltava a seu lugar, Emmet serviu-se e esvaziou o copo em um só gole.**

— **Ah! Acho que vai demorar muito até eu poder experimentar outra vez um vinho desta qualidade.**

— **Está arrependido da sua decisão, Emmet? O garoto sacudiu a cabeça com energia.**

— **Nem um pouco. Eu fiquei aqui para fazer-lhe uma pergunta.**

— **Ah, sim?**

— **Sobre Bella. — Emmet Swan apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na palma da mão. — Ela tem um coração muito terno e é muito sensível. Bella sempre tomou conta de mim, e veja só que injustiça. Agora que cheguei a uma idade em que poderia cuidar de minha irmã, estou de partida para o outro lado do mundo.**

**Recostado no assento da cadeira, Edward anuiu, distraído. Lembrou-se de que Bella dissera gostar mais do conde do que de qualquer pessoa no mundo, exceto do irmão. Pobrezinha, logo ela perderia ambos.**

**Emmet Swan suspirou com o exagero de quem bebera demais.**

— **Milorde cuidará dela, não é mesmo? Quando soube que estavam noivos, achei que formariam um par muito estranho. Mas agora vejo que terão um casamento harmónico. Uma jovem como Bella precisa de um homem forte para protegê-la, mesmo que ele tenha de ser rude às vezes.**

**As palavras do garoto surpreenderam Edward. Ainda não lhe ocorrera que teria alguma coisa mais para oferecer a Bella, além da fortuna e de um título, ambos sem nenhuma significância para ela.**

— **Fique sossegado, meu rapaz. Farei o impossível para que nada de mal aconteça a Bella. — O pensamento de que alguém pudesse prejudicá-la despertou-lhe os antigos instintos de luta.**

— **Desculpe, milorde. Sei que se empenhará nisso. — Emmet levantou-se. — Bobagem minha falar-lhe sobre o assunto. — Deu uma risada de embriaguez. — É óbvio comprovar que milorde é tão louco por Bella quanto ela é pelo senhor.**

**Felizmente, Emmet Swan não esperou uma resposta. Edward não conseguiria encontrar nenhum comentário plausível.**

**A sua mente confusa avisava-o de que pouco dormiria naquela noite. Nem mesmo tinha certeza de qual trecho das palavras bem-intencionadas de Emmet haviam-no alarmado mais. Que Bella pensava nele de maneira romântica ou que ele poderia nutrir sentimentos análogos por ela?**

**Ou que suas emoções, qualquer uma delas, por Bella eram evidentes?**


	11. capitulo onze

Bom dia queridos leitores que acompanham a fic, estou gripada co 38º graus de febre e a garganta irritada, mas estou aqui postando o segundo capitulo do dia

Beijos, tentarei portar o mais rápido o capitulo seguinte.

_**Capitulo XI**_

— Oh, milorde parece não ter dormido nada! — Bella apiedou-se e a custo resistiu à vontade de acariciar o rosto de lorde Cullen. Depois fitou o irmão com expressão reprovativa. — Emmet, e a promessa de não mantê-lo acordado até tarde?

Um pequeno exército de funcionários do hotel entrava e saía do quarto de Emmet, carregando caixas e mais caixas até a carruagem.

— Sou inocente, eu juro — Emmet protestou com um rápido sorriso. — Após a sua saída, Bella, não fiquei mais de dez minutos no quarto de lorde Cullen.

— É verdade. — Edward anuiu e disfarçou um bocejo. — Nos meus dias de cavalaria, eu era capaz de dormir ao relento e debaixo de chuva. Agora estou muito mimado. Não consigo ter uma noite de sono decente se não for na minha cama em Cullen's house Espero que não lhes tenha acontecido isso.

— Eu caí sobre o colchão como uma pedra. Só mais tarde acordei para cobrir-me. — Emmet balançou o corpo de um lado para outro, ansioso para começar a sua nova vida.

— Eu também passei muito tempo acordada. — Bella fingiu concentrar-se nas luvas que calçava. — Eu também estranhei a cama.

Aquela era apenas uma parte do problema. Por isso conservava a cabeça baixa, para Lorde Cullen não ver-lhe o rosto. Por ser muito perceptivo, ele poderia imaginar que a despedida constrangedora da noite passada causara-lhe a inquietação.

O último funcionário saiu do quarto de Emmet, e Carmen apareceu no corredor atrás dele.

— Suponho que já terminamos tudo.

— Será uma longa viagem de volta a cidade Northamptoshire — lorde Cullen murmurou e consultou o relógio de bolso.

Ele, Emmet e Bella seguiram Carmen e os funcionários que desciam a escadaria ampla do Hotel Clarendon.

— Não leve Carmen a mal — Bella pediu a Edward. — Ela é muito preocupada com Emmet e comigo. Nem todas as pessoas têm a mesma maneira de demonstrar as emoções.

Carmen precisava fazer um alvoroço a respeito do conforto físico daqueles a quem amava e ficava irritada com qualquer um que, em sua opinião, pudesse representar uma ameaça para eles. O conde expressava suas emoções guiado pela intuição, algumas vezes lisonjeiras, críticas em outras. E lorde Cullen?

Milorde parecia disposto a esconder todas as emoções, talvez por não poder dominá-las. Seria possível que elas mudassem sem ninguém notar?

Eles deixaram o Clarendon alguns minutos depois e Bella franziu o nariz diante do nevoeiro londrino malcheiroso.

— Que dia melancólico!

Com o irmão amado pronto para abandoná-la, Bella não precisava de mais nada para ficar desanimada.

— Um dia nebuloso para a senhorita é o ideal para mim — lorde Edward lembrou-a, enquanto a ajudava a subir no coche.

Seria ilusão de Bella ou milorde segurava-lhe a mão mais do que o necessário?

— Se a senhorita quiser, podemos abrir as cortinas, Para ver por onde passamos. Embora se possa distinguir muito pouco em um tempo como o de hoje.

O veículo carregado rodou pelas ruas de Greenwich até as docas da Companhia Inglesa das índias Orientais, onde estava atracado o navio de Emmet. Depois de conhecer Londres, Bella não podia entender por que suas primas gostavam tanto da cidade e nem por que Carmen considerava um absurdo os Crowley nunca a haverem trazido para a capital junto com eles.

Bella ficava satisfeita porque o irmão não teria de passar a vida naquele lugar, em alguma situação desagradável promovida por seu tio. Mesmo assim...

Foi preciso reunir cada grão de energia para costurar um sorriso alegre no rosto, quando chegou o momento de dizer adeus a Emmet. E ficava ainda mais difícil mostrar animação ao ver Carmen piscar para controlar as lágrimas.

— Não esqueça de ir regularmente à igreja. E não arruine seu estômago empanturrando-se de comidas estranhas. — Carmen deu a Emmet uma pequena caixa. — Pus aí dentro alguns biscoitos. Não coma demais, se ficar enjoado.

— Eu comerei... quero dizer, não comerei. — Emmet abaixou-se para beijar a bondosa senhora no rosto. — Obrigado, Carmen. Cuide-se.

Ao despedir-se, lorde Cullen enfiou no bolso de Emmet uma porção de guinéus. — Tente não perder tudo nas cartas, antes de chegar à índia.

Emmet pôs a caixa de Carmen debaixo do braço e cumprimentou milorde calorosamente.

— Muito, muito obrigado por tudo, senhor. Procurarei seguir seus conselhos e não o decepcionarei. Espero ser um oficial à altura do que o senhor foi.

Depois foi a vez de Bella.

— Tenha um casamento esplêndido, irmãzinha. Terá de ser uma esposa muito especial para retribuir a lorde Cullen tudo o que ele fez por mim!

Bella abraçou Emmet pelo pescoço e apertou-o com toda a força. Se tentasse falar, desmoronaria em lágrimas.

Um apito agudo soou através da estação. Emocionado, Emmet beijou-a no rosto, desvencilhou-se da irmã e correu para a prancha de acesso. As lágrimas contidas a custo começaram a deslizar pela face de Bella e ela virou-se de costas, para não ver a embarcação. Precisava evitar que Emmet a visse chorando, caso ele olhasse para trás.

Ela percebeu que a seguravam. Imediatamente, foi puxada de encontro ao peito largo de lorde Cullen e envolvida por seus braços musculosos.

Bella procurou resistir à segurança e ao conforto oferecidos, sabendo que se tratava apenas de uma ilusão. Mas precisava muito daquilo, que lhe parecia tão sincero.

Seria possível que o sentimento de lorde Cullen houvesse mudado sem que ninguém notasse?, ela tornou a perguntar-se.

Nem ele mesmo?


	12. capitulo doze

**Já estou curada da gripe, que tive.**

**E estou postando um novo, obrigada a todas as reviews e as mensagens privadas, beijos.**

**Ah não sejam leitores fantasmas, apareçam e dêem um boom!**

**CAPITULO XII**

— Não me lembro de ter visto um homem mudar para melhor em tão pouco tempo — o conde murmurou as palavras que foram um eco dos pensamentos de Bella.

Os dois estavam sentados à uma mesinha em um dos cantos da biblioteca, endereçando convites para o baile. No outro lado, lorde Cullen e o vigário entretinham-se em uma partida de xadrez.

— Mudar talvez não seja a palavra certa — o conde corrigiu a si mesmo em voz baixa, para não ser ouvido pelo neto. — Voltar ao que era antes seria o mais correto. A sua influência sobre ele, minha querida, tem sido muito mais benéfica do que eu poderia imaginar que seria.

Bella continuou com a cabeça abaixada sobre o que estava escrevendo, para que o conde não pudesse adivinhar-lhe a dúvida no olhar. Ela sabia muito bem que não fora por sua influência e nem em seu benefício que lorde Cullen fizera um esforço para mostrar-se mais sociável.

Mas que ele se esforçara, não restava a menor dúvida.

Bella vira os olhares e escutara os sussurros naquela primeira manhã em St. Owen. Embora Edward houvesse escondido os sentimentos com a habilidade costumeira, ela pudera entender a profundidade da aversão de milorde por estar servindo de espetáculo. Muitas vezes

ela mesma passara por situações semelhantes em idade mais jovem. Quando cometia algum erro, não faltavam olhares e cochichos desaprovativos.

Depois daquela manhã, ela nem mesmo teria culpado lorde Cullen se ele retornasse ao interior da concha protetora, pronto para ferroar quem ousasse penetrá-la.

Bella passou a admirá-lo por ele ter enfrentado a realidade.

Aos poucos, lorde Cullen começara a envolver-se no pequeno mundo de Grafton Renforth. Comparecia à igreja regularmente e até estivera presente na pequena festa de despedida de Emmet.

O conde fitou os dois homens curvados.

— Ele parece ter-se afeiçoado ao vigário, o que muito me surpreende.

Bella considerou que o contraste entre ambos, o vigário loiro e milorde ruivo, era como o rei branco e o negro do jogo.

— Eles têm a mesma idade — ela comentou — e muitos interesses em comum. Não vejo por que não poderiam ser amigos.

Contudo aquela não era uma verdade. Apesar de o sr. Michael Newton haver-se tornado um visitante habitual na mansão Cullen , Bella não estava convencida de que lorde Cullen realmente gostasse da companhia do vigário. Era bem possível que milorde estivesse preocupado com um futuro próximo, quando o avô fosse precisar do conforto de um religioso.

— Não se sente bem, minha querida? Ficou tão pálida de repente.

— Apenas um pouco cansada da nossa viagem a Londres — Bella sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo.

Nas últimas semanas, ela se convencera de que a saúde Do conde melhorara. Essa esperança tornava-lhe possível visitá-lo sem trair nenhum sinal de pesar ou preocupação. Animada, partilhava dos projetos ansiosos do conde para o baile, o que o deixava muito satisfeito.

Contudo Bella estava consciente de que suas fantasias róseas eram frágeis e não poderiam sustentar-se.

Volta e meia, a verdade, na forma de uma tosse cavernosa ou de uma expressão de dor, rompia suas ilusões. Era um lembrete de que o futuro sobre o qual o conde e ela falavam com freqüência talvez não o incluísse.

E quando se esgotasse o prazo, abrir-se-iam fendas em seu coração, como acontecia naquele momento.

— Cansada, minha querida? — O conde mirou o relógio de pedestal. — Não é para menos. Veja que horas são. O resto dos convites pode esperar até amanhã. Edward, meu filho — ele chamou o neto —, é preciso levar Bella para casa. Creio que a deixei exausta com os preparativos para o baile. Tornei-me tão amolante como uma criança com um brinquedo novo.

— De jeito nenhum — Bella protestou. — Milorde sabe que, para mim, os preparativos têm sido tão prazerosos quanto para o senhor. Por favor, cavalheiros, não interrompam seu jogo.

O vigário sacudiu a cabeça.

— Na verdade, posso considerar-me derrotado. É somente uma questão de tempo até lorde Cullen chegar ao xeque-mate. E eu que pensava vencer esta noite. Minha posição parecia promissora até agora há pouco.

— O senhor é um oponente valoroso, vigário. — Lorde Cullen moveu um de seus peões e tirou uma peça branca do tabuleiro. — E um excelente tático. Xeque!

— Acho que não sou adversário digno de um estrategista do seu calibre. — O sr. Michael Newton contemplou sua posição enfraquecida com um meneio desalentador de cabeça, antes de avançar com uma de suas peças restantes. — a propriedade fica no caminho para o vicariato. Como recompensa por ter perdido o jogo, terei o maior prazer de levar a srta. Swan para casa.

Bella não demonstrou o desapontamento que a atingiu. O vigário era uma pessoa excelente. Bondoso, cortês, prestativo e... muito bonito, com efeito. Mas em comparação a lorde Cullen, a companhia dele era um tanto insípida, comparada à inteligência viva do barão que fazia tudo brilhar.

— Eu protesto, sr. Michael Newton. — Lorde Cullen capturou mais um dos peões do vigário. — Xeque. Se eu soubesse da penalidade pela perda, teria virado a partida a seu favor.

O barão voltou-se e fitou Bella com tal intensidade que deu a ela a impressão de que lhe acariciavam o pescoço. Ela foi invadida por um calor violento, incontrolável, e desejou ter um leque à mão para poder abanar a face que sentia enrubescer.

— Espero que o senhor concorde — ele continuou com voz rouca — que a honra de escoltar a srta. Swan é um prémio que deveria tocar ao vencedor.

— Hum, sim. — O vigário tentou um movimento e voltou atrás. — O senhor tem razão. — Adiantou uma peça diferente. — Xeque!

Lorde Cullen desviou o olhar de Bella com um fingimento convincente de pesar que despertou nela uma mágoa genuína. Analisou o tabuleiro por um momento e levantou uma peça com o dedo indicador e o médio. De longe, pareceu a Bella ser um cavalo.

Lorde Cullen, sem pressa, deixou a peça sobre outra casa.

— Xeque-mate. — Ele estendeu a mão. — Obrigado por esta partida emocionante, sr. Newton

— O prazer foi meu — o vigário respondeu, aceitando a derrota com elegância. — Agora, milorde, se me der licença, preciso ir para casa.

Depois de cumprimentar lorde Cullen, foi até o outro lado do recinto, onde Bella endereçava o último convite.

— Srta Swan, como milorde ganhou a honra de levá-la de volta para casa, deverei passar na casa do sr. e da sra. Shaw?

Bella experimentou um mal-estar de culpa, embora tivesse certeza de que o comentário do sr. Newton não fora intencional. Ela estivera tão ansiosa por outro convite de lorde Cullen para observar as estrelas que esquecera da pobre sra. Shaw.

— Vigário, eu lhe serei eternamente agradecida se fizer isso por mim. Não sei o que anda acontecendo com o sr. Shaw ultimamente. Ele é o mais afável dos homens quando está sóbrio.

— Shaw, o ferreiro. — Lorde Cullen coçou o queixo, e seu olhar tornou-se sombrio. — Ele não serviu na artilharia, durante a guerra?

Bella anuiu.

— Segundo ouvi dizer, ele e o primeiro marido da sra. Shaw serviram juntos. Na maior parte do tempo demonstra ser um homem de hábitos bastante moderados. No entanto, uma ou duas vezes por ano, ele exagera um pouco na bebida e torna-se bem desagradável. Sobretudo para a sua mulher. Quando o homem fica nesse estado, eu me preocupo com a sra. Shaw e com a criança.

— Uma situação muito triste, com certeza. — O vigário parecia perturbado e algo surpreso diante de tal comportamento. — Se eu chegar lá e o sr. Shaw estiver sóbrio, vou me empenhar em incentivá-lo. Se o encontrar embriagado, talvez possa persuadir a sra. Shaw a refugiar-se no vicariato.

— Seria muita bondade de sua parte. — Bella criticou-se por haver comparado o vigário com lorde Cullen, com desvantagem para o primeiro. — Espero que isso faça o sr. Shaw recuperar o bom senso.

O conde estalou a língua com intenção reprovativa.

— Minha filha, não sei se posso aprovar o seu envolvimento em uma situação tão deprimente.

— Nem eu — lorde Cullen resmungou.

Aqueles comentários afligiram Bella bem mais do que as reprimendas escarnecedoras de sua tia. As opiniões de lorde Cullen e do conde eram muito importantes para ela.

Nervosa e trémula, Bella ficou em pé.

— Em que situação ficaria o nosso mundo se todos pensassem assim? Se as pessoas de boa vontade jamais se envolvessem em situações deprimentes? — Ela ignorou tanto o olhar chocado do conde como o ameaçador de lorde Cullen. — E se a Inglaterra nunca houvesse se envolvido com as questões do continente?

A sinceridade destemida de Bella emudeceu o barão e o conde. Ela dardejou um olhar fulminante na direção deles.

Com que direito o avô e o neto contestavam as pessoas que eram objeto de sua simpatia, sendo que ambos se beneficiavam dela?

— Tenho muita pena da sra. Shaw, do marido e, sobretudo, da criança. Não consigo dormir à noite quando penso no sofrimento daquela família. A única coisa que posso fazer é dar-lhes o pouco de assistência que está a meu alcance.

A consciência de Bella acusou-a de não estar sendo honesta. Não era justo descontar em lorde Cullen e no conde as mágoas que nutria havia muito tempo contra os Crowley. Mas o avô e o neto eram responsáveis por trazer-lhe à tona emoções que ela não ousava nomear. E também um pouco de raiva justificada não mataria ninguém.

Antes que suas emoções oprimidas pudessem correr por outros canais, Bella caminhou até a porta.

Sr Michael, acho que aceitarei o seu gentil oferecimento de levar-me. No caminho, podemos visitar o sr. e a sra. Shaw.

— Sim, podemos... — O vigário apontou o tabuleiro. -

Lorde Cullen... a partida?

Bella convocou as últimas brasas de sua indignação e fitou milorde com olhar dardejante, como quem o desafiava a contrariá-la.

— No futuro, lorde Cullen terá muitas oportunidades de cobrar seus ganhos.

Bella procurou executar uma retirada gloriosa, mas ao virar-se com ímpeto, tropeçou no carpete e quase foi ao chão. Conseguiu equilibrar-se no último instante e precipitou-se para fora da biblioteca, com o sr. Michael Newton correndo em seu encalço pela galeria.

Do ressentimento tolo em relação ao conde e a lorde Cullen só restavam cinzas. Bella estava envergonhada. Em vez do encantamento de observar as estrelas durante algumas horas ao lado do barão, teria o prazer de enfrentar um bêbado detestável.

Prejudicara a si mesma para vingar-se de outrem.

— Não tenho sido censurado dessa maneira há muito — o conde comentou, bem depois da saída de Bella E o cenho franzido transformou-se em um sorriso.

— É bem interessante, não acha?

— Um balde de gelo sobre a cabeça tem o mesmo efeito, dependendo do modo de interpretar os fatos — Edward retrucou, sem tirar os olhos da porta.

Lorde Cullen achou o termo "interessante" muito suave para a sensação de mergulhar em um lago no inverno.

Tivera esperança de persuadir Bella a fazer um desvio no caminho para casa. Quem sabe subir na torre para observar estrelas no telescópio? Naquele ano, a chuva anual de meteoros em Escorpião estava mais espetacular do que nunca.

Em suas análises astronômicas durante a noite passada, Edward havia se inspirado nos absurdos românticos de fazer um pedido para uma das estrelas cadentes.

Acabava de ver a evidência de sua tolice sentimental. Tornava-se evidente que Bella rejeitava a idéia de passar algumas horas da noite com ele e preferira mediar uma disputa doméstica entre o ferreiro e sua mulher. Independente de quanto ele demonstrasse querer alterar o fato.

Mais do que isso, a srta. Swan parecera ansiosa para ficar na companhia do belo e virtuoso sr. Michael. Baseado no conhecimento crítico de uma quinzena, Edward teve de reconhecer que o vigário era um camarada valoroso, tinha um caráter impoluto e possuía uma aparência excelente.

Edward não saberia dizer o que ele invejava mais.

— Ela estava certa, o que não deixa de ser vexatório.

— O conde tampou o tinteiro e fitou a pilha de convites que Bella terminara. — Eu não ficaria surpreso se alguém a advertisse para não se envolver com um caráter detestável como o seu, meu filho, ou com um velho encrenqueiro e inválido como eu. Devemos agradecer às nossas estrelas da sorte pela persistência de Bella em pensar o melhor de todos.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. O que fazia as pessoas imaginarem que as bolas flamejantes de gás, a milhões de quilômetros de distância, poderiam ter alguma influência sobre o destino humano? Seria porque as estrelas ficavam lá no alto, piscando, como se fossem olhos ternos de mãe que espiavam o berço de seu filho adormecido?

Ah, que ilusão extravagante! Tão tola como a de que Bella começava a gostar dele.

As palavras do avô trouxeram-no de volta à realidade. Bella gostava de todos. De ferreiros beberrões e suas esposas, de nobres doentes e de veteranos de guerra desfigurados. Assim como as estrelas lançavam seu brilho sobre pecadores e santos. Não adiantaria enganar a si mesmo. Não havia, e nem haveria, um lugar especial para ele no coração de Bella.

— Ainda assim, eu não gosto disso, meu filho — o conde afirmou, ao voltar para a sua poltrona predileta. Espiou a derrota do vigário ainda arrumada sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez. — Bella está envolvida em um jogo perigoso. A Inglaterra pagou um grande preço por meter-se nos planos de conquista do general Bonaparte.

As palavras do avô fizeram lorde Cullen deduzir que possuía várias peças de informações discrepantes que poderiam criar um modelo significativo, se conseguisse organizá-las.

O conde descansou o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados.

Meu filho, pode chamar-me de velho intrometido, mas podemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu em Waterloo?

Waterloo! De repente, todos os fatos ajustavam-se em seus lugares.

— Obrigado, meu avô. — Edward encaminhou-se até a porta. — Falaremos sobre isso, eu lhe prometo, mas no momento tenho um assunto importante para resolver.

O conde acenou com expressão de entendimento... talvez maior que de Edward.

A carruagem modesta do sr. Michael ainda não alcançara a estrada principal, quando viram um pônei subindo a alameda do povoado.

— Olá, vigário!

Mesmo no crepúsculo, Bella percebeu que era o sr. Barnes, o moleiro.

— Sim. — O sr. Michael puxou as rédeas e deteve o cavalo. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— É minha mulher, vigário. Teve gêmeos.

Ao expressar as congratulações, Bella deu-se conta de que o sr. Barnes não teria vindo a povoado à procura do vigário, se tudo estivesse bem com a esposa e os recém-nascidos.

— São muito pequeninos — o moleiro confirmou os receios de Bella. — Minha mulher está com medo de que eles morram. Quer batizá-los depressa. O senhor poderia ir até lá?

— Claro. Vou deixar a srta. Swan em casa.

O moleiro virou a montaria atarracada e voltou para a aldeia.

— Srta. Swan — o vigário reconsiderou o oferecimento —, talvez fosse melhor voltar a casa do conde e permitir que lorde Cullen a leve para casa. Sinto muito se lhes causei um desentendimento. Embora eu admire sua natureza caritativa, não posso deixar de enaltecer o desejo de milorde em protegê-la.

Proteger?

Bella tratou de afastar a idéia antes de acreditar realmente nela. Entre as inúmeras razões que lorde Cullen pudesse ter para desaprovar a ligação dela com os Shaw, com certeza o desejo de protegê-la não estava na lista.

— Não quero impedi-lo de batizar os bebês. Pode deixar-me na casa do sr. Shaw. É bem perto de Casa Farei uma visita rápida e depois irei para casa.

— Tem certeza? — O vigário afrouxou e estalou as rédeas, e o cavalo continuou o caminho a passo rápido. — E se o sr. Shaw estiver muito embriagado?

— Convidarei a sra. Shaw e a criança para passarem a noite na casa do meus tios.

Bella procurou parecer mais confiante do que na verdade se sentia. Tia Lauren ficaria lívida ao descobrir que a sobrinha dera abrigo aos abandonados na ausência da família. Talvez ela pudesse convencer os criados a fecharem os olhos. Somente dessa vez.

— Acho que lorde Cullen não vai aprovar... — O vigário não escondia a sua reverência pelo homem de quem se tornara amigo.

A ansiedade dele acabou revivendo as brasas da irritação de Bella em relação a Edward.

— Se milorde censurasse a leitura da Bíblia aos sábados, o senhor aceitaria a desaprovação? Receio que a influência dele sobre o senhor seja perniciosa, vigário.

— Srta. Swan! Eu discordo. Trata-se apenas de...

— Por favor — Bella interrompeu-o. — Eu jamais me perdoaria se o atrasasse para a bênção daqueles pobrezinhos. Isso sem mencionar o conforto que o fato representará para a mãe.

Bem, se a senhorita está resolvida...

Bella estava certa de que lorde Cullen não se deixaria convencer por suas desculpas ou seus protestos, em situação semelhante. Contudo a última coisa que ela desejava neste mundo era que o vigário endurecesse seu ponto de vista, pois a vacilação somente o diminuía diante de seus olhos. Era um sentimento contraditório, mas que não podia ser negado.

— Estou. Mas talvez eu tenha me preocupado à toa. O sr. Shaw pode estar sóbrio ou quem sabe terá adormecido de embriaguez e não fará ameaças a ninguém.

— Espero que tenha razão. — Apesar das dúvidas, o pastor puxou as rédeas para diminuir a marcha, quando se aproximaram da cabana dos Shaw.

Bella não quis dar-lhe a oportunidade de mudar de idéia. Segurou as saias e pulou do veículo, antes de este parar completamente.

— Não se preocupe, vigário. Nada acontecerá. — Ela acenou um adeus. — Obrigado por ter-me trazido e recomendações à sra. Barnes.

Seria imaginação ou teria ouvido vozes de dentro da cabana? Sem querer que o sr. Michael as escutasse, deu uma palmada no traseiro da égua. O animal saiu em um trote ligeiro.

Bella inalou fundo para fortalecer sua coragem e bateu na porta, que imediatamente foi aberta com uma força que a surpreendeu.

— Quem está aí? — O cheiro de gim espalhou-se ao redor.

— Bella Swan, sr. Shaw — ela respondeu com animação forçada. — Eu gostaria de falar com sua esposa, se for possível.

— E tem de ser justamente agora? — o ferreiro gritou esticando para a frente o queixo barbudo.

— A hora é inconveniente? — Bella espiou por cima do ombro dele. A sra. Shaw estava muito pálida e com o olhar arregalado. — Peço-lhe desculpas. Eu vinha voltando da casa do conde para a casa com o vigário. Vi luzes e pensei...

— O que a senhorita quer com a nossa Bree? Bella raciocinou rápido e encontrou uma desculpa.

— Bem... O conde oferecerá um baile de máscaras daqui a duas semanas. Sei que a sua esposa é uma excelente costureira. Assim, eu esperava que ela pudesse...

— A senhorita acha que não posso cuidar de minha mulher? Que ela será obrigada a costurar?

O ferreiro deu um passo à frente, com olhar ameaçador. Embora ele fosse um pouco mais baixo do que Bella, seus braços eram musculosos e suas mãos enegrecidas, grandes e poderosas. Pensar na dor de um soco daquele homem forte e atarracado a fez ficar com vontade de sair correndo para casa. E pensamento idêntico a fez ficar parada, para o bem de Bree Shaw. Enquanto mantivesse o sr. Shaw ocupado na porta, ele não poderia atingir a esposa.

— Claro que não. — Bella queria que a sra. Shaw tirasse o filho da cama de rodinhas e saísse pela porta de trás, enquanto o marido estava distraído. — Na verdade, a sua esposa estaria me prestando um grande favor. Como não mando confeccionar roupas, também não conheço outras costureiras.

Bella preferia ser torturada a ter de admitir aquilo para qualquer pessoa de Grafton Renforth, mas o desespero para distrair o ferreiro era muito grande. A mulher pareceu ter escutado o apelo mudo de Bella, pois caminhou na ponta dos pés até o leito do filho, ergueu a criança adormecida e apoiou-a no ombro.

— Tenho certeza de que o senhor é um homem próspero• — Bella continuou a tagarelar —, mas o conde ofereceu-se para pagar meu vestido, e alguma ajuda é sempre bem-vinda quando se trata de sustentar uma família, não é mesmo?

Na ânsia de falar sem trégua e também por medo, Bella acabou por erguer a voz. E a sra. Shaw, na pressa, não segurou a criança com a delicadeza que deveria.

E, como conseqüência imediata, o menino acordou e esfregou os olhos.

— Aonde vamos, mamãe?

Um instante antes de o sr. Shaw virar-se, Bella comprovou nele toda a fúria de um touro mal-humorado.

— Bree! Responda ao garoto! Para onde vai levá-lo? Aterrorizada, a mulher fitou Bella e o marido.

— Eu... eu...

— Ah, mas que menino lindo! — Bella gritou. — Ele precisa usar o urinol, não é verdade? As crianças odeiam molhar os lençóis.

O ferreiro não acatou a desculpa de Bella e desconfiou de uma fuga frustrada.

— Maldita seja, Bree! — Ele avançou na direção da esposa.

— Por favor, sr. Shaw! — Bella agarrou-se no braço do homem. — Não faça nada do que possa arrepender-se!

Ela sentiu alívio ao vê-lo virar-se. Nisso, viu o ódio nos olhos escuros e também... um abismo negro de sofrimento.

— A senhorita era conivente, não é? — Ele se desvencilhou e ergueu o braço.

Dividida entre o medo e a piedade, Bella preparou-se para o golpe que poderia desacordá-la. Fechou os olhos, e uma questão bizarra veio-lhe à mente.

Lorde Cullen teria uma máscara sobressalente para lhe emprestar? Se o ferreiro lhe acertasse o rosto, ela certamente iria precisar de uma.


	13. capitulo treze

**Bom dia!**

**Eu terminei ontem mas estava exausta trabalho, estudar o curso de inglês, e agora no inicio do mês, faculdade. O meu tempo vai encurtar, mas vou tentar manter os capítulos freqüentes.**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

No instante em que Edward viu o ferreiro erguer a mão enorme contra Bella, teve a nítida impressão de que sua máscara começava a queimar. Era um ódio violento que se manifestava. Caso houvesse tempo para pensar, a intensidade de seu rancor o teria assustado.

A rapidez de sua maneira de agir ultrapassou a do raciocínio. Na fração de segundo seguinte, Edward imprensou o camarada contra a porta.

— Atreva-se a encostar um dedo nela, Diego Shaw — ele literalmente rosnou —, e eu o farei arrepender-se até o fim de seus dias.

O tom da ameaça penetrou no cérebro embotado do ferreiro.

— Não, Lorde Lúcifer... sim, coronel Cullen... senhor!

— E se cometer alguma violência contra a sua esposa — Edward acrescentou com gravidade, embora com voz menos ameaçadora —, não precisará de mim para lamentar o que fez.

Toda a raiva pareceu esvair-se do homem troncudo.

— Eu sei... senhor.

Edward soltou o braço de Shaw.

— Vamos dar uma volta.

Lorde Cullen fitou Bella. Alívio e irritação travavam uma batalha sangrenta dentro dele.

— Fique aqui até eu voltar.

Bella anuiu com um aceno leve de cabeça. Assim que o ferreiro saiu de sua frente, ela apressou-se a acudir a sra. Shaw dentro da cabana.

Edward deteve-se no pátio ao lado da porta de entrada, sacudindo a cabeça. O ferreiro irradiava aflição e desgraça por todos os poros. O barão começou a andar devagar, e o ébrio acompanhou-o com passos pesados.

— É por causa de Waterloo, não é? — Edward nem precisava perguntar, pois ele mesmo sentia a aproximação agourenta daquele aniversário, como o avanço silencioso e inquietante de um eclipse.

— Um dia infernal aquele — o ferreiro grunhiu.

— Um inferno — Edward concordou com um suspiro e fez uma longa pausa. — Contou à sua esposa?

— Não. E nem quero.

— Eu sei.

Talvez lhe fizesse bem falar sobre o assunto. No começo seria tão doloroso como lancetar um furúnculo. Mas seria preferível mexer na ferida a permitir que o veneno continuasse a aumentar a infecção, como vinha acontecendo.

Sob a luz prateada da lua cheia, eles caminharam até a forja de Shaw, que não ficava muito longe da cabana, e Edward sentou-se em um banco de madeira rústica perto da entrada. Após uma ligeira hesitação, o ferreiro acomodou-se a seu lado.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, escutando o coaxar das rãs de um pântano próximo. Edward refletiu se aqueles poucos hectares de terra cultivada na estrada para Bruxelas estariam mergulhados nessa mesma paz. Ou as terras estariam tão impregnadas de violência, sangue e sofrimento que jamais seria possível haver descanso?

— Beber ajuda? — Edward teve curiosidade de saber.

— Mais ou menos. — O ferreiro deu de ombros. — Assim, diminui um pouco a impressão de que vou explodir.

Edward anuiu. Ele mesmo ficara tentado muitas vezes a embriagar-se. Sobretudo no começo, quando os ferimentos ainda estavam em carne viva. Contudo temera mais a perda do autocontrole do que conviver com os estímulos interiores que o conturbavam. Aos poucos, encontrara uma maneira de desligar-se de si mesmo, voando para as estrelas.

— Foi ferido?

Edward deu-se conta da insensatez da pergunta. Afinal, todos eles não tinham trazido ferimentos, mesmo os que haviam voltado com o corpo ileso?

— Em Waterloo, não. Umas duas vezes na Espanha, com o velho Intrometido.

Edward sorriu para si mesmo, na escuridão. Fazia tempo que não ouvia aquele apelido do duque.

— Meu companheiro, Riley Bierbs, foi retalhado por um cavaleiro francês... — o ferreiro murmurou, como se falasse para si mesmo.

Um barulho desagradável seguiu-se às palavras. Edward percebeu que o homem vomitava, assim como ele também teve vontade de fazer.

Edward tomara parte do ataque violento da cavalaria contra a artilharia francesa em Waterloo e fizera em pedaços um ou dois soldados de Bonaparte. Aquela fora a última lembrança da batalha. Depois acordara no inferno, com as costelas quebradas e uma face despedaçada, rodeado por mortos e moribundos franceses e ingleses.

Bella foi tomada por uma sensação desagradável, cerca de uma hora mais tarde. Ouvia passos e vozes alteradas que se aproximavam da cabana dos Shaw. Mas não se tratava de medo. Pelo menos, não da maneira habitual

Estava certa de que o ferreiro não ousaria cometer uma violência contra ela, depois da ameaça incisiva de lorde Cullen. E, pelo tom das vozes dos dois homens, ela duvidou de que o sr. Shaw pudesse ameaçar qualquer pessoa naquela noite.

O que era um fato auspicioso. Pelo que a sra. Shaw contara e pelas suposições de Bella, o ferreiro e sua esposa já haviam sofrido o suficiente.

O sr. Shaw abriu a porta do casebre e entrou de cabeça baixa. Lorde Cullen seguiu-o, ereto e com o garbo costumeiro.

O ferreiro vinha com olhos inchados e vermelhos, e sua expressão demonstrava grande sofrimento. Ele fitou Bella, que compreendeu, de imediato, não haver mais necessidade de temê-lo.

Lorde Cullen curvou-se diante da sra. Shaw.

— Leve seu marido para a cama, senhora. Acredito que, daqui para a frente, ele agirá de maneira sensata. Se isso não acontecer, mande avisar-me a qualquer hora, e eu virei em seguida.

Bella nunca o ouvira falar de maneira tão solícita e gentil. O que o fizera vir até ali naquela noite? Não devia ter sido fácil decidir-se.

Desajeitada, a sra. Shaw segurou o braço do marido.

— Sim, milorde. Obrigada por vir esta noite. — Ela se virou para Bella. — A senhorita foi muito corajosa.

Bella procurou sorrir ao seguir lorde Cullen, que lhe fizera sinal para irem embora. Ela não se sentia com muita coragem diante da perspectiva de enfrentar as recriminações dele, embora admitindo que as merecesse.

No pátio iluminado pelo luar, lorde Cullen segurou as rédeas do cavalo que deixara amarrado em uma árvore.

— Eu deveria ter vindo de cabriole, mas estava com muita pressa. Incomoda-se se formos a pé até a sua casa?

Seria a melhor maneira de passar-lhe um sermão sobre os assuntos "razão e responsabilidade". Uma descompostura daquelas perderia muito de sua veemência se o autor a passasse por sobre o ombro contra uma pessoa que lhe segurava a cintura, ambos sobre o lombo de um cavalo em movimento.

Bella quis protestar. Afinal, era capaz de voltar para casa sozinha. Mas não pretendia piorar a situação.

— Não, em absoluto. — Eles iniciaram a caminhada. — Lorde Cullen, eu não o ouvi chegar. Acredito que o meu coração batia mais forte do que os cascos do cavalo. Agradeço-lhe por ter vindo em meu auxílio. Eu teria ficado em uma situação difícil se o senhor não tivesse vindo.

— Tudo bem — Edward murmurou. — O vigário merece uma surra por isso.

— Por favor, não diga uma coisa dessas. Ele foi atender a um chamado urgente na aldeia. Assegurei-lhe que nada de mau me aconteceria. Eu estava convencida disso.

Eles prosseguiram em silêncio por um tempo, e Bella estava à espera de que a tempestade desabasse a qualquer instante. Quando lorde Cullen pigarreou, ela se Preparou para um ataque verbal que certamente a machucaria mais do que a mão enorme do ferreiro.

— Foi muito corajosa, srta. Swan.

Estaria ouvindo corretamente?, Bella espantou-se.

— Eu não me refiro apenas a enfrentar o sr. Shaw — lorde Cullen continuou. — É preciso um tipo muito especial de coragem para envolver-se na vida das pessoas; como a senhorita faz.

Milorde não estava irritado. Nem mesmo demonstrava a frieza de quem procurava controlar a raiva. A voz sonora de lorde Cullen ressoava com tons aprovativos e sinceros.

Talvez até... de admiração.

Então, por que as lágrimas teimavam em vir-lhe aos olhos?, ela se recriminou. E por que a respiração veio em meio a uma mistura quase histérica de risos e soluços?

— Bella? — Edward abraçou-a, depois de largar as rédeas do cavalo. — O que aconteceu?

Era a pergunta que ela fazia a si mesma, e a resposta de seu coração acovardava-a.

Era errado experimentar tanto carinho e segurança nos braços de lorde Cullen, sendo que tudo não passava de uma ilusão perigosa. Fora um engano arriscar-se nas mãos de um bêbado violento. Entretanto não ousava revelar seus sentimentos para o homem que a segurava entre os braços.

— Eu estava... certa de que o senhor ficaria fu... furioso. — Bella procurou engolir a inocente meia verdade entre acessos de fungadelas.

— E o que a faz pensar que não estou? — Edward perguntou com um fingimento de severidade tão exagerada que fez sua noiva rir por entre lágrimas.

— Milorde não fez ameaças de que eu iria me arrepender se ignorasse seus avisos no futuro. — Ela sentiu-se mais segura fazendo graça.

Lorde Cullen riu com vontade.

— De qualquer forma, não acho que ameaças tenham resposta favorável de sua parte, minha querida Bella.

Bella não podia acreditar que milorde houvesse feito o comentário à guisa de cumprimento e nem que ele mudara tanto o modo de proceder. Parecia-lhe mais uma armadilha destinada a atraí-la, para depois fechar-se repentinamente, quando se aproximasse demais.

Não obstante desejasse continuar entre os braços de lorde Cullen, ela recuou um pouco, e ele a soltou de imediato.

— Essa questão com o sr. e a sra. Shaw — Bella encontrou um assunto para aliviar o constrangimento — envolve a guerra e o primeiro marido da sra. Shaw, não é?

— É, sim. — Lorde Cullen voltou a segurar as rédeas do cavalo e recomeçou a andar. — Shaw e o outro homem estavam na mesma guarnição de artilharia. O amigo pediu para Shaw tomar conta da esposa, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele. O que, infelizmente, acabou ocorrendo. Esse tipo de atitude é bastante comum entre os praças.

Aquilo correspondia à versão da sra. Shaw.

— Entendo. Mas por que ele começou a beber e a ficar tão furioso?

— Quer dizer "agora"? — Lorde Cullen parou e ergueu o rosto para o céu. — Decifrei a resposta assim que a senhorita saiu com o vigário. Por isso eu a segui. Eu sabia que somente um veterano de Waterloo poderia fazer Shaw raciocinar esta noite.

— Ah, claro, Waterloo. — Bella criticou a si mesma por não haver entendido antes. No ano anterior, por essa época, o ferreiro também criara problemas. — Só não compreendo por que ele fica tão irado com a esposa.

— Shaw está com ódio de si mesmo — lorde Cullen corrigiu-a. — Ele não é o primeiro a sentir-se culpado por sobreviver, quando tantos amigos morreram.

Milorde estaria falando do sr. Shaw ou de si mesmo?, Bella cogitou.

— Ele pode ter cometido um pequeno erro naquele dia. — Lorde Cullen comentou, a voz carregada de um sofrimento contagioso. — Talvez tenha falhado em seguir uma ordem com a necessária rapidez. Ou, quem sabe, haja prestado atenção em algum idiota, quando deveria ter feito ouvidos de mercador.

Em meio à noite quente e tranqüila, Bella procurou imaginar o pavoroso clamor da batalha que estaria ecoando nos pensamentos de milorde. Foi inútil. Ela nunca ouvira mais do que meia dúzia de tiros durante uma estação de caça.

Como esperava compreender as experiências terríveis de homens como o sr. Shaw ou lorde Cullen e a maneira como a tragédia os afetara? Ela jamais vira um corpo recém-mutilado. Porém entendia um pouco de corações feridos.

— O senhor quer dizer que o sr. Shaw acredita... que tudo aconteceu por culpa dele e por isso não merece a felicidade? — Não era para admirar que sentisse simpatia pelo ferreiro, quando deveria ter ficado assustada ou furiosa.

Bella nunca presenciara amigos morrerem ou nada parecido. Depois de ter ficado órfã, fizeram-na sentir-se um fardo e um problema para a família da mãe. E não fora por isso que dúvidas angustiantes a respeito de seu mérito perante a vida perseguiram-na durante tantos anos?

— Uma tolice, não é mesmo? — lorde Cullen deu uma risada irônica. — Porém os homens são criaturas tolas.

Bella contemplou o semblante prateado sob o brilho do luar e da luz das estrelas que Edward tanto amava. Sentiu-se atraída por lorde Cullen de uma maneira ainda mais profunda do que antes.

Não era apenas a fascinação do proibido ou o recrudescimento de alguma fantasia da meninice. Nem mesmo se tratava do encanto irresistível de um protetor forte. Era uma mistura de todos esses fatores, além de algo que ela ainda não pudera interpretar.

Lorde Cullen podia ter noção de quais eram os demônios que atormentavam o pobre sr. Shaw porque também ele os enfrentava!, Bella refletiu.

Seria possível que três anos antes a lua e as estrelas houvessem derramado suas luzes naquele campo de carnificina?, Edward mal podia acreditar em uma coisa dessas.

— Quando acordei depois da batalha, imaginava que estivesse morto, no inferno.

O sofrimento. A sinfonia assustadora e horrível de gemidos, gritos e lamúrias que aumentavam a própria dor. O mau cheiro sufocante de pólvora misturada com sangue.

— Todavia no céu tudo parecia quieto e pacífico. Fiquei olhando para cima com o olho sadio e desejei que um anjo viesse buscar-me. Aos poucos, comecei a imaginar que um viera de verdade.

— Que horror! — o anjo gritou.

Droga! Edward voltou à Terra. Ele não percebera que expressava seus pensamentos em voz alta.

Ele não pretendera contar para Bella nada daquilo, mesmo sabendo que isso iria aliviá-lo. Queria preservá-la da feiúra cruel que o acometera, assim como a protegera dos punhos do ferreiro.

Não somente para o bem dela ou pela promessa que fizera a Emmet. Encantavam-no a bondade e a inocência de Bella. Estar ao lado dela, escutar-lhe a voz e respirar o mesmo ar traziam-lhe um compasso saudável que havia muito perdera.

Não desejava, de maneira alguma, manchá-la com o veneno que ainda o infectava.

Bella aproximou-se e Edward sentiu a fragrância reconfortante de canela e pão fresco.

— Não me surpreendo que milorde esteja apaixonado pelas estrelas. Foi mais do que um simples interesse para as noites de insônia, não é verdade?

Edward anuiu.

— Elas ainda têm o poder de fazer com que eu esqueça quem sou e no que me transformei.

Havia ainda outro estratagema que poderia proporcionar-lhe uma maneira abençoada de fuga. Um que seria mais gratificante no esconderijo sedutor da noite.

Aquela ideia e a proximidade de Bella fizeram seu corpo reagir. O que ele não daria para vê-la nua como uma deusa, acariciada pelo brilho róseo do amanhecer ou do crepúsculo, com os cachos dourados soltos como uma cascata sobre os ombros e os seios? Despertá-la da virgindade com a maestria das melhores maneiras de fazer amor e, finalmente, perder-se nas entranhas quentes e hospitaleiras? O que entregaria?

O título? Sem pensar duas vezes.

A fortuna? Facilmente.

A alma? Talvez até mesmo isso.

Bella segurou-lhe a mão. Se ele se virasse um pouco, poderia roçá-la contra o regaço da calça, para mostrar-lhe o pouco que ela precisava fazer para despertá-lo.

Contudo Edward não pretendia assustá-la com a leve demonstração de seu ardor, como acontecera em outras ocasiões. Naquela noite, não pretendia afastar-se dela um minuto mais cedo do que o necessário.

— Não acredito que tenha se tornado uma pessoa tão terrível — Bella comentou com timidez, como quem esperava uma reprimenda. — Nunca fiquei ansiosa para livrar-me da companhia de milorde.

As palavras de Bella envolveram seu coração com um manto brilhante feito do ouro mais puro. Edward não ousou responder, com medo de que seu autodomínio o abandonasse inteiramente.

O silêncio dele convidou-a a dizer o que pensava.

— Milorde, o sr. Shaw e todos os homens que lutaram entregaram-se inteiramente com a alma e o coração. E esses mesmos corações e almas foram tão machucados quanto os corpos, se não mais. Talvez os felizardos tenham sido os homens que morreram.

Nos últimos três anos, Edward pensara nisso com freqüência. Mas não naquela noite. De repente, os derradeiros 36 meses pareciam um preço muito pequeno a ser pago por momentos como esse. mesmo se não voltassem. Ou fossem efêmeros.

Seria melhor levar Bella para casa, antes que o encantamento do luar o fizesse agir de maneira impensada da qual pudesse se arrepender.

— Como é possível ver bondade em tudo? — Edward recomeçou a andar, de mãos dadas com Bella. — Mesmo quando as pessoas não se reconhecem mais?

Edward hesitou antes de responder.

— Nem... sempre é assim.

— Mas com freqüência?

Eles venceram uma curva, e as luzes da mansão apareceram.

Algum dos criados estaria à sua espera?, Bella perguntou-se. O mordomo, que era seu amigo? Ou Carmen, com a carranca costumeira e o olhar fuzilante, mas a quem Bella era profundamente devotada?

— Acredito que... sim — ela admitiu. — Isso é mau?

É perigoso. — Edward apertou-lhe a mão. — Esta noite, por exemplo.

— Então, é mais seguro pensar o pior sobre as pessoas?

Embora ela usasse um tom de suave curiosidade, Edward reconheceu um desafio para o que ele representava e ao modo como vivia.

Lorde Cullen deu de ombros.

Talvez seja uma economia de tempo.

Obediente e submisso, o cavalo os seguira. Naquele momento, resfolegou como se estivesse exasperado. Bella deu uma risada cristalina.

— Que homem cínico e empedernido o senhor me saiu, Edward Cullen!

Naqueles lábios carnudos e convidativos, a frase soou quase como um cumprimento.

— Ainda assim, a senhorita encontra alguma coisa para aprovar, mesmo em um "cínico empedernido"?

— Muitas.

A palavra sussurrada fez o coração de Edward bater em descompasso. Embora desesperado para saber do que se tratava, ele não conseguiu verbalizar a questão.

Bella não o deixou muito tempo em suspense.

Milorde tem coragem de olhar o mundo sem ilusões.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se não pretendo enganar a mim mesma ao olhar pessoas e circunstâncias sob uma luz de esperança, por receio de encará-las como elas são na realidade.

Edward preferia ter ficado sem o elogio, se isso significasse Bella condenar a si mesma.

— Minha querida, não acredito, em hipótese alguma, que lhe falte coragem. Pelo contrário, foi necessária uma grande dose de coragem para descobrir a verdade sobre lorde Lúcifer e para enfrentar o sr. Shaw esta noite. E também muita energia para conservar a despreocupação perante meu avô, dia após dia, apesar do pavor que deve estar sentindo pelo amanhã.

— Como milorde faz?

— Isso mesmo. — Ultimamente Edward se angustiava cada vez mais ao refletir sobre o assunto. E não apenas pelo medo de perder o avô, mas também porque isso significaria ficar sem Bella. — Pelo menos, eu não tenho de aparentar alegria. Pelo contrário. Vovô ficaria desconfiado se eu modificasse meu comportamento usual.

Edward diminuíra o tamanho das passadas para retardar o momento da despedida, mas já estavam a poucos metros da porta da frente. Ele teve a impressão de vislumbrar a sombra da sra. Denali, na certa vigilante e severa, em uma das janelas do segundo pavimento.

Lorde Cullen considerou a hipótese de beijar Beijar. Um beijo de boa-noite demorado e devasso que fizesse a megera estremecer.

Em parte para chocar a víbora.

Mas poderia confiar em si mesmo, uma vez que deixasse em liberdade sua paixão reprimida? Edward achava que não.

Bella tornara-se uma grande ameaça à sua carapaça de neutralidade. E precisava lembrar não somente a si mesmo, mas também a Bella, de que o noivado fictício não poderia jamais passar daquilo mesmo.

— A senhorita é de natureza alegre. Eu sou mais fechado, passo o tempo inteiro remoendo meus pensamentos. A senhorita é confiante. Eu sou desconfiado. A senhorita é generosa. Eu sou desumano. A senhorita abre o coração para que todos o vejam. Eu mantenho meus sentimentos escondidos de todos e, às vezes, até de mim mesmo.

A lista de contrastes poderia prosseguir durante horas. Alguns deles nem precisariam ser apontados. Por exemplo, suas deformações em oposição à grande beleza de Bella.

Como ela estava encantadora naquele momento! A luz suave das velas que vinha das janelas deixava-a com a aparência diáfana de um ser celestial. Bella Swan era como Saturno, a jóia celeste. Cada vez que ele a via, tornava-se mais bonita.

A touca de Bella caíra e estava apoiada na nuca. O orvalho noturno umedecera algumas mechas de cabelo, que brilhavam como mogno. Os olhos de Bella nunca pareceram tão luminosos. Resplandecentes de admiração e até de afeto pelo homem que ela imaginava que: lorde Cullen fosse.

Aquele ideal nobre não existia, da mesma maneira que Lorde Lúcifer pertencia ao imaginário popular. O ideal talvez fosse até mais inconsistente do que o diabo.

Edward levou a mão de Bella aos lábios em uma. despedida rápida e fez um último esforço para dispersar-lhe as ilusões. Temia que elas acabassem por seduzi-lo também.

— Nós somos tão diferentes quanto o dia e a noite. Um olhar estranho e não previsto por Edward iluminou a fisionomia de Bella.

— Dia e noite! — Os olhos dela brilhavam mais do que Sirius em uma noite clara de inverno. Os lábios entreabriram-se em um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. — Mas que ideia maravilhosa! É exatamente o que seremos!


	14. capitulo quatorze

**Boa tarde meus queridos!**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

— Como o dia e a noite".

As palavras repetiam-se em uma seqüência melódica na mente de Bella, enquanto rodopiava na sala de estar, exibindo o extraordinário trabalho artesanal de Bree Shaw para Carmen e os outros criados.

— A senhorita parece uma princesa ou uma duquesa! — Violet, a copeira, esgoelou-se ao falar.

Era verdade. Bella nunca se sentira como uma princesa. Pelo menos, da maneira como imaginava que uma filha de um rei poderia sentir-se. Embora as sensações de alegria e animação que lhe borbulhavam nas veias e a faziam flutuar deviam ser bem superiores a tudo o que uma princesa de verdade poderia experimentar. Uma lady que ocupasse um nível social tão elevado tinha garantidos o privilégio e a posição. Não precisava ficar eufórica por isso.

Para Bella, aquela noite seria a coroação de todas as mais belas fantasias que uma jovem poderia ter.

O sr. Eleazer sorria, exultante, diante da confecção de seda e rendas que se entrelaçavam em azul e dourado.

— Uma condessa, Violet, seria melhor dizer — ele corrigiu a criada. — A nossa srta. Condessa um dia se tornará a condessa de Welland.

Embora admitisse que o mordomo dissera aquilo para agradá-la as palavras dele inflaram as ilusões de Bella. O baile de máscaras daquela noite em Helmhurst seria como um conto de fadas que se tornava realidade. Mas o final não seria "felizes para sempre" com a gata borralheira nos braços do príncipe... ou melhor, do barão.

— Se querem saber — Carmen anunciou, com os braços cruzados na altura do busto achatado e os olhos estreitados como fendas. — Ela vai resfriar-se com essa imitação de corpete fino demais e ridículo. O que a sra. Shaw estava pensando quando o fez?

— Carmen? — Bella mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. — Estamos em uma noite de pleno verão. Se eu usasse alguma coisa mais pesada, certamente viraria um assado.

Mas a reprimenda de Carmen não seria facilmente esquecida.

O traje de Dama do Dia deixava exposta uma grande parte dos ombros e do busto. Bella não se incomodava de mostrar-se provocante para a maioria dos convidados do conde.

Contanto que Edward aprovasse. Desde a noite em que ele a resgatara da fúria do sr. Shaw, Bella começara a notar-lhe uma percepção crescente dela como mulher.

Na semana anterior, quando Edward a ajudara a vestir o manto, as mãos dele tremiam ao tocar-lhe os ombros. Com frequência, quando se posicionava atrás dela na torre e ensinava-lhe as maravilhas da abóbada celeste, Bella ouvia a respiração acelerada de seu noivo ou u pequeno gemido involuntário. A maneira como Edward olhava traía uma curiosa fascinação. A de um jovem que se extasiava com a primeira mulher de Bella perguntou feliz pela proteção de suas ingênuas feições.

As atenções sutis, mas significativas, com que Edward a brindava ultimamente, faziam-na corar com intensidade

— Para mim, está maravilhoso. — Violet virou a cabeça de lado. — Nunca vi vestido mais lindo. Foi feito com ouro de verdade?

Bella não chegou a responder que se tratava de papier-mâché dourado. Carmen interveio, fungando.

— Um grande absurdo, se querem saber. Onde já se ouviu falar em baile ao relento? E todos os convidados usando máscaras como salteadores? Deus será testemunha da gentalha que vai se esgueirar sorrateiramente para dentro da festa!

Na certa, nas duas últimas semanas, o mordomo enfrentara muito mais resmungos de Carmen sobre o assunto dos que Bella tomara conhecimento. Eleazer fitou a cozinheira com ar severo..

— Sra. Carmen, não me lembro de ter ouvido ninguém perguntar-lhe nada.

Carmen arregalou os olhos como nunca e eriçou-se como uma gata pronta para atacar. Bella temeu que um conflito armado, embora doméstico, pudesse ser deflagrado a qualquer momento sobre o tapete da sala.

Ela se apressou em apaziguar as desavenças entre a cozinheira e o mordomo, que haviam sido sempre muito amigos, antes de Bella ficar noiva de lorde Cullen.

— Não seja rabugenta, Carmen, por favor! Não vai querer estragar a minha noite, vai?

— Não quero estragar nada, minha criança! — Carmen Segurou as mãos de Bella. — Apenas não acho apropriado, para uma jovem lady, celebrar um noivado sem o conhecimento de seus parentes mais próximos.

Bella suspirou.

— Carmen, já conversamos sobre isso inúmeras vezes. Lorde Cullen não é nenhum estranho e não marcaremos o casamento até meus tios e as primas voltarem do continente.

Bella repetira aquela ficção tantas vezes que já a dizia como se fosse verdadeira. Seria bom se fosse.

— Carmen, acha mesmo que lorde e lady Crowley farão objeções ao meu casamento com um barão dono de uma considerável fortuna?

A expressão do rosto magro de Carmen era de pura tristeza. Bella nem conseguia irritar-se com a cozinheira.

— Minha criança, para um casamento ser feliz, é preciso mais do que dinheiro e posição social. Os anos de convivência nesta casa não são uma prova disso?

E como. Em parte por aquele motivo, Bella nunca se mostrara ansiosa para casar-se, como a maioria das jovens. Mas, ultimamente, voltara a lembrar-se de sua infância e de uma visão diversa do matrimônio.

— Ah, Carmen, milorde tem muitas qualidades, e aquelas "coisas" não passam de falatórios. Eleazer sabe disso e eu também. Agora, quer parar de atormentar-se e começar a ser feliz por mim?

Carmen murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível. Bella pensou ter escutado uma referência aos bons corações da "pobre criança e do velho tolo".

— Senhorita! — Violet gritou, da janela. — Milorde mandou alguém buscá-la?

Satisfeita pela interrupção, Bella correu até a janela. Esperava que Edward viesse pessoalmente no pequeno cabriole puxado pelo cavalo negro. Assim, poderiam saborear alguns momentos de intimidade, antes de serem engolfados pela multidão de estranhos de Helmhurst.

Conteve a custo um suspiro de desalento ao ver um magnífico coche fechado subindo a alameda atrás de uma parelha de cavalos baios e imponentes. O condutor, de libré e peruca empoada, era o chefe dos cocheiros do conde. Dois lacaios, igualmente uniformizados, vinham em pé nos estribos.

— Meu Deus! — o mordomo murmurou, atrás de Bella e também espiando pela janela. — Se essa é a carruagem que estou pensando que é, ela foi usada somente uma ou duas vezes desde que o conde e a esposa a ocuparam no grande cortejo para a coroação do rei.

Pela entonação reverente de Eleazer, Bella supôs que fora proposital para impressionar. Na verdade, ela preferia ser levada para Helmhurst em um veículo modesto, mas acompanhada por lorde Cullen.

— Creio que seria mais elegante deixá-los esperando um pouco. — Bella ajustou a máscara para disfarçar o desapontamento e encaminhou-se para fora da sala de estar. — Mas isso resultaria em um prejuízo apenas para mim mesma, não é?

Eleazer adiantou-se para abrir as portas. Bella passou na frente dele e rezou para não tropeçar na barra da saia.

A carruagem faustosa acabava de parar defronte da entrada, quando Bella saiu. Um dos lacaios pulou do estribo e abriu a porta da carruagem.

Bella pensou que fosse um convite para entrar, até perceber alguém sair do veículo, aproximar-se e subir os degraus da varanda. Ao ver lorde Cullen, pensou que seu coração fosse estourar de tanto que se inflara.

Apesar de estar acostumada ao gosto do barão por roupas pretas, a fantasia de Senhor da Noite ultrapassava as expectativas. O barão estava todo de negro, desde as botas, passando pelo colete, camisa e gravata. A capa negra que esvoaçava atrás dele era um contraste perfeito para a de Bella, que era dourada. No traje muito bem talhado, tinham sido costurados botões de cristal lapidado em agrupamentos que lembravam as constelações. Em conjunto com a roupa, a máscara que Edward usava na parte superior do rosto deixava-o com aspecto de salteador, mas Bella achou mais estimulante do que sinistro. O barão parou perto de Bella.

— Srta. Swan, vim buscá-la para irmos ao baile. Agora eu me pergunto se eu deveria fazê-lo.

Seria por causa do vestido?, Bella indagou-se. Milorde teria achado muito ousado, como Carmen? Então, por que ele não demonstrava raiva, mas sim admiração e contentamento?

— Um anfitrião cortês não deve alardear sua boa sorte em frente dos convidados. Acho que serei objeto de inveja de todos os cavalheiros presentes.

— Por favor, milorde, não caçoe de mim dessa maneira! — Bella levou a mão ao busto, esperando conter as batidas desordenadas de seu coração. — O senhor me assustou. Pensei que eu não poderia ir ao baile.

Edward achou graça.

— Não tenha receio, minha querida. Eu não seria tão corajoso e nem tão idiota para arriscar-me à fúria de meu avô, voltando para Helmhurst sem a senhorita.

Lorde Cullen segurou-lhe a mão e levou-a até o coche suntuoso.

— Apesar de estar muito tentado a guardá-la inteira só para mim — ele sussurrou, antes de subirem no veículo.

Uma sensação confusa, estranha e intensa apoderou-se de Bella. Olhou para cima. Uma estrela começava a brilhar sobre as árvores, a leste do horizonte. Edward dissera tratar-se de um planeta.

Vênus. Era o nome da deusa romana do amor.

De repente, Bella teve a impressão de que o ar da noite tremeluzia como pó mágico de estrelas. E o "felizes para sempre" pareceu-lhe estar ao alcance da mão.

Definitivamente, ele não a merecia por diversos motivos. Edward chegara a essa conclusão com o passar dos dias do último mês.

Mas isso o impediria de fazer-lhe um certo convite?, o barão perguntou a si mesmo, depois do cumprimento pródigo que não estava acostumado a fazer. E, para sua surpresa, as palavras lhe pareceram doces e mais do que adequadas.

Embora contasse com a possibilidade de um desacerto, Edward Cullen não admitia insucessos. E ocorreu-lhe que o erro maior e mais intolerável seria falhar na tentativa.

Bella conservou-se em silêncio. Sentados um diante do outro, foram levados, sacolejando, na direção de Helmhurst. Edward estranhou o mutismo, pois ultimamente sua noiva tornara-se bastante comunicativa. Gostava da conversa inteligente e sensata de Bella. Ele a teria assustado ou ofendido com o elogio?

Edward gostaria de convencê-la a remover a máscara. Assim, poderia ter idéia da reação da srta. Swan diante de sua tentativa tardia — e talvez inútil — de fazer-lhe a corte.

Será que ela já experimentara uma frustração semelhante por causa dele?, Edward perguntou-se. Não somente pela máscara que ele usava, mas também pela frieza que demonstrava só para esconder os próprios sentimentos? De súbito, Bella abriu o leque e começou a abanar-se, encobrindo a parte inferior do rosto. O que tornou impossível fazer suposições sobre a expressão fisionômica da Dama do Dia.

— Está uma noite quente — Bella comentou. — Um tempo maravilhoso para um baile. Quando o senhor saiu, já havia muitos convidados?

— Bastante, como era de se esperar — Edward afirmou, sem decidir se apoiava ou não o fato. Naquela noite, gostaria de contar com o menor número possível de pessoas que disputassem a atenção de Bella. — Estou surpreso por ver que tantos se dispuseram a fazer um trajeto longo. A curiosidade deve ter motivado muitos deles.

Bella parou de abanar-se.

— Curiosidade?

— Sim. Para tripudiar com a desgraça do pobre recluso desfigurado que era considerado "o homem mais belo e elegante da Inglaterra".

— Tenho certeza de que não é o que pensam de milorde.

— Ora, minha querida. — Edward apontou-lhe o indicador. — De novo pensando o melhor dos outros.

— Mas é claro. — Bella bateu-lhe levemente no dedo com a ponta do leque. Um gesto inocente de flerte que desencadeou uma centelha de esperança no coração de Edward. — E milorde só pensa o pior.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam por trás da máscara dourada.

— Que tal chegarmos a um meio-termo? Poderei admitir que algumas pessoas superficiais possam regozijar-se ou satisfazer a curiosidade, se o milorde aceitar o fato que muitas almas bondosas virão para ver como está se recuperando e desejar-lhe boa sorte.

— Mas esses serão a minoria. E o resto?

— Ora, a grande maioria nem mesmo lhe dará a importância que o senhor merece. Estarão mais preocupados em beber, comer, dançar e namorar.

Bella era mesmo encantadora! Fora um perfeito idiota nos últimos três anos. Ignorara um tesouro que estava bem debaixo de seu nariz!

— Agora elas me parecem pessoas sensatas. Deveremos compartilhar dessa forma acertada de agir?

Bella abriu aos poucos o leque que havia fechado.

— Em todos os aspectos? Edward deu de ombros.

— E por que não?

Já fazia muito tempo que usara pela última vez o poder sedutor de sua voz com uma mulher. Se empregasse o artifício com Bella, no jardim escuro, talvez ela pudesse imaginá-lo como era antigamente e passar a gostar dele.

— Estou com fome — Edward afirmou, embora sem referir-se a nada do que constava do bufê. — E a senhorita?

— Nem sei. Acho que estou muito nervosa para comer — Bella confessou. — Ou tão nervosa que serei capaz de dar uma mordida em cada doce que encontrar pela frente.

— Sei o que quer dizer. — Edward viu uma porção de coisas doces que gostaria de mordiscar, a começar pela curva suave do pescoço de Bella. — Mas não precisa ficar nervosa. Tenho certeza de que causará a melhor das impressões. Além do mais, uma ou duas taças de champanha acalmarão o nervosismo.

— Estou me lembrando de uma vez que me advertiu para evitar o champanha, a menos que eu quisesse fazer o papel de tola.

Edward sentiu-se um idiota ao lembrar-se do que lhe dissera naquela noite. Como absurdos proféticos sobre ela reformar-lhe a reputação e virar-lhe a vida do avesso. Felizmente, Bella não seguira seus avisos e fizera as duas coisas. Mesmo sendo para o bem-estar do conde, como Bella suportara o neto?

— Não destorça as minhas palavras. — Edward inclinou-se para a frente e segurou-lhe a mão livre. — Eu lhe disse que evitasse beber para não cometer "alguma indiscrição".

— Dito dessa maneira, isso me parece positivamente...

tentador.

A maneira sussurrada de Bella falar era como um beijo suave e teve o poder de despertar o coração adormecido de Edward.

— E não é mesmo? Tanto que eu poderia ficar tentado a acompanhá-la. Até esta noite, já tive muita "discrição" em minha vida.

Edward inclinou-se para a frente, como se pretendesse beijar-lhe a mão. Em vez disso, roçou a face nas costas dos dedos de Bella.

— Por Deus, nem acredito que já chegamos! — Bella agitou o leque... ou estaria trêmula?

Relutante, Edward ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

— Então, estamos combinados. Esta noite beberemos, comeremos, dançaremos e... namoraremos. Certo?

— Nessa ordem? — Ao desvencilhar os dedos, Bella encostou-os nele.

— Em qualquer ordem que desejar, minha querida —

Edward acariciou-a com voz aveludada.

O coche parou suavemente. Os lacaios deixaram seus postos e abriram as portas do veículo. Edward poderia até esperar o toque festivo de trombetas para saudá-los.

Ele saiu da carruagem primeiro. Seria impressão sua ou cabeças se viravam e aos poucos as conversas cessavam?

"Deixe-os olhar", Edward disse para si mesmo. "Deixe-os falar". Logo ele lhes daria motivos ainda mais valiosos para serem comentados.

Deu a volta e estendeu a mão para ajudar Bella. Quando ela saiu, ouviram-se suspiros entrecortados de admiração.

Aliviado por não ser mais objeto de curiosidade, Edward sentiu orgulho de Bella. Agradeceu-lhe por distrair a atenção dos convidados e também por dar-lhe a certeza de que nenhum homem presente ousaria ter pena dele.

Muito pelo contrário.

A aristocracia reunida não deixava de fitá-la. Os joelhos de Bella começaram a tremer.

O vestido "era" ousado. Se abrisse a boca, diria alguma bobagem. Se desse um passo, poderia tropeçar nos próprios pés. Por um instante, Bella desejou atirar-se de volta para o casulo protetor da carruagem e implorar para o cocheiro levá-la a Netherstowe, antes que arruinasse tanto a lorde Cullen quanto a ela própria.

Nisso, Edward segurou-lhe a mão, e ela se lembrou da sensação dos dedos no rosto de milorde. E o que lhe importavam os olhares do mundo, enquanto ele a mantivesse cativa daqueles olhos verdes? O que significava a opinião de todos, se Edward a achava linda e fazia com que ela mesma acreditasse nisso?

Sentindo-lhe a insegurança, Edward apoiou na dobra do braço a mão de Bella. Esse encorajamento provocou nela uma sensação inebriante jamais sentida.

E foi o suficiente para que a pulsação rápida e intermitente voltasse, firme e forte. Bella endireitou as costas e começou a sorrir. E, como por obra de alguma feitiçaria, pela primeira vez experimentava a poção mágica da confiança e achou-a deliciosa.

— Ah, finalmente chegou meu neto para tomar parte nas comemorações. — A voz do conde ergueu-se acima dos sussurros dos convidados, mais robusta do que de costume. — Embora dificilmente possa culpá-lo por querer ficar o maior tempo possível a sós com sua encantadora noiva.

Os convidados afastaram-se para que Edward e Bella pudessem aproximar-se do conde. O velho lorde ocupava o lugar central de uma plataforma elevada que lhe permitia um amplo alcance das festividades. Usava um turbante e uma túnica de seda colorida de um potentado do Oriente.

Ao lado dele, sentavam-se duas damas de sua geração. Uma delas, delicada e esguia. A outra, corpulenta e régia. Ambas ricamente vestidas, mas não fantasiadas.

O conde acenou para Bella e Edward se aproximarem, enquanto os músicos começavam a tocar uma melodia e os convidados reuniam-se na pista de dança improvisada.

— Edward, Bella, eu quero apresentar-lhes duas amigas de longa data. A marquesa viúva de Warmouth e a duquesa viúva de Alderton. Senhoras, meu neto, lorde Cullen, e sua noiva, srta. Swan.

Bella procurou fazer uma cortesia graciosa diante das mulheres, que se disseram "encantadas", embora sem parecer nem um pouco.

— Swan? — murmurou a mais robusta e empertigada, analisando a recém-chegada com o olhar. — Quem são seus pais, minha filha?

Antes de Bella conseguir responder que era órfã, Edward interveio.

— Se é que isso faz alguma diferença, milady, a srta. Swan é sobrinha de lorde Crowley, nosso vizinho.

A mulher miúda fitou o conde e a amiga grandalhona. Depois as duas sacudiram as cabeças em uma negativa.

— Nunca ouvimos falar dele.

Bella enrubesceu. Se o tio encontrava-se fora da esfera de relacionamento das duas nobres de narizes arrebitados, onde ficaria situada a órfã que fora deixada sem vintém?

Ainda com a mão no braço de lorde Cullen, Bella sentiu-lhe os músculos ficarem tensos, demonstrando um poder perigoso. Ela o fitou de esguelha e encolheu-se. O semblante carrancudo e o brilho terrível do olhar espantaram-na. Aquela raiva contida teria sido deflagrada por causa dela?

— Olhe aqui, sua maldade...

Lorde Lúcifer parecia ter tomado conta de Edward, e ele pronunciou uma imprecação pavorosa. Bella apertou-lhe o braço.

— Não, por favor.

O conde deu uma risada e voltou-se para a marquesa.

— Minha querida Louisa, quando a senhora tinha a idade da srta. Swan, na certa desejava que ninguém tivesse ouvido falar de seu tio.

A duquesa corpulenta riu até ficar vermelha como uma beterraba, enquanto a marquesa ficava pálida como cera.

— É um grande prazer conhecê-la, srta. Swan — Louisa declarou, em tom que parecia sincero.

— Vale a pena conhecer mais de perto uma mulher capaz de fazer estes dois reclusos oferecerem um baile.

— Eu posso testemunhar o valor da amizade com a srta. Swan. — O conde apoiou-se nos braços de sua cadeira e pôs-se em pé. — Louisa, concede-me a honra da próxima música? Ainda conserva a mesma leveza de outrora?

Por não ser convidada havia anos para ir até uma pista de dança, a marquesa levantou-se depressa e segurou-se no braço do conde com rapidez ainda maior.

Lorde Cullen fitou Bella. Ao que as aparências indicavam, a diversão do avô permitira-lhe recuperar o autocontrole quase perdido, e ele indicou o local onde os pares estavam dançando.

— Vamos até lá, ou será que prefere beber alguma coisa primeiro?

Bella reparou que as roupas coloridas dos dançarinos criavam desenhos em constante mutação sob o céu escuro e sob as pequenas lanternas penduradas nas árvores que tremeluziam como estrelas terrenas.

— Vamos dançar. Depois tomaremos um drinque.

— Como queira, milady.

Eles tomaram posição e, em seguida, os músicos começaram a tocar uma melodia mais lenta. Já nos primeiros compassos, Bella concentrou-se na coreografia, para não envergonhar lorde Cullen.

Mas, aos poucos, o toque da mão de seu noivo e o calor de seu olhar fizeram com que ela tivesse olhos e ouvidos só para ele, esquecendo de tudo mais.

Como ele estava atraente! O Senhor da Noite lhe pertencia. Alto e esbelto, tinha movimentos flexíveis e seguros. Ele a mantinha cativa com o encanto de seu olhar e a envolvia com o manto da voz aveludada.

Era verdade que no começo ficara amedrontada. Entretanto Edward revelara seus encantos ocultos e com isso permitira-lhe também conhecer seus sofrimentos.

E os dois lados a atraíam.

Antes de que a noite terminasse, Bella jurou para si mesma que faria lorde Cullen esquecer a resolução de não beijá-la novamente.


	15. capitulo quinze

**CAPÍTULO ****XV**

Edward não acreditava que houvesse decidido não mais beijar Bella. Resolveu engolir aquelas palavras tolas, mesmo que seu orgulho protestasse.

— A senhorita afirmou que não sabia dançar. — Ele se inclinou para sussurrar-lhe as palavras no ouvido, enquanto deixavam o terraço, depois de terem dançado várias melodias. — Minha querida, quais as outras idéias errôneas que tem a seu respeito?

— Eu disse que não tinha muita prática — ela o corrigiu. — Eu gosto de dançar e talvez até houvesse me tornado uma boa bailarina, se tivesse mais oportunidades. E um parceiro apropriado.

Alguma coisa na resposta de Bella perturbou-o. E sem descobrir do que se tratava, Edward afastou a idéia.

— Vamos tomar um drinque? Não podemos esquecer de nossa programação para esta noite. Dançar é apenas um dos itens.

Um pouco de vinho, mais uma dança ou duas, um doce do bufê. Tudo regado com uma quantidade generosa de flerte. Fazia tanto tempo que Edward não se permitia admirar uma mulher abertamente que já esquecera de como era agradável.

Bella cheirou o ar.

— Hum, que cheiro bom. Eu estava nervosa e não comi nada o dia inteiro. Estou esfomeada.

Edward entendia, mais do que ela poderia supor, como um apetite contido e desperto de repente podia tornar-se insuportável. Inclinou-se na direção da noiva, como quem iria murmurar um segredo. Mas limitou-se a inalar a doce fragrância que ela exalava. A respiração de Bella tornou-se arfante, mas ela não recuou. Teria ele detectado um leve odor almiscarado do desejo junto com o aroma da doçura inocente?

O que formava uma combinação de buquê irresistível.

— Então, vamos comer — Edward concedeu. — Minha fome também atingiu proporções perigosas.

Edward afastou-se dela com grande relutância e ambos se encaminharam até a mesa onde superabundavam travessas com as mais variadas iguarias. Ele se recusou a dar atenção às pequenas dúvidas que o atormentavam. Já as afastara de sua mente, assim como tentara banir Bella de seu coração com a ferocidade de um mastim. Com o passar dos dias e sem que ele percebesse a mudança, as desconfianças que o intimidavam encolheram a ponto de tornar-se um leve aborrecimento.

O barão pegou um prato e observou o banquete, indicando o bufê de doces.

— O confeiteiro francês que vovô contratou mereceu o pagamento. Por qual desses manjares gostaria de começar? — perguntou.

— Oh, senhor, nem sei! A não ser no Natal, Carmen nunca assa nada além de pudim de passas e pão de mel.

Após um momento de hesitação, ela apontou uma travessa com massas de forma oval. Cada uma era enfeitada com framboesas glaçadas. Edward considerou que as frutas eram menos suculentas do que os lábios de Bella.

— Um desses, por favor. Espere! Podem ser dois. Ah, e uma daquelas tortas com creme. E...

Eles se serviram do que lhes parecia apetitoso, até o prato quase transbordar.

— Mais um destes? — Edward apontou para uma pirâmide de sonhos, recheados com geléia de morangos.

A sinceridade do apetite voraz por doces era mais uma das facetas da natureza de Bella que o encantavam. Durante muito tempo, ele negara a si mesmo as coisas doces da vida. E ao se perguntar o porquê, não gostou das respostas que tinha para dar.

— Acho que não... — Edward sorriu com ar culpado. — Por favor, não me desperte vontade ainda maior.

— Eu não posso deixar de fazê-lo — ele murmurou, enquanto a conduzia, por entre os convidados que se divertiam, até uma pequena mesa do lado oposto do gramado. — É um passatempo... "tentador".

Edward deixou o prato sobre a mesa e puxou uma cadeira para Bella sentar-se.

A música suave era um acompanhamento ideal para os doces de confecção esmerada. As pequenas lamparinas entrelaçadas nos ramos das árvores espalhavam luz dourada sobre o cenário. Com isso, aumentava o contraste entre as cores vibrantes das fantasias e a tela de fundo escura daquela noite de verão.

Edward sentou-se ao lado de Bella e ofereceu-lhe um dos petiscos.

— Posso persuadi-la a comer na minha mão? Bella pegou um doce idêntico.

— Somente se milorde comer na minha.

A tentação incendiou as entranhas de Edward.

— Com prazer. — Ele entreabriu os lábios. — Acredito que tenho prática no assunto.

O barão deu uma mordida na casca e não conteve um gemido de prazer ao saborear a substância cremosa do interior.

Até aquele momento, as refeições lhe eram indiferentes quanto à qualidade, desde que as fizesse em intervalos regulares. Na verdade, nem se importava com o que comia e nunca desfrutara a alimentação com tal deleite.

E quase não conteve outro gemido quando Bella abaixou a cabeça para experimentar o doce que estava na mão dele. Ela fechou os lábios nos dedos de Edward e passou a língua levemente por eles para recuperar o recheio desperdiçado.

Bella não podia imaginar o efeito provocante de seus atos, Edward disse a si mesmo. No entanto a sensualidade alegre e ingênua estimulava no muito mais do que qualquer tentativa deliberada de sedução.

A partir do dia em que fizera a proposta do noivado fictício, Bella trouxera-o de volta à vida aos poucos. Um som aqui. Uma visão ali. Um cheiro, um sabor ou uma textura acolá. E Bella destilava todas as impressões sensoriais até a essência mais doce e pura.

Edward pretendia recompensá-la pelo presente abençoado. Abriria para Bella o leque das delícias dos sentidos que um amante experiente podia proporcionar.

Edward acreditara que os horrores da guerra haviam deixado cicatrizes em seu coração que o impediriam de amar ou de inspirar amor. E, apesar de seu aspecto repulsivo, Bella o fazia acreditar que poderia gostar dele.

E nenhum homem, mesmo com o coração destroçado, poderia deixar de gostar de uma mulher como Bella.

Lorde Cullen lambeu-lhe os dedos, um a um, para fazê-la imaginar como ele ansiava para repetir a carícia nos seios. O fervor de suas intenções acabou por contagiar Bella e, mesmo no canto sombreado em que se encontravam, Edward pôde ver os mamilos endurecidos sob o tecido leve do corpete.

Ele suspirou, procurando conter-se.

Edward concentrou-se no prato de doces, escolheu mais um deles e ofereceu-o a Bella.

— Não posso deixar de pensar como algo tão saboroso pode despertar um prazer tão depravado.

— Pelo contrário — ela respondeu com voz melodiosa. — Tenho certeza de que deve ser uma bênção especial.

Bella comeu o acepipe da mão de Edward e deliciou-se com cada migalha.

O que teria feito para merecer uma criatura tão maravilhosa como a srta. Swan?, lorde Cullen perguntou-se, sem ter certeza se suportaria uma resposta honesta.

— Tudo isso é pomposo demais para mim — Bella declarou, após terem comido vários tipos de guloseimas, ao levantar mais uma do prato. — Estou com muita vontade de experimentar esse. Mas tenho receio de que não agüentarei comê-lo inteiro. Vamos dividi-lo?

Edward anuiu, refletindo como seria possível tal insignificância sobrecarregá-la. Inclinou-se para a frente e ambos morderam o petisco ao mesmo tempo. Ele teve certeza de que o sabor agridoce das framboesas seria insípido em comparação com a boca de Bella.

E quase engasgou na pressa de engolir e provar a sua teoria. Ele passou-lhe a língua nos lábios carnudos e segurou-os com os seus. Ela não somente aceitou o assédio delicado, como também entreabriu a boca.

O beijo de Bella era mais doce do que um fruto maduro, mais suculento do que um creme e tão inebriante como o champanha. E teve o poder de fazer o coração de Edward bater no compasso da música e de aguçar seu desejo por ela.

Uma vez dominada a paixão galopante, Edward decidiu dar um segundo uso para seus lábios e sua língua. Explicaria para Bella que seus sentimentos haviam se revertido de uma forma intensa e inesperada. Por isso, pretendia cortejá-la de maneira sincera.,

Em seu delírio impetuoso, Edward imaginou se haveria tempo para o avô ser seu padrinho e conduzir a noiva ao altar. Pelo aspecto do conde naquela noite, o neto estava convencido de que os médicos haviam se enganado e de que o avô chegaria aos cem anos.

— Ora, mas não é Cullen quem está ali? — uma voz masculina perguntou a uma distância pequena.

— Ninguém deve esconder-se nas fímbrias de sua própria festa, meu camarada — uma voz pastosa respondeu.

— Não importa se a garota é deliciosa — um terceiro completou, despertando a ira de lorde Cullen.

Edward desvencilhou-se de Bella e fitou com ódio o trio vestido com roupas brilhantes. James, Laurent e Eric Teria alguma vez sido tão insensato a ponto de fazer amizade com três sujeitos como aqueles?, Edward indagou-se com a consciência pesada.

— Quem foi o imbecil que os convidou?

— Ora, ora — murmurou Bertie Laurent, sempre o primeiro deles a cair bêbado em qualquer ocasião. — Essa é a maneira de cumprimentar velhos camaradas que não vê há cinco anos?

Tão pouco tempo? Para Edward parecia haver transcorrido uma eternidade, desde os tempos em que era rotulado como o homem mais bonito da Inglaterra.

— Na verdade, não fomos precisamente convidados —Eric admitiu. — Minha tia Sarah insistiu para que eu a acompanhasse, e eu chamei estes dois para um apoio moral.

— E desde quando algum dos senhores conseguiu adquirir moral? — lorde Cullen resmungou com raiva.

James aproximou-se, caminhando de lado, com o olhar fixo em Bella.

— Nós não poderíamos deixar de vir, Cullen, depois de ouvirmos contar que o senhor foi apanhado na mais célebre ratoeira. Pelo que posso deduzir, essa criatura divina é a sua noiva?

Ele não a teria beijado se não fosse, teria?

— Esta "é" minha noiva, srta. Isabella Swan. Minha querida, permita-me apresentar-lhe os honoráveis messieurs James Carter, Laurent lowder, Eric York, meus conhecidos de longa data.

— Prazer em conhecê-los, cavalheiros. — Bella envergonhou-se de ter sido flagrada beijando alguém. — Obrigada por terem comparecido a Helmhurst esta noite para a celebração do nosso noivado.

James fez uma reverência exagerada.

— , o prazer é inteiramente nosso. Por favor, a senhorita me concederia a honra de uma dança, por conta de minha velha amizade com lorde Cullen?

— Bem... suponho que não haveria nenhum inconveniente. — Bella olhou na direção de Edward. — Haveria, meu querido?

Edward consentiu, dando de ombros, mas teve vontade de agarrar James pela gravata e arrancar-lhe o sorriso hipócrita e suntuoso do rosto. Alarmou-se de ver que perdia o controle por uma ninharia como aquela. Esforçou-se para manter o comedimento, enquanto observava James levar Bella até o gramado plano e derreter-se em elogios a cada passo.

— Está com uma aparência ótima, Cullen — Laurent afirmou, deixou-se cair na cadeira que Bella desocupara e serviu-se dos doces. — Ouvi dizer que os franceses concederam-lhe uma despedida lastimável. Deixaram-no inválido ou deformado, sei lá.

Eric deteve a passagem de um garçom para apoderar-se de um drinque. Em seguida, puxou uma cadeira.

— Eu fui mais feliz do que a maioria. — Edward não deixava de fitar Bella e James, que apareciam e sumiam entre os outros dançarinos. Refletiu sobre o que estariam conversando. — Saí vivo daquele inferno e conservei intactos os meus membros.

De fato houve tempo em que Edward desejara ter perdido uma perna. Teria sido uma deficiência mais fácil de suportar.

Eric tomou a bebida de uma só vez.

— Pensei ter sido uma loucura que o fizera mofar no campo dessa maneira. Mas, por Deus do céu, se essa sua srta. Swan for exemplo das jovens que um homem poderá encontrar aqui, nem pensarei duas vezes em morar em algum distrito rural.

— É uma atitude inteligente mantê-la afastada de Londres. — Eric comeu outro doce e falou de boca cheia. — A menos que lhe agradem os duelos. Ela atrairia os homens como uma rosa faz com as abelhas.

Edward balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música e em concordância com a opinião grosseira de Eric.

Se houvessem dado a Bella as oportunidades para encontrar um marido adequado, ela teria despertado a atenção dos homens solteiros mais cobiçados da capital. Depois de seduzido por sua beleza, qualquer indivíduo racional ficaria fascinado com sua bondade, coragem e inteligência.

Exatamente como acontecera com ele, a despeito de sua resolução de mantê-la a distância.

Se a cortejasse naquela altura, Edward tinha certeza de que a conquistaria. Mas poderia conservá-la a seu lado para sempre?

O general Bonaparte conquistara rapidamente a Europa. Mesmo assim, o imperador, confiante em excesso, perdera tudo antes mesmo de ter o prazer de saborear a vitória. No fim, ficara sem nada e fora aprisionado em um pedaço de rocha isolada no meio do Atlântico.

Incapaz de suportar por mais tempo a visão de Bella nos braços de outro homem, sobretudo um farrista notório como James Carter, Edward levantou-se da cadeira. Sem uma palavra de despedida, tratou de esconder-se na noite.

Antes de Bella entrar em sua vida, ele vivia um cotidiano austero e solitário. E, de certa forma, era o que o contentava. Ousaria arriscar-se a ganhar um prêmio que poderia perder? E, com certeza, se ficasse privado da presença de Bella, jamais encontraria alegria e paz.

Se aquele era o tipo de companhia de que lorde Cullen desfrutava antes da guerra, não era para admirar que encontrasse felicidade em dedicar-se à astronomia na zona rural!, Bella inferiu, com um suspiro de alívio, ao final da dança que lhe parecera interminável ao lado do sr. Carter.

— Srta. Swan, poderia pedir-lhe permissão para acompanhá-la em mais uma contradança? — James esmerou-se em uma cortesia profunda. — A senhorita é a dançarina mais encantadora que tive o ensejo de encontrar nos últimos tempos.

E ele era o bajulador mais mentiroso com quem ela deparara nos últimos tempos! Ele tagarelara sem parar — e com a maior falta de sinceridade — sobre a grande "beleza da senhorita". Confusa e irritada, Bella pisara nos dedos do sr. Carter várias vezes, e a última não fora por acidente.

— Obrigada, sr. Carter. Talvez mais tarde. No momento, tenho de falar com lorde Cullen a respeito de um assunto muito importante. Com sua licença.

Sem esperar resposta, Bella soltou-se e saiu correndo, antes que ele pudesse detê-la.

Depois de recusar mais dois convites para voltar à pista de dança, Bella chegou à mesa que ocupara antes. Os Sr. Lowder e York estavam bem à vontade e haviam comido todos os doces ali deixados. Edward não se encontrava com eles.

O que acontecera?

Edward começara a noite atencioso e galante. Progredira até uma atitude sedutora que desencadeara nela sensações intensas e frustrantes. Uma ânsia por algo desconhecido e extraordinário que só Edward poderia apresentar-lhe.

E, com a chegada dos "conhecidos de longa data", Edward voltara à indiferença dos primeiros dias. Ele a deixara entregue àquele odioso James, sem uma palavra de protesto. Para depois sumir.

— Algum dos cavalheiros poderia dizer-me para onde lorde Cullen foi?

O sr. York coçou a cabeça e olhou em volta, como se nem houvesse notado a ausência do amigo.

O sr. Lowder fez um gesto vago e apontou a escuridão.

— Foi embora e a deixou para trás? Mas que sem-vergonha! Então, por que não dança comigo para deixá-lo com ciúme?

Se aquele plano tivesse a menor chance de sucesso, Bella teria aceitado o oferecimento do sr. Lowder, por mais infantil que pudesse parecer.

Em vez disso, deu-lhe a desculpa que repetira várias vezes nos últimos minutos.

— Talvez mais tarde, depois de falar com lorde Cullen.

— Ah, Cullen... — O sr. Lowder mostrou-se aborrecido. — Eu gostaria de ter ganhado meia coroa cada vez que uma jovem adorável me desprezou em favor dele. York, por que não vai buscar mais um pouco de vinho?

Bella achou uma boa idéia tomar uma taça de champanha. Mas não em companhia daqueles dois.

Ela ergueu a barra das saias para não tropeçar e aventurou-se para longe dos convidados, sem ter noção de onde procurar seu noivo.

Por que ele fora embora?

A quantidade de convidados o incomodara e ele se escondera na torre para observar as estrelas? O encontro com os velhos amigos trouxera-lhe saudade da vida que abandonara? O fato de estar flertando com ela deixara-o preocupado com a possibilidade de ser levado a sério demais? Bella sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela dera ao namorico uma importância muito maior do que fora a intenção de Edward. Pelo fato de seus sentimentos terem sofrido uma mudança drástica, ela supusera que o mesmo acontecia com ele. Se examinado sob a luz dura da razão, o comportamento de Edward naquela noite podia ter sido um dos muitos que nada tinham a ver com o amor.

De repente, a idéia daquele baile pareceu-lhe uma rematada loucura.

Ela cumprira com sua obrigação e comparecera. Naquela altura, o champanha corria solto e ninguém notaria a sua saída.

Bella tirou a máscara e jogou-a no chão. No início fora agradável esconder-se atrás dela, mas no momento parecia-lhe rígida demais e sufocante. As aberturas estreitas para os olhos atrapalhavam-lhe a visão. Reprimiu um soluço, ergueu ainda mais a barra das saias e foi em direção ao caminho conhecido para casa.

A passos rápidos, venceu depressa os primeiros trechos até bater em alguma coisa grande e sólida. Era um corpo quente que a abraçou e evitou que caísse... embora a deixasse tentada a uma queda muito mais perigosa.

— Srta. Swan? — A voz de lorde Cullen a envolveu com a mesma calidez e segurança dos braços, apesar da decisão de Bella em resistir. — Aonde é que pensa que vai?

Não obstante desejasse ficar ali encostada em Edward, Bella afastou-se.

— Para casa. Onde as pessoas não fingem para negar que não passo de uma obrigação para elas.

— O que está querendo dizer com isso? — Edward ergueu a voz. — Alguém a ofendeu? Carter não teve a ousadia de tomar liberdades com a senhorita, teve?

A fúria de Edward pressupunha-o capaz de uma vingança violenta contra qualquer um que a fizesse sofrer.

— E o que isso lhe importa? Quem foi que permitiu àquele homem nojento levar-me para dançar, sem dizer uma única palavra?

— Eu não a ouvi protestar. — Lorde Cullen segurou-a pelo pulso. — Por que não demonstrou um pouco de firmeza? Sei muito bem do que a senhorita é capaz. Se não queria as atenções daquele homem, era só dizer. Nem sempre vai aparecer alguém para salvá-la.

Bella até admitia que ele estivesse com a razão, mas por que aquele tom acusatório? O barão não tinha o direito de ficar furioso com ela.

— Solte-me, lorde Cullen! Essa firmeza é suficiente para milorde? Pensei que o sr. Carter fosse seu amigo. Eu não quis recusá-lo para não parecer descortês.

— Mil perdões, minha querida. — Ele soltou-lhe o pulso abruptamente e ela quase caiu. — Suponho que as pessoas devem esforçar-se para serem caridosas e educadas. Mesmo se tiverem de fingir que adoram uma companhia desagradável.

Mas que droga de homem!

Bella preferia agüentar as ferroadas primorosas da fúria de milorde a sofrer pela indiferença gelada atrás da qual ele freqüentemente escondia os sentimentos.

— Então, milorde admite isso? — Bella desprezou o tom lamentoso da própria voz.

Mas se esperasse acalmar-se antes de falar com ele, poderia acovardar-se e desistir.

— Não seja enigmática — Edward falou com rispidez. A camada de gelo sobre suas emoções era fina e frágil. — Admitir o quê?

Ela conseguiria falar sem desfazer-se em lágrimas?

— Que milorde... seduziu-me esta noite com aquela sua conversa charmosa. O senhor me fez acreditar que sentia alguma coisa por mim... mas talvez não quisesse sentir.

— E não é do que a senhorita gostaria? — As palavras dele flutuaram e quase foram abafadas pelo clamor distante da música, das conversas e dos risos. — Fazer-me sentir o que eu não queria?

Como Bella desejava que pudessem esquecer a última meia hora e voltar ao namoro doce e descontraído! Ainda assim, ela não podia negar a tendência perigosa e oculta de intimidade que parecia estar em atividade entre eles naquele momento.

— E por que não? — Bella chocou-se com a própria amargura. — Milorde fez isso comigo. E esta noite não foi a primeira vez. Seria tão ridículo esperar que milorde pudesse vir a gostar de mim?

Bella lamentou a pergunta, assim que terminou de pronunciar a última palavra. Ela se considerou semelhante a uma mendiga patética com as mãos estendidas, esmolando alguns fiapos da afeição de milorde. Então, qual o seu direito de desdenhar o que ele lhe oferecia além da caridade?

— Ridículo, não. — Edward tornou a segurar-lhe a mão, dessa vez com suavidade. — Apenas não é justo... para a senhorita.

Lorde Cullen puxou-a com delicadeza, virou-a devagar até ela ficar de costas para ele e abraçou-a.

— No dia em que fui a Netherstowe fazer a proposta — o barão alegou, com o queixo encostado nos cabelos de Bella —, eu lhe disse que pretendia nunca me casar.

Bella procurou concentrar-se no que Edward lhe dizia, em vez de prestar atenção à maneira como ele a segurava e nas sensações intensas que eram produzidas. Edward a enlaçava pela cintura com uma das mãos e, com a outra, segurava-lhe os ombros.

Ah, se ele ao menos descesse um pouco as mãos!

— Não seria correto eu pretender casar-me — Edward Murmurou —, pois tenho uma amante que exige muito da minha atenção.

— Amante? — Bella ficou tensa, incapaz de dominar a onda de ciúme que a engolfava. — Que amante?

Edward ergueu-lhe o queixo em direção do céu coberto de estrelas.

— Aquela. Ela é fria e muito exigente. Mas é linda e absolutamente confiável. A qualquer hora que eu a procurar, sempre a encontrarei à minha espera, com os braços abertos.

Depois de ouvir aquilo, qual a chance que lhe restava de conquistá-lo?

Então, de repente, surgiu a resposta que lhe fora dita por seu grande amigo, o conde: "Nenhuma, se a senhorita não tentar".

Foi então que Bella entendeu onde os soldados encontravam coragem diante da destruição. Não ter esperança e perder era um binômio de fracasso.

Ela girou-se dentro dos braços de lorde Cullen e pressionou o corpo flexível e quente de encontro ao dele, desafiando-o a resistir.

A virada desequilibrou-o. Às costas de Bella, podia controlar tanto a ela quanto a si mesmo.

— Sua amante? — Bella gritou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. — Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi! Mi-lorde mesmo afirmou que se tratava de um grande vácuo escuro cheio de bolas incandescentes de gás. E essa imensidão nem mesmo sabe quem é Edward Cullen e jamais o amará, independente de quanta dedicação possa receber. Mas eu posso gostar!

As palavras de Bella penetraram na mente de Edward como se fossem as torqueses que haviam tirado os estilhaços do tiro de mosquete dos tecidos arrebentados que rodeavam o olho. Sem dúvida, aquilo fora necessário para salvar-lhe a vida. Mas, na época, ele teria matado o cirurgião do Exército se estivesse com as mãos livres.

A pressão do corpo curvilíneo de Bella era um tipo diferente de tortura. Assim como as promessas que ela esperava manter e nas quais ele não ousava arriscar-se a acreditar.

— Minha querida, não adianta enganar a si mesma. — Edward não queria pensar em quanto a desejava. — Não será possível amar alguém que não se conhece, pois eu sempre escolho o que devo ou não demonstrar.

— Edward Cullen, eu sei mais do que imagina.

O barão teve certeza de que encontraria os lábios de Bella à sua espera. Sentira a ameaça antes e se retirara para as sombras, mas ela jogara a batalha a seus pés. E sob o impacto daquele abraço e da declaração de seus sentimentos, Edward experimentou a humilhação da derrota.

Bella não lhe deixava outra escolha a não ser colocar uma carga ofensiva em ordem de ataque.

— Não sabe nada! — ele resmungou, abraçando-a com força e mergulhando em sua boca carnuda.

Edward forçou a língua e entreabriu-lhe os lábios, enquanto lhe acariciava o corpo e os cabelos. Queria demonstrar que poderia dominá-la, se quisesse. Era um aviso brusco, mas necessário, para apartar Bella e a tentação de seu coração invadido.

Depois do choque da primeira investida violenta, ele esperava ser rechaçado e vê-la sair correndo. Ou se ele ousasse continuar, estava preparado para um contra-ataque. Bella poderia arranhar-lhe o rosto. Ou uma pancada com o joelho no baixo-ventre.

O que de forma alguma esperava era Bella mergulhar-lhe os dedos nos cabelos e apertar-lhe a nuca. Nem que ela lhe procurasse o interior da boca com a língua ávida e de maneira imprudente, o que o fez perder quase totalmente o autodomínio.

Mesmo com esforço, Edward não encontrou energia para afastá-la.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Bella? — ele murmurou, arfante e com as pernas bambas.

— Lorde Cullen, talvez o senhor também não me conheça tão bem quanto pensa — ela respondeu, com um acesso de riso que não escondia um leve traço de triunfo


	16. capitulo dezesseis

Capitulo XVI

Eu deveria ter organizado um baile há mais tempo — o conde comentou, enquanto ele e Bella acenavam adeuses para os convidados, alguns dias depois. — O evento foi deveras estimulante. Por que não aproveitamos esta bela manhã para apreciar o canteiro de rosas?

— Está bem. — Bella deu o braço para o conde e eles começaram o passeio. — Fico feliz de saber que milorde gostou. Essa festa foi um verdadeiro sonho.

Nem tudo.

O conde acariciou-lhe a mão.

— Uma jóia rara merece uma montagem perfeita onde possa brilhar. E, na noite do baile, seu brilho foi extraordinário, minha querida.

— Mas não muito desde então? Pode falar, eu até sei no que milorde está pensando.

— Acha que eu aborreceria uma lady com os meus comentários? — O conde sacudiu a cabeça e fingiu-se ofendido. — Depois de tanto alvoroço, é normal que nos sintamos um pouco desanimados.

— Está se sentindo mal, milorde? — Bella examinou com atenção o rosto do conde para ver se estava pálido ou emagrecera.

— Não se preocupe, minha filha. Estou apenas um pouco cansado, mas isso é normal na minha idade, não acha?

E, ao contrário da previsão dos médicos, a saúde do conde melhorara muito desde o noivado. Ou ela estaria sendo otimista demais?

Ao chegarem ao jardim das rosas, o conde sentou-se em um banco à sombra de treliças cobertas por trepadeiras. Animadas pelo sol, as flores escarlate desabrochavam. Um pequeno tordo empoleirado no alto entoava seu canto melodioso.

Bella sentou-se no banco ao lado do conde, mas a tranqüilidade do local não combinava com a agitação de seus pensamentos.

Desde a noite do baile, refletira inúmeras vezes sobre os atos e palavras de lorde Cullen, sempre com explicações diferentes. Só de uma coisa tinha certeza. Em todas as ocasiões, ela agira da pior maneira possível.

Depois de ter experimentado o gosto da paixão de lorde Cullen, amargurava-a saber que jamais a provaria de novo. Tudo porque fizera exatamente o que lhe fora ensinado para "não fazer". Ela o enfrentara, contradissera-o e atirara-se em seus braços como uma mulher assanhada.

O que acontecera com ela?

— Não o deixe fechar a porta, depois de ter conseguido abri-la.

Imersa em seu desânimo, Bella assustou-se.

— De... desculpe, não entendi.

— Não precisa desculpar-se. — O conde fitou-a com olhar astuto. — Talvez seja eu que devesse lhe pedir perdão em nome do meu neto. Não sei o que ocorreu com ele. Houve algum desentendimento entre ambos durante a festa?

Pelo rubor que sentia subir-lhe ao rosto, Bella soube que o conde adivinharia a resposta.

— Eu não entendo lorde Cullen. Ou, talvez, nem eu mesma me compreenda. — Bella levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para outro. — Há momentos em que sei o que estou sentindo e penso que sou correspondida. Dali a instantes, tudo fica na maior confusão.

— Ora, minha filha. — O conde deu uma risadinha. — Para mim, isso soa como amor. Creio que uma certa desordem faz parte do encanto.

— Pois eu não acho! — Bella levou as mãos para o alto. — Acho tudo muito perturbador. Por que o amor não pode ser previsível e seguro?

— Talvez porque a própria vida raramente é segura e muito menos previsível.

Palavras sábias, com certeza, mas não eram as que Bella desejava ouvir.

— Eu já cometo erros suficientes quando tudo se desenrola com regularidade. No meio de uma trapalhada, "só" faço tolices.

O conde fitou-a com ternura.

— Eu a ajudaria em alguma coisa se lhe dissesse que todos cometem enganos quando estão apaixonados?

— Mas não tantos quanto eu.

Por exemplo, confiar no conde seria uma imprudência? Se Edward descobrisse, provavelmente exumaria Lorde Lúcifer e a amaldiçoaria.

— Aposto que meu neto ganharia longe.

— Por enganar-se?

Lorde Cullen, tão frio e comedido, também erraria?, Bella não podia acreditar. Se bem que na noite do baile, ele não demonstrara nenhuma frieza quando a abraçara.

Quem sabe se atrás da máscara de autodomínio ele também não ficara perturbado?

— Exatamente, minha filha. — O conde fitou a mansão. — E estará praticando o maior desacerto se pretender afastá-la. Seja paciente, se puder, minha filha, mas não exagere. Quero ver meu neto feliz, porém não à custa da sua felicidade.

— Tentarei — Bella sussurrou, fitando as roseiras.

Os botões eram muito fechados e protegidos pelos espinhos. Mas, com o passar do tempo e com o calor da luz solar, eles não resistiriam e abrir-se-iam para deslumbrar o mundo com suas cores e seu perfume embriagador.

Ela dissera a Edward que a paciência era uma de suas virtudes. Mas de que isso lhe serviria, se o prazo do conde chegasse ao fim?

Três meses se passaram e o avô continuava com a mais perfeita saúde.

Edward ajustou o telescópio na direção da constelação de Perseu, onde a atividade meteórica começava a intensificar-se.

O refrigério esperado não vinha. Uma inquietação nefanda não o abandonava. Ele contava com algumas horas de observação tranqüila das estrelas para acalmar-lhe os nervos, mas fora tudo em vão. Sua amante confiável já não lhe proporcionava o conforto e a descontração anteriores.

Amante? Droga!

Edward não pôde evitar que os pensamentos voltassem para o baile de celebração do noivado. Ao lembrar-se do que acontecera, começou a imaginar se a noite inteira não passara de uma espécie de quimera. E, a partir daquela data, a altercação noturna que tivera com Bella passara a atormentar-lhe os sonhos.

Durante uns dois dias após a festa, eles se evitaram, e, quando se encontravam, não tocavam no assunto. Aos poucos a tensão cedera até Edward convencer-se de que sua advertência servira para desencorajar Bella de qualquer fantasia romântica que poderia ter a respeito dele.

O que fora muito bom. Se os sentimentos de Bella por ele tinham sido tão facilmente abafados, qual a chance para uma vida feliz um ao lado do outro? Melhor perdê-la agora do que mais tarde, quando ela já houvesse tomado conta de seu coração de uma maneira radical. Melhor afastá-la de sua existência antes que ela mesma partisse, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Bella ainda tomava parte da vida de Edward. Depois do estremecimento inicial, eles voltaram a fazer algumas atividades juntos. Era necessário manter as aparências por causa do avô. Jogavam xadrez, palamalho, iam à igreja, jantavam e faziam brincadeiras para divertir o conde.

A noite, Bella sempre encontrava uma maneira de ir sozinha para casa. O vigário, quando estava presente, procurava oferecer-se para acompanhá-la. Edward começara a respeitá-lo e até a gostar das atitudes corretas de Michael Newton. O pobre camarada continuava apaixonado por Bella, mesmo tendo perdido as esperanças. E Edward já não mais se irritava com ele.

E tudo acabara se desenrolando como Edward desejava. Ele e Bella haviam se acomodado em uma agradável intimidade fingida, sem nenhum problema mais consistente. E quando a conjuntura provocava-lhe uma ponta de aborrecimento, Edward afirmava para si mesmo que se tratava de uma solução ideal.

Edward até ficaria contente de continuar daquela maneira indefinidamente. Mas como o avô parecia disposto a viver para sempre e, com a perspectiva da volta dos parentes de Bella a qualquer momento, o noivado teria de terminar. Um dia ou outro.

O que seria aquilo? O som fraco de alguém chamando por ele. Não era alguém. Era Bella.

Não. Não podia ser. Edward voltou sua atenção para o céu, onde um meteorito havia começado a flamejante descida. Na certa seus ouvidos novamente lhe pregavam uma peça.

Nas duas últimas noites em que viera para a torre, imaginara ter ouvido Bella chamá-lo. Na primeira vez, quase quebrara o pescoço ao descer correndo a escada em caracol. Bem, se não podia controlar a imaginação traiçoeira, pelo menos poderia ignorá-la.

— Edward!

Mas que droga, deixe-me em paz! Por que atormentar-me tanto, sabendo que não há solução e que teremos de ficar separados?

— Edward? — O chamado foi mais forte. Mais difícil de ignorar ou rejeitar.

E se alguma coisa a atraíra até a torre para uma última noite de observação celeste? O coração de Edward disparou, alucinado, selvagem.

O barão apoiou-se no parapeito.

— Quem está aí? Bella?

Não houve resposta. Edward amaldiçoou a sua tola ansiedade e voltou ao telescópio.

— Claro... sou eu. — As palavras chegaram em cima arfantes, fracas e... raivosas. — Quem mais poderia ser... a esta hora? Desça imediatamente... seu avô está doente!

Edward pensou que seu coração fosse saltar pelo parapeito.

— Já estou indo!

Apesar do interior escuro como breu, Edward desceu correndo os degraus estreitos e, mais uma vez, escapou do desastre.

Bella o aguardava do lado de fora, arfando. Sem pensar em mais nada, segurou-a pela mão e conduziu-a em direção a Mansão Cullen.

— Ele está mal?

— Muito. Acho que é o coração. Mandaram avisar... a mim e ao médico. Eu pedi que fossem... chamar o vigário.

— Por que não vieram procurar a "mim"?

— Os criados... têm medo... de Lorde Lúcifer.

As palavras de Bella tiveram a força de uma bofetada.

Não era possível! Quando passou os dedos nos cabelos, Edward lembrou-se de que tirara a máscara. Largou da mão de Bella, pegou a peça de couro e tornou a ajustá-la no rosto.

Assim que correram mais um pouco, Bella tropeçou e Edward segurou-a entre os braços.

— Eu... não posso... continuar. Bella arfava demais.

— Vá, milorde — ela sussurrou. — Irei... assim que... conseguir respirar... melhor.

— Iremos juntos — Edward insistiu. Não importava o que fosse encontrar em sua casa. Queria que Bella estivesse com ele. — Um ou dois minutos a mais não farão diferença.

Bella teve o bom senso de não perder o fôlego e nem a respiração para discutir.

Enquanto a amparava, com o olhar fixo nas luzes da Mansão Cullen, Edward percebeu que se encontravam no mesmo lugar onde eles haviam discutido e... se beijado na noite do baile. Ele entendeu que não poderia mais conter as palavras que lhe martelavam a mente.

— Bella, eu já deveria ter-lhe dito há tempos uma coisa muito importante. Eu agi como um tolo na noite do baile. Eu não tinha o direito de falar... e nem de tratá-la daquela maneira.

— Não, não tinha. — Não foi uma reprimenda, apenas uma constatação.

— Sinto muito. — Até aquele momento, ele nem imaginava quanto.

— Eu também. — Bella abraçou-o pelo pescoço e encostou o rosto no queixo de Edward.

Foi o suficiente para ele recuperar alguma coisa que ainda não compreendera que vinha perdendo.

Nisso, Bella deu um pulo e puxou-o para a frente.

— Vamos. Já estou conseguindo respirar.

Após a saída precipitada da torre, a quietude na mansão pareceu opressiva para Bella. Ela teve vontade de voltar correndo e fingir que nada estava acontecendo, como fizera de conta que o conde se recuperara, durante todo o verão.

Mas o conde precisava dela. E lorde Cullen também, embora nem ele mesmo soubesse disso.

Encontraram o médico que vinha saindo do quarto do conde.

— Ele está descansando e não perdeu a consciência. Eu lhe ministrei uma bebida para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo. No momento, não está com dor. — Ele suspirou e percebeu o olhar de esperança do casal. — Acho que ele não resistirá por mais esta noite. Mas o velho malandro já me enganou uma vez.

O suspiro de Bella veio acompanhado de um soluço sufocado. Sentiu que as lágrimas que mantivera aprisionadas até então haviam saturado seu coração.

Edward segurou-lhe a mão e apertou-lhe os dedos com carinho.

— Não precisa entrar, se não quiser. Vovô entenderá. Ela o fitou dentro dos olhos e desejou que a voz não tremesse.

— Eu vou.

— Neste caso... — Edward empurrou a porta e segurou-a aberta para ela passar. — Obrigado.

Bella muniu-se de coragem e atravessou a soleira.

A luz de uma vela solitária lançava sombras bruxuleantes no quarto amplo e arejado. A enorme cama de colunas fazia o conde parecer ainda mais franzino. Sua pele parecia mais acinzentada, em contraste com a roupa de cama muito branca que era sempre clareada ao sol.

O conde estava imóvel, de olhos fechados. E só os abriu quando Edward trouxe uma cadeira para Bella sentar-se ao lado da cama. O velho lorde sorriu para os dois.

— Deu-lhe algumas lições, minha filha? — o conde sussurrou para Bella, com uma anuência discreta na direção do neto.

A respiração do enfermo era fraca e roufenha. A voz, ainda mais suave do que o usual. Bella lembrou-se do ruge-ruge de sapatilhas de seda sobre um tapete persa.

— Ele não pode esconder-se de mim por muito tempo — Bella procurou gracejar, com um sorriso triste.

— Escutou, filho? Bella disse que não poderá esconder-se dela. No futuro, acho melhor que nem tente.

Edward trouxe outra cadeira e acomodou-se do lado oposto da cama.

— Isso seria mesmo uma bobagem. Vovô, está com dor? Podemos fazer alguma coisa?

— Apenas façam-me companhia. Por que não se senta ao lado de Bella? Assim não precisarei virar a cabeça.

— Claro, vovô. — Edward levantou-se e seguiu a sugestão do conde. — Sou mesmo imprevidente.

— Ah, está bem melhor. — Ele fitou-os com os olhos azul-pálidos, como se os abençoasse.

Depois tornou a cerrar as pálpebras, e um silêncio melancólico abateu-se sobre o quarto.

Bella inclinou-se para Edward e deu-lhe a mão. E, pela primeira vez em semanas, não perguntou a si mesma por que agira daquela maneira e nem qual seria a reação de Edward.

E a confusão obscura em que se encontrava até aquele momento clareou com muita suavidade. Independente dos sentimentos de lorde Cullen, Bella compreendeu quais eram os seus. Ela o amava.

Edward fitou-a e entrelaçou os dedos com os dela. Bella recordou-se da sensação daquelas mãos em seu corpo, porém não corou. Mas também o conde não se importaria se soubesse no que ela estava pensando.

O velho lorde despertou, como se houvesse uma transmissão de pensamentos.

— Esse processo de morrer é muito tedioso. Eu gostaria de poder adiá-lo, pelo menos até o casamento. Mas há coisas nas quais nem mesmo um conde pode interferir.

— Se eu tivesse esse poder, o manteria aqui por muito tempo, milorde. — Uma lágrima deslizou pela face de Bella.

— Minha filha, essa sua arte de bajular um velho é extraordinária. Eu já cumpri meu dever e estou cansado. Já vivi demais. Graças a ambos, estes meses foram os mais agradáveis dos últimos tempos.

Edward fitou Bella, e ela teve a impressão de que, após remover barreiras internas, ele lhe permitia descobrir os sentimentos mais profundos e verdadeiros. Os olhos secos traduziam o sofrimento ressequido que ela ansiava por aliviar com a chuva quente de suas lágrimas.

— E tem mais uma coisa. Aqueles a quem amamos não se afastam tanto quanto pensamos, minha filha. — Devagar e com esforço, o conde tirou a mão de baixo do cobertor e levou-a ao peito, batendo levemente os dedos enrugados sobre o coração. — Estarei sempre por perto. Estejam certos de que me ouvirão.

Emocionado, Edward deu um suspiro entrecortado. Bella soltou a mão, levantou-se, curvou-se sobre a cama e encostou os lábios na face encovada.

— Eu o amo, vovô.

— Adeus, minha querida. — O conde fechou os olhos. Bella voltou a sentar-se, debulhando-se em lágrimas.

Edward inclinou-se sobre o avô e os dois homens murmuram palavras de despedida. Depois de um longo tempo, Edward largou-se na cadeira.

— Acho que ele se foi.

O soluço de Bella foi a única resposta.

O conde dissera muitas verdades reconfortantes. Ele vivera uma vida longa, mas também sofrera muito com a perda de entes queridos. Talvez por isso houvesse se isolado. Bella estava certa de que levaria para sempre a memória do conde em seu coração.

A tristeza levou-a de volta aos momentos trágicos de sua infância. Um oceano imenso e vazio, debaixo de um céu igualmente imenso e vazio. Navegando para fora da vida que ela conhecia, para entrar em um futuro incerto. Intimidativo. Desolador.

Edward tirou um lenço do bolso do colete. Bella pensou que fosse para oferecer-lhe. Mas em um gesto discreto e talvez envergonhado, ele começou a enxugar-lhe as lágrimas.

— Já estou sentindo falta dele — Bella comentou, fitando a cama.

— Eu também.

Edward afastou o lenço do rosto de Bella e abriu os braços. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, ela procurou alívio no aconchego de lorde Cullen. E por aninhar-se de encontro a ele, também o ajudou a superar a dor.

Bella não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados. O suficiente para sentir-se mais calma. O bastante para mitigar a saudade da fragrância de milorde. O necessário para juntar todos os nacos de conforto provenientes daquele abraço inocente.

E começar a desejar mais alguma coisa.

Bella escondera a cabeça no ombro largo e derramara mais lágrimas na casimira do casaco de Edward. Ao virar o rosto, reparou no pescoço e no contorno bem delineado de seu perfil.

A máscara negra que Bella rotulara de sinistra passara por um período em que fora tolerada e se transformara em algo muito atraente. Assim como tudo em milorde a atraía. Do bico das botas até a raiz dos cabelos negros. Isso sem falar na voz grave e sonora.

Uma convicção poderosa começava a tomar corpo, em desavença com a costumeira insegurança de Bella. Se houvesse oportunidade, Edward Cullen poderia amar Isabella Swan. Mas o tempo dela estava se esgotando.

Mais alguns dias, entre o enterro e acertar o que ficara pendente. Depois Edward, na certa, esperaria que ela rompesse o noivado, conforme fora combinado.

Na noite do baile, Bella o perseguira, com resultados desastrosos. Desde então, ela esperara, em vão, o momento propício.

Se fosse obrigada a desistir de lorde Cullen, Bella somente iria querer o que ele lhe pudesse dar. Seria preferível um momento de paixão feroz que fosse inesquecível a passar a vida lembrando-se de semanas de fingimento cortês.

Aos poucos, Bella aconchegou-se com mais profundidade naqueles braços e esfregou o rosto no peito dele. Seria imaginação, ou Edward a apertava mais entre os braços e encostara o rosto em seus cabelos?

Algumas pessoas poderiam considerar de muito mau gosto ou mesmo desrespeitoso tal comportamento diante de um leito de morte, onde o corpo do velho lorde ainda nem esfriara. Bella não sabia de nada que pudesse deixá-lo mais feliz ou conduzisse sua alma mais velozmente até o descanso eterno.

Com uma sucessão de movimentos sutis que encontravam eco em ambos, eles inclinaram as cabeças até os lábios estarem perfeitamente posicionados para beijar. O pequeno espaço entre eles estremecia com desejo e prudência, ânsia e hesitação, ternura e indagações.

Em meio a todos aqueles pensamentos contraditórios, eles se aproximavam, afastavam-se, avançavam novamente. Ao final, encontraram uma maneira tão delicada e experimental que poderia caracterizar o primeiro beijo para os dois.

Confortante, doce, acalentando esperança. Bella queria que o momento durasse para sempre. Achava que nem poderia voltar a respirar, caso o encanto se rompesse.

Os movimentos hábeis dos lábios de Edward aceleraram a circulação sangüínea de Bella e deixaram ela mesma reduzida a um creme de pastelaria. Nisso, ele a persuadiu a abrir mais os lábios e deslizou a língua para dentro deles. Procurava travar conhecimento com Bella em um patamar mais íntimo e saborear aquela familiaridade.

Ao mesmo tempo que despertava o apetite de Bella por ele, Edward conseguia transformar a fome em uma voracidade extraordinária. Até ela considerar a hipótese de que nem todos os beijos do mundo seriam suficientes para satisfazê-la. Bella queria mais, muito mais. Precisava chegar perto, bem perto. Para Edward poder preencher o vazio doloroso de seu coração. Para ela poder aliviar-lhe a solidão.

Dar e tomar. Receber e ser aceita.

Naquela noite.

Naquele momento.

Uma batida leve na porta mandou pelos ares a intimidade que havia se formado entre eles. Bella e Edward separam-se com uma brusquidez que chegou a ferir.

— Quem é? — Edward indagou, ríspido e tenso.

A porta foi aberta e o vigário espiou para dentro. Os cabelos loiros estavam amassados em alguns lugares e os olhos, embaçados de sono. Seu rosto bonito irradiava a ansiedade de trazer-lhes consolo.

E Bella teve vontade — quase incontrolável, com efeito — de estapear-lhe as orelhas bem-feitas até elas ressoarem como as trombetas do portão de São Pedro!

— Vim o mais depressa que pude — ele sussurrou e fitou a cama. — Milorde está descansando?

Edward levantou-se e esbarrou em Bella no caminho para a porta. E ela se conteve, embora cada fibra de seu ser ansiasse por tocá-lo, para pendurar-se nele e não largá-lo nunca mais.

— Vigário, receio que o senhor nada mais possa fazer por meu avô, a não ser rezar para que a sua alma chegue mais depressa a um bom lugar.

O sr. Michael Newton apertou os lábios com uma expressão de tristeza e suspirou.

— Sinto muito que não pude vir antes para acompanhá-lo nos últimos momentos. Contudo, ao lado de milorde e da srta. Swan, duvido que ele tenha sentido a minha falta.

— Ele nos deixou rapidamente — Edward comentou. — Parecia em paz e contente por partir.

— Sinto muito por sua perda, lorde Cullen. — O vigário estendeu a mão. — Sei quanto eram afeiçoados um ao outro e como ele gostava do senhor.

Edward convidou o sr. Michael Newton para entrar. O vigário abriu o livro de orações, procurou pelo sermão conveniente para a ocasião e iniciou a leitura. Embora as palavras trouxessem conforto a Bella, elas a animaram menos do que a sensação de ficar de mãos dadas com lorde Cullen. Durante as preces, Bella arriscou uma espiadela para milorde, que notou também e a fitou de revés. Por alguns instantes, ambos se entreolharam.

Finalmente o vigário fechou o livro santo.

— Esta foi uma noite longa e cansativa para ambos. Seria melhor dormir um pouco. Terão bastante o que fazer nos próximos dias. Terei prazer em levá-la para casa, srta. Swan.

Se os impulsos fossem verdadeiramente tão perversos quanto as atitudes concretas, certamente Bella cometeria um pecado grave contra o vigário. Pobre homem! Não fora culpa dele. Como o sr. Newton poderia saber que Bella Swan odiaria qualquer coisa ou pessoa que ameaçasse tirá-la de lorde Cullen justo naquele momento?

Mas por todos os padrões da moral e dos bons costumes, ela deveria agradecer ao sr. Newton pelo oferecimento e ir com ele. Não havia mais nada que a prendesse na casa do Conde. Nada, exceto a sua própria inclinação desesperada.

Bella fitou Edward de esguelha e o olhar dele lembrou-a do baile de máscaras, quando o importuno sr. Newton levara-a para dançar. Edward não interviera na decisão dela.

Lembrou-se de que ele dissera qualquer coisa sobre "manter a firmeza".

— Obrigada, vigário, mas prefiro ficar aqui, se lorde Cullen não fizer objeção.

— Nenhuma. — A resposta de milorde foi tão convicta e espontânea que Bella entendeu que fizera a escolha certa. — Se vovô pudesse decidir, tenho certeza de que insistiria para a senhorita passar a noite aqui.

— Entendo. — O sr. Newton levantou-se. — Sei que a senhorita e o conde eram muito amigos. Quer que eu pare na casa dos seus tios, para dar-lhes a notícia e avisá-los de que não voltará hoje?

— Isso seria muita bondade de sua parte, vigário.

Eles o acompanharam até a porta. Depois, lorde Cullen, que era o novo conde, deu as ordens para o Billy passar a noite ao lado do defunto conde. Perguntou ainda se havia um quarto de hóspedes arrumado, onde Bella pudesse repousar até o amanhecer.

— Acho que ambos precisam de um bom descanso — o vigário aconselhou antes de partir. — Estarei de volta amanhã para ajudar no que for possível com os preparativos.

— Obrigado, Michael — Edward falou, usando o nome de batismo do vigário pela primeira vez. — Você tem sido um bom amigo.

— Que estranho — Bella cismou alto, depois da partida do vigário.

Edward fitou-lhe a fisionomia intrigada.

— O quê?

— A maneira como falou com o sr. Newton, agora há pouco. Como se tivesse motivos para lamentá-lo.

— A senhorita está cansada. — Edward não respondeu ao comentário e atravessou o hall, levando Bella pela mão. — Vamos encontrar uma cama adequada.

Ah, como Bella queria uma! (na: E nós também não queremos!)

Não porque estivesse cansada. Mas por estar faminta. O que Edward diria se lhe pedisse para ficar com ela? E o que ele faria?

Eu amava muito o conde ele era tão gentil, e eu estou exausta cheguei da faculdade as 1H25 da madrugada para acordar as 5H para ir pro trabalho, meu tempo para postar está cada vez mais escasso, mas vou tentas o Maximo para manter a postagem frenquente, mas dependerá muito da vontade de vocês, portanto comentem.

Ps: Vai pegar fogo os próximos capítulos, e terá emoções fortes, se você não gosta de lemons é melhor pular o próximo capitulo.


	17. capitulo dezessete

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

Por favor, não vá — Bella sussurrou o pedido no escuro.

Um fio marrom, sem maior substância do que um uma gota de chocolate, envolveu Edward. Enrolou-se em volta de suas mãos e de seus pés. Enlaçou-lhe os ombros e o peito. Acariciou-lhe o dorso e as coxas. Com uma tensão deliciosa e diferente.

E tudo isso porque Bella o segurava e beijava, apesar de como ele a tratara na noite do baile. Sem esquecer que, desde então, ela lhe afogara as dúvidas e despertara-lhe os desejos.

O fio cresceu e emaranhou-se como uma teia castanha de aranha, prendendo seu coração na armadilha. Maravilhosa, por sinal. A trama enredou-o uma centena de vezes. Um milhão. Multiplicou a força ínfima de um fio até formar um cordão forte demais para Edward romper... Isso, se ele quisesse fazê-lo.

Mas será que Bella entendia o significado da própria súplica e aonde a solicitação certamente os levaria?

— Tem certeza de que é realmente o que deseja? Não está fazendo isso como um último ato de bondade para com meu avô? Nem porque sente piedade de mim?

— Eu sinto pena de mi lorde e também de mim mesma.

Eu teria feito qualquer coisa para agradar ao conde e sei que ele aprovaria.

O peso das intenções generosas de Bella deixou-o com vontade de ajoelhar-se. Embora estivesse embriagado de desejo por ela, não poderia aceitar o que lhe era oferecido por caridade ou por obrigação.

Edward suspirou a ponto de afastar-se de Bella quando ela se pressionou mais uma vez contra ele.

— Mas eu não quero que fique por esses motivos ou quaisquer outros que possam parecer lógicos — Bella sussurrou-lhe de encontro aos lábios. — Eu quero que permaneça a meu lado, pois não suportaria ficar longe de mi lorde. Mesmo do jeito como estamos — ela roçou-lhe os lábios com os seus —, é muito afastado para o meu gosto. Não gostaria de mostrar-me como poderíamos ficar mais próximos?

Recuando no tempo, Edward compreendeu pelo que vinha ansiando, desde que vira, depois de tantos anos, Bella Swan na sala de estar da mansão Cullen. A luminosidade de sua beleza deslumbrara-o no primeiro instante. A partir daquele dia, seu desejo tornara-se mais profundo ao descobrir que o exterior fascinante era apenas o começo de sua verdadeira beleza.

Ainda assim, apesar de todas as qualidades que descobrira em Bella e das minúsculas imperfeições que somente lhe aumentavam o encanto, Edward reconhecia que a parte mais empedernida de seu íntimo lutara para resistir. Mas, no momento, ele não se lembrava do por que e nem lhe interessava recordar-se.

— Então? — Bella insistiu, tirou a mão do ombro de Edward, encostou-a no peito dele e sentiu-lhe o galopar do coração. — Gostaria?

Edward cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua.

— Muito.

Ele esperava poder ressuscitar a perícia de amante que tanto se esforçara para esquecer. Assim teria a possibilidade de satisfazer não só a vontade de Bella, mas, sobretudo a própria.

Edward intuía que a Srta. Swan devia ser virgem. De maneira diversa de sua velha turma de amigos, ele não tinha prática em levar para a cama jovens inocentes em sua primeira vez. Temia que Bella pudesse achar a experiência desastrosa.

Embora ardendo de desejo, Edward preparou-se para perguntar se ela estava certa do que pretendia. E se tinha idéia do que a atitude destemida acarretaria.

Não houve tempo para indagações. Bella levantou-se na ponta dos pés e cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, enterrando todas as dúvidas que ele pudesse ter na profundidade deliciosa e inquestionável daquele beijo. E Edward encontrou resposta para as suas interrogações, reafirmou suas esperanças e deparou com uma urgência difícil de controlar.

Quando o beijo tornou-se mais intenso, Edward sentiu a gravata apertar-lhe o pescoço. A camisa, o colete e o casaco impediam-no de sentir o toque de Bella e dificultavam suas tentativas de segurá-la como se devia. As botas começaram a incomodar e a calça apertava-o de uma maneira insuportável!

Não tinha lembrança de ter-se sentido tão desajeitado; enquanto lutava para livrar-se do paletó, continuava a segurar Bella e a beijava. Entendendo o dilema, ela puxou-lhe a gola com uma mão e, com a outra, as mangas.

Com a peça de roupa no chão, Edward ergueu-a nos braços e levou-a até a cama, que se encontrava mais perto do que ele imaginara.

Ele tropeçou e ambos caíram sobre o colchão em um emaranhado de braços e pernas. Bella sufocou um grito ao sentir a cabeça de Edward aninhar-se em cima de seu busto. E expressou sons guturais de satisfação quando o amado esfregou a face na musselina do corpete. E percebeu que as pontas do busto endurecidas saltavam para fora, exigindo a atenção de Edward.

E ele não a desapontou.

Enquanto continuava a roçar-lhe o busto ainda coberto, Edward enfiou uma das mãos por baixo das costas de Bella e procurou soltar a fileira de minúsculos botões. Após desabotoar vários deles, puxou-lhe o decote para baixo com o queixo, iniciando uma trilha de beijos vorazes nos seios ainda não totalmente expostos.

Bella contorcia-se sob ele, para facilitar-lhe a tarefa. A respiração arfante e cálida de encontro ao pescoço de Edward eram sons de uma mulher que não só encontrava prazer no toque, como estava ansiosa por mais. O que incitou Edward a satisfazer-lhe todas as necessidades. As não ditas e as não supostas.

A noite cercava-os em um abraço libertador e magnânimo. Na escuridão interrompida apenas pelas estrelas, Edward pôde esquecer que estava a uma grande distância do homem mais bonito da Inglaterra e da beleza intimidativa de Bella. Eram dois amantes sem rosto, unidos apenas por um sofrimento. E por um desejo mútuo havia muito negado.

O corpete de Bella prendeu-se em alguma coisa. Aflito, Edward enfiou os dedos na abertura das costas e, com os dentes, puxou o decote para baixo.

Edward inebriou-se com o perfume feminino e desejou ter duas bocas para saborear-lhe, ao mesmo tempo, os seios magníficos. Mas como não era possível, concedeu carinhos sensuais a um, enquanto apaziguava o outro com carícias. Edward roçou a língua com movimentos rápidos ao redor de um dos mamilos túrgidos, saboreando a iguaria rara. Em seguida, tomou-o entre os lábios, sorvendo-o com luxúria.

Bella arqueou-se debaixo de Edward, com gemidos que deram a ele a dimensão do desejo da amada.

Que não era menor do que o seu.

Enquanto Edward continuava com os afagos eróticos, Bella agarrou-lhe os cabelos e deslizou-lhe os dedos pelo rosto, o que o deixou relutante a princípio.

Edward tirou a mão do busto e envolveu-lhe o corpo inteiro com movimentos sinuosos que logo se tornaram mais ávidos. Sentiu a cintura delgada que as roupas insistiam em ocultar. Os quadris plenos e as coxas roliças.

Edward ergueu a barra da saia, deslizou a mão para dentro e recomeçou a jornada deliciosa, dessa vez de modo ainda mais íntimo. A saia de musselina pregueou-se sobre seu braço, enquanto ele apreciava a textura macia das meias de Bella. Ele prendeu a respiração ao sentir a pele nua e sensível. Edward subiu as carícias até encontrar-lhe a fenda quente e úmida entre as coxas. Bella estremeceu ao ser tocada e agarrou-se nos ombros de Edward, o que o estimulou ainda mais. A prova dos anseios de Bella untava-lhe os dedos.

Não havia por que duvidar. Bella estava ansiosa e pronta para recebê-lo. Embora ele mesmo estivesse aflito por uma satisfação imediata, sabia que era preciso ter paciência, saborear todas as sensações e certificar-se de que Bella também as aprovaria. Consciente de que na primeira vez ela não atingiria o prazer que ele gostaria de proporcionar-lhe, Edward decidiu prorrogar suas próprias necessidades por tempo suficiente e assim permitir a ela um doce antegosto do êxtase.

Nas duas vezes anteriores em que Edward a beijara, Bella vislumbrara o prazer que ele poderia oferecer-lhe. Mas não poderia jamais ter imaginado que seu corpo fosse aquecer-se daquela maneira. Consumir um bufê lotado dos mais finos doces não poderia comparar-se à delícia de ser consumida por ele.

Ao mesmo tempo que a fartava com prazer, Edward atiçava-lhe a fome a ponto de torná-la dolorosa. Poderia um apetite tão voraz ter esperança de ser satisfeito? Até o momento, Bella não conhecia a resposta, embora ansiasse demais por isso.

As carícias tornavam-se cada vez mais intensas. Instintivamente, Bella afastou as pernas em um convite para que Edward encontrasse o centro de sua ansiedade. Com a ponta dos dedos, ele fez uma sondagem que a fez estremecer entre gemidos.

De repente, Edward tirou a mão de baixo da saia e afastou a boca do seio. Ergueu-se da cama, arfando.

— Não pare! — Se soubesse o que fazer, Bella o teria puxado de novo para a cama, a fim de que ele lhe concedesse alívio.

— Não tenho intenção de parar — ele sussurrou —, a menos que essa seja a sua vontade. E isso, provavelmente, acabaria comigo.

Bella ouviu-o tirar as botas e escutou também um som de tecido rasgado, que devia ser o da camisa. A antecipação de sentir-lhe a pele nua refreou a impaciência de Bella e, ao mesmo tempo, incendiou-a.

Ela procurou sentar-se e tirar o vestido, mas foi impedida por Edward, que tornou a deitá-la com suavidade.

— Deixe isso por minha conta, meu anjo.

— Está bem — Bella concedeu, com voz rouca. — Mas seja rápido!

— Nada disso... — A resposta de Edward não combinava com a aflição com que ele se despia.

Bella procurava imaginar-lhe a aparência, enquanto ele deixava as peças de seu traje sobre uma poltrona. A escuridão do quarto era aliviada apenas pelos tênues raios prateados de luar. Naquele momento, ela teria dado qualquer coisa para ver a nudez de Edward.

Mas só lhe foi possível distinguir uma sombra que voltava para a cama e avançava sobre ela com graça predatória. Bella preparou-se para o tormento abençoado do toque de Edward. E foi ainda melhor do que antes.

— Eu tive vontade de fazer isso desde o primeiro momento em que a vi.

Edward equilibrou-se sobre ela com cuidado. Começou a beijar-lhe o ombro direito e o pescoço, enquanto esfregava suavemente o peito largo nos seios sensíveis.

Quando a levou em um novo pique de urgência, Edward afastou-se.

— Agora vire-se.

Ele silenciou o gemido de protesto com um beijo demorado e intenso.

— Eu prometi ajudá-la a tirar o vestido, lembra-se? — Edward murmurou de encontro aos lábios de Bella. — Precisa confiar em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo. Farei com que a espera seja compensadora.

Não havia como negar-lhe o pedido, e ela também não pretendia fazê-lo.

Ainda assim, Bella virou-se de bruços com certa hesitação. Edward começou a mordiscar-lhe o ombro e o pescoço, enquanto acabava de desabotoar o corpete. Ajoelhou-se sobre a amada, com uma das pernas entre as delas. Bella sentiu nos quadris a pressão do desejo masculino, quente e rígido.

Ela vivia na zona rural havia bastante tempo para saber como os animais copulavam e imaginava como um homem e uma mulher se encontrariam para o ato de amor. Seria mesmo por isso que ansiava com tanta energia? Para sentir dentro de sua feminilidade macia a manifestação rija do desejo de Edward?

Aquela idéia a assustava e, ao mesmo tempo, provocava-lhe frêmitos de antecipação. E assim fora desde o momento em que Edward a tomara nos braços e murmurara em seus ouvidos palavras doces com voz sonora. A partir de então, aprendera a confiar nele. Primeiro fora com segurança. Depois com o corpo e a alma.

Se Edward prometera dar-lhe prazer, ela acreditava nele.

Depois de aberto o vestido completamente, Edward tirou-lhe as sapatilhas e atirou-as no chão. O som da aterrissagem foi abafado pelo tapete grosso. Nisso ele tornou a enfiar a mão por baixo do vestido, apertou-lhe carinhosamente as nádegas e começou a tirar-lhe as meias.

Quando Edward alcançou a metade das coxas, Bella retesou-se sob os dedos dele, antecipando o estremecimento que se seguiria. Após alguns instantes que lhe pareceram uma eternidade, Edward tirou-lhe o vestido e a camisa. Bella ficou estendida, completamente nua.

Sem esperar convite de edward, ela ficou de costas novamente e começou a acariciar-lhe o corpo rijo com curiosidade.

— Agora? — Bella perguntou, passando a mão no abdômen reto, em um carinho íntimo, mas precavido.

A recompensa foi um gemido rouco em que ela ouviu refletido o eco de seu próprio desejo e prazer.

— Logo — Edward prometeu e acalmou-a com um beijo faminto e possessivo que começou nos lábios, continuou pela garganta e pelos seios.

Ele desceu e prosseguiu a pilhagem com a boca voraz alimentando o desejo de ambos. Até que uma pancada leve da língua a fez gritar com surpresa, por causa de uma espécie de bênção devassa impossível de ser descrita.

Edward deu uma risada indulgente.

— Achei que fosse gostar disso, minha querida. Eu só quero trazer-lhe prazer.

Mas, e quanto a ele?, Bella quis perguntar. Como isso lhe traria satisfação? Ou o bem-estar que ela esperava compartilhar com ele?

Bella não conseguiu formular as perguntas. Com a língua, Edward seguiu com os movimentos curtos e rítmicos até esvaziar-lhe a mente de tudo, exceto das mais puras sensações. Um delírio místico sacudiu-a de uma maneira que ela jamais teria imaginado que seria.

O corpo de Bella ergueu-se nas garras de um êxtase tão poderoso que Edward sentiu a reverberação atravessá-lo. Tinha certeza de que, ao penetrá-la — o que nenhum homem ainda fizera —, seria uma união muito mais abrangente que a de dois corpos famintos.

Edward estendeu-se ao lado de Bella na cama, abraçou-a e murmurou-lhe o nome, quando ela voltou a si do vôo selvagem para o qual ele a havia catapultado.

— Ah, meu amor — Bella suspirou, quando se recuperou o suficiente para poder falar. — Eu não podia imaginar que fosse dessa maneira.

Em resposta, Edward beijou-a na testa.

Um contentamento profundo e diferente de tudo o que ele experimentara no passado apoderou-se do coração de Edward. Bella oferecera-lhe a confiança e a virgindade com a maior boa fé. Ela correspondera ao seu amor com uma paixão ingênua que o comovera e perturbara como nenhuma mulher conseguira fazer.

Ele a desejava demais.

E não apenas para a próxima hora ou para o dia seguinte. Mas para todas as horas e noites de seu futuro solitário e desamparado. Bella as preencheria e santificaria com sua presença, seus risos e sua bondade.

— Milorde me fez sentir coisas alucinantes. — Bella traçou o contorno dos lábios dele com a ponta do indicador. — Não quero parecer ingrata, mas milorde prometeu-me que teríamos a maior intimidade possível. Acredito que podemos conseguir isso.

Edward beijou-lhe a ponta do dedo.

— Assim o faremos, se ainda quiser, minha querida.

— Claro que sim! E por que eu não haveria de querer?

— Receio que a melhor parte não estará a seu alcance agora — Edward explicou-lhe. — O que virá a seguir poderá não ser tão agradável porque é a primeira vez. Depois, espero poder trazer-lhe o mesmo prazer que acabou de sentir.

— E quanto a milorde? — Ela afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos negros da testa. — Seu prazer virá quando... chegarmos juntos?

— Ah, sim. — Edward não quis pensar demais na idéia por causa do estado de excitação em que se encontrava. Poderia descontrolar-se e não seria capaz de fazer mais nada.

— Então está bem. — Bella sorriu e, embora Edward não pudesse ver-lhe o rosto no escuro, adivinhou sua expressão. — Não vamos mais perder tempo, não é?

Uma dúvida atormentou-o. Edward queria tanto desposá-la de acordo com as normas quanto a desejava. I — Não prefere esperar até a noite de núpcias?

— Não. — Bella deu uma risadinha sedutora. — Eu gostaria de regalar-me bastante, sem o desconforto previsto... na nossa noite de núpcias. — Ela parecia saborear aquelas palavras tanto quanto os doces no baile.

— Então, estou às suas ordens — Edward sussurrou e, em seguida, afastou-lhe as pernas e se preparou para penetrá-la.

Edward descobriu que os jogos de amor haviam-lhe facilitado o caminho, enquanto se movia cuidadosamente para dentro do portal aconchegante e cálido.

Bella estremeceu e sufocou um grito quando Edward perfurou-lhe a virgindade. Mas à medida que ele se escondia dentro da carne tenra e ambos ficaram tão próximos quanto um homem e uma mulher poderiam ficar, a tensão de Bella fundiu-se novamente.

Seria por não desfrutar a companhia de uma mulher havia muito tempo que as sensações eram intensificadas? Ou Bella seria aquela a quem ele pretendia venerar enquanto tivesse ar nos pulmões e mais além? A jovem que seu avô, obstinado, entendera que poderia curá-lo.

Por essa vez, Edward não teve de conter-se para dar prazer primeiro à dama. Felizmente. Os gemidos e os sussurros de Bella, sua fragrância, seu gosto e seu toque sobrecarregaram-lhe o controle até o limite. Além do mais, ele duvidava de que ela fosse comprazer-se do ritmo intenso do amor naquele momento.

Edward moveu-se dentro de Bella com suavidade, quase com escrúpulo, embora cada investida lhe trouxesse uma onda intensa de prazer, até não poder mais conter-se.

Perdido no frenesi que o dominava, Edward debateu-se sobre a amada, pronunciando-lhe o nome várias vezes com verdadeiros grunhidos. Ele exultava, porém se assustava com o poder de Bella de desencadear um êxtase tão poderoso.

Depois de alguns minutos, Edward deitou-se ao lado da noiva e abraçou-a. Sentia-se tão leve que seria capaz de voar com Bella até a Lua. Quando adormeceu, Edward sonhou com o mesmo amor que acabavam de fazer. E dançaram o resto da noite no meio do Mar da Tranqüilidade.

Um bom tempo mais tarde, ele acordou com a impressão furtiva de que participara de um episódio surrealista. Seu coração, em ritmo delicioso e indolente, estava em sintonia perfeita com o de Bella. Edward encontrava-se com o rosto encostado nos cachos marrom que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Os seios fartos aconchegavam-se em seu peito com tal intimidade que ele se perguntou como conseguira passar a vida sem acordar com Bella em seus braços.

Edward abriu as pálpebras devagar.

A luz suave do alvorecer entrava pela janela e derramava-se sobre Bella. A visão era de tirar o fôlego. Nua, descontraída, dormia como um anjo. Sempre que a olhava, ela lhe parecia ainda mais bonita do que da última vez em que a contemplara. Nas primeiras horas do dia, Bella estava ainda mais deslumbrante.

Pequenos movimentos, mesmo que involuntários, acabaram por acordá-la. Os lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso, enquanto ela abria os olhos.

E em uma fração de segundo, Bella afastou-se bruscamente, com as feições contorcidas em uma careta de repulsa.

A máscara? Seu rosto!

Em algum momento, talvez nos estertores da realização de Edward, a máscara escorregara. E nos primeiros e nebulosos momentos de seu despertar, ele estivera preocupado demais com a felicidade para dar por sua falta.

Uma mão de ferro gigante e invisível segurou Edward Cullen pela garganta. A ânsia de vomitar lutava com a vontade de verter lágrimas de angústia, mas ele se recusou a ceder e refreou ambas. O horror estampado na expressão de Bella transformara-se em uma de piedade gentil.

Lorde Cullen não queria e nem precisava de nenhuma delas.

Ele virou a face ferida para o outro lado e saiu rapidamente da cama. Procurou a calça entre as roupas esparramadas.

— Por favor, Edward, volte para a cama — Bella chamou-o. — Eu não pretendia mostrar-me tão espantada. Foi somente a surpresa que me apanhou desprevenida ao acordar.

O autodomínio, que Edward descartara em um momento tolo de fraqueza, retornou com violência.

— Não se preocupe, eu entendo — ele falou com um distanciamento frio, como se estivesse se referindo a uma carcaça podre de animal ou a um verme repulsivo, menos ao seu próprio rosto desfigurado. — Minhas desculpas por tê-la angustiado.

De costas para Bella, Edward enfiou as pernas na calça e lutou para abotoá-la.

Droga de botões! Porcaria de avô e suas pragas de noções sentimentais! E, acima de tudo, maldita a própria estupidez por enganar a si mesmo e achar que poderia representar alguma coisa a mais para Bella do que um outro repositório para a sua caridade!

— Meu amor, não fique com raiva de mim — Bella implorou e segurou-o com gentileza pelo braço.

Edward virou-se para encará-la. Embora tivesse certeza de que ela lutava para esconder a repugnância, Bella novamente estremeceu ao vê-lo.

— Não estou com raiva — Edward mentiu. — De qualquer modo, não seria da senhorita. Receio que, enfraquecidos pela dor do falecimento de meu avô, tenhamos cometido um engano terrível.

— Eu não acho. — Bella fez um movimento brusco para cobrir-se, apesar da cascata de cachos castanhos que lhe resguardava os ombros e um dos seios. — Um erro não teria feito com que eu experimentasse uma sensação tão maravilhosa.

A tentação de acreditar nela era terrível, ainda mais que a desejava de forma tão intensa. Mas Bella merecia destino melhor.

Edward riu com amargura.

— Qualquer homem que saiba comportar-se com uma mulher fará com que se sinta da mesma maneira.

— Não acredito nisso.

Nem Edward, pelo menos não inteiramente. Mas não importava. Precisava sair daquele quarto e afastar-se de Bella, enquanto ainda estava no comando dos próprios atos. Caberia a ele tomar a resolução, pois Bella, com sua bondade, não tinha idéia do que seria melhor para ela.

— Com o tempo, descobrirá que estou certo. Edward deu de ombros, embora a implicação de que ela ficaria satisfeita nos braços de outro homem queimasse nele como ferro em brasa.

— Até logo, Bella. — Ele foi até a porta, deixando as botas e o resto da roupa para pegar depois que ela fosse embora. — Nós nos veremos no funeral de meu avô.

— Sinto muito, Edward!

Bella não poderia ter dito nada que o convencesse mais do acerto de sua decisão. No corredor escuro, ele ouviu o eco das mesmas palavras que ela dissera na noite anterior.

— Por favor, não vá.

Estou tão cansada que se estivesse em casa desmaiaria na cama, eu consegui postar hoje e vou fazer o possível para postar frequentemente, mas sabem como é ter que trabalhar o dia todo e a noite fazer faculdade.

Beijos e por favor comentem pois assim vocês me animam a continuar.


	18. capitulo dezoito

**Bom dia, meus queridos leitores. Bella e o Barão ficou em segundo colocado, mas decidi levar em conta os leitores que pediram por ela.**

**se eu tiver 10 comentários eu posto o mais rápido que eu puder.**

**estejam prontos para fortes emoções, a fic está entrando na reta final e haverá grandes reviravoltas.**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Bella imaginara que sua vida não poderia ficar pior, depois daquela noite do falecimento do conde.

Os Crowley chegaram na véspera do funeral, convocados pelas cartas histéricas de Carmen que finalmente haviam recebido.

Jessica e Tânia não esconderam a frustração por ter voltado mais cedo da viagem. Os pais demonstraram-se ultrajados pelo que acontecera na ausência e sem a supervisão deles.

Lorde Crowley mal entrou na mansão, fixou um olhar severo em Bella.

— É verdade que seu irmão comprou uma patente e partiu para a índia, sem ao menos despedir-se da família que o criou como filho?

Alguns meses antes, os olhos faiscantes do tio, as sobrancelhas ferozes e as bochechas vermelhas certamente a teriam feito gaguejar, derrubar talheres e tropeçar nos bancos. Mas ela se acostumara a enfrentar um caráter bem mais ameaçador. Além disso, em comparação com a perda do grande amigo e dos problemas que tivera com Edward, nada mais a perturbava.

— Eu também teria preferido que Emmet houvesse ficado na Inglaterra, meu tio. — O tom era respeitoso, porém não mais submisso. — Mas como era esse o seu desejo, eu me resignei em prol da sua felicidade.

Os Crowley rodeavam-na como um comitê de inquisição, na mesma sala onde Edward lhe propusera o falso noivado. Embora a viagem deles nem de longe houvesse demorado tanto quanto ela gostaria, Bella tinha a impressão de que havia passado muito tempo desde aquela tarde de primavera.

— O menino poderia, pelo menos, ter esperado para pedir a minha opinião. — Lorde Crowley largou-se em uma cadeira.

No corredor, servos corriam de um lado para outro, tirando a bagagem dos coches, com sussurros ocasionais entre os criados que acompanharam a família na viagem e os que haviam ficado. Da cozinha, vinha cheiro de salsichas, enquanto Carmen se agitava no preparo do jantar tardio.

Bem-feito para Carmen, por sua intromissão, mesmo que bem-intencionada!

Bella inspirou fundo para acalmar-se.

— Apareceu uma oportunidade para meu irmão e ele achou que não poderia perdê-la. Acredito que Emmet estava ansioso para aliviar meu tio da preocupação de ter de encaminhá-lo para algum emprego.

— O que está feito, está feito, lorde Crowley — Tia Lauren declarou, enquanto se abanava na poltrona favorita.

Depois da morte do conde, os belos dias de verão haviam se escondido. Chovia, às vezes em lágrimas suaves, em outras, em soluços tempestuosos. Naquela altura, uma chuva constante batia na janela aberta. Mas nem a corrente de ar aliviava o calor pesado dentro de Casa.

Apesar de desgostosa, lady Crowley sorriu com ternura forçada para a sobrinha. Era a maior demonstração de afeto que já dedicara a Bella.

— É verdade que ficou noiva de lorde Cullen, minha querida? Como foi que isso aconteceu? Se eu soubesse que ele pensava em casamento, teria mandado Tânia visitá-lo.

Sentada languidamente no sofá ao lado da irmã, Tânia torceu o nariz pequeno e atrevido.

— Eu casar-me com Lorde Lúcifer? Mamãe, não pode estar falando sério! — Ela e Jessica estremeceram em conjunto. — Ficar enfiada no campo? Nunca ir a Londres, a Brighton ou mesmo a Bath? Ora, seria melhor enclausurar-me em um convento! Pelo menos lá, eu não teria de suportar as atenções de uma criatura tão repulsiva.

— Lorde Cullen não é repulsivo! — Assim que acabou de falar, Bella sentiu-se culpada.

Ela fizera Edward sentir-se repugnante quando recuara ao vê-lo sem máscara. Lembrou-se das suturas pálidas das cicatrizes, da face dilacerada pelo tiro, da sobrancelha destruída. A aparência de Edward não a teria chocado tanto, não fosse o contraste enorme dos ferimentos com as linhas perfeitamente esculpidas da outra face.

Pela primeira vez desde que Bella, ainda criança, viera morar com os Crowley, tia Lauren tomava seu partido em uma desavença com as primas.

— Bella está certa, Tânia, sua tolinha. Nenhum homem com um título desses e com essa fortuna pode ser totalmente desagradável. Eu gostaria que minhas filhas tivessem metade do juízo de sua prima para aceitar um casamento tão vantajoso, em vez de ficar flertando com músicos italianos pobres ou coisas do gênero.

As duas fizeram biquinhos idênticos e fitaram a prima com raiva.

Bella não podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. Havia quanto tempo lutara, sem esperança e sem sucesso, para conquistar a afeição da tia? Uma pena que o afeto fora concedido tarde e por atos dos quais não se orgulhava.

— Minha querida, a data do casamento já foi marcada? — Tia Lauren abanou-se com maior rapidez.

— Milorde não tomaria essa atitude sem consultar a família, não é? — lorde Crowley resmungou.

— Talvez não oficialmente — lady Crowley usou de rispidez e fitou o marido com severidade. — No entanto todos os noivos comentam entre si qual a data provável do casamento.

Edward dissera que qualquer homem poderia dar prazer a uma mulher. Contemplando seus tios, Bella duvidou ainda mais da afirmativa. Não podia imaginar tia Lauren entregue aos delírios do êxtase, ainda mais tendo um marido com cara de presunto.

Será que lady Crowley tinha idéia do que perdera ao longo da vida?, Bella cogitou. Será que tia Lauren se ressentira com os filhos da irmã por serem as crianças fruto de um casamento por amor e recordar-lhe o que lhe fora negado?

— Lorde Cullen e eu ainda não fizemos planos de nenhuma natureza. — Depois do que acontecera entre eles, não teriam de casar-se? Assim que a raiva de Edward cedesse... se é que cederia. — Nada pode ser decidido enquanto ele estiver de luto por seu avô.

A família inteira endireitou-se nos assentos. Lorde Crowley pareceu ainda mais indignado.

— O conde morreu? Quando foi que isso aconteceu e por que não fui informado imediatamente?

Bella preparou-se para uma resposta ríspida, mas tia Lauren interrompeu-a, antes que se metesse em mais encrencas.

— Então Cullen será o novo conde e nossa querida Bella será uma condessa! — A novidade agiu sobre mi-lady como um tônico. — Pense bem, lorde Crowley, como nobres de alta classe, eles poderão dar oportunidade às nossas meninas!

— Mamãe, eu não quero que a prima Bella arranje nenhum casamento para mim! — Tânia gritou, enquanto Jessica anuía com gestos vigorosos de cabeça. — Ela só irá arrumar velhos para mim. E... e aleijados e cegos e...

— Veja lá como fala, Tânia! — lady Crowley repreendeu a filha de maneira brusca. — Chegará o dia em que ainda irá agradecer o patrocínio de sua prima.

A altercação deixou Bella com o estômago embrulhado e a cabeça latejando. Gostaria de poder tampar os ouvidos e sair correndo da sala. Em vez disso, respondeu à pergunta de lorde Crowley.

— O conde adoeceu de repente e não houve como salvá-lo. Ele será enterrado amanhã. Agora, se milorde me permitir, gostaria de retirar-me.

— Claro, minha filha. — Tia Lauren levantou-se da cadeira com rapidez e abraçou Bella pelos ombros. — Imagino como deve estar acabrunhada. Sei que era uma grande amiga do conde. Ah, eu lhe trouxe um presente encantador da Áustria. Eles fazem chocolates divinos. Eu me lembrei da sua predileção por eles.

— Mas não eram para ela! — Tânia lamentou-se, mas ficou calada, depois do olhar fulminante da mãe.

Não tinha importância. Bella sabia que as guloseimas não tinham sido compradas com a intenção de presenteá-la.

— Obrigada, tia Lauren. Foi muita bondade sua.

Tia Lauren fez questão de levar a sobrinha até o quarto e, durante o trajeto, não economizou perguntas sobre lorde Cullen e o noivado. Bella limitou-se a dar respostas vagas, pois nada de concreto poderia ser dito. Depois que a deixaram em paz, munida de uma linda caixa cheia de bombons austríacos, a cabeça de Bella estava a ponto de explodir.

Ela abriu a embalagem e provou uma das guloseimas. Embora fossem divinos, não lhe proporcionaram a sensação usual de conforto. Provavelmente comeria todos, teria uma indigestão e nada seria resolvido.

O que diria a Edward no dia seguinte, quando se encontrassem no funeral? Lorde Cullen permitiria que a noiva o confortasse? Ou ela arruinaria mais essa oportunidade — como fizera com todas as anteriores — de conseguir penetrar através das barreiras que ele erguera ao redor do coração?

Se milorde não a amava, ela não iria pressioná-lo, apesar do que acontecera entre eles. Não suportaria a idéia de que Edward acreditara em uma armadilha para forçá-lo a casar-se por causa de seu título e de sua fortuna. Preferia afastar-se da vida de milorde.

O que talvez fosse a melhor solução. Ela não fora mesmo talhada para ser uma condessa. Sempre se contentara com que lhe fora destinado e procurava cultivar um espírito de gratidão. Nada em sua vida a equipara para lutar pelo que ambicionava.

Mas, também, nunca desejara nada ou ninguém como desejava Edward.

Como poderia encarar Bella?, Edward perguntou a si mesmo, enquanto se barbeava diante do espelho, na manhã do enterro. Apesar de a amar demais, convencera-se de que deveria romper o noivado quanto antes.

Não a culpava pela reação que tivera ao vê-lo. Devia ter sido um choque terrível pensar que fora amada pelo Príncipe Encantado e acordar com a Fera a seu lado na cama. Como esperar que ela o fitasse com normalidade, se ele mesmo não suportava a visão daquele dano estético?

Diante das evidências, teria de endurecer o coração e pedir a Bella para romper o noivado. Sempre fora um homem prático, apesar de ter-se deixado seduzir por uma ilusão: Bella Swan. Ele idealizara os reflexos falsos de si mesmo que enxergava nos olhos dela.

Todavia fora Bella que o fizera acreditar nisso. Nas horas passadas na torre. Na noite do baile. Quando fizeram amor. E sempre a escuridão amiga lhe permitira ser o que não era. E a luz radiante do dia expusera a verdade grotesca.

Como pedir a Bella para conviver com uma realidade que ele mesmo não podia suportar? Ou exigir que ela se exilasse no reino assustador e estranho da noite?

Não poderia fazê-la passar por isso. Mas quando refletia sobre a existência solitária que o aguardava, sem nem mesmo as rabugices do avô, Edward desejava usufruir da simpatia terna de sua noiva. E nos momentos de maior fraqueza, tentava convencer-se de que poderia oferecer-lhe tanto amor que compensaria a carga de estar casada com ele.

Contudo o seu coração prático garantia-lhe que essa seria a maneira mais perigosa de simulação.

Um pouco depois, Edward saiu da mansão com um laço preto amarrado na manga e outro na fita do chapéu.

O dia mostrava-se favorável. Não havia luz do sol para zombar de seu luto. Uma névoa cinzenta e densa cobria a região e poupava-lhe a vista sensível, apesar de estarem no final do verão.

Assim que a carruagem se deteve na frente da igreja, Edward viu Bella. O fato de ela estar de costas deu-lhe tempo de refazer o equilíbrio emocional. Mas rangeu os dentes ao perceber o homem e as três mulheres ao lado de Bella. Por que os Crowley não retardaram a volta para casa até o conde estar decentemente enterrado?

Pelo menos o avô estava seguro de que não seria aborrecido por eles. Edward duvidou de que poderia dizer o mesmo de Bella. Os Crowley a rodeavam e falavam todos ao mesmo tempo com expressões desagradáveis.

Edward desceu do coche, antes mesmo de o veículo ter parado completamente. A passos largos, caminhou em direção à família Crowley. Eles haveriam de pagar caro se estivessem aborrecendo Bella. E considerou a si mesmo o homem certo para entregar a conta.

— Perdão, srta. Swan. Algum problema?

Bella espantou-se ao ouvir-lhe a voz. Edward teve a impressão de que ela hesitara, antes de se virar. Seria por temer que ele viesse sem a máscara, depois da deformidade revelada? Ou por recear que, mesmo com a face coberta, continuasse a enxergar o que estava oculto?

Com véu negro e touca da mesma cor, Bella estava pálida e parecia atormentada. Pálpebras inchadas e olheiras denunciavam lágrimas derramadas pelo grande amigo... e talvez algumas por seu noivo. Aquilo reforçou a noção de que teriam de se separar. Bella precisava de um marido que a fizesse sorrir, e não de um que, ao mostrar-lhe o rosto, a fizesse gritar ou ranger os dentes.

Antes de Bella ter oportunidade de fitar Edward com olhar suplicante, lorde Crowley estufou o peito gordo.

— Bem, bem, Cullen... ou eu deveria dizer "milor-de"? O senhor se manteve ocupado com a minha família durante este verão. Mandou meu sobrinho para a índia. Ficou noivo de minha sobrinha. Será que não podia encontrar pretendentes também para minhas filhas?

Camarada odioso! Como Bella pôde tolerar viver ao lado dele durante tanto tempo?

Antes de Edward encontrar uma resposta que não ocasionasse uma carnificina no pátio da igreja, lady Crowley deu uma risada dissonante.

— Milorde, não leve em consideração as palavras de meu marido. Ele lhe é profundamente grato pelo patrocínio que ofereceu ao jovem Emmet e está maravilhado por suas intenções matrimoniais envolvendo a nossa querida Bella! E também lhe ficaremos muito gratos se puder ajudar Tânia e Jessica a encontrarem bons maridos em tempo hábil, não é, meninas?

As filhas, bonitas embora magérrimas, fitavam Edward como se ele fosse mordê-las a qualquer momento. Ele teve um ímpeto pecaminoso de investir diante delas e gritar "Bu!", só para ver como reagiriam.

A mãe ambiciosa estava com o coração no casamento dele com Bella. Lady Crowley seria capaz de fazer da vida da sobrinha um inferno, caso o noivado fosse rompido.

Sem encontrar nenhuma resposta cortês para lorde e lady Crowley que não invocasse a própria hipocrisia, Edward voltou para o assunto que os trouxera até ali.

— Acredito que seja melhor entrarmos. O vigário deve estar ansioso para iniciar a cerimônia.

— Tem razão, milorde — lady Crowley concordou e conduziu a família para dentro da igreja. — Antes de o senhor chegar, estávamos discutindo onde Bella deveria

sentar-se. Como sua noiva e grande amiga do falecido conde, pensei que seria adequado que...

— Eles "não" estão formalmente noivos! — lorde Crowley parecia disposto a voltar à discussão que Edward interrompera. — Meu consentimento não foi pedido e nem dado.

— Ele pediu Angela em casamento e ela aceitou. — Lady Crowley fitou o marido de modo feroz. — É isso que importa, certo?

Bella parecia a ponto de explodir. Edward admitiu que ele não era um grande achado como marido. Mas também não poderia culpar Bella se ela o considerasse uma saída para a presente situação.

— Srta. Swan, poderia dar-me o prazer de sentar-se comigo? — Se ela aceitasse, seria apenas para escapar dos parentes odiosos ou porque sentia pena dele. — Sei que meu avô iria gostar que a senhorita participasse do culto a meu lado.

— Obrigada, lorde Cullen... milorde. —Bella apoiou-se no braço dele, com um raio de esperança no olhar, no qual Lucius não ousou acreditar. — O senhor é muito bondoso.

— Não sou nada disso — ele murmurou, enquanto se afastavam dos Crowley. — A senhorita continua pensando o melhor das pessoas e acho que jamais vai se curar disso.

— Talvez não. — Bella apertou-lhe o braço.

Na certa, Bella pretendia transmitir confiança ou desculpar-se. O que era ridículo, pois era ele quem deveria pedir-lhe perdão. Por tê-la assustado e por ter cedido a um momento de fraqueza.

Naquela altura, em mais uma demonstração de falta de energia, Edward permitiu-se ser apoiado e confortado pela presença de Bella. Durante a próxima hora, teria de fingir que não seria necessário banir Bella de sua vida.

Um silêncio sóbrio imperava na igreja e o brilho discreto das velas não melhorava em nada o ambiente de desalento. Com pesar, Edward constatou que poucas pessoas tinham vindo prestar as últimas homenagens a um par do reino tão destacado. Na verdade, vários dos contemporâneos de seu avô já haviam morrido. Além disso, havia muitos anos o conde vivia isolado. Talvez fosse mesmo assim que o conde desejaria que fosse.

— Eu sou a ressurreição e a vida, disse o Senhor — o vigário entoou, enquanto atravessava a nave à frente dos que carregavam o caixão. — Aquele que acreditar em mim, embora esteja morto, continuará vivo.

O esquife foi depositado diante do altar e o vigário postou-se atrás do átrio.

— Eu disse que tomarei em consideração meus caminhos e não ofenderei com minha língua — ele leu. — Manterei minha boca com um freio...

Edward não pôde deixar de pensar que o salmista estivesse falando diretamente para ele.

— Segurarei minha língua e nada direi. Manterei silêncio até mesmo para as boas palavras. Mas houve dor e sofrimento. Meu coração estava quente dentro de mim e, enquanto eu estava meditando, o fogo ardia...

As palavras da Bíblia trouxeram a Edward um conforto tão grande como aquele que o invadia quando contemplava o infinito. Havia muitos séculos, alguns homens já conheciam os freios do autodomínio que os impedia de falar mesmo palavras boas... talvez até as melhores de todas. O vigário também devia ter sentido aquele afeto acumulado que ardia em seu coração.

— Quando vós, com censuras castigardes homens pelo pecado — o vigário leu —, fareis com que sua beleza seja consumida como se fosse uma roupa sendo roída por uma traça: cada homem, portanto, é apenas vaidade.

Se a passagem anterior confortara Edward, a última atingiu-o como uma flecha em um lugar vulnerável. Teria sua beleza sido destruída no campo de batalha da Bélgica para castigá-lo? Pelo contentamento primitivo e ofensivo que sentia em combater? Por ter falhado em impedir que seus homens fizessem uma carga inútil contra o canhão francês?

A seu lado, Bella levou aos olhos um lenço de bolso de renda preta.

Mais do que tudo, Edward queria poupá-la de sofrimentos futuros.

Sua inclinação ao egoísmo incitava-o a resgatá-la dos tios, mas a prudência advertia-o de que tal caminho poderia ser pior para ela a longo prazo.

Mas, de todo modo, era uma deslealdade ponderar sobre esses assuntos durante o funeral de seu avô. Porém, de uma certa maneira, era uma continuação do sofrimento que começara havia quatro meses. Além disso, seu avô teria sido a última pessoa a desencorajá-lo de pensar em Bella, mesmo sob tais circunstâncias.

Embora extremamente tentado a casar-se com Bella, como seu avô desejava, Edward não podia esquecer a reprimenda do avô na estufa.

"Tive de tomar essa resolução, apesar da vontade imensa de ter essa querida menina na família e da certeza de que ela seria a mulher ideal para o meu neto. Eu gosto muito de Bella para observar, impávido, o péssimo tratamento que ela vem recebendo de seu noivo."

Talvez fosse a lembrança daquela conversa que fez Edward convidar Bella para ir à estufa de laranjas, após a saída dos últimos convidados, ao término do almoço de exéquias.

Ele temia que na biblioteca do avô, onde haviam passado tantas horas agradáveis nos últimos meses, não fosse capaz de dizer o que deveria. Além do mais, conversar enquanto andavam o ajudaria a manter a calma necessária.

Após alguns momentos constrangedores à procura das palavras certas para começar, ou talvez na última tentativa fútil de adiar o inevitável, Edward resolveu-se.

— Eu gostaria de... agradecer-lhe, Bella.

— Agradecer a mim? — Ela fitou-o com espanto idêntico ao do primeiro dia em que ele fora a casa dos tios fazer o pedido. — E por quê?

— Por ter seguido o que combinamos e ter desempenhado muito bem a tarefa. Sei que o plano por mim idealizado deve ter-lhe demandado muito esforço. Meu avô afirmou que os últimos meses de sua vida tinham sido os mais felizes. Eu tenho para com a senhorita um grande débito de gratidão por conta disso e pretendo honrá-lo.

Edward respirou fundo e inalou o perfume dos frutos maduros.

— Agora tenho de pedir-lhe para a senhorita honrar o nosso acordo.

— Como assim?

Bella parecia confusa. Teria acreditado por tanto tempo e com muita intensidade que se casariam, a ponto de esquecer como deveria terminar a história?

— Nosso acordo — Edward repetiu. — A senhorita prometeu romper o noivado, uma vez que houvesse terminado a utilidade dele. Por isso, peço-lhe para libertar-nos de qualquer obrigação posterior.

Bella ficou imóvel.

— O senhor quer ver-se livre de mim? Depois do que aconteceu entre nós na outra noite?

Edward jamais escolhera palavras com tanto cuidado.

— Não desejo que uma atitude tomada em um momento difícil possa empenhar nosso futuro como garantia.

— Eu esperava que tivéssemos um futuro juntos — Bella afirmou em um fio de voz.

— Eu não acredito que isso seja recomendável. Edward procurou dar à conversa um tom formal, como se tratasse de negócios. Nada de refletir em um porvir ao lado da mulher cuja felicidade era a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

— Nunca é uma boa idéia desviar-se do plano original — ele insistiu.

— E por que não? — Bella empurrou o véu por cima da touca. — Fazer amor comigo fazia parte do seu "plano original"?

— Claro que não! — Embora Edward houvesse pensado nisso desde a primeira vez em que a tomara nos braços.

— Está arrependido?

Dar-lhe uma resposta verdadeira somente aumentaria a piedade de Bella por ele. Negar tudo o que haviam compartilhado, não só a noite de amor, mas também aqueles meses de convivência e como isso o afetara, seria um sacrilégio.

— Isso... complicou tudo.

— Nada é complicado quando se trata de amor. Bella acariciou-o no rosto... muito perto da máscara, e Edward estremeceu.

— Isso quando duas pessoas são... adequadas uma à outra.

— Quer dizer que não combinamos? — Bella suspirou e tirou a mão. — Não era o que seu avô pensava.

— O fato de meu avô amar a ambos e ser amado por nós não é a receita certa para uma vida em comum.

— E se uma criança "amasse a ambos e fosse amada por nós"? Seria suficiente?

— O que está dizendo Bella? — Edward empalideceu. Toda a energia parecia havê-lo abandonado.

— Não banque o bobo, Edward! Sabe muito bem que posso estar grávida. Por isso insisto para que o senhor tome uma atitude honrada.

Bella não seria capaz de entender que era isso o que ele estava tentando fazer?

Edward virou-se, para que Bella não lhe visse os olhos úmidos. Ou a profundidade do receio e do alívio que se defrontavam em seu coração.


	19. capitulo dezenove

**Desculpem a demora era para postar na sexta-feira, mas o computador deu defeito, eu apaguei acidentalmente os capítulos prontos que estavam no meu pendrive, eu tive que baixar o livro novamente.**

**Beijos e comentem**

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

A estratégia deplorável para ganhar tempo já demorava demais, Bella pensou durante o trajeto até a Mansão Cullen, na carruagem enviada por Edward.

Mesmo sabendo que o veículo estava disponível, sentia-se culpada por aceitar os gestos de solicitude, pois não estava grávida e talvez nunca ficasse.

Ela devia a verdade para Edward. E pagar essa dívida, depois da leitura do testamento do falecido conde, seria uma boa ocasião, assim como qualquer outra.

Ou péssima.

Desde o dia do funeral, quando fizera a insinuação de uma possível gestação, Edward se mostrava mais atencioso, embora de maneira distante. Deixara o cabriolé à sua disposição para a ronda usual de visitas aos amigos. A noite, aparecia com freqüência em casa para resgatá-la da companhia dos Crowley.

Mas durante esse tempo todo, não dissera palavras carinhosas, não fizera nenhuma tentativa de beijá-la ou sequer de encostar nela. Se ele a amasse e se a noite de amor houvesse sido mais do que um momento de fraqueza, certamente Edward já teria se manifestado.

Seria possível que a atitude vergonhosa de tia Lauren no dia do funeral o tivesse feito desconfiar de que a noiva também só se interessava por fortuna e título? E ela preferia desistir, mesmo que sofresse por isso, a permitir que Edward acreditasse em um absurdo daqueles.

O cavalo diminuiu o passo ao chegar à alameda larga que conduzia a Mansão Cullen, e Bella enxergou a casa onde passara alguns dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. E mais tristes também. Mas só queria pensar nos primeiros, pois já não freqüentava mais a mansão que se tornara um lar para ela.

As nuvens negras no céu espelhavam a tristeza de Bella, e a chuva poderia desabar a qualquer momento.

Por que Edward a esperava na porta da residência?

— Eu estava preocupado pela demora — ele explicou ao abrir a portinhola do coche. — Tive medo de que algo houvesse sucedido.

Ele parecia ansioso, apesar da preocupação usual em esconder os sentimentos. Bella gostaria de arrancar a máscara de indiferença que Edward protegia com determinação idêntica à que empregava para manter a de couro negro que lhe ocultava a deformidade.

Algumas vezes, Bella conseguia vislumbrar-lhe emoções mais profundas, sempre tão dolorosas como as cicatrizes. E outras tão belas e irresistíveis como a parte perfeita de seu rosto. E as duas a atraíam.

Bella queria ter a habilidade de conquistá-lo sem tropeçar na própria incerteza, arriscando-se a fazer com que Edward recuasse ainda mais.

— Sinto por deixar milorde apreensivo. Minha tia resolveu falar comigo, quando eu já estava de saída. Espero que não tenha feito todos esperarem por mim.

— A senhorita chegou sã e salva. E é isso o que importa. A preocupação seria com "ela" ou com a criança que ele pensava que estivesse a caminho? As atenções excessivas de Edward nos últimos dias deixavam evidente que ele desejava o filho, independente de seus sentimentos pela mãe.

Porém não havia criança nenhuma.

Embora lamentasse o fato, Bella também se encontrava aliviada. Pelo menos ela não passaria o resto da vida culpando a si mesma por ter feito Edward cair em uma armadilha ou pensando que ele se casara somente por causa da criança.

— O advogado de meu avô já está aqui. — Edward conduziu-a para dentro e aproveitou para murmurar algumas palavras ao criado que estava parado junto à porta, antes de tornar a falar com Bella. — Todos estão reunidos na biblioteca para a leitura do testamento.

Bella apenas anuiu com um gesto de cabeça. A emoção impediu-a de falar. Desde a morte do conde, ainda não entrara no recinto que guardava tantas recordações dele. Nem mesmo sabia se conseguiria ficar lá. E nem se teria coragem de aceitar alguma lembrança do conde, mesmo que entregue de boa vontade. Trocaria qualquer legado material por apenas mais uma hora em companhia de seu amigo tão querido.

Porém Bella sabia que o falecido conde haveria de querer sua presença naquele momento. Onde quer que estivesse, ele gostaria de saber se o último presente lhe agradara. Uma leve intuição lhe dizia que também poderia ser útil a Edward em um momento tão emocionante.

A convicção fez com que pegasse no braço de Edward, mesmo sem a cortesia ter-lhe sido oferecida.

— Então devemos apressar-nos. Esse testamento será a última vez em que seu avô falará conosco.

Edward fitou-a e Bella percebeu que os olhos verdes brilhavam com gratidão e pesar.

— Exceto em nossos corações, como ele disse que faria I— Edward corrigiu-a com voz mal audível e expressão emocionada. Em seguida, recuperou o domínio de si mesmo e terminou com ironia. — Às vezes as pessoas dizem coisas muito esquisitas.

Havia algum tempo, Bella teria se irritado. Naquela altura, alcançava o significado do sofrimento que se ocultava atrás da frieza. Era uma dor que não teria cura, enquanto estivesse presa e fosse negada.

— Eu sei que seu avô estava certo e sinto uma falta terrível dele. — O desespero a fez acrescentar. — E também do senhor.

Edward parou e encarou-a com um olhar que implorava por socorro e pedia para ser salvo. Mas que idéia absurda!

— Por favor, venham logo — uma voz esganiçada e impaciente chamou-os do final da galeria.

Era um homem de baixa estatura, com óculos diminutos na ponta do nariz e suíças enormes e salientes. Parado defronte da entrada da biblioteca, segurava um relógio de ouro pela corrente, em uma demonstração evidente de que tempo era dinheiro.

Edward deu um suspiro e cerrou os dentes.

— Vamos começar logo.

O advogado entrou na biblioteca e Bella, ao apressar-se, quase bateu nele.

A atmosfera tranqüila tão conhecida envolveu-a e apertou seu coração. A poltrona favorita do conde. Vazia. Ele não a esperaria mais. Bella sentou-se ao lado da mesa de xadrez, como era seu costume. Edward acomodou-se na poltrona do avô, depois de um momento de hesitação.

Alguns criados estavam presentes, assim como o vigário, que sorria com acanhamento. Em instantes, os outros criados chegaram e permaneceram em silêncio respeitoso. Todos eles, colados nas paredes como se quisessem fundir-se nelas.

O advogado deu-se por satisfeito e sentou-se atrás da mesa do conde. Pigarreando sem parar e com muito barulho de papel, desembrulhou um documento de muitas páginas. E, finalmente, começou a leitura.

— "Em nome de Deus, amém. Eu, Carlisle Anthony Cullen, conde de Mansen, com saúde combalida, mas em plena posse de minhas faculdades mentais, faço e declaro este testamento como expressão legítima de minhas últimas vontades."

Bella deu asas à imaginação, procurando escutar o tom melodioso do conde, em vez da voz nasalada e desagradável do advogado.

— "Deixo a meu amado neto, Edward Anthony, barão de Cullen, como herança e por legação testamentária, e em adição aos bens originais do título Mansen, todas as outras propriedades, mercadorias e bens móveis de meu patrimônio, exceto os seguintes legados..."

Havia presentes em dinheiro para cada um dos criados, de acordo com o tempo de exercício do cargo na Mansão Cullen. Muitos foram distinguidos nominalmente com palavras especiais de agradecimento, o que pareceu agradar-lhes tanto ou mais que a recompensa material. O sr. Billy Black, o criado pessoal do conde, elogiado pela "discrição, fidelidade e paciência", recebeu uma soma que lhe permitiria usufruir de uma aposentadoria tranqüila na aldeia.

O advogado anunciou que o conde destinara uma dotação substancial para St. Owen, e o sr. Newton deixou claro em sua fisionomia que tivera as preces atendidas.

Bella estava tão entretida em observar as reações de todos os contemplados que se assustou ao ouvir o advogado pronunciar-lhe o nome.

— "E, finalmente, para a minha jovem e querida amiga, srta. Isabella Swan, a quem espero venha tornar-se um dia a senhora mansão Cullen", conforme o meu maior e profundo desejo, deixo como herança, em adição ao que lhe for de direito, as seguintes propriedades na aldeia de Grafton Renforth..."

Bella não escutou os detalhes lidos pelo advogado. Ela olhava para Edward e perguntava a si mesma se ele pensava em honrar o "maior e profundo desejo" de seu avô, mesmo se descobrisse que ela não estava grávida.

Suspiros entrecortados e uma enxurrada de murmúrios disseram a Bella que ela perdera alguma coisa importante.

— Perdão, senhor, o senhor se incomodaria de reler a última parte? Não a ouvi corretamente.

O advogado sorriu com condescendência.

— Posso entender sua perplexidade, srta. Swan, mas posso assegurar-lhe que não há engano, "...como também a soma de 10 mil libras esterlinas para sua subsistência e para seu uso exclusivo."

— Oh, Senhor!

Dez mil libras? Propriedades? Bella esperava por uma pequena jóia. Alguns livros. Mas tudo... aquilo? Ela não conseguiu manter a respiração em um nível normal e nem impedir o coração de parecer descompensado.

Edward levantou-se da poltrona, ajoelhou-se diante dela e segurou-lhe a mão.

— Bella? — Edward observou com receio o arfar difícil e os olhos arregalados. Virou-se para os presentes. — Alguém abra as janelas! — ele berrou. — Tragam os sais aromáticos! Esvaziem o recinto!

Uma reputação sinistra tinha seus benefícios. A obediência imediata era um deles. Os criados voaram para fora da biblioteca, como se estivessem sob a mira de armas de fogo. Uma lufada de ar fresco veio pela janela aberta às pressas.

— Bella, está se sentindo mal? Tente respirar mais devagar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— N... não po... posso.

Edward sentiu alguém atrás dele.

— Perdão, senhor...

— Eu ordenei que saíssem!

— Eu sei, milorde — o vigário respondeu. — Mas achei que poderia ajudar.

Por cima de Edward, ele segurou as mãos de Bella e levou-as até o rosto dela.

— Srta. Swan, ponha as mãos em concha sobre a boca e o nariz. Deixe a respiração vir à vontade. Não tente segurá-la. Isso mesmo. Sei que sentirá fadiga, mas não se preocupe.

Edward abriu a boca para ordenar a saída do vigário intrometido. Será que o sujeito não via que Bella jamais conseguiria absorver ar suficiente para sustentar a respiração descontrolada?

Contudo o princípio era correto. Impedir o estímulo, como se fazia com um incêndio desmedido. Após arquejar nas mãos por uns instantes, Bella começou a respirar mais lentamente, até voltar ao ritmo normal.

Edward engoliu a reprimenda e estendeu a mão ao vigário.

— Obrigado pelo auxílio, meu amigo. Não esquecerei de sua ajuda.

— O prazer foi meu em servi-lo. — O sr. Newton mostrou satisfação. — Meu pai tem uma tia muito nervosa que perdia o fôlego em momentos de crise. Minha avó costumava dizer-lhe: "Cubra a boca e pare de agir como uma tola, Louisa".

O sr. Newton fez uma careta ao dar-se conta da indelicadeza que cometera.

— Srta. Swan, eu não tive intenção de sugerir que a senhorita fosse uma tola. Qualquer um ficaria nervoso ao saber que acabou de herdar tamanha fortuna.

! Bella tornou a arregalar os olhos e Edward receou que ela fosse perder o fôlego novamente.

— Obrigado, vigário. Acredito que a srta. Swan irá se recuperar com um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade.

— Claro. — O vigário anuiu com movimentos vigorosos de cabeça. — Desculpe-me a intromissão. Já estou de saída. — Ele se retirou, ainda embaraçado pelo que dissera.

Edward segurou as mãos de Bella, que estava quente por causa da respiração. Reprimiu a vontade de encostar nelas o rosto, pois sabia que não teria condições de parar só no carinho.

— Está melhor? Quer que lhe traga alguma coisa? Talvez um gole de conhaque?

— Não, por Deus. — Bella sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu me tornaria uma tola ainda maior se tomasse uma dose de bebida.

— Absurdo! Michael não quis dizer nada disso com aquela conversa infeliz sobre a tia dele. Devo admitir que também fiquei surpreso. Pensei que meu avô fosse deixar-lhe alguma coisa de grande valor sentimental. Pelo jeito, o velho camarada era mais prático do que eu poderia supor.

Depois disso, Bella certamente não precisaria de Edward Cullen para resgatá-la de uma vida de bajulações na Cidade. Uma mulher poderia ter um bom padrão de vida com os rendimentos gerados por 10 mil libras. E ela nem mesmo permaneceria solteira. Muitas filhas de pares do reino não dispunham de um dote tão generoso. Nada disso importava, Edward lembrou a si mesmo, se Bella estivesse grávida. Ele jamais se perdoaria por ter-lhe causado esse transtorno. Mas ele passaria o resto da vida tentando consertar o erro... e esperando que fosse o suficiente.

— Dez mil libras? — Bella murmurou para si mesma, sacudindo a cabeça. — O que farei com todo esse dinheiro?

— Imagino que possa realizar quase todos os seus sonhos. — Edward revestiu-se de coragem para tocar no "assunto". — Quem sabe, instalar o berçário mais luxuoso de todo o reino.

Bella apertou-lhe a mão entre as suas, mas não o olhou diretamente.

— Essa é uma idéia maravilhosa, mas receio que terá de ser adiada. Parece que não estou grávida.

Bella evitou encará-lo ou teria visto o golpe que a notícia representava. No momento em que ela arriscou uma espiada para o rosto de Lucius, ele já havia controlado as emoções e refletido no que teria de fazer.

— Muita sorte a sua. — Edward desprendeu a mão, levantou-se, foi até a lareira e ficou de costas para a noiva. — Ou melhor, a nossa. Acho que, a partir desse fato, a senhorita consentirá em desfazer o noivado, conforme o combinado.

Edward ouviu Bella erguer-se da cadeira e segui-lo.

— É essa a sua vontade, Edward?

— Foi o que combinamos.

— Mas não foi isso o que eu perguntei.

O novo conde de Mansen estava apenas tentando fazer o melhor para Bella. Por que ela procurava dificultar-lhe a tarefa?

— Eu já lhe disse mais de uma vez qual era a minha vontade. Por acaso isso lhe sugere alguma indecisão de minha parte?

Droga! Bella estava muito perto. Tentadora e sufocante com aquele leve aroma delicado. Fazendo-o recordar-se de como fora senti-la nos braços e qual o gosto de seu beijo.

Através do casaco, do colete e da camisa, ele sentiu a pressão delicada e quente da mão de Bella nas suas costas.

— Eu não sei. Deveria sugerir?

Ele se virou de repente, não por pretender vê-la de frente, mas porque teria de escapar, enquanto pudesse, da armadilha doce de seu toque.

— Que tipo de enigma é esse?

Um leve sorriso iluminou o rosto de Bella. Edward sabia que, se permitisse, sua ruína estaria próxima.

— Lembra-se do dia em que foi a até a minha casa pedir a minha mão?

"Enquanto eu viver". Edward anuiu, apertando os lábios para não pronunciar aquelas três palavras.

Bella retribuiu a concordância com um aceno de cabeça e uma expressão de caçoada.

— Naquele dia, fui eu quem o acusou de estar falando por enigmas.

"Naquele dia", ele pressentira tudo o que poderia acontecer. A culpa era toda sua. Tivera todas as oportunidades de sair da campanha, se não vitorioso, pelo menos não derrotado. Nesse momento, Edward só via aberto o caminho da retirada, pois uma parte de si mesmo o traía. O

que o deixaria próximo de sucumbir aos encantos de Bella e enterrar suas próprias decisões.

Edward juntou suas últimas forças e foi até a entrada da biblioteca, lutando contra a ameaça que vinha da retaguarda.

— "Naquele dia", a senhorita também me disse, e sem nenhuma indecisão, que não desejava casar-se comigo.

— Na época, eu somente conhecia a sua fama — Bella confessou a distância. Teve medo de aproximar-se e Edward fugir. — Milorde há de convir que a sua fama não poderia inspirar muita confiança em uma candidata a noiva.

— A senhorita ainda não sabe quem eu sou! — Edward deu um tapa na máscara. — A senhorita somente conhece a face que eu apresento para o mundo.

— Isso não é verdade. Milorde não me permitiu uma avaliação de si mesmo de maneira ideal, mas conheço-o muito melhor do que o senhor pensa.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— A senhorita me vê como gostaria que eu fosse. Assim como quis acreditar que a parte de meu rosto escondida atrás da máscara tem uma aparência tão agradável quanto o resto. Ao ver a verdade, ficou horrorizada.

— Eu fiquei surpresa. E tentei dizer-lhe que sentia muito.

— Não quero a sua piedade, Bella!

— O que quer então, Edward Cullen? Meu amor? Este o senhor já tem, quer queira ou não. Seu avô afirmou que eu não precisava da sua permissão para gostar do senhor. Ele me disse: "O que uma dama faz com o coração é de inteira responsabilidade dela".

Mas que droga! Por que esse seu avô tivera de falar tantas bobagens? As forças contrárias reuniam-se, inclusive com as palavras do falecido conde, e ordenavam-se contra ele, ficando mais fortes a cada minuto. Mas ele não poderia render-se! Se desse a Edward a oportunidade de perguntar quais os seus sentimentos por ela, estaria perdido!

— Eu quero o que sempre quis — Edward afirmou, com uma convicção que não sentia. — Que me deixem em paz. Sozinho. Sem a senhorita e sem ninguém. Não pensariam mal da srta. Swan se ela desistisse de casar-se com Lorde Lúcifer. Todos concluiriam ter sido um ato de bom senso.

Um lampejo de dúvida cruzou o olhar de Bella e Edward não perdeu tempo em aproveitá-lo.

— Com sua nova fortuna, a senhorita pode ir para Londres ou Brighton e encontrar um marido que corresponda às suas expectativas.

— E se eu não achar? Se somente aparecerem tipos de homens semelhantes aos seus amigos que vieram ao baile?

A questão fez Edward hesitar. O dinheiro herdado por Bella atrairia todas as espécies de caçadores inescrupulosos de fortunas. Em sua ingênua bondade, ela imaginaria todos como parte de um conto de fadas, assim como erroneamente fantasiara lorde Cullen.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça com veemência.

— A despeito de tudo o que possa pensar, eu gosto do senhor e acredito que poderemos ser felizes juntos. Quando cheguei aqui hoje, estava disposta a fazer o que me pediu, pois eu não suportaria a idéia de dar-lhe a impressão que estava interessada em sua fortuna. O legado de seu avô livrou-me de ser alvo dessa suspeita. Pelo menos è o que espero.

— De qualquer forma, eu jamais acreditaria em uma coisa dessas. — Edward amaldiçoou a ironia de que a herança de seu avô roubara dele a última desculpa decente para casar-se com ela.

— Então, o senhor é um homem ainda melhor do que eu pensava. — Bella deu um suspiro profundo. — Edward Cullen, se o senhor está tão ansioso para ver-se livre de mim, rompa o noivado! Eu não o farei!

— Ma... mas nós temos um acordo.

— Ficarei feliz em pagar-lhe cada pêni que o senhor gastou para comprar a patente de Emmet e todo o enxoval.

— Decidida, Bella avançou para Edward.

Ele procurou não elevar a voz, sem muito sucesso.

— A senhorita não pode fazer isso!

— O quê? — Bella riu pela tolice. — Não posso pagar minhas dívidas?

— A senhorita não pode manter-me preso a um noivado que havia sido previamente combinado como fictício.

— Então desista o senhor! — Bella desafiou-o.

— A senhorita sabe que não posso!

Surpreso, Edward viu-a passar por ele em direção à porta.

— Depois de toda essa gritaria, acho até que será possível.

Edward não sabia como negar e limitou-se a alguns resmungos que não a intimidaram.

— Não estou fazendo isso para aborrecê-lo. De verdade.

— Um traço da velha insegurança afetou Bella. — Durante anos, procurei fazer minha tia interessar-se por mim. E por mais que eu tentasse, mais ela me rejeitava. Juro que não tornarei a cometer o mesmo erro.

O sofrimento na voz de Bella comoveu Edward. Não era certo Bella questionar se era merecedora de sua devoção. Ainda assim, resistiu à urgência de tomá-la nos braços e renovar-lhe a confiança com todas as palavras ternas de seu vocabulário.

As duas circunstâncias eram completamente diferentes. Lady Crowley não rejeitara a sobrinha para que Bella procurasse outra tia que fosse mais merecedora de sua afeição. Ele, lorde Cullen, seu noivo, estava fazendo um sacrifício altruísta e nobre para a felicidade futura de Bella. Não era verdade?

Claro, Edward procurou convencer-se. E com a melhor das intenções, à custa de seu próprio sofrimento. Um dia, Bella haveria de agradecer-lhe por isso.

Porém não foi gratidão que Edward viu em seu olhar quando ela se virou e fitou-o.

— Entretanto eu não saberia explicar-lhe um fato, nem que minha vida dependesse disso. Tenho a impressão de que, com milorde, será diferente. Se o deixar ir embora, talvez eu nunca mais o tenha de volta. Mas se eu for paciente, acabará por perceber que os meus sentimentos não são fantasias de uma donzela, como talvez pense que são. E, quem sabe, milorde venha a entender que os "seus sentimentos" a meu respeito são mais fortes do que imagina.

Edward não duvidava de que a afeição por ela era intensa. E tão impetuosa que poderia destruí-lo se ele fraquejasse.

Bella segurou a maçaneta da porta e tornou a virar-se.

— Eu estarei à espera, quando o dia chegar — ela sussurrou, saiu e fechou a porta sem fazer ruído.

E deixou atrás de si um homem em luta com o seu Próprio coração.


	20. Capitulo vinte

**CAPÍTULO XX**

— A culpa é sua, bem sabe disso — Edward fitou com olhar severo a custosa lápide funerária de mármore que fora erguida sobre a campa de seu avô, no pátio da igreja de St. Owen. — O senhor encheu a cabeça de Bella com todas aquelas bobagens sentimentais a meu respeito. E agora ela deve achar-se na obrigação de cumprir os últimos desejos de seu amigo, e por isso persiste no noivado.

Os últimos raios do sol de outono escondiam-se no poente, entre o avermelhado a oeste e matizes de púrpura, o azul-escuro e o negro aveludado a leste. A ausência de nuvens permitiria que Edward se entretivesse, mais tarde, com o seu telescópio.

A brisa mais forte — um pequeno aviso das noites frias que se avizinhavam — farfalhava entre as gramíneas e os ramos das árvores. O som lembrou a Edward a voz do avô em uma gentil reprimenda.

Nem mesmo isso ele quis ouvir.

— Foi o senhor quem disse que eu não deveria casar-me com Bella, se fosse para comprometer-lhe a felicidade. Pelo menos nisso o senhor estava certo. Agora eu o entendo. Mas como poderei dissuadi-la de continuar com esse noivado?

Como?

Bella recusara-se de maneira definitiva a ir para Londres ou para Brighton ou para qualquer lugar que Edward sugerira. Em vez disso, instalara-se na aldeia, para grande consternação de lorde e lady Crowley, em um dos chalés que o conde deixara para ela.

Freqüentava mansão Cullen várias noites por semana e Edward não pensava em impedi-la de vir, com receio de causar escândalo. No começo, recusara-se a admitir a ansiedade com que esperava as visitas. Recentemente, antecipava-as até com desespero.

Bella parecia ter herdado, além dos bens materiais, a persistência calma e obstinada do falecido conde. Aos poucos e sem pressa, ela começava a vencer a firme resolução de Edward. Se ele não encontrasse logo uma maneira de fazer Bella desistir de seu intento, acabaria cedendo a um momento de fraqueza, como já acontecera uma vez.

Com resultados igualmente desastrosos.

— Nem sei por que venho até aqui — Edward resmungou para si mesmo, afastando-se do túmulo. — O senhor não me ajudou nem mesmo quando estava vivo, seu velho intrometido.

— Olá! — o vigário chamou da entrada da igreja. — Quem está aí?

— Sou eu. — Edward caminhou a passos largos em direção à luz que se derramava pela porta aberta de St. Owen. Recusava-se a admitir que estava ansioso por uma companhia. — Vim ver se a lápide do sepulcro de meu avô valeu o dinheiro que foi gasto. Não gostaria de ir a Minha casa para uma partida de xadrez?

— Ficarei encantado de aceitar sua hospitalidade. — O vigário mostrou-se feliz pelo convite. — Eu estava mesmo aborrecido de ir para casa e ter de enfrentar uma lareira fria. Minha governanta teve de ausentar-se por uns dias, por motivo de doença na família.

Enquanto o sr. Newton assoprava as velas do candelabro e fechava a igreja, Edward não resistiu à idéia de provocá-lo.

— Michael, está na hora de pensar em uma esposa. Assim não terá de ficar refém dos caprichos das governantas e de suas famílias. Não será difícil encontrar uma boa moça, se resolver aceitar a idéia. Aposto como qualquer jovem solteira da paróquia aceitaria seu pedido na maior felicidade.

O vigário desceu os degraus, e os dois homens encaminharam-se em direção a Mansão Cullen.

— Talvez milorde esteja certo — o sacerdote respondeu com tristeza, como se Edward lhe sugerisse o trabalho missionário em uma tribo de canibais. — Um homem com o meu cargo deve ser mesmo prático em determinadas coisas.

Edward lamentou a própria falta de consideração.

— Michael, nenhum homem pode permitir-se ser escravo de fantasias românticas. E elas não podem fazer parte do casamento, que é um passo muito importante.

— É fácil falar. — O vigário deixou escapar um longo suspiro. — Quando a mulher a quem se ama está ao alcance das mãos.

De repente, a resposta ao problema de ambos apareceu na mente de Edward com uma clareza extraordinária.

— A jovem que o senhor ama está ao alcance de "suas" mãos. — Edward esforçou-se muito para afirmar o que lhe parecia evidente. — E o senhor, das mãos dela.

— A jovem que eu amo? Deve estar havendo algum mal-entendido. Perdoe-me. Tenho de aprender a segurar minha língua.

— Nada disso. O senhor fez bem em falar. E não houve nenhum engano. Assim que o conheci, notei que estava apaixonado pela srta. Swan.

— Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. — O pobre camarada não negou a verdade. — Eu lhe juro, milorde, nunca dei à srta. Swan a menor demonstração dos meus sentimentos, nem pensei em afastá-la do senhor.

O vigário era um homem muito melhor do que ele!, Edward refletiu. Por que não tivera o juízo e a honra de encorajar um enlace entre Bella e o sr. Michael, quando o avô levantara a questão da primeira vez? Talvez ainda houvesse tempo para consertar o erro.

— Sei disso, vigário. Mas para o bem de todos nós, seria muito bom que o tivesse feito.

O pastor encarou-o, horrorizado.

— O senhor perdeu o juízo, Cullen? Isto é, milorde. Quer que eu diga à srta. Swan como me sinto, depois da minha luta para esquecê-la? Quer que eu corteje a "sua" noiva? Nunca ouvi nada tão contrário ao senso comum.

— Receio que toda a situação seja grotesca.

E, assim, Edward começou a explicar como ele e Bella haviam chegado ao presente impasse, enquanto o vigário caminhava a seu lado no mais absoluto silêncio. Todavia lorde Cullen absteve-se de revelar a verdade sobre o que ocorrera na noite da morte do avô e sobre seus sentimentos em relação à noiva.

— Claro que eu gostaria de atendê-lo, milorde, tanto pelo senhor... quanto por mim. — Perplexo, o vigário sacudiu a cabeça. — Mas cortejar uma jovem comprometida com outro homem? Impossível. Seria uma desonra. Eu não poderia fazê-lo.

— Como pode ser desonroso, se eu é que estou lhe pedindo isso? Qualquer pessoa sensata pode enxergar que o senhor tem uma probabilidade muito maior do que a minha de fazer a srta. Swan feliz. Está em seu poder evitar que tornemos nossas vidas miseráveis.

Edward foi preso por uma sensação abominável de vergonha. Seria dessa maneira que o demônio armava seus estratagemas? Tentava as pessoas com argumentações persuasivas para induzi-las a concretizar desejos secretos que sabiam ser errôneos?

Aquele era um dos dias em que se sentia realmente disposta a romper com Edward Cullen, Bella cismava no jardim de seu chalé.

Na verdade, ele nada dissera ou fizera de censurável, e até mesmo parecia aceitar as visitas que ela lhe fazia. Embora continuasse a tratá-la com a cortesia distante e devida a conhecidos de pouca intimidade, Bella detectara laivos de emoção nos olhos e na voz de Edward. O que fora suficiente para convencê-la de que uma boa parte da indiferença era fingida.

Carregando uma cesta, Bella deu a volta no pequeno jardim murado para colher cravos, petúnias e margaridas. Depois faria delicados buquês para levar a seus amigos que estavam acamados.

Havia alguns meses, a sua vida atual teria sido mais do que satisfatória. Tinha independência, um lar exclusivamente seu e podia dar assistência às pessoas que dela necessitavam. Parecia-lhe ingratidão desejar mais alguma coisa.

Entretanto não podia enganar a si mesma. Ela desejava Edward.

Queria passear com ele no jardim, sob o luar. Tinha necessidade de aconchegar-se em seus braços e apreciar as estrelas. Ansiava por partilhar de seu leito e receber seus carinhos.

— Um belo dia, não é mesmo, srta. Swan?

A saudação alegre do vigário afastou-a de seus sonhos e, contrafeita, Bella remexeu na cesta de flores.

— É verdade. — Bella levou uma mão ao rosto, em uma tentativa vã de esconder o rubor. — Está bem quente.

O sr. Newton, parado na entrada, admirava as flores de outono.

— Posso fazer-lhe companhia?

Embora a presença do pastor não lhe agradasse de todo, ela abriu o portão.

— Claro! Mas que indelicadeza a minha não tê-lo convidado de imediato.

O vigário entrou, olhou em volta, colheu uma petúnia amarela e cheirou-a.

— Engraçado, não é? As flores de outono são coloridas e lindas, mas não têm o perfume das que florescem na primavera e no verão.

Exatamente como o sr. Newton, Bella pensou e repreendeu-se em seguida pela idéia.

— O se... senhor está certo. Eu nunca reparei nisso. O vigário era uma pessoa agradável, correta, além de ser considerado um homem bonito. Mas, na opinião de Bella, faltava-lhe algo tênue e vital, como a fragrância de uma flor.

O vigário teria passado por ali ao acaso ou viera tratar de um assunto específico?

— Então — ele falou depois de um silêncio embaraçoso. — A senhorita está gostando de morar na aldeia?

— Muito. — Bella continuou a colher flores. — A sra. Carmen veio da casa dos tios para fazer os serviços de casa.

Ela mesma se surpreendera com o oferecimento e ficara indecisa em aceitar, por causa do antagonismo de Carmen contra Edward. Bella deixara bem claro que não toleraria críticas a seu noivo, e Carmen resolvera calar seus pareceres.

— Perdão pelo que vou lhe dizer, srta. Swan — ele fitou o chalé muito arrumado —, mas parece um pouco estranho ficar aqui sozinha, sendo que dentro em breve tornar-se-á a senhora da Mansão Cullen.

Bella estremeceu. Por antecipação ou desalento? Edward acabaria por ceder ou prolongaria o noivado indefinidamente, com intenção de vencê-la pelo cansaço?

— Pois para mim, sr. Newton, parece perfeitamente normal. Eu vivi na casa dos meus tios desde criança e por caridade de lorde e lady Bulwick. A herança generosa do conde deu-me a oportunidade de exercer minha independência. E eu quero aproveitá-la, nem que seja por pouco tempo.

O vigário anuiu, como se entendesse.

— A senhorita está mesmo resolvida a casar-se com milorde, apesar da mudança das circunstâncias?

— O que o senhor está querendo dizer?

— Eu... tive a impressão... e perdoe-me se estiver enganado... que a senhorita e lorde Cullen ficaram noivos... para agradar ao falecido conde.

Não era preciso esconder a verdade, mas desagradou-lhe confirmar as suspeitas do pároco.

— Foi assim mesmo que tudo começou.

A admissão desatrelou a língua do reverendo, o que deixou Bella atônita... e desanimada.

— Nesse caso, tenho algo para dizer-lhe, enquanto ainda é tempo. Acredite, tenho criticado a mim mesmo por não ter falado antes. Se eu suspeitasse das intenções matrimoniais de lorde Cullen, teria vencido minha relutância e revelado à senhorita meus sentimentos a seu respeito.

Sentimentos? Por ela?

Bella não notou que deixava escorregar a cesta das mãos.

— Por favor, sr. Newton, não diga mais nada, eu lhe peço. O senhor tem sido muito bom amigo tanto para mim quanto para milorde. Eu odiaria ter de cortar essa amizade.

Sem atender ao pedido de Bella, o vigário aproximou-se e agarrou-lhe uma das mãos.

— Embora eu devesse lhe obedecer, srta. Swan, não posso calar-me. Há muito tenho a impressão de que milorde não a valoriza como deveria. Se a senhorita o aceitou devido à afeição que nutria pelo falecido conde, ninguém poderá criticá-la por mudar de idéia com a mudança da situação.

Embora para um observador casual pudesse parecer que Edward não a "valorizava", a verdade era outra. Olhares descuidados, abraços impulsivos e uma ou outra confidência haviam-na convencido de que Edward ocultava mais do que ternura por ela. Ou será que teria superestimado algumas indiscrições vazias para convencer a si mesma daquilo em que queria acreditar?

O pároco tomou o silêncio por um encorajamento e continuou.

— Minha querida srta. Swan, durante o tempo em que nos conhecemos, sempre tive a mais sincera admiração e respeito pela senhorita. O calor da compaixão que demonstra pelos necessitados convenceu-me de que a senhorita seria uma parceira perfeita para o meu trabalho. Eu jamais me perdoaria se a deixasse casar com milorde, pela crença infundada de que nenhum homem haveria de desejá-la como esposa.

— Sr. Newton! — Bella arrancou a mão das dele e afastou-se. — Pensei que o senhor se considerasse amigo de milorde. Que amizade é essa que permite cortejar-lhe a noiva às escondidas?

O pároco estremeceu com a reprimenda e ficou muito vermelho.

— Foi exatamente essa consideração que me manteve em silêncio até agora. Se eu estivesse convencido de que milorde gosta da senhorita tanto quanto eu, jamais teria quebrado esse silêncio.

As esperanças de Bella espatifaram-se no chão, juntamente com as flores.

— Edward disse-lhe que não me amava?

O pastor franziu a testa e deixou transparecer a pouca vontade de confessar-se.

— Eu tenho olhos — ele murmurou depois de uma hesitação, parafraseando uma passagem da Bíblia — e vejo com eles.

Bella gostaria de odiá-lo pelo que acabava de escutar e por ele se achar no direito de alimentar expectativas românticas em relação a quem não as retribuía. Mas como culpar o pobre homem, considerando os próprios sentimentos não correspondidos por Edward?

— Seja como for — Bella lutou para manter uma calma pelo menos aparente —, não tenho a menor intenção de encorajá-lo a dispensar-me nenhum tipo de atenção romântica. Seria uma falta de caridade de minha parte fazê-lo pensar de outra maneira.

— Talvez a minha declaração súbita pode tê-la surpreendido — ele sugeriu, esperançoso. — A senhorita pode refletir sobre o que eu lhe disse e analisar como se sente a respeito.

— Na verdade, foi uma enorme surpresa. — Bella sacudiu a cabeça. — Mas isso não altera em nada o que sinto. Eu o admiro e acho sua companhia agradável. Mas é só.

O vigário torceu a boca.

— Entendi.

O pobre homem parecia tão mortificado que Bella gostaria, do fundo do coração, poder encorajá-lo. Embora admitisse que o sr. Newton estava certo em um pormenor significativo. Ela seria uma esposa muito mais adequada para um vigário local do que para um membro da Câmara dos Lordes.

— Sinto muito não poder dar-lhe a resposta que o senhor deseja. — Bella começou a apanhar as flores espalhadas. — Agora seria melhor que se retirasse.

O sr. Newton fez um aceno desanimado de cabeça e saiu pelo portão. Ao vê-lo caminhar de volta ao vicariato, Bella teve vontade de correr atrás dele.

Se o sr. Newton tivesse feito o pedido um dia antes da proposta de Edward, ela teria não somente aceitado, mas também ter-se-ia dado por feliz de ter merecido a atenção dele. Teria se conformado com um casamento sem amor, como fizera com a vida de subserviência como a da tia Lauren.

Mas depois de Edward tê-la feito acreditar que ela era merecedora de uma vida bem mais condigna, será que não lhe seria destinado mais nenhum minuto de satisfação?

— Então, como é que foi? — Edward nem precisaria ter Perguntado.

Bastava olhar a expressão desconsolada de Michael Newton e seus ombros caídos, para ter a certeza do fracasso de sua entrevista com a srta. Swan. Lorde Cullen evitou entregar-se à faísca de satisfação traidora que ameaçava incendiá-lo. Lembrou a si mesmo, com severidade, que teria de desejar que o sacerdote fosse bem-sucedido em sua tentativa de cortejar Bella.

— Um desastre! — Com um suspiro profundo e por si só eloqüente, Newton deixou-se cair na cadeira que ocupava habitualmente, do lado oposto de Edward, junto ao tabuleiro de xadrez. — Ela me admira e acha a minha companhia agradável. Mas é só.

— Não se desespere. Não foi um início tão ruim. — No dia em que fizera a proposta do noivado fictício para Bella, ela nem dissera admirá-lo e muito menos afirmara ser a companhia dele agradável. — Esse tipo de abordagem requer estratégia e paciência. Como uma boa partida de xadrez. Vamos tomar uma dose de conhaque. Depois poderá contar-me tudo o que foi dito entre ambos. Assim poderemos planejar nosso próximo passo.

— Pois eu lhe digo que não haverá "próximo passo". — O vigário levantou a dama branca e bateu no rei igualmente branco. — Já fui empurrado para fora do jogo. Levei um xeque-mate. A srta. Swan disse que não encorajaria minhas atenções românticas. E ela falava sério. Nunca a vi tão determinada.

— Eu já — Edward resmungou ao despejar uma quantidade liberal de conhaque no cálice de Newton e sem querer investigar a causa do próprio sorriso de satisfação que ocultou por estar de costas. — Afinal a srta. Swan não esperava por isso. Ela precisa de um pouco de tempo para acostumar-se com a idéia de aceitá-lo como pretendente.

— Foi o que pensei a princípio. — Newton aceitou o cálice oferecido por Edward e tomou um gole generoso.

— Mas a srta. Swan assegurou categoricamente sua posição.

Entre as pausas para tomar o drinque, o sacerdote repetiu tudo o que pôde lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com Bella. Quando terminou, Edward sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

— Admiração sincera e respeito? — Edward repetiu as palavras do pároco. — O senhor disse isso mesmo? Não me causa surpresa que a srta. Swan não o tenha encorajado! E aquela história de achar que ela seria uma parceira ideal na paróquia... Ora, ora, o senhor deve dar-se por feliz. Ela poderia ter-lhe atirado o sapato na cabeça!

— Eu lhe disse que seria uma má idéia, milorde. — O vigário estendeu o cálice vazio. — Por acaso eu entendo como fazer a corte para uma mulher? Milorde deve saber que esse tipo de matéria não é exatamente o que se ministra no seminário.

— Creio que o senhor andou lendo partes equivocadas da Bíblia. — Edward tornou a servir a bebida, dessa vez com maior parcimônia. — Por exemplo, por que não começar pelo Cântico dos Cânticos? "Levanta-te, meu amor, apressa-te e vem." — Edward imaginou-se declamando as palavras poéticas para Bella e continuou com paixão.

— "O como és formosa, amiga minha, como és bela! Os teus olhos são como os das pombas, sem falar no que está escondido dentro. Os teus lábios são como uma fita escarlate, e o teu falar, doce. Assim como é o vermelho da romã partida, assim é o nácar das tuas faces, sem falar no que está escondido dentro."

O vigário fitou-o, horrorizado.

— O senhor ficou maluco, milorde? Não posso dizer essas coisas para a srta. Swan. Deus do céu, nem mesmo ouso pensar nelas! Bem, talvez o bom pároco não fosse um pretendente tão adequado para Bella, apesar de ser um homem bonito. Mas Edward tratou de esquecer a idéia bem depressa.

— Bobagem! O senhor precisa apenas de um pouco de prática.

— E como consegui-la? — Newton apoiou o queixo na palma da mão. — Já lhe contei toda a conversa, inclusive o que a srta. Swan disse. Ela não iria gostar de ver-me todos os dias na porta de seu chalé com novas tentativas, até uma delas dar certo.

— É, acho que não. — Edward ajeitou-se na cadeira e empurrou o peão duas casas à frente. — Vamos jogar um pouco. Isso me ajudará a pensar.

— Somente se milorde prometer não me deixar vencer.

— O vigário levantou o rei que derrubara. — Isso é mais humilhante do que perder de verdade.

— Se insiste. — Edward tomou um gole do conhaque.

— O senhor melhorou muito ultimamente. Achei que um pouco de estímulo fosse bem-vindo.

Newton deslocou o peão para a frente.

— Obrigado. Mas preciso aprender com as minhas falhas. No último instante, voltou com o peão e avançou com o cavalo. Um movimento corajoso.

Talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança para o camarada!, Edward refletiu.

Provavelmente como enxadrista. Mas, e como amante?

Edward avançou o bispo para proteger o peão do ataque do cavalo do opositor. Parecia-lhe injusto, ou pelo menos irônico que estivesse explodindo com palavras carinhosas que não ousava dizer a Bella, enquanto o pobre vigário ansiava em conquistá-la, sem encontrar os termos certos para expressar-se.

— É isso! — O alcance da idéia o fez pular da cadeira e correr até a escrivaninha do avô.

Edward quase derrubou o tinteiro na pressa de tirar a tampa. Por sorte, encontrou uma pena com a ponta bem afiada, senão acabaria cortando um dedo em sua aflição de fazer a ponta.

— O que é isso? — o vigário perguntou a Edward, que escrevia como um possuído.

Lorde Cullen não respondeu e continuou a rabiscar no papel frases que lhe ocorriam com uma rapidez que a pena não conseguia acompanhar.

Anjo da minha vida... O coração de Edward batia no mesmo ritmo em que as palavras eram escritas. E, até ali aprisionadas, elas ganhavam liberdade. Tenha misericórdia de um homem que a adora, mas não pode falar desse amor. Eu não lhe peço mais nada, a não ser que leia minhas palavras para saber quanto é amada.

Edward continuou a escrever até encher duas páginas. E foi acometido do mesmo senso de libertação tão poderoso quanto o clímax do êxtase físico. Podia fazer amor com Bella usando as palavras. Ela ficaria com a pulsação acelerada, enrubesceria, daria um suspiro e teria despertadas as paixões de sua feminilidade.

Alegrou-se por realizar a proeza de maneira segura. Por procuração. E pouco lhe importava se Bella creditasse os louros ao vigário e viesse a gostar dele.

Embora a senhorita jamais possa ser minha, Edward concluiu, saboreando cada sílaba, eu sempre serei seu.

Enquanto a tinta secava, Edward recostou-se na cadeira, sem energia, mas aliviado. Conseguira desabafar a pressão explosiva que vinha aumentando dentro dele.

Dali a pouco, levantou-se, pegou as folhas e entregou-as ao vigário.

— O que devo fazer com isso? — Newton franziu a testa até as sobrancelhas loiras se juntarem pela curiosidade. Tentou decifrar o que lorde Cullen escrevera.

— Volte para o vicariato. — Edward terminou de tomar o conhaque. — Copie tudo com a sua letra e amanhã cedo leve a transcrição para a srta. Swan. Não diga nada e muito menos dê explicações. Apenas entregue a carta e vá embora.

O vigário começou a ler e sacudiu a cabeça antes de terminar a primeira página.

— Eu não posso...

— Mas gosta dela, não gosta? — Edward fitou o outro com intensidade.

Deixara seus sentimentos mais profundos impressos no papel e Bella precisava ler tudo aquilo.

A luta entre a incerteza quanto à correção do plano e a vontade de executar o que milorde lhe ordenava ficou visível no rosto expressivo do vigário. Relutante, ele acenou a concordância com um gesto de cabeça.

— Ótimo — Edward suspirou fundo. — Então, faça o que lhe pedi.

Edward cometeu uma burrada imensa quando fez isso.


	21. capitulo vinte um

**Edward que aguarde, Bella ficará furiosa! Obrigada pelos comentários eles foram maravilhosos, peço mais dez comentários e posto mais um capitulo amanhã.**

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

O que é isso? — Bella, intrigada, fitou o papel que Carmen mantinha estendido.

— Não sei, criança. — Carmen encolheu os ombros magros e arqueou as sobrancelhas ralas. — O vigário deixou para lhe ser entregue, enquanto a senhorita estava na casa da sra. Shaw. Não consegui espremer uma só palavra dele. O coitado parecia estar com medo de que eu o mordesse. Por acaso a senhorita discutiu com ele?

Bella pegou a carta das mãos de Carmen de maneira desajeitada, como se o papel fosse carvão em brasa.

— Eu, discutir com o vigário? Jamais.

Quanto a ferir os sentimentos dele, bem, isso já era outro assunto. Bella sentiu um nó na garganta e o estômago embrulhado. Não devia ter sido tão brusca na rejeição das propostas do reverendo. Mas não pudera suportar o que ele dissera sobre Edward. Sentira necessidade de retribuir a ferroada, o que não era seu hábito.

E lamentava as palavras ásperas.

Como o sr. Newton descobrira a verdadeira amplitude dos sentimentos de Edward, se milorde era tão avaro em demonstrá-los? Mesmo ela, que o conhecia mais do que ninguém, era obrigada a desvendar a verdade por meio de deduções pessoais.

Virou e revirou a carta nas mãos e passou a ponta do indicador no próprio nome escrito na placa de cobre. Se bem conhecia o sr. Newton, a carta devia conter desculpas pela ousadia de ter mencionado a admiração que sentia por ela.

— E então? — Carmen incentivou-a, com os olhos fixos nas folhas. — Não vai ler a carta? Só assim para saber o que está escrito.

— Sim, sim. — Bella abanou-se com o papel dobrado. — Primeiro vou tirar a touca e as luvas. Pode preparar uma xícara de chocolate para mim?

Dar a Carmen alguma coisa para fazer, sobretudo na cozinha, era sempre uma maneira eficiente de distraí-la.

— Estou indo. — Sem fazer mais comentários a respeito da carta, Carmen virou-se. — Quer torradas também, criança? Acabei de tirar uma assadeira do forno. Um passeio hoje deve ter esfriado os ossos. Precisa de alguma coisa para aquecê-la.

— Obrigada, Carmen. Adorarei comer torradas fresquinhas. — Bella desamarrou as fitas da touca, ao mesmo tempo que subia os degraus.

As fatias crocantes de bolo deviam ser divinas, se molhadas no chocolate espesso. Elas poderiam dar-lhe consolo, depois de ter lido a carta do vigário.

No alto da escada, Bella abriu a porta do quarto. Era bem menor do que o da casa dos tios. Ficava sob o declive do beiral do chalé, com uma pequena janela de onde se avistava a praça da aldeia. Mas era seu e Bella o adorava. Com os tios, sempre se sentira uma estranha no ninho, por mais que se esforçasse para não pensar daquela maneira.

Jogou a touca e as luvas sobre a cama e sentou-se perto da janela, na pequena cadeira de braços. Os raios de sol do outono atravessavam a cortina e deixaram a carta do vigário com sombras rendadas. Bella suspirou, tentando acalmar-se. Quebrou o lacre escuro de cera e desdobrou o papel.

Anjo da minha vida...

Com um suspiro, Bella deixou cair o braço, sem soltar a missiva. Será que o sr. Newton não escutara uma só palavra do que ela dissera na véspera?

Uma ponta reticente de remorso impediu-a de acender o fogo na pequena lareira e destinar aquelas folhas ao descanso eterno. Desanimada, passou à sentença seguinte.

Tenha misericórdia de um homem que a adora, mas não pode falar desse amor.

Em vez de suspirar, Bella gemeu de raiva. Por que ele parecia disposto a apelar para a sua maior fraqueza? Talvez o vigário a conhecesse melhor do que ela pensava.

Eu não lhe peço mais nada, a não ser que leia minhas palavras para saber quanto é amada.

Inteiramente contra a sua vontade, Bella sentiu falta de ar. Leu as palavras pela segunda vez. E pela terceira.

A pulsação acelerou-se e sentiu o rosto pegar fogo, enquanto lia o resto da mensagem.

A senhorita brilha como o sol e aquece qualquer um com seu toque. Faz o mundo florescer com sua bondade, e sua energia traz luz à escuridão.

Ao ler as frases do sr. Newton em que ele lhe elogiava a beleza, o desvelo para com os outros e a coragem, sentiu aumentar a fome rude que a corroera durante tanto tempo. Ele parecia ver Bella Swan não como ela era na verdade, mas como ela gostaria de ser. Como o sr. Newton pudera conhecê-la tão intimamente, sendo que ele nunca passara de um acessório certo e familiar de seu pequeno mundo?

Embora a senhorita jamais possa ser minha, eu sempre serei seu.

Uma leve batida na porta assustou-a, como se fora pega em flagrante roubando a caixa paupérrima da paróquia.

— Eu lhe trouxe uma bandeja com o chocolate e as torradas — Carmen falou, do lado de fora.

Bella levantou-se da poltrona e foi abrir a porta.

— Não precisava dar-se a todo esse trabalho, Carmen. Eu já ia descer.

— Subir alguns degraus não é nenhum esforço para mim. — Carmen entrou e o quarto começou a recender aromas de chocolate e bolo torrado que trouxeram água na boca de Bella. — A senhorita é quem precisa descansar, depois do passeio até a casa dos Shaw. Por que não usa um pouco do dinheiro deixado pelo conde para comprar um tílburi e um cavalo?

— Gosto de andar. Sinto bem-estar com as caminhadas. — Bella tirou alguns livros de cima de uma mesa pequena de três pernas, para Carmen ali deixar a bandeja. — Isso evita que eu engorde com todas as coisas gostosas que a senhora cozinha para mim. Além disso, um cavalo seria mais uma coisa para cuidarmos.

— Isso é verdade. — Carmen franziu o nariz, talvez imaginando como seria recolher os dejetos de um cavalo.— E também o vigário sempre tem a bondade de levá-la para algum lugar, quando a senhorita solicita. — Ela apontou para a carta em cima da poltrona. — Falando do vigário, o que foi que ele disse "aí" que não podia esperar para ser dito pessoalmente?

— Nada de tão urgente. — Bella procurou por uma mentira convincente. — E... apenas uma questão sobre o legado do conde para St. Owen. — Deus que a perdoasse! — Não posso imaginar por que ele supôs que eu poderia esclarecê-lo.

— Sei. — Carmen não pareceu convencida, mas por um milagre não tocou mais no assunto. — Bem, coma seu lanche e descanse um pouco. Vai a casa do conde esta noite?

— Sim. — Ela pretendia, mas... — Não. Talvez. Ainda não resolvi.

O que Edward diria se soubesse que ela recebera uma carta tão ardente do vigário, seu grande amigo? E como ela poderia insistir no compromisso com Edward, se as declarações de outro homem haviam-na perturbado tanto?

— Parece muito distraída hoje, minha querida — Edward comentou, enquanto ele e Bella passeavam no jardim das rosas ao entardecer. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Bella suspirou, iluminada pelos tons avermelhados do poente e Edward considerou-a ainda mais encantadora.

Desde a morte de seu avô, Edward mantivera firmeza contra a idéia fixa de Bella em mudar-lhe a decisão. Tinha receio de que ela acabasse por descobrir suas emoções secretas. Mas naquela tarde ela se mostrava calada, quase ausente.

— Aconteceu? — ela pareceu surpresa, ao ser sacudida de seus devaneios. — Nada, por que a pergunta?

Lorde Cullen deu de ombros.

— A senhorita está quieta esta noite. Só por isso. Como se a sua mente estivesse a quilômetros de distância. — Ele apontou para o leste, onde as estrelas mais brilhantes já haviam começado a piscar no horizonte. — Perdida no céu, brilhando entre as estrelas.

Edward gostou do som do que dissera. Dera-lhe uma idéia do que escreveria na próxima carta. Esperava não esquecer as palavras.

— Eu estava pensando em seu avô. Na última vez que viemos juntos a este jardim.

Bella foi até uma das roseiras, então sem as flores olorosas e transitórias. Para enfrentar o inverno, só haviam restado as folhas de margens denteadas e os espinhos das roseiras.

Ela estaria dizendo a verdade?, Edward perguntou-se. Acreditou que o olhar distante se devesse mais às suas cartas. E também não poderia esperar que Bella admitisse o fato.

Interrogara o pobre do vigário sobre o resultado da ofensiva. Mas Newton conhecia muito pouco a respeito de mulheres para decifrar as pistas que Bella pudesse ter deixado acerca da mudança de seus sentimentos.

Ah, como desejava ser uma sombra escondida em um dos cantos do quarto, enquanto ela lia as cartas! Para observar-lhe o movimento dos olhos ao acompanhar, ávida, a sucessão de frases. Para ouvir a respiração entrecortada, todas as vezes em que uma sentença — saída do fundo de seu coração — tocasse o dela.

Edward tinha convicção de que a faria apaixonar-se por ele. Pelo verdadeiro Edward Cullen, não o guapo e nem a fera. Pela mistura indomável de fantasias e receios, inteligência e expectativas, doçuras e pesares. Enfim, tudo o que formava a essência genuína de um homem, sob qualquer máscara de carne que ele pudesse ostentar.

Essência genuína.

Edward saboreou as duas palavras, enquanto notava que Bella ficava ainda mais abstraída. O amor era a essência genuína que pretendia despertar em Bella. Puro ouro, desatrelado do lixo da obrigação e da piedade.

— Tenho certeza de que meu avô aprovaria vê-la instalada no chalé, com tanta limpeza e organização. Parece-me que está muito feliz lá.

Novamente Bella pareceu ter sido arrancada de suas meditações.

— Como é? Ah, sim, o chalé. É verdade, ele é muito aconchegante.

Já escurecera e Edward não pôde ler-lhe o significado da expressão, embora o tom de voz deixasse claro que havia um leve tom de aspereza.

— Seu avô esperava que eu me tornasse senhora "desta" casa, algum dia.

Então o show de retraimento fora somente uma armadilha com intenção de atraí-lo para fora da fortaleza. Embora recriminasse a si mesmo pela falha na vigilância, lorde Cullen admirou a adversária valorosa. Mesmo se ela fosse capaz de destruir-lhe o coração de maneira ainda pior do que os franceses haviam feito com seu rosto.

— Mas não à custa da sua felicidade. — Edward conseguiu tirar uma resposta da retaguarda de suas defensas recuperadas.

— E o que o faz ter certeza de que eu não posso ser feliz aqui... com milorde?

A maneira suave de falar e o tom de esperança constituíram uma pontaria direta. Bella teria idéia de quanto ele desejava que tal coisa fosse possível?

Mas lorde Cullen era um homem prático. E orgulhoso. Seria capaz de desistir de sua fortuna, de seu título ou de qualquer outra coisa para ter Bella feliz a seu lado. Porém não renunciaria ao seu amor-próprio e à sua praticidade, que eram parte integrante dele. Na verdade, nem podia evitar que ocupassem um espaço muito grande do todo.

— Eu sei! — Edward bateu o punho fechado no peito, da maneira como o avô tentara fazer antes de morrer. — Mas que droga, Bella, será que não entende? Estou tentando protegê-la!

— Proteger-me do quê? — Ela aproximou-se com passos decididos. — De milorde?

— E de quem mais poderia ser?

Lorde Cullen teve vontade de agarrar-lhe os antebraços maravilhosos e sacudi-la até fazer sair todas as ilusões ingênuas de sua mente. Mas não ousou tomar tal atitude. Bella seria bem capaz de abraçá-lo.

Edward virou-se e caminhou para o outro lado. Quando teve certeza de que Bella rumara para o chalé, ele voltou para casa e ficou sentado na biblioteca até o amanhecer, escrevendo uma carta recheada de termos apaixonados que não tinha coragem de exprimir.

Ah, mas que homem infernal! Bella massageou as têmporas ao descer a escada do chalé, depois de uma noite de insônia.

Em um minuto, Edward a enfurecia a ponto de ela ter de conter a vontade de esbofeteá-lo. No minuto seguinte, ansiava por tomá-lo no colo e acariciá-lo como uma criança ferida. Dali a pouco, queria atirar-se nos braços dele e implorar por seus carinhos.

Ao chegar ao último degrau, Bella ouviu o chiar de alguma fritura e sentiu o cheiro agradável de salsichas.

— Bom dia, Carmen.

— Bom dia, criança. Aliás, não muito bom. O vento está soprando forte e acredito que teremos chuva antes do anoitecer. Se tiver alguma visita para hoje, é melhor fazê-la assim que tomar o desjejum.

Bella olhou para fora da janela. O céu acinzentado estava de acordo com o que Carmen comentara.

— Talvez eu faça isso mesmo.

Ao puxar a cadeira para sentar-se, Bella viu uma carta encostada na xícara de chá.

— Quando chegou esta?

Afobada, Carmen saiu da cozinha enxugando as mãos no avental.

— O vigário passou há uma hora. Estava com cara de quem não tinha dormido, o pobre. — A cozinheira exagerou no tom de inocência. — Deve haver mesmo uma grande confusão sobre o dinheiro do conde para que seja necessário um volume tão grande de mensagens.

— Não é sobre o dinheiro do conde, Carmen, como deve estar supondo. — Bella pegou a missiva, resolvida a esclarecer o assunto — Acredito que o sr. Newton tem... um sentimento diferente por mim. Quer que eu termine com Edward para casar-me com ele. Essa é uma notícia satisfatória para alimentar sua sede de mexericos por hoje?

A novidade fora sobretudo chocante. Carmen puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se com um impacto surpreendente para seu pouco peso. Talvez a inocência não fora fingida.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Carmen repetiu várias vezes. — Mas que bela situação!

— Se ousar dizer que Edward amaldiçoará o vigário por causa disso — Bella gritou —, eu a despedirei sem direito a referências!

Claro que Bella não faria nada disso. Contudo não suportava a idéia de que Carmen fosse pressioná-la para aceitar o pedido do vigário, sendo que as cartas já a tentavam o suficiente.

— A senhorita "quer" casar-se com o sr. Newton?

— Não! Quer dizer, não sei. — Bella revirou a carta nas mãos. — Acho que não sei... mas...

— Por acaso pediu a ele que parasse de escrever?

— Eu tentei...

— E ele continuou assim mesmo? — Pela primeira vez Carmen parecia irritada com uma pessoa além de lorde Cullen.

— A senhora não entende. — Bella fitou o papel dobrado e lacrado em suas mãos com uma mistura de aceite e aversão. — Eu não tive coragem para lhe dizer.

Bella rasgou o lacre e leu as primeiras linhas. Era um poema... um soneto. Plagiado um pouco de Shakes-peare, mas não de todo ruim.

Deveria eu compará-la a um dia de outono?

Meu anjo, a sua presença é um convite à comparação.

Lembra-me muito mais o outubro maduro do que o jovem maio,

Quando os matizes do sol e das barbas do milho acariciam-lhe os cabelos.

Havia mais referências sobre seus lábios e seus olhos, sua voz e seu riso.

Sua índole, melhor seria impossível, é tanto valente quanto generosa.

Bella tratou de controlar o sorriso sonhador e sacudiu a folha diante da mulher mais idosa.

— Diga-me, como estas palavras perturbam-me tanto, se eu não sinto nada por ele?

— Não sei, criança. Eu trabalho desde que era desta altura — Carmen segurou a mão na cintura. — Nunca tive um namorado. Tudo o que sei sobre casamento é por ter acompanhado a vida de lorde e lady Crowley. O que não é exatamente uma boa recomendação.

— Estou tão confusa, Carmen. Sinto tantas coisas por Edward e nem todas são muito boas. Ao mesmo tempo, sei que ele necessita de mim muito mais do que o sr. Newton. Talvez esse seja o problema. Quero um homem que precise de mim, mas Edward não suporta ter necessidade de alguém. — Bella tornou a olhar a carta. — Contudo, quando leio as mensagens do vigário, também fico imaginando se ele carecerá de mim.

Carmen endireitou-se e cheirou o ar.

— As salsichas estão queimando!

Carmen apressou-se a socorrer o desastre e voltou mais descontraída. O pequeno incidente doméstico restaurara-lhe a confiança.

— Não se pode ter sucesso em resolver problemas com o estômago vazio. — Carmen aconselhou no tom severo que ocultava a ternura por bElla, e deixou um prato lotado na frente dela. — Esqueça a carta e procure arejar a mente enquanto come. Depois vá dar uma volta ou cuide do jardim. Diga uma pequena oração e pense no que a faria feliz. Deus é testemunha de que a sua infelicidade no casamento deixará seu marido inconsolável.

Bella largou o papel e inalou o cheiro delicioso de seu prato.

— Creio que essa é a orientação mais sensata que já escutei da senhora.

— Ah, que bobagem. — Carmen disfarçou um sorriso. — Já lhe dei muitos conselhos prudentes... No entanto — ela hesitou — começo a pensar que as minhas advertências a respeito de lorde Cullen podem não ter sido tão sábias. Ainda penso que ele é uma pessoa excêntrica, mas mudou para melhor, desde que a senhorita fez amizade com ele. Longe de mim querer influenciar sua decisão. Eu gosto muito do vigário. E se a senhorita estiver feliz, ficarei contente.

Bella pulou da cadeira e abraçou a outra com força.

— Obrigada, Carmen! Eu a declaro a mulher mais inteligente desde o rei Salomão! Acho que já sei a resposta.

Bella correu para apanhar a touca, as luvas e o xale.

— Espere, criança! — Carmen correu atrás de Bella. — Tudo bem, mas precisa tomar o desjejum primeiro!

Bella olhou para trás, alegre e esperançosa.

— Oh, Carmen, eu não conseguiria comer agora!

Enquanto amarrava as fitas da touca e calçava as luvas, Bella ensaiava o que deveria dizer para Edward e para o sr. Newton.

Primeiro perguntaria a cada um deles se confiavam em seu julgamento. Depois, se eles pretendiam a sua felicidade. Quanto a essa questão, imaginou qual seria a resposta. Finalmente, indagaria se eles estariam dispostos a fazer o que ela julgava que a faria feliz.

Se todas as respostas fossem positivas, diria ao pároco para não escrever mais cartas e desistir da idéia de casar-se com ela. Depois afirmaria para Edward que ele deveria parar com essa mania de tentar protegê-la dele mesmo e tratar de sacramentar a união que já haviam consumado.

Animada por uma nova sensação de segurança, Bella desceu correndo a escada e deu um beijo rápido em Carmen, que não desmanchou a expressão reprovativa. Ao pôr os pés na soleira, o vento forte quase lhe arrancou a tranca da mão. Ela assegurou-se de que a porta estava bem fechada, antes de sair em direção ao vicariato.

A praça da aldeia encontrava-se deserta. Os que se aventuravam a sair quase eram levados pela ventania, junto com as folhas de outono que haviam sido arrancadas as árvores. Em geral, Bella não costumava fazer visitas àquela hora da manhã. Mas como o vigário viera à sua casa havia cerca de uma hora, não deveria incomodar-se por ela ir tão cedo. A governanta do sr. Newton não escondeu o espanto. Na certa, perguntava-se quem ousaria sair em uma manhã tão tempestuosa.

— Entre, srta. Swan. Espero que nada de grave a tenha trazido até aqui. O vigário estava bocejando tanto durante o desjejum que lhe ordenei um retorno à cama por algum tempo, antes de enfrentar o dia.

Desapontada, Bella refletiu que precisava resolver o problema, antes que a coragem a abandonasse.

— Não o chame, por favor — ela insistiu, apesar de tudo. — Não há nada de urgente. Voltarei mais tarde.

O pobre do sr. Newton permanecera acordado até o amanhecer só para compor o soneto? Curioso: Bella notara que a letra dele não estava tão caprichada como de costume.

— O vigário foi dormir muito tarde?

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça com uma exasperação que lembrava Carmen.

— A senhorita deveria perguntar se ele acordou muito cedo. Aliás, a senhorita poderia ter a gentileza de explicar ao conde que nem todos têm horários tão extravagantes quanto os dele.

— Milorde esteve aqui hoje?

285

— Sim, senhorita, e de madrugada. Trouxe alguns papéis e pediu para eu chamar o vigário. Não que eu acredite nos boatos sobre ele, mas...

Papéis?, Bella espantou-se, já na porta.

— Por favor, senhorita, não vá embora. O sr. Newton disse-me que dormiria por uma hora. Já deve estar desperto. Tenho certeza de que ele se aborrecerá ao saber que a senhorita foi embora sem o esperar.

— Está bem. Esperarei.

Todas as perguntas que pretendia fazer cederam lugar a uma muito mais importante.

A mulher conduziu-a por um corredor que ladeava uma escada.

— Espere um pouco no gabinete do sr. Newton, enquanto vou avisá-lo.

— Obrigada.

Bella entrou em uma sala pequena que parecia uma miniatura da biblioteca do conde. Três paredes escondiam-se atrás de prateleiras lotadas de livros. Havia mais livros e papéis espalhados no chão e uma pilha de documentos sobre a escrivaninha. Ficou surpresa ao constatar que um homem tão meticuloso como o vigário pudesse trabalhar em meio a tanta desordem.

Teria sido ali que ele escrevera as cartas a ela destinadas?, Bella refletiu, curiosa.

Espiou por cima da mesa. E viu uma cópia do poema que compusera para ela. Ao pegar o papel para ler, algo chamou-lhe a atenção. A folha que estava debaixo. Era a letra de Edward, com toda certeza! Ela lera as cartas que milorde enviara ao avô, durante a guerra. Não havia engano possível. Era a escrita impecável de Edward Cullen - Deveria eu compará-la a um dia de outono?

O quê?

Bella, arfante, remexeu nas outras folhas. Mal conseguia respirar, como no dia da leitura do testamento do conde. Quando descobriu mais quatro missivas com a letra de lorde Cullen, sua cabeça começou a girar e o coração disparou loucamente.

Ela ouviu passos que desciam correndo a escada, e depois de alguns segundos o vigário apareceu à porta.

— Srta. Swan... — O pastor viu os papéis nas mãos de Bella. — Por favor, eu posso explicar.

As ondas de descrédito e sofrimento explodiram em uma tempestade de fúria. Bella encaminhou-se para a entrada com passos decididos. O sr. Newton devia ter adivinhado o tamanho do humor terrível que a invadia, pois tratou de esquivar-se sem demora.

— Mais tarde falarei com o senhor. — Ela agitou as folhas diante do nariz dele. — Mas primeiro tenho de dizer umas palavrinhas para lorde Cullen.

Que, provavelmente, seriam as últimas que Bella lhe dirigiria!

Edward não devia ter feito isso e agora o que vocês acham que a Bella vai aprontar?


	22. capitulo vinte e dois

Bom dia, mesmo que não conseguido as 10 comentarios que pedi eu vou postar um novo capitulo, pelas consideração aos leitores que comentaram. Eu vou postar um novo logo mesmo que poucas pessoas comentem, lembrem se disso, mas para um autor, um comentário é algo muito importante. Gostamos muito de saber que o tempo que levou para escrever e postar valeu a pena.

Obrigada e comentem.

**CAPITULO XXII**

Edward socou o travesseiro e desejou que fosse o próprio rosto.

Ouviu a distância os sons das atividades diurnas que deveriam tê-lo feito adormecer — passos leves e murmúrios de vozes. Naquela manhã não surtiram efeito e nem o distraíram dos pensamentos que o preocupavam.

Pela primeira vez, desde que começara a planejar uma união entre Bella e o vigário, uma idéia martelava na sua mente. Poderia estar fazendo a coisa certa, mas por razões totalmente errôneas. Aliás, nem mesmo poderia afirmar que tomara atitudes corretas.

Arrependia-se de ter tirado Newton tão cedo da cama naquela manhã, em um horário em que a maioria das pessoas, exceto ele, ainda estavam adormecidas. Mas não resistira à vontade de fazer com que Bella lesse o que ele escrevera. Não agüentaria esperar até a próxima visita do vigário. Já fora um sacrifício grande não ir até o chalé e ficar espiando pela janela para observar-lhe a leitura.

Na volta pra casa, a roda esquerda do cabriolé batera em uma pedra. Por sorte, o acidente ocorrera perto da forja de Shaw. O ferreiro estava acordado, trabalhando duro, a despeito da manhã ainda nem ter clareado.

— Bom dia, milorde. — O ex-artilheiro saudara o antigo coronel. — Prazer em vê-lo por aqui.

Shaw examinara a roda danificada e anunciara que poderia consertá-la em menos de meia hora.

— Milorde, não sei como eu poderia agradecer o que o senhor e a srta. Swan fizeram por nós naquela noite — o ferreiro falara, enquanto se concentrava em fazer funcionar os foles e em aquecer a roda na forja.

Edward murmurara qualquer coisa sobre agradecimentos desnecessários.

— O senhor pode achar isso, milorde. — Shaw tirou a peça de ferro do fogo com um par de pinças poderosas e transferiu-o para a bigorna. — Minha mulher já não agüentava mais. Estava decidida a pegar o menino e ir embora.

— Fico contente de saber que tudo entrou de novo nos eixos.

— Entrou mesmo, milorde. — O ferreiro ergueu o martelo e começou a bater no metal vermelho e quente para fazê-lo retornar à forma primitiva. As batidas, certeiras e fortes, espalhavam faíscas para todos os lados.

— Falar com o senhor naquela noite foi muito importante — Shaw ergueu a voz por causa do barulho provocado por sua tarefa. — Fez-me enxergar que eu não era o único que havia suportado o inferno da guerra. Seria um pavor se não tivesse aberto os olhos e estragado nossa vida por isso.

Edward anuiu com polidez, mas estremecia com as batidas, como se o ferreiro houvesse lhe arrancado a alma, atirado ao fogo e a martelasse junto com a verdade.

A guerra, e em particular a última batalha, remetera-o ao inferno. Quando Bella pretendera retirá-lo do fundo, ele oferecera resistência, temendo arrastá-la com ele. Não fora por isso que se empenhara tanto em defender-se da atração?

Aparentemente satisfeito com seu trabalho, Shaw largou o martelo, abaixou a parte incandescente em uma gamela com água fria. Edward observou a água borbulhar e chiar, pensando que dentro dele o redemoinho estava ainda pior.

Duas horas mais tarde, o turbilhão ainda não cedera.

Estava muito cansado e confuso para decidir o que teria de fazer. Se pudesse dormir um pouco, talvez pensasse com mais clareza. Naquele momento, estava certo apenas de duas coisas. Uma, que amava Bella. A outra era que queria ficar ao lado dela e fazê-la feliz.

Mas não conseguia raciocinar na possibilidade de realizar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Durante um último e desesperado esforço para dormir, Edward sentiu notas discordantes nos distantes zunidos domésticos de seu lar. Uma voz alta. Uma porta batendo. Passos na escada, suaves e rápidos.

Antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, a tempestade despencou sobre ele.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta. Em seguida, uma saraivada de passos. Alguém abriu as cortinas pesadas da janela, deixando entrar a luz do dia que o cegava.

— Mas que diabo está acontecendo? — Edward berrou, erguendo o braço para esconder o rosto da luminosidade e de quem cometia a invasão.

— Lorde Cullen, eu faria ainda pior se pudesse! — Bella gritou. — O senhor não deve ter nenhum pingo de consciência, se consegue dormir sossegado depois do que fez para mim, seu brutamontes!

Edward sentiu algumas folhas de papel sendo atiradas contra ele.

Mas que droga!

— Como o senhor ousou? — Bella tornou a atirar-lhe os papéis. — É assim que pretendia ver-se livre de mim? Fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por um homem do qual não gosto?

— Por favor, Bella, deixe-me explicar.

— Seu amigo Newton disse-me que também poderia explicar.

Cada vez mais irada, Bella começou a picar o papel. Para Edward, era como se ela estivesse rasgando uma parte de seu coração.

— Qual dos dois cavalheiros letrados poderia explicar por que o sr. Newton tem cópias das cartas que ele mandava para mim, com a "sua" caligrafia? Em primeiro lugar, o senhor deve pensar que sou uma retardada para tentar envolver-me nesse esquema mesquinho e ridículo!

— Bella, me perdoe. Nunca pensei que fosse descobrir. — Edward esticou a mão para a mesa-de-cabeceira. Queria pegar a máscara.

Antes de ele conseguir o intento, Bella, com um tapa violento, jogou tudo no chão o que estava em cima do criado-mudo.

— Não precisa ficar preocupado em esconder-se! — Ela agarrou-lhe o pulso com uma força que não sabia possuir e abaixou-lhe o braço. — Essas cicatrizes no seu rosto são maravilhosas diante das que milorde tem na alma. E não precisa ficar preocupado. Não tenho nem um pouco de pena do senhor. Depois do que fez, eu jamais perderia um segundo pensando nisso!

Edward até poderia ter gostado daquelas palavras. Mas escutá-las serem ditas por Bella com tanta angústia deixou-o arrasado.

— De qualquer forma, eu não deveria preocupar-me. — Bella afastou-lhe o braço como se fosse um verme infeccioso. — Eu não poderia sentir pelo senhor a mesma piedade que sente por si mesmo.

— Nisso, a senhorita tem razão.

Edward estreitou os olhos por causa da luz, procurou o chambre e vestiu-o. O pouco de orgulho que lhe restava, depois de deixar exposto seu lado mais vulnerável, recomendava-lhe que seria necessário, pelo menos, vestir-se diante de Bella.

— Te... tenho? — Bella hesitou, mas se recompôs em seguida. — Quer dizer, claro que tenho. Milorde tem idéia de como me senti por causa dessa sua brincadeira cruel?

Edward estremeceu. Imaginara que suas cartas teriam um significado bem melhor. Uma libertação para as emoções que ele não ousava expressar. Uma maneira de convencer Bella de sua beleza e de seu mérito. Uma centelha para fazê-la enxergar um homem digno de seu amor.

— Devo contar-lhe, não é verdade? — Bella desafiou-o, diante do silêncio dele. — O senhor quase partiu meu coração. Fez-me supor que eu estivesse me apaixonando por um homem que jamais amei e, ainda por cima, fez com que eu me sentisse culpada por conta disso!

Edward nunca a vira tão alterada. Uma grande parte era pela raiva que ele estava consciente de merecer. Mas também percebia-se o sofrimento pelo dilema que Bella enfrentara e que, mais uma vez, fora causado por ele.

— Sinto muito, Bella, eu só pensei...

— O senhor não pensou nada! — Ela escondeu as mãos, talvez para evitar de atingi-lo. — Imagine se eu acabasse me casando com o sr. Newton e descobrisse depois que tudo não tinha passado de uma grande mentira!

A irritação de Bella já começava a diminuir, mas a amargura que surgia certamente permaneceria por longo tempo. A vontade de Edward para tomá-la nos braços era irresistível, porém ele não se achou com o direito de confortá-la.

— Não culpe o sr. Newton — Edward não pediu perdão por si próprio. — A idéia foi minha desde o começo. Ele acedeu ao pedido com relutância, pois a ama e jamais encontrou palavras para declarar-se.

— Eu culparei quem eu quiser! E ficarei muito feliz de não ter de olhar nunca mais para nenhum dos dois.

Edward sofria diante da repulsa que lhe via no olhar. Bellla fitava-o como se ele estivesse inteiro mutilado, e não somente com uma parte do rosto desfigurada.

— Como o senhor teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Como?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu "não" tive nenhuma coragem, Bella, será que não percebe? Caso contrário, teria aproveitado a oportunidade de casar-me com a senhorita, sem importar-me com mais nada. Em vez disso, fui um covarde.

Precisava convencer Bella de que ele mesmo se condenava, tanto quanto ela o reprovava, embora isso não fizesse a menor diferença.

— Aproveitado a oportunidade? — Bella riu com amargura. — Eu lhe dei dezenas de chances, Edward. Centenas. Uma nova a cada dia em que eu vinha visitá-lo. E o senhor desprezou todas elas.

Bella encaminhou-se à porta e parou.

— Não se preocupe. Não terá mais de recusar nada. Se está tão desesperado para livrar-se de mim, ficarei mais do que satisfeita em poder contentá-lo. Fique tranqüilo. Todos saberão que o nosso noivado não existe mais. Parabéns, milorde. Finalmente, o senhor ficou livre de mim.

De cabeça erguida, ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

E Edward Cullen não soube que, se Bella dissesse mais uma palavra, não conseguiria reter por mais tempo os soluços.

Em meio a toda aquela sordidez, havia alguma coisa purificadora, Bella refletiu ao sair da casa de Edward pela última vez. A cólera e a repulsa não permitiram que ela demonstrasse o menor arranhão em seu orgulho, mas serviram para poder desabafar a caldeira cheia de emoções que a faziam sofrer. Passara a vida tolerando desrespeito, descaso e insultos, por falta de alternativa.

Pois bem. Nunca mais!

Também não imaginara que Edward Cullen fosse aceitar as acusações sem reagir. Seria capaz até de sentir um pouco de compaixão, se não houvesse jurado nunca mais ter pena dele.

E por um bom motivo, Bella disse a si mesma. Se a amasse como ela ingenuamente imaginara, Edward não a teria feito sofrer e nem a enganaria como fizera de maneira tão desumana.

Na caminhada até o chalé, o vento zunira por entre as árvores, arrancara as folhas remanescentes e sacudira os ramos, com uma violência bem de acordo com a tempestade que rugia dentro dela.

Naquele momento, na volta para Grafton Renforth, o vento amainara, porém das nuvens negras começavam a despencar grossas gotas de chuva. Bella resistiu à tentação de chorar com elas. Seria um desgaste inútil derramar lágrimas por causa "dele". Estava livre de Edward Cullen, e, felizmente, curada das fantasias românticas. Dali para a frente, talvez pudesse reencontrar sua antiga alegria de viver e fechar a porta aos meses passados, como se não fossem mais do que um pesadelo.

A chuva intensificava-se e molhava o caminho. Bella resmungou seu descontentamento com o tempo e recriminou-se por não ter pedido uma das carruagens de mi-lorde para levá-la até o chalé. Lorde Cullen devia-lhe muito mais do que isso.

Bem, de nada adiantaria lamentar o fato, Bella refletiu e ergueu a barra das saias. Começou a correr. Esperava conseguir chegar à casa dos Shaw antes de ficar ensopada até os ossos. Poderia abrigar-se ali até a chuva passar.

Para sua surpresa, não foi a sra. Shaw, e sim o ferreiro quem veio atender às suas batidas frenéticas.

— Srta. Swan, entre! Venha esconder-se da chuva. Bree foi até a aldeia com o menino. A senhorita não a viu no caminho?

— Não... sr. Shaw — Bella respondeu, arfando por causa da corrida. — Devo... ter-me desencontrado... dela. Eu estou voltando... da Casa dos Cullen.

O ferreiro fitou-a, espantado. Era provável que estivesse perguntando a si mesmo por que um homem dono de tantos veículos não podia dispor de um para levar a noiva de volta para casa, ainda mais em um dia como aquele.

— Sente-se, senhorita, e tire o xale molhado. Eu me preparava para tomar um lanche, quando ouvi bater na porta. O chá está bem quente. Se quiser tomar um gole...

Nas suas recentes visitas à ferraria, Bella somente vira o sr. Shaw de longe. Embora não houvesse falado com ele desde a noite em que fora ameaçada, não o temia mais. A sra. Shaw dissera que o marido havia mudado, uma bênção que ela agradecia a lorde Cullen.

— Sr. Shaw, fico-lhe muito grata por sua hospitalidade. — Bella tirou o xale e a touca, pendurou-os em um gancho ao lado da porta e sentou-se à mesa. — Desculpe-me por chegar sem avisar.

— Não se preocupe, senhorita. Sua companhia é muito agradável.

O ferreiro deixou uma caneca com a bebida fumegante sobre a mesa, diante dela. Bella segurou a vasilha com as mãos para se aquecer.

Ele ofereceu a ela o lanche, mas Bella recusou e insistiu para ele comer, antes que a refeição esfriasse. Trocaram comentários sobre o tempo e ficaram em silêncio por longos momentos. Bella perguntou qual tinha sido a incumbência da sra. Shaw na aldeia, e o assunto os manteve conversando por alguns minutos.

Depois de mais um período extenso sem troca de palavras, o sr. Shaw procurou mais um tópico que os entretivesse.

— Milorde passou por aqui hoje bem cedo. Teve um problema com o cabriolé ao vir da cidade.

Bella fingiu interesse na informação. Edward devia estar voltando para casa depois de entregar o poema para o vigário copiar. Ela se alegrou pelo fato de o cabriolé ter quebrado.

Bem-feito!

O ferreiro brincou com o garfo.

— Para mim, foi a oportunidade de agradecer a milorde por ter-me feito tomar juízo, pois ultimamente eu só causava vergonha. Aproveito para agradecer também à senhorita e para pedir-lhe perdão pelas minhas grosserias.

O fato de desculpar-se era uma provação para ele, e Bella não poderia guardar rancor do sr. Shaw mesmo se quisesse.

— Fico feliz em saber que os conflitos foram resolvidos entre o senhor e sua esposa. Algumas vezes é difícil chegar a um acordo exatamente com quem mais amamos, não é verdade?

— Isso mesmo — o ferreiro concordou. — Espero que a senhorita e milorde sejam muito felizes juntos. Ambos são boas pessoas e merecem o melhor.

As palavras simples e bondosas atingiram Bella como um soco. Procurou a indignação feroz que a levara a Mansão Cullen e descobriu que quase toda ela fora consumida. E sabedora de que teria de passar os próximos dias repetindo as novidades, concluiu que seria melhor fazer um treinamento.

— Obrigada. Porém tenho uma notícia não muito agradável. Milorde e eu não vamos nos casar. Eu rompi o compromisso de noivado.

O sr. Shaw digeriu a informação em silêncio. Depois esfregou os dedos enegrecidos no queixo.

— Sinto muito, senhorita, de ficar sabendo de uma coisa dessas. Por mais bêbado que eu estivesse naquela noite em que ambos vieram até aqui, lembro-me muito bem do olhar de lorde Cullen, quando eu ergui a mão contra a senhorita. Acredito que ele faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la.

A sinceridade evidente do ferreiro fez Bella dar uma resposta impensada.

— Infelizmente, sr. Shaw, ele não pode proteger-me de si mesmo.

O ferreiro hesitou, pensou e franziu a testa antes de fazer a pergunta.

— A senhorita tem certeza disso?

O homem levantou-se e tirou os pratos e canecas da mesa, enquanto Bella ponderava sobre a questão.

Repetidas vezes, ela procurara salvar Edward dos sofrimentos que o perseguiam. Seria possível que, na verdade, ele tentara protegê-la desses sofrimentos? Ou ela estaria, mais uma vez, imaginando o que mais lhe agradava?

As batidas insistentes na porta deixaram Bella surpresa. Teria Edward vindo atrás dela?

O sr. Shaw apressou-se a atender.

— Ora, ora. Hoje tenho mais companhias de que em uma semana inteira.

Ele abriu a porta. O sr. Newton estava parado na entrada.

— Sinto perturbá-lo, sr. Shaw. Mas por acaso a srta. Swan... — Ele a viu sentada à mesa. — Ah, que bom. A senhorita veio até aqui para esconder-se da chuva.

— Entre, vigário. Senão ficará ainda mais molhado. — O sr. Shaw afastou-se para o outro passar. — Aqui dentro está quente e seco.

O pároco tirou o chapéu e cruzou a soleira. Fitou Bella com um olhar casto, como se lhe pedisse permissão para refugiar-se sob o mesmo teto.

— O senhor estava me procurando? — Bella tentou restaurar um pouco da raiva anterior.

Ela poderia até ter suspeitado de que Edward fosse capaz de fazer o que fizera. Mas um homem de Deus não poderia tê-la enganado daquela maneira.

O vigário anuiu com ar de culpa.

— A sra. Carmen foi até o vicariato à sua procura. Imaginei que a senhorita pudesse ter ido a Mansão Cullen e por isso fui até lá. Quando soube que já havia saído, tive esperança de que a senhorita iria preferir esperar em algum lugar por perto ou aqui, enquanto a tormenta não cessasse.

— E surpreendeu-o descobrir que tive juízo suficiente para fugir da chuva?

— Não, claro que não. — O vigário deu uma risada fingida, talvez para convencer o ferreiro de que Bella pretendera fazer graça. — Fico satisfeito de encontrá-la seca e em segurança.

— O sr. Shaw é um ótimo anfitrião.

— Vigário, gostaria de tomar chá conosco? — O ferreiro fitou os dois hóspedes, certo de que fora colocado no meio de uma situação na qual não gostaria de tomar parte.

— Não, obrigado. Deixei alguns assuntos pendentes no vicariato. — O sr. Newton deu a impressão de que procurava coragem para falar. — Já não deve estar chovendo muito forte, srta. Swan. Seria atrevimento pedir-lhe permissão para levá-la de volta à cidade?

Considerando-se as circunstâncias em que haviam se despedido, Bella admitiu que seria necessária muita coragem para fazer semelhante oferta.

— Obrigada, vigário. Acho que eu poderia permitir... Bella levantou-se. Pegou o xale e a touca. No meio do caminho até a porta, virou-se.

— Sr. Shaw, muito obrigado. O senhor é muito hospitaleiro.

— Srta. Swan, fiquei contente com a sua visita. Espero que pense sobre o que lhe falei.

— Está certo.

A previsão do tempo do sr. Newton provou estar correta. Bella saiu da cabana dos Shaw e notou que não só a chuva parara, como também o vento afastara algumas nuvens e divisavam-se, aqui e ali, raios alegres de sol. A distância, um arco-íris discreto tremeluzia.

Eles haviam rodado uns duzentos metros quando o sr. Newton fitou-a de viés.

— Srta. Swan, será que algum dia poderá perdoar-me?

Bella preparou-se para uma resposta brusca. Mas o vigário parecia tão infeliz, tão acabrunhado pelo que fizera, que repreendê-lo seria o mesmo que bater em um animal ferido. Em vez de engolir a raiva, como fizera ultimamente com freqüência, libertou-a com um suspiro.

— Acho que poderei perdoá-lo, porém levará algum tempo. Pode ser que eu deveria sentir-me lisonjeada pelo fato de o senhor gostar de mim a ponto de fazer o que fez. Mas não sinto nada disso. Se o senhor me amasse de verdade, acredito que teria preferido ver-me feliz com qualquer escolha que eu tivesse feito.

O vigário estremeceu com a reprimenda, mas anuiu diante da justiça da afirmação.

— Como lorde Cullen, a senhorita quis dizer. Ele a ama o suficiente para querer a sua felicidade. Porém mi-lorde acredita que a senhorita terá uma chance maior de ser feliz a meu lado.

— O senhor está enganado, vigário. Milorde é um homem que não aceita ter qualquer coisa fora de seu controle. Nem mesmo as próprias emoções... ou as minhas. Ele odeia o fato de o nosso noivado conceder-me um poder sobre ele. Por isso se fixou na idéia de que eu deveria romper o compromisso, sem importar-se quanto isso me custaria. Ou a ele.

O sr. Newton meditou por alguns instantes, antes de decidir-se a falar.

— Existe uma grande verdade no que disse, mas eu acredito que há algo mais para acrescentar. No começo, pensei que lorde Cullen pretendia ver-se livre da senhorita... ou talvez tenha sido o meu egoísmo que me fez acreditar em tal absurdo. Mas quando vi o olhar de milorde ao escrever as cartas e comecei a copiá-las, entendi que cada palavra vinha do fundo de seu coração. Jamais cometi pecado tão grave do que manter-me cego a essa verdade.

Bella tornou a ficar confusa por causa de sentimentos contraditórios. Por um lado, tinha vontade de esganá-lo pelo que ele fizera. Ao mesmo tempo, compadecia-se com a sinceridade de seu arrependimento. Afinal, ele não era nenhum modelo de perfeição. Tratava-se de um ser humano sujeito a erros, como ela mesma.

O cabriolé parou em frente ao chalé. Bella deu uma palmadinha nas mãos que seguravam as rédeas.

— Acredito que haverá de encontrar uma jovem que o ame pelo que o senhor é. Prometa-me que manterá os olhos abertos.

O sacerdote limitou-se a uma leve anuência.

— Ótimo. — Bella apeou do pequeno veículo. — Não se culpe tanto. Todos cometem erros.

Se o pároco respondeu, Bella não ouviu. A porta do chalé foi aberta com violência e Carmen precipitou-se para fora.

— Ah, o vigário a encontrou! Graças a Deus! Que susto me pregou! — Carmen puxou Bella para dentro. — Vamos entrar logo e tirar essas roupas molhadas, antes que fique doente. Sair correndo sem ao menos tomar a refeição da manhã! Creio que agora deve estar com fome e...

Bella não ouviu mais nada. Refletia no que o ferreiro e o vigário haviam dito sobre Edward. Ambos acreditavam que milorde fizera um esforço, embora equivocado, para protegê-la e fazê-la encontrar a felicidade.

Idéias opostas continuavam em conflito na mente de Bella. Ah, como ela gostaria de que o conde estivesse vivo para aconselhá-la com sua sabedoria!

— Quer mais alguma coisa, criança? — Carmen perguntou, depois de Bella ter trocado de roupa e comido.

Uma idéia repentina começou a florescer no espírito de Bella.

— Sim. Nós vamos para Bath!

Estou fazendo um trabalho pra faculdade agora, mas eu peço que comentem, se eu tiver 10 comentarios eu posto um amanhã. Mesmo se for de madrugada!


	23. vinte e três

Segundo capitulo do dia, amanha tem mais.

**Capitulo vinte e três parte um**

Bath? — Edward quase gritou, como se não houvesse entendido as palavras do vigário ou como se as notícias tivessem um sentido ambíguo. — Bella foi para Bath?

Os dois homens estavam sentados na biblioteca da Mansão Cullen, com um tabuleiro de xadrez abandonado entre eles.

Michael Newton resmungou seu desagrado.

— Há alguns dias e sem dizer uma só palavra sobre uma possível data de retorno.

— Isso, se Bella pretender voltar — Edward corrigiu-o —, o que eu duvido que ela faça.

Afinal, ele fora bem-sucedido e Bella se afastara. Nunca a vitória lhe parecera tão amarga. Nem mesmo o animou a idéia de que, em Bath, ela encontraria um marido digno de seu amor. Pois uma certeza era inabalável. Bella poderia procurar no mundo inteiro, mas jamais encontraria ninguém que a amasse mais do que Edward Cullen.

— Ora, ora. — O vigário forçou um sorriso, em vão. — Não perca a esperança, meu amigo. Se a srta. Swan pôde perdoar-me, estou certo de que fará o mesmo por milorde. Seus motivos foram mais nobres do que os meus.

— Nada disso, Mike, não seja bondoso demais. Lembre-se de como eu o usei em tudo isso. Não mereço o perdão de Bella e nem o espero.

Edward preferia enfrentar o desprezo dela. O perdão era muito parecido com piedade.

O vigário ergueu a rainha branca e virou-a para todos os lados.

— Então, é verdade o que todos comentam na aldeia? Que a srta. Swan rompeu o noivado?

— Foi a atitude mais sensata que ela tomou nos últimos tempos.

Qualquer centelha de satisfação que Edward pudesse ter fora envenenada pela evidência de Bella acreditar que ele pretendia livrar-se dela.

O vigário fitou a escrivaninha do falecido conde.

— Milorde sentirá falta dela.

— Eu sei. — Poderia até parecer patético, mas negar tristeza ou sentimentos seria uma profanação.

— Como tantos outros na paróquia. — O vigário suspirou. — A srta. Swan pediu para eu visitar, durante a sua ausência, alguns de seus amigos. Acredito que ela também recrutou a sra. Shaw. Sei que não será a mesma coisa, mas nós nos empenharemos ao máximo para preencher a lacuna. Espero, contudo, que não seja por muito tempo.

Edward imaginara que seu maior tormento fora Bella ter deixado a Mansão Cullen como uma mulher livre. As palavras do vigário provaram o erro da conjetura e aumentaram o peso em seu coração.

Edward aceitava o castigo de ter sido privado da companhia de Bella. Afinal, era o que merecia. Mas ele se cobriu de vergonha diante da noção de havê-la obrigado a abandonar outros que nada tinham feito para merecer tal punição.

O que poderia fazer para redimir-se?

— Vigário, sei que é um homem muito ocupado, assim como a sra. Shaw não deve ter muitos momentos livres. Eu poderia ajudá-los... ou será que as visitas de Lorde Lúcifer seriam mais prejudiciais do que vantajosas?

O vigário franziu a testa, ensimesmado.

— Creio que isso dependerá inteiramente de milorde — Newton respondeu, depois de algum tempo.

Sem a menor dúvida.

Edward tinha pouca experiência em agradar estranhos e nenhuma inclinação para isso. Mas, se pudesse compensar um pouco os amigos de Bella pela tristeza de sua ausência, ele se atiraria de coração aberto no empreendimento. Lucius Cullen devia isso a eles.

— Eu poderia abusar da sua bondade — Edward não reconheceu a própria voz que implorava —, Michael, e pedir-lhe para fazer as apresentações necessárias?

— Mas... agora?

Edward deu de ombros. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

— Não vejo por que adiarmos o assunto.

Tinha receio de encontrar uma desculpa para adiá-lo indefinidamente.

A fic está na reta final, Buaaa!

Depois deste haverá somente dois postes. Eu amei adaptar a Bella e o Barão mais é como dizem o que é bom dura pouco.


	24. capitulo vinte e três parte dois

**Não vou pedir um numero exato de comentários, mas gostaria que comentassem,**

**Beijos,**

**Capitulo vinte três – parte dois**

A noite passada foi muito agradável — Carment comentou em uma manhã, depois de seis semanas em Bath, uma elegante estância balneárea de águas medicinais. — O sr. Black me parece um cavalheiro muito gentil. E está apaixonado.

— Que bobagem, Carmen — Bella respondeu, erguendo os olhos do prato, durante o desjejum. — Não sei por que todo cavalheiro que me convida para dançar tem de estar apaixonado por mim.

A governanta ergueu os ombros magros.

— Uma de nós tem de manter os olhos abertos. Um homem pode desmaiar a seus pés ou duelar por sua causa, e a senhorita mal perceberá o que se passa.

Carmen começou a tirar o pó da sala de estar da pequena casa que Bella havia alugado em uma rua respeitável, embora não fosse daquelas onde se encontravam as residências luxuosas.

— Não exagere — Bella contestou-a. — Claro que eu veria um homem desmaiar. Contudo está certa a respeito do sr. Black. Ele é cortês e gentil.

Desde que chegara a Bath, encontrara muitos homens agradáveis e educados. E também um ou dois desprezíveis. Mas, ao contrário da suposição de Carmen, procurara ser amável com os "gentis". Assim como empregara todos os esforços para divertir-se.

As atividades em Bath eram múltiplas. Banhos, compras, passear no Sidney Gardens nos dias de temperatura amena. À noite havia bailes, concertos e reuniões para jogos de cartas. E sua presença era sempre muito requisitada.

A maioria das pessoas na cidade parecia saber que, depois de herdar uma pequena fortuna do falecido conde, Bella desmanchara o noivado com o neto. O curioso era que o pequeno escândalo aumentara a sua popularidade.

Mesmo assim, se uma pessoa sem tato mencionasse alguma palavra sobre Lorde Lúcifer, o coração de Bella disparava.

— Já decidiu o que vamos fazer no Natal? — Carmen gritou da sala de estar.

— Temos pelo menos seis convites para festas particulares. — Bella olhou através da janela da pequena sala de jantar. Os flocos de neve decorava lentamente a rua. — Mas não fiquei tentada a aceitarr nenhum deles. Qual a sua sugestão? O Natal está próximo e eu preciso resolver logo.

Carmen apareceu na porta, segurando o pano de pó.

— Se o seu coração indicar alguma das festas, eu não direi nada, minha criança. Mas, para dizer a verdade, gostaria de ir para casa no Natal.

— Ah, Carmen... — Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. — Eu não sabia.

Ela mesma vinha pensando em voltar para Grafton Renforth. Deus que a ajudasse, mas estava com saudade até da casa dos tios. O vigário e a sra. Shaw teriam feito as visitas, conforme haviam prometido? Gostaria de ver todos pessoalmente. E chegar de surpresa, com presentes de Natal que então já podia comprar.

Estaria pronta para encarar de novo o sr. Newton? Ou Edward?

Carmen tirou uma carta dobrada do bolso do avental e estendeu-a para Bella.

— Esta veio para mim outro dia. É de lady Crowley em pessoa.

Bella leu a missiva com espanto crescente.

— Jessica enamorou-se do vigário? Meu Deus! E tia Lauren imagina que a senhora e eu poderemos fazê-la tomar juízo! Por que não me mostrou isso antes?

— Eu não queria impedi-la de divertir-se. — Carmen tirou os pratos usados de cima da mesa. — Embora, por seu olhar, posso deduzir que também está com saudade de casa.

Bella lembrou de Edward ter-lhe dito uma vez que seu rosto era um livro aberto para quem quisesse decifrá-lo.

Ao pensar em lorde Cullen, um rubor indiscreto subiu-lhe às faces e a pulsação tornou a disparar. Por que nenhum homem de Bath, gentil, respeitoso e sem máscara a perturbava daquela maneira? Que droga!

— Lendo nas entrelinhas — Carmen comentou —, chego a pensar que milady sente a nossa falta. Sei que ela, milorde e as meninas não a trataram como deveriam ter feito, nesses anos todos. Apesar disso, eles são seus únicos familiares, além do sr. Emmet, que se encontra na índia. Não acha que está na hora de fazer as pazes com eles?

Bella pensou um pouco antes de responder.

— É, pode ser. — Não poderia negar que sempre sofrera pela falta de afeto de uma família, embora sem esquecer que os Crowley haviam cometido erros. -— Não estou dizendo que sim ou que não, mas pensarei no assunto. Além do mais — ela deu um sorriso maroto —, duvido que tia Lauren aprovará o tipo de conselho que estou disposta a dar para a sua preciosa Jessica.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando o aroma delicioso de pão de mel entrava em todos os cantos da pequena casa, Carmen bateu na porta do quarto de Bella. Esta estava sentada no meio da cama, com muitas folhas de papel espalhadas em volta.

— Misericórdia! — Carmen sacudiu a cabeça. — Pensei que fosse queimar essas cartas antes de sairmos de Bath.

Em parte, era o que Bella desejava ter feito, mas...

— Não tive coragem, Carmen. Elas dizem coisas tão agradáveis a meu respeito... Toda vez que as releio, não posso deixar de acreditar que as palavras sejam verdadeiras, independente de quem as tenha escrito ou dos motivos que as tenham inspirado.

Carmen suavizou um pouco a expressão severa.

— Reconheço que é um motivo razoável para conservá-las. Quer comer um pedaço de pão de mel?

— Já estou indo.

Assim que Carmen saiu, Bella começou a recolher as missivas. Desejou que não houvesse rasgado as primeiras que Edward escrevera. Se pudesse lê-las, talvez concluiria, de uma vez por todas, que ele fora mesmo sincero.

Nesse caso... só lhe restaria lamentar a vida que poderiam ter levado juntos.

Em meio a um concerto no Upper Assembly Rooms, no dia anterior, Bella começara a refletir se a constelação de Orion estava visível no céu setentrional. Mais tarde, durante o jantar de Lady Weber, que reunira um grupo para jogar uíste, uma torta deliciosa lembrou-a das que ela e Edward haviam comido juntos no baile de máscaras. E quando a experimentara, a iguaria lhe parecera tão insípida que nem conseguira terminar de comer.

Tão sem graça quanto a sua vida em Bath.

Bem diferente do verão que passara com Edward. Apesar dos momentos amargos que haviam enfrentado, as horas doces compensaram qualquer dissabor que se apresentara. Por mais que tentasse negar, Bella admitiu para si mesma que jamais amaria outro homem além de Edward Cullen.

Com as cartas apertadas junto ao peito, concluiu que nada teria a perder se lutasse contra os demônios, pela posse da alma e do coração de seu amado.

Bella olhou-se no espelho e ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

Um manto fino de neve cobria o pátio da igreja de St. Owen na véspera de Natal. Edward Cullen fora até lá depositar um ramo de azevinho no túmulo de seu avô. Para qualquer observador desatento, o novo conde tinha uma aparência trágica. Mas não era bem assim.

Vou postar o final por volta do meio-dia, depois do final de a Bella e o Barão vou me concentrar mais em o segredo de Marie Hall e Sortilégios de amor.

Beijos e espero que curtam o final da fic.


	25. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Ansioso, Edward aguardava as orações da tarde, quando ouviria as leituras conhecidas sobre homens que haviam ouvido anjos durante Aquela Noite, e de outros que haviam seguido uma estrela. Fazia muito tempo — talvez sua vida toda — que não experimentava aquela sensação doce e melancólica de contentamento. Para ele, era um presente muito mais precioso do que qualquer quantia de ouro ou incenso.

Seu único pesar era muitos terem pago um preço tão alto por isso.

— Feliz Natal, Edward .

A suavidade das palavras às suas costas mesclou-se com o ar frio, e Edward achou que sua imaginação lhe pregava mais uma peça. Hesitou, antes de se virar. Mas não pretendia desperdiçar a mínima oportunidade de ver se Bella estava ali, mesmo se fosse à custa de um desapontamento.

E não se desapontou.

Bella aproximou-se e empurrou para trás o capuz do manto guarnecido de peles. Não se tratava de uma fantasia. Sua beleza morena tornou a atingi-lo com vigor ainda maior que de costume.

O autodomínio de Edward, que ele pouco vinha exercitando, abandonou-o completamente. Na certa seu rosto demonstrava a ansiedade que ardia em seu coração. E Bella parecia ter adquirido a tranqüilidade que ele perdera. Pela primeira vez, Edward não conseguiu decifrar-lhe os sentimentos por intermédio do olhar.

— Fe... feliz Natal. Ninguém me disse que a senhorita viria passar as festas aqui.

— Eu não pensava fazê-lo até há poucos dias. Como tem passado, milorde? Pelo que me disseram, milorde esteve muito ocupado nos últimos tempos. Os nossos amigos não se cansam de elogiá-lo. Se continuar nesse ritmo, receio que jamais poderá ressuscitar Lorde Lúcifer.

— Bons ventos o levem! — Edward deu de ombros. Um canário cantou, empoleirado em um teixo velho e esquálido.

— Por que milorde assumiu os meus "abandonados"? — Bella perguntou, com um traço de severidade. — Trata-se de algum tipo de penitência?

— No início, sim — Edward admitiu —, mas a tarefa tornou-se prazerosa em muito pouco tempo e perdeu o sentido de expiação de falta.

— Verdade? — Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha. Edward anuiu.

— Eu não estava inteiramente convencido de que caridade e compaixão pudessem ser gratificantes. Todavia nas últimas semanas aprendi a conhecer seus amigos e descobri que essas virtudes têm mais a ver com...

— Amor? Pode dizer a palavra, Edward. Prometo-lhe que a sua língua não ficará petrificada.

— Então está bem... Amor. Espere, diga-me uma coisa. Quer falar comigo — ele apontou na direção da sepultura do avô — ou veio apenas visitá-lo?

— As duas coisas. — Bella aproximou-se. — Preciso fazer-lhe uma pergunta e tive o pressentimento de que poderia encontrá-lo aqui. E este pode ser um bom lugar, como qualquer outro, para resolvermos o que não ficou decidido.

— Pensei que tudo entre nós estivesse terminado. — A custo, Edward conseguiu conter um suspiro.

— Ainda não encerramos o assunto. Tenho uma dúvida e, depois de tudo o que o senhor me fez passar, creio que me deve uma resposta honesta.

Embora as palavras dela soassem ameaçadoras, Edward anuiu.

— Está bem.

Os flocos de neve deslizavam delicadamente ao redor deles. Belos e suaves. Os cabelos de Bella pareciam cobertos por uma mantilha da mais delicada renda.

— Agora que não tenho mais o poder de obrigá-lo a casar-se comigo, milorde pode admitir que já me amou?

— Bella fitou-lhe os olhos e, apesar da tarde que caía, viu algo que a fez completar a pergunta. — E ainda ama?

Apesar de o orgulho recomendar-lhe a negativa, Edward não suportaria mais um peso na consciência de uma nova mentira para Bella.

— Eu a amei muito mais do que me permitia acreditar.

— Edward sentiu a tormenta de expressar-se em voz alta e tão próximo de Bella, depois de abdicar do direito de tomá-la nos braços. —:Ea amo agora, como também tenho certeza de que sempre a amarei.

A confissão pareceu a Edward a melhor alternativa. Poderia não ter outra oportunidade para fazer isso.

— As cartas que escrevi foram um relato verdadeiro dos sentimentos que eu jamais tive coragem de verbalizar.

Envergonhado, Edward teve vontade de desviar o rosto, mas não o fez. Aquilo seria o mesmo que enganar Bella.

— Eu errei em profanar as expressões oriundas dos meus sentimentos mais íntimos, usando-as para ludibriá-la. Enganei a mim mesmo, acreditando que tivesse razões nobres para fazer o que fiz. Agora entendo que uma grande parte disso foi devida à covardia e à soberba, mascaradas como preocupação com a sua felicidade.

Ele não duvidava que Bella houvesse reconhecido a verdade sórdida por si mesma.

— Eu não pedirei seu perdão. — Ele se virou de costas.

— Ambos sabemos que não o mereço, assim como não mereci o amor que um dia a senhorita me ofereceu.

Um aperto leve na manga o deteve.

— Espere um momento, milorde.

O que mais Bella poderia fazer ou dizer para feri-lo? Edward receou o que viria, dado o poder que ela exercia sobre seu coração. Ainda assim, ele se voltou para aceitar o castigo.

— Creio que a sua arrogância ainda não está curada, como milorde parece acreditar.

Em uma contradição atordoante, Edward sentiu a mão de Bella descer da manga e agasalhar-lhe os dedos.

— Seu avô já dizia que, mesmo sendo um conde, não tinha poder para intervir em muitas coisas. Pois bem, o perdão é uma delas. Milorde não poderá exigir meu perdão, se eu resolver não o utilizar. Como também não poderá negá-lo, se eu decidir perdoar.

Durante toda sua vida, Edward empenhara-se para ter o controle das circunstâncias, até mesmo de suas próprias emoções. A partir do momento em que Bella Swan tropeçara e caíra em seus braços, ela iniciara uma rebelião silenciosa contra a autoridade dele. Edward também jamais poderia supor que Bella chegasse a ter o objetivo de libertá-lo da tirania por ele mesmo produzida.

— Eu já o perdoei — ela anunciou, em um desafio gentil. — De outra forma, não estaria aqui. E também não teria vindo se não o amasse. Eu decidi permanecer solteira. Não posso casar-me com alguém a quem não possa entregar meu coração. Isto é... a menos... que milorde queira que eu me torne sua esposa.

Bella tirou das dobras da capa um par de óculos e entregou-os a Edward.

— Mandei fazê-los em um oculista de Bath. As lentes escuras protegerão seus olhos da luz do dia. Por mais que eu me alegre com as observações noturnas e ocasionais das estrelas, também preciso de um marido que possa estar a meu lado no mundo diurno.

Edward virou e revirou as lentes na mão. Admitiu que elas poderiam defender seus olhos da luminosidade, mas não esconderiam suas cicatrizes.

Aquele era o preço que Bella cobrava dele para ser sua esposa.

— Será que milorde tomou tanto gosto pela escuridão que já não sente vontade de enfrentar o calor do sol?

Não mesmo?

Os demônios negros atraíam Edward como o canto das sereias. Eles nunca o abandonariam e nem o desapontariam. Jamais o elevariam a grandes alturas para depois atirá-lo em um poço ainda mais profundo. Eles o esconderiam do desprezo e da piedade do mundo.

A tristeza nas feições de Bella deu a Edward a impressão de que ela adivinhava a luta que se travava em seu peito. Aquilo o lembrou de um comandante cujas tropas haviam lutado com valentia, mas que fora obrigado a aceitar a derrota. Devagar, Bella iniciou a retirada.

Edward observou-a, incapaz de romper o encanto inflexível que o mantinha atado.

Nisso, uma força — como se fosse a de uma mão frágil e amorosa — empurrou-o para a frente.

Edward caiu de joelhos na neve.

— Bella, espere! Ela se deteve.

Edward arrancou a máscara do rosto e sentiu um solitário floco de neve beijar-lhe a face desfigurada.

— Aceita ser minha esposa? Por favor.

Quando Bella se virou, Edward preparou-se para a aversão que esperava ver em seus olhos expressivos.

Em vez disso, ele só encontrou amor. O de Bella e o reflexo de seu próprio.

Bella estendeu os braços.

— Só se me prometer que não terei de suportar um noivado longo.

Edward levantou-se e pôs os óculos na base do nariz, de maneira desajeitada. E, quando tomou Bella nos braços, foi envolvido por uma sensação estimulante da antiga segurança.

— Eu posso conseguir uma licença especial. — Edward saboreou cada sensação daquele abraço. — Minha querida, prometo-lhe que se tornará a condessa de Mansen antes do Ano-Novo.

— Mais uma coisa... — Bella tirou a luva para acariciar-lhe o rosto.

Edward não estremeceu ao ser tocado, nem pelo pedido... qualquer um que pudesse ser.

— Milorde pode estar certo de que esperarei uma carta poética de amor a cada aniversário de casamento.

— Aceito. Eu providenciarei um estoque de papel e tinta — Edward assegurou-lhe.

O beijo deles teve toda a beleza do crepúsculo e todas as promessas de um amanhecer radioso.

Espero que tenham gostado tanto como eu, eu vou sentir muita saudade de A Bella e o Barão, mas se vocês também sentir, vai ser fácil matar a saudade é só visitar a história desses dois turrões novamente,

Beijos da sua autora Du Mal,

Paloma Gomes.


End file.
